


Into The Black - Part 2 (Darkness Rising)

by angelholme



Series: Into The Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossver, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 136,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chosen have gathered, and are ready to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> Harry Potter (et al) belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> "IT" (et al) belong to Stephen King.
> 
> Penelope Bailey belongs to Mike Resnick.
> 
> "V" (et al) belongs to Alan Moore.
> 
> The Alien belongs to Dan O'Bannon (as far as I am aware).
> 
> Gollum (et al) belong to JRR Tolkien.
> 
> The story belongs to me, and I would take it badly should you claim it as your own, or attempt to profit from it in any way. You can repost it on other sites, but you must post the entire story as is, with no modifications (including the complete text of this disclaimer).
> 
> In addition, I borrow/steal a lot of phrases & quotes that I have stolen from various books, shows and movies. However, as I haven't written this story yet, it would be folly to attempt to guess what they will be :)
> 
> The same also applies to any characters that aren't mine (aside from those listed above) - they remain the property of their original owners, and I am merely inviting them over to play for a while.
> 
> In both cases, I am also not going to disclaim them at the start, because (in some cases) it will spoil the surprise :)
> 
> Finally - there will be a more complete disclaimer at the end of the story, where hopefully I will be able to attribute my sources in much more detail.
> 
>  **Notes**
> 
> As you will have gathered from the title, this is the second part of "Into The Black". I would HIGHLY recommend reading Part 1 (The Gathering), because otherwise this will make very little sense :)
> 
> While I have listed this as a crossover, you won't find any of The Losers or the other characters from "IT" making an appearance (aside from Pennywise, obviously). This is more of a "what if IT landed in Hogsmeade, rather than Derry" type of story. In addition, it won't be a direct retelling - there is no way to improve on Stephen King's original story, so I am not even going to try :)

**24th June, 1995**

Hermione stood in the centre of the clearing, staring at the two bodies, then looked up in to the face of The Clown, barely visible in the pale blue light.

"Why?" Pennywise stared back at her, a smile playing on his lips.

"Because play time is over, Mindy" He grinned a razor blade grin "I am done screwing around, little girl, and let me tell you - this last year's gonna seem like a picnic compared to what I'm going to do to you. You and all your friends" He walked up to her and leaned down, until they were face to face "The reckoning is dawning, Dear Mindy, and trust me - I am not a fan of easy death and I am going for the big finish"


	2. Part 2 - Darkness Rising

**November 4th, 1981**

Alice Longbottom looked down in to the cradle, and smiled fondly. Her eighteen month old son, Neville, looked back up at her, then slowly closed his eyes, drifting off in to sleep.

"Everything okay?" Her husband asked quietly from the door. She walked over to him, and together they left the nursery, closing the door behind them.

"He's sleeping like a skrewt" She said as they walked downstairs together, then added with a sigh "But then again, he has no idea what's going on"

"I know" He put his arm around his waist and squeezed "But at least he can grow up in a safer world now" She nodded "And Dumbledore assured us that Harry would be safe, which is something, I suppose"

"I suppose" She nodded sadly "But James and Lily...." She trailed off as they walked in to the lounge.

"Hello, Frank. Hello Alice" The Clown gave a little wave "I've come for your son"

xoxox

Bellatrix LeStrange blew the front door off its hinges, and bounded in to the hall. She looked around, then her eyes widened in confusion.

"What's wrong, love?" She turned as two men walked in behind her.

"Look, Rodolphus" She pointed in to the lounge, where Frank and Alice Longbottom were both sat, staring in to space. Her husband walked over and stood in front of them.

"Curious" He said to himself, waving his hand in front of their eyes but there was no reaction from either of them. After a few minutes, he turned back to his companions "I don't think we're going to get anything out of them"

"But we have to..." Bella started.

"They're gone, love" Her husband smiled back at her "We could kill them" He paused then smiled wickedly "But that would involve showing them mercy, and you know what I think about that" He laughed, then turned and strode back towards the front door, followed by his younger brother.

Bella stared at the two mages they had come to torture, idly twirling her wand as she did so, then - with a snort of amusement - turned and walked out of the house.

Seconds later, she stopped dead, staring at the beaten and broken bodies of her husband and brother in law.

"Hello, Bellatrix" She span round, finding herself face to face with a clown in a silver suit with large, orange buttons.

"Who.... who are you?"

"My name is Robert Gray" He smiled, them did a back flip "I came here to kill the Longbottom boy, but since I can't do that, I'm going to kill you instead"

"Kill me...."

"Just like I killed your friends" He waved a hand at the bodies behind her "And your master"

"You... you killed The Dark Lord?"

"Oh yes" Pennywise grinned at her "And now you get to join him" Before she could respond, he bounded forward, opening his mouth to reveal a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.


	3. Year 3 - Two Months Later

**31st October, 1993**

Dumbledore looked up from his plate at the sudden silence in The Great Hall. He blinked a few times in confusion - complete and total silence during The Halloween Feast was almost unprecedented.

The only other time he could remember was twelve years before, when he had stood up and announced that Lord Voldemort had been defeated.

Of course, in that instance, the silence had given away to an enormous explosion of cheers, whistles and shouts of joy.

He looked around The Hall until he caught sight of the end of the Hufflepuff table.

Once again, the Granger girl and her friends were sat at the far end in a group. They didn't do it all that often - only during the big feasts - but it seemed that, of his four Heads of Houses, only Minerva had any problems with it.

"But maybe" He thought "That might change after tonight" Glancing down the staff table, he found Severus staring in disbelief at the sight of a third year student, dressed in silver and green, standing in front of the Granger girl in what only could be described as a deferential, if not downright submissive, pose.

xoxox

"Madam Snidge, may I join you?" Blaise asked, trying not to grin. Hermione stared back at him, then grinned.

"By all means, Mister Finch" She stood up "Please, have a seat"

"Why thank you" Blaise nodded, then he walked over and sat down next to Sally. Hermione smiled, then sat down again.

"We seem to have attracted some attention" Luna said in a loud stage whisper. Hermione bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"Do you think I should make a speech?" She replied, in an equally loud whisper.

"That won't be necessary, Miss Granger" Dumbledore's voice came from the staff table "But if you are finished with your theatrics, I am sure the rest of us would like to finish our meals"

"We're finished, sir" She smiled politely "Carry on eating" She looked around, realising people were still staring at them "Or, you know, just watch me eat instead" She turned back to her plate, picked up her fork and skewered half a pork chop on it.

xoxox

Draco stared at the back of Blaise's head as his house mate leaned over to whisper something in Perks' ear.

"Draco?" He ignored Pansy's whine, continuing to glare at the boy he had considered a friend, at least up until the start of the year.

"DRACO!" Casting a final glare at Blaise, Draco turned to Pansy.

"What?"

"Are you going to spend the whole of the feast staring at the back of Zabini's head?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"You seem to be taking this defection very lightly, Pansy" He said carefully "Did you know about this?"

"That he was friends with Perks?" She looked over her shoulder then turned back to face him "Yeah"

"And that he was going to side with Granger?" He leaned forward, but kept his voice at the same volume.

"No, Draco, I didn't" She returned his stare "But what do you mean - taking sides? Why should I care who he is friends with?"

"Because..." Draco started, then trailed off, looking around.

"Because?"

"Not here" Draco shook his head "I will explain later, back in the common room" He looked up at the staff table to see Snape staring at Zabini, a slight frown on his face.

xoxox

"A Slytherin?" Zach whispered in disgust "She's friends with a Slytherin?" He looked at Ernie and Justin "Did you know about this?" The two boys looked back at him, then they both shrugged.

"What's wrong with it?" Ernie asked.

"He's a Slytherin" Zach replied. Ernie looked at him in confusion.

"I know that" He said when Zach didn't add anything else "The green and silver kind of gives it away"

"From what I've heard of him, he's quite a nice guy" Justin added.

"But he's a Slytherin!" Zach repeated "You can't trust Slytherins - they're sneaky and just in it for themselves" He looked down the table again "He's probably just using her to get to Potter" Justin and Ernie rolled their eyes in unison.

"Is that really what's bothering you, or is it something else?"

xoxox

Dean looked over his shoulder, then turned back to face Ron.

"I don't get what you mean"

"Before Ginny came here - before she got involved with them" He gestured at the group of students at the end of the Hufflepuff table "She was a proper Gryffindor, who loved her family and would never betray them"

"And you think it's Zabini's fault she turned her back on you?" Seamus asked sceptically.

"Yes" Ron pounded his fist on the table "Him and Granger - they corrupted her so she'd become their willing little slave"

"Why?" Dean frowned "Why would they go to all that trouble?"

"So they can marry her off to Potter" Ron replied as if it was self-evident "They knew we'd never let her marry him - not after he was adopted by those muggles - so they messed with her mind, made her think we were evil, so she'd go running to them"

"You really think so?" Dean frowned "Because from what I've heard, Zabini didn't start hanging around with them until the start of this year. Before that - nothing"

"Oh come on" Ron sneered at him "You really think they became that good friends in two months?"

xoxox

"Did you really think we'd become this good friends in so short a time?" Blaise handed Sally a jug of custard "What with me being a sneaky, slimy snake and all?"

"Oh - you're not that sneaky" Ginny said with a grin, making Sally and Blaise burst in to laughter.

"Meaning he is slimy?" Sally asked with raised eyebrows. Ginny blushed bright red.

"That's not what I meant!" She looked at Blaise "I am sure you are very nice to the touch..." She trailed off as Sally and Blaise smirked in unison "Oh just kill me now"

"Okay" Hermione said with a grin.

"So what are we going to do about Hogsmeade?" Harry asked as Ginny swotted Hermione on the arm.

"What do you mean?" Luna looked at him in concern "Are you not going to go?" She pretended to frown at him "If you don't go, FB, who's going to buy me chocolate?" He smiled back at her.

"Don't worry, G - I won't forget" He looked at Hermione "But you know I was called to see Dumbledore just before the feast?" She nodded "He think that it would be unwise for me to go in to Hogsmeade, since Sirius Black has been spotted in the area surrounding the village"

"Oh my" Hermione bit her lip "Did he say he would forbid you?"

"Does that sound like something he'd do?" Neville asked with a grin. Hermione looked at him, eyebrows raised "Our great and glorious Headmaster isn't going to do anything as simple as banning FB - that would make him the bad guy" He shook his head "No - my guess would be that he played on FB's guilt"

"I have guilt?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Oh yes" Neville smirked "I mean - what with your parents dying to save you from Voldemort, how could you not?" Harry laughed "Anyway - my guess would be that pointed out that, with Sirius Black on the loose, it would be dangerous for you to go in to Hogsmeade, and that by putting your life in such danger for such a small, silly thing, you are dishonouring your parents' memories and showing a complete disregard for their sacrifice" He looked at Harry "How'd I do?"

"I am dishonouring their sacrifice, and showing a complete lack of respect for their memories, but aside from that, bang on" Harry smiled "He seems to think I would be safer here"

"What about us?" Blaise asked "Come to think of it - what about the rest of the students?"

"Oh - you can all be tortured and killed for all he cares" Harry grinned "When I asked him about it, Dumbledore told me that he believes that - despite being a mass-murdering Death Eater who killed nineteen muggles just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time - Sirius is only coming after me and won't harm anyone else" His friends stared back at him with similar looks of disbelief "I might have paraphrased a little"

"So he doesn't mind if Black attacks us, just so long as you are safe?" Ginny looked up towards the staff table "That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside"

"What is it about you, Farm-Boy?" Blaise looked him up and down "You seem fairly normal - for a Gryffindor at least" Harry laughed "So why is Dumbledore so interested in you?"

"I don't know" Harry shrugged "I mean - other people lost family during the war, even if my parents weren't exactly victims of the war, and I am clearly not the most powerful or the smartest student in the year" He smiled as Hermione blushed "There's a probably a reason, but given the way his mind works...." He trailed off "I really don't know"

"But you are coming to Hogsmeade?" Sally leaned forward "You are coming with us?"

"Yes, Bex, I am coming with you" He glanced across at Luna "I will make sure you get your chocolate, G" Luna looked back at him curiously.

"Is that the only reason you think I want you to go?" She asked, her whole body radiating sadness. Harry met her gaze, then shook his head.

"I was just kidding, Lu" He said softly "I know you want me to have a good time"

"Good" She beamed at him, once again exuding happiness, then added "But I still want the chocolate"

xoxox

"....finally, after much consultation with the staff, and The DMLE, I have decided that the Hogsmeade visits scheduled for this weekend can go ahead" He paused as sigh of relief rippled round The Hall "However, there will be increased security around the village, and I would ask all of you to keep to the main village, and not wander off in to the fields or woods" He looked around.

"While I do not wish to control your every move, I would ask that no one goes off on their own" He smiled "And that is all I have to say, except for you to enjoy the rest of the evening, and have a fun weekend" He sat down as the volume level increased in The Hall, then turned to McGonagall "Minerva - I would like the staff to keep an eye on Mr Potter-Granger during the weekend"

"Because of Black?" She asked.

"Partly, yes" He nodded "However I am worried about the new friends he is making, and would like to be sure that they are not going to do him any harm"

"Of course" She replied "I will ensure that the staff on duty in Hogsmeade understand your concerns" She paused "Are you certain he can not be convinced to stay in the castle?"

"I have tried, Minerva, but he seems to delight in ignoring my suggestions - a streak of rebellion that I believe his guardians have been only too happy to foster in him" He shook his head "Never the less, we must ensure his safety, even if he sees no reason to do so himself"

xoxox

"Will you be okay?" Sally and Blaise stopped outside The Great Hall. Neville walked off a little distance, then stopped and leaned against a pillar.

"I'll be fine" Blaise smiled at her "The Clown hasn't shown any sign that IT is going to attack us, and I think if it will start with anyone, it will start with the most vulnerable"

"Nissa or GW" Sally nodded "But that wasn't entirely what I meant" She waved her hand at the entrance to the dungeons "You are going to be in the same dorm as Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott"

"I've done that for the past two years" He said with a slight smile.

"But this is the first time in two years you have sat with Team Snidge" Sally persisted "And from the look on Malfoy's face, he wasn't very happy with you"

"Oh no - I've upset Draco" He replied in a dead-pan tone "However will I survive the shame" He smirked as she whacked him on the back of the head.

"I'm serious, Fin" She frowned at him, but he simply smiled back at her.

"I know, Newt, but you really don't have to worry"

"I don't?"

"No, you don't" He nodded to where Harry and Hermione were walking up the main staircase "I know my House is not as powerful as House Potter-Granger, but we have our moments. Malfoy knows that if he does something to me, then my family will retaliate, and that we will destroy his family and the families of anyone who helped him" He paused "The others know it too, and they will keep him in line"

"So you'll be okay then?"

"I will be fine" He smiled, then leaned over and kissed her cheek "But thank you for worrying about me" She smirked back at him.

"We spent two years waiting for you to come along, Mr Finch. I just don't want that time to have been wasted" They both laughed, then Blaise turned and bounded towards the dungeons, while Sally walked back to where Neville was waiting, and slipped her arm in to his.

xoxox

"Can I ask you something, little brother?" Hermione and Harry walked up towards the Gryffindor common room.

"You can ask me anything, sis" Harry grinned "Doesn't mean I have to answer" Hermione laughed.

"What's going on between you and Luna?" Harry missed a step and stumbled slightly, making Hermione laugh again.

"What do you mean?" He asked, going slightly red.

"Tonight - that thing about the chocolate" She stopped and turned to face him "I've never seen her look so sad - it almost made me want to cry"

"I know" Harry replied with a sigh "I think she was upset at the thought that I was only going to Hogsmeade because I promised her I would" He realised his sister was looking at him with a slightly confused expression "I think that she still thinks we pity her, and only let her hang around with us because we feel sorry for her"

"Oh" Hermione nodded "I thought that, after the snipe hunt, she might have got over that" She paused "But that isn't everything, is it?"

"No" He admitted "I'm sure you noticed we spent some time together when she came on holiday with us" Hermione nodded "And since term started, we've been spending time together too" She nodded again, causing him to blush slightly "You noticed that as well?"

"Since Finch's arrival was supposed to signify the start of the war, I have been paying more attention to the six of you - making sure you are safe and so on" She replied calmly "I haven't been spying or prying, I promise, I have just been..."

"Watching" Harry smiled "And we all love you for it" She grinned "But, as I was going to say, we've been spending more time together, and I think..." He trailed off, then shrugged "I don't know. I think we are starting to like each other" Before she could respond, he started walking again, forcing her to keep up with him.

"You mean..." She asked, and he nodded. She looked over at him thoughtfully "Cool"

"You don't mind?" He asked in surprise.

"Why would I mind?" She replied as they reached the portrait hole "I mean, yeah - Luna is kind of cute. And she has really expressive eyes. But honestly, she is really not my type" Harry burst out laughing "And before you ask, you are not my type either" He rolled his eyes.

"Thank god for that" He said with a grin "But since you are more or less the boss of us...." He stopped as she held her hand up.

"I know I can't escape my place as leader of our little group, but only when we are facing Pennywise. I am not going to start telling you who to like, or who to hate, or who you can or can't be friends with" She said softly.

"Even Draco?" He asked curiously.

"Well...." She grinned "So no, I don't mind" She paused "What are you going to do about it?"

xoxox

"I don't know" Luna rolled on to her side to face Ginny, lying in the bed next to her "I mean we spend most of our time together already. And, since the war is supposedly going to start soon, I don't see Snidge letting us go off on our own all that often"

"And if you are going to try kissing, you don't want to do it with five other people watching?" Ginny smiled as Luna blushed "Especially if two of them are his sisters?"

"I can think of other things I'd rather do" Luna admitted, still blushing. Ginny laughed.

"Would you like me to talk to Snidge?" She asked gently "See if we can work something out" Luna looked at her thoughtfully, then shook her head.

"Lets see how things go" She replied quietly "Just in case FB and I decide we're better as friends" She lay back on her pillow, staring up at the canape above her "Are you sure you don't...."

"If you ask me that once more, I shall become angry" Ginny pretended to glare at her. Luna looked over at her, and smirked.

"Yes, master, I understand"

"Good" She grinned "Now we should get some sleep - since we aren't going to Hogsmeade with the others, I thought we could use tomorrow to try something out" Luna looked at her curiously "I will explain tomorrow"

xoxox

The dog padded through the corridors, keeping his ears pricked for the sounds of anyone who might discover him.

The years he had spent in that hell-hole of a prison had clouded his mind a little, but - in all that time - he had never forgotten the two things that now drove him.

First - the boy needed him.

Second - the traitor was here.

He bounded up the stairs, coming to a halt in front of a brightly painted portrait of a rather portly lady. He looked around, then morphed in to his other form.

"Si.... Si....." The Fat Lady stuttered.

"The name you are looking for is Sirius Black" The man said with a faint smile "Now - would you let me in? There is something I need to do" The Fat Lady stared at him for a moment, then she straightened her back and gave him a defiant glare.

"You will have to kill me first" She said in a calm steady voice. Sirius looked her up and down, then pulled a knife out out of his boot.

"Fine by me" He raised the knife, then stopped as the portrait let out a piercing scream. He winced as the scream continued, then - when it died down - he looked at her with exasperation "Was that strictly necessary?" Before she could reply, he heard footsteps running towards him.

"I'd say yes" She smirked defiantly at him "So - are you going to stay and fight, or run like the cowardly dog you are?"

"I am no coward" He snapped "But I have a job to do, and I can't do it from behind bars" He slipped the knife back in to his boot, and then morphed back in to a dog. With a final glare at The Fat Lady, he turned and bound away in to the shadows.

The Fat Lady watched him go, then turned as two Hufflepuff prefects ran up to her.

"Sirius Black" She said quickly "He went that way - he's a big black dog!"

xoxox

The next morning, Dumbledore stood up in front of The Great Hall again.

"Before you leave for Hogsmeade, I would like to address the rumours that have been flying round the school since last night" The entire Hall fell silent almost at once "After a night of investigations, we have been able to determine that Sirius Black was in the school last night. He attempted to gain access to one of the common rooms, but was prevented by both the portrait that guarded the said common room, and the timely arrival of two prefects" He paused.

"The school was searched from top to bottom, including the grounds, and no trace of him was found" He glanced at McGonagall "We will be reviewing the security arrangements put in place at the start of the year, to see if we can prevent this happening again" He paused, then smiled.

"The trip to Hogsmeade will go ahead, however there will be an additional staff presence as well as a few Aurors from The DMLE. I want you all to have a good time, but to remember the rules and guidelines I lay down last night" He looked around to see most of the students nodding "Finally, Professor McGonagall would like to see Harry and Hermione Potter-Granger before they leave for Hogsmeade"

xoxox

 _"Professor McGonagall would like to see Harry and Hermione Potter-Granger before they leave for Hogsmeade"_

Hermione rolled her eyes while Harry dropped his head in to his hands.

"Mum and Dad definitely sent the forms back?" He asked without looking up.

"Yes" She nodded "I watched Mum do it" She smiled "She sent them via The Post Office in Diagon Alley, so that McGonagall would have to acknowledge their receipt"

"So they can't use that as an excuse to keep us here?" She smiled, and nodded "Good" He paused, then asked "Are you sure we should go?"

"You don't think Black will attack us, do you?" She looked at him curiously.

"No" He shook her head emphatically "The village will be full of students, Aurors, teachers... I think if we don't go off on our own, it would be nigh on impossible for him to get to us"

"Then why...." She started, but trailed off as she realised he was looking over to where Ginny and Luna were sat "Oh"

"Yes - oh" He bit his lip "Am I being overly paranoid?"

"Maybe a little" She smiled "They'll be together - I think they know enough not to split up"

"And you don't think IT will attack?"

"Not yet, no" She lowered her voice "As bad as it sounds, we aren't a threat yet - we are too weak to provide serious opposition" She sighed "I think IT finds us funny"

"Funny?"

"Well - entertaining" She shrugged "Either way, I am pretty sure they will be safe while we are out" She paused, then grinned "Plus, you did promise to get her chocolate"

xoxox

"Mr Potter-Granger, Miss Potter-Granger" McGonagall gestured to the two seats in front of her desk "I would like to discuss your participation in today's Hogsmeade trip" The two students stared back at her impassively "The Headmaster believes that it would be better for you to stay in the school"

"Better?" Hermione raised her eyebrows curiously "In what way?"

"Safer" McGonagall continued "With Sirius Black on the loose, it is somewhat foolhardy for to you venture outside of the grounds"

"You mean the grounds that Sirius Black was in last night?" Hermione asked with a grin "Do you think we'd be safer in the common room? The one that he nearly got in to last night? Or would we be safer just wandering around the halls - where he was..." She stopped as McGonagall raised her hand.

"I take your point, Miss Potter-Granger. However we know that Sirius Black is not in the school now...."

"How can you be sure?" Harry asked before she could finish "You didn't know he was in the school last night until two students stumbled over him"

"If we stay here, how do we know that we won't be the ones who stumble over him?" Hermione added with a frown "At least in Hogsmeade there will be other students, Aurors and - most importantly - our friends" She stood up "If that's all? The coaches are waiting for us" McGonagall gazed at her for a moment, then sighed.

"Very well - if that's your decision, I will inform Professor Dumbledore" She waved her hand "You are dismissed"

"Thank you, Professor" Hermione span on her heel and stalked out of the office, Harry following behind her.

xoxox

"What kept you?" Sally asked as Harry and Hermione rushed up to the carriage she was saving for them.

"McGonagall" Hermione said with a frown.

"And Dumbledore" Harry added.

"Let me guess - they think you'd be safer in the castle?"

"Apparently the moment we cross the village boundaries, Sirius Black is going to jump out from behind a bush and kill the pair of us in the most horrible, nasty and icky way you can possibly imagine" Hermione said with a smirk.

"Where would Black get a vrexal at this time of year?" Blaise asked from inside the carriage.

"What's a vrexal?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison.

xoxox

Luna followed Ginny through the main door in to The Chamber, and down the length of it until they ended up in Slytherin's Study.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Luna asked with a slight smile.

"Tell you what?"

"What we're doing here" Luna waved her hand around the room. Ginny sat down on one of the chairs, then smiled.

"We're going to try to learn parseltongue"


	4. Year 3 - A Typical Saturday

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Hermione stared at Blaise with an expression of disgust "That is the most.... ewwwwwww" Blaise grinned at her.

"You did say the most horrible and icky way I could imagine" He said in a completely innocent tone. Hermione continued to stare at him, then laughed.

"My parents always told me to be careful what I wished for" She said, still laughing, then looked out of the carriage window "We're about five minutes out" She turned back and looked at her friends "So - what do you want to do today?"

xoxox

"Sccahhhtuuutha" Ginny hissed, and Luna smiled.

"Yes, but only after lunch" She replied, making Ginny laugh.

"Caatthhralllllassssssh" Ginny paused, then grinned "I think I am remembering what Tom put in my head - some of this is coming a lot easier than it should"

"Do you think...." Luna started, but Ginny shook her head.

"It is just the language" She replied quickly "I am not getting the urge to maim, kill or feed people to a giant snake" Luna laughed "How about you? You can clearly understand me...."

"Parts of what you say" Luna interrupted "I only got the words walk and custard from your last statement" She narrowed her eyes "Why were you talking about walking on custard?"

"I said we can walk off the rhubarb and custard" Ginny grinned "But hey - it's a start"

"I suppose" Luna smiled "Okay - can I give it a try?"

xoxox

"I'd like to stop off at QQS, if that's okay?" Hermione said, causing the other four to turn and stare at her "What?"

"You?" Sally said "Want to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded "Why is that so surprising?"

"Because you hate flying, you ride broom slightly less well than a horse would and you hate quidditch with a fiery passion" Harry said with a smirk.

"That's not true" Hermione replied, looking slightly hurt.

"Which part?" Neville looked at her curiously.

"The part about hating quidditch" She rolled her eyes "The truth is, I was going to look for something for Ginny's birthday" She turned in surprise as Harry let out a long sigh "You don't want to celebrate your little sister's birthday?"

"It's not that" He said with another sigh.

"I think he is worried what will happen if Ginny joins the Ravenclaw team" Sally said with a grin "I mean it's bad enough his would-be girlfriend is a seeker - what do you think people will say if his sister becomes one as well?" Hermione grinned.

"I think she is more interested in being a chaser than a seeker" She said, smirking at Harry "But even so, haven't there been brothers and sisters on opposite sides before now?"

"Houses tend to run in families" Blaise said with a shrug "Although that is more true of Slytherin and Gryffindor than Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw"

"Why's that?" Harry asked. Blaise paused, then smiled.

"Because, for all intents and purposes, they are the same House, just from different sides" He replied "Slytherin and Gryffindor families are big on tradition - this is what your parents did, so this is what you must do"

"Which is why Molly and Arthur pitched a fit when Ginny didn't follow them in to Gryffindor" Neville nodded "And why my Gran was a tad... upset when I went to Hufflepuff"

"Exactly" Blaise grinned "Slytherins are all about their family names - Malfoy, Nott and so on...."

"Even Zabini?" Hermione asked with a sly smile.

"Even Zabini" He nodded "Whereas Gryffindors are more obsessed with showing that they are not Slytherins - that they support the light, no matter the cost" He grinned "Present company excepted, of course"

"Because we're good and decent people?" Harry laughed.

"I meant more that you were both raised outside the magical world, so you weren't exposed to these prejudices" Blaise explained, then - at the amused looks he received added "Not that you aren't both good and decent people, of course"

"Glad to hear it"

"But to get back to your original question, yes - there have been cases where siblings have played on opposing teams, but they are few and far between" Blaise smirked "But since you three Grangers have made a fair amount of history already, I don't see why one more thing would make any difference" Harry and Hermione stared at him with similar looks of amusement "What?"

"Grangers?" Hermione asked with a grin "Not Potter-Grangers?"

"Slip of the tongue - sorry" He smirked, then glanced at the shop "Shall we?"

xoxox

"LlllllllllLLaaasyyyyyyyyyyyychtaaaaaaaashhhha" Luna finished, and looked proudly at Ginny, only to find her best friend was biting her lip to keep from laughing. Luna sighed "What did I say wrong?" She asked.

"Oh - nothing" Ginny smirked "That is, as long as you wanted to say 'The Moon That Shines Out Of My Bottom Glows As Bright As The Sun'" Luna blushed.

"Maybe that's what I meant to say" She said defiantly, then she shook her head "No, it's not. I was trying to say you are the best friend I have ever had"

"Well - I suppose, from a certain point of view...." Ginny broke in to laughter "You got the right tone, which is half the battle"

"But you are doing this so easily...."

"I had the language in my head for a whole year" Ginny pointed out "Even if I can't remember it right away, the memories still remain" She gave Luna a quick hug "How about we start with something simpler" She paused "Repeat after me..."

xoxox

Malfoy pulled the door of The Three Broomsticks open, and slipped inside.

Five minutes earlier, he, Crabbe and Goyle had been wandering down the main street, when he had caught sight of Zabini, walking with Potter, Granger and two Hufflepuffs.

He'd excused himself from his friends, telling them he had something to do for his father, and started following his Housemate.

And now, as he walked slowly through the pub, he was determined to find out why someone he had once considered a friend, even an ally, was now hanging around with The Boy Who Lived.

He spotted them in the corner - the five of them sat round one table - and turned slightly, making his way to the table next to them.

xoxox

Sally leaned back in her chair, and smiled.

"I can see why they don't let us come here in the first year" She said with a grin "If they did, we'd all be addicted to Butterbeer by the time we left"

"Do you think we can take some bottles back for Nissa and GW?" Neville asked "I mean - just to make up for them not being able to come?" Hermione nodded.

"I'll get some before we leave" She said with a smile "And remember to let them know it was your idea" Neville blushed slightly, but nodded.

"So what would you like to do this afternoon?" Harry asked, glancing at his watch "I think we've got about two, three hours before we have to return to school"

"I wanted to see The Shrieking Shack" Hermione said with a slight sigh "It is supposedly the most haunted building in Britain, outside of Hogwarts and The Tower of London"

"I think our chaperones might have one or two objections" Sally smirked "What with it being out in the middle of no where"

"A perfect place for Black to jump us" Blaise added "What with him being a dangerous criminal who would kill you as soon as look at you" Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows in unison.

"You sound sceptical" Hermione looked at him contemplatively "You don't think Black is a Death Eater?"

"Honestly? I don't know" Blaise shrugged "My parents have always been neutral, but since the Death Eaters keep trying to recruit them, they have a fair idea of what's going on" He paused "Back during the first war - when Voldemort was on the rise - Black's name was never mentioned, except when discussing the other side"

"Really?" Hermione leaned forward, looking interested "They didn't talk about him being dark at all?"

"No" Blaise shook his head "His older brother - Regulus - yes, but not Sirius" He leaned back in his chair "I suppose it could have been a.... an omega class secret - one that wasn't discussed with outsiders, but if you ask me, Black wasn't a traitor then, and he isn't now"

"So why is he hunting down my brother?" Hermione frowned "Or, more to the point, if he isn't coming after our Farm Boy, what is he coming after?"

xoxox

"Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley" Dumbledore walked down to the end of the Ravenclaw table as lunch was coming to an end "I was wondering if I might have a word"

"You can have a word with me, Headmaster" Luna stood up "But if you wish to talk to Miss Weasley, I believe she is currently in Burnham On Sea" She paused "And since she is a muggle, I think you would have to go there, rather than having her come here" She grinned as Ginny let out a snort of amusement "If, however, you would like to talk to Miss Potter-Granger, I am sure she wouldn't mind" Dumbledore stared at her, then turned to Ginny.

"My apologies, Miss Potter-Granger" He smiled "I have known you as your parents' daughter since you were born, and it is, sometimes, hard to remember that you now have new guardians"

"New parents, Headmaster" Ginny looked at him calmly "When Jennifer and Sidney adopted me, they became my parents. Please try to remember that in future, as showing disrespect for my family could be considered a grave insult"

"As I said, I offer my apologies" Dumbledore continued to smile "I am getting on in years, and my memory is not what it was" He paused "May I sit?"

"If you wish" Luna gestured to the space opposite them "Please"

"Thank you" Dumbledore walked round the table while Luna sat down next to Ginny. A few moments later, he sat down as well, then looked across the table "How are you enjoying your day?"

"Quite a lot, thank you" Ginny replied with a smile "I mean - we miss our friends, but it's only for two days every so often"

"And if we didn't send them out to Hogsmeade, how would they buy chocolate for us?" Luna added with a grin.

"Quite" Dumbledore said with a slight smile "But, while your friends are away, have you considered spending time with your other Housemates? The students in your year?"

"You mean the ones that spent most of last year teasing us and bullying us?" Ginny asked in a light tone "The ones who teased GW because her mother died and because her father runs The Quibbler? Or the ones that teased me because I came from a poor family and couldn't afford brand new books?" She paused, then her face became slightly harder "Are they the people you think we should make friends with, Headmaster?"

"May I ask, if you were being bullied, why didn't you inform your Head of House? Or Professor McGonagall, in her role as Deputy Headmistress?"

"Have you ever been bullied, Headmaster?" Luna leaned forward, speaking intently "If... if the people involved had found out we'd told on them, it would only have got worse. And even a wizard of your stature can't be everywhere at once" She leaned back again "Snidge had a word with the ringleaders, and they stopped - we haven't heard a word from them since"

"Miss Granger...."

"Headmaster - I understand that you do not approve of most of what my older sister has done, but showing disrespect to the secondary heir of one of the Older Families is considered a grave insult" Ginny stared intently at him "And before you ask, my sister did not threaten to hurt them in any way, shape or form. She merely asked them to think twice about it"

"Would you like to tell me their names, so that I can make sure they are dealt with appropriately?" Dumbledore asked, but both girls shook their heads.

"They said they were sorry, and while I suspect that neither GW or I will ever be good friends with them, we don't see the need to punish them further" Ginny shrugged "We'd rather just forget, and move on"

"An attitude that does you credit, Miss Potter-Granger" Dumbledore paused "Would you consider extending that to your family?"

"My family? They haven't done anything to hurt me, Headmaster, so why should...."

"I think he means your former family, Nis" Luna said, her voice serious. Ginny looked at her for a moment, then turned back to Dumbledore.

"No" She stood up "Are you coming, GW?"

"In a moment" Luna nodded as Ginny walked over to the doors to The Great Hall "Headmaster - Molly stood by while you attempted to mind-rape her daughter. And even though your attempt failed, Molly did not know that would be the case when she let you do it" She stood up, looking down on Dumbledore "We let it go because we wanted to ensure Ginny's safety, and that seemed like the quickest and easiest way to do it. But don't ever thing for one minute that that means we forgive or forget" Before Dumbledore could respond, Luna span on her heal and stalked away from the table, leaving Dumbledore staring after her with a thoughtful look on his face.

xoxox

Ron looked over his shoulder, then, making sure no one could see him, he slipped down the passage way between The Post Office and The Hogs' Head.

A few moments later, he emerged in to the deserted back alley behind the less reputable pub.

"Mr Gray?" He called out, then turned when his friend walked out of the shadows.

"Hello Ron"

xoxox

Harry looked around Honeydukes with a slight grin. While he loved living with his family, and would not trade it for anything, having not one but two dentists for parents did limit his sweet buying options on a day to day basis.

He realised that Sally was staring at him with an amused smirk on her face.

"What?" She nodded to her left, and he turned to see Hermione looking at a row of sugar quills with exactly the same expression he had. He laughed.

"I know, we are like two puppies in a toilet paper factory" At the confused look on her face, he laughed even harder "Well - I could hardly say we're like two kids in a candy store, could I?"

"Puppies?" She stared at him, looking utterly bemused.

"If we go home at Christmas, remind me to show you some tv shows and adverts" He grinned "But I have just realised that I am a kid, and I am in a candy store, and I am just talking?" He shook his head in fake disgust "What was I thinking?" Sally grinned.

"Don't forget the things that our Good Witch wants" She resisted the urge to smirk as he blushed "And with that, I'm going to go see what Mr Finch is up to"

"Yes - wouldn't want to be away from him for too long, would we?" This time he did smirk as she stuck her tongue out and turned and flounced away.

"That was mean" He looked over his shoulder to find Hermione stood beside him, trying not to smirk.

"I know" He grinned "But she started it" Hermione laughed.

"Did you get all the chocolate for G?" He nodded "Okay. Xy wants to stop in at the apothecary - pick up a plant that he wants his gran to grow for him"

"And after that?"

"Maybe one more stop in The Three Broomsticks, then back to school" She paused "I know I said I wasn't really worried, but this is the first time since Disney World we have left our sister alone for so long" Harry frowned, then his eyes widened slightly.

"You're worried about her brothers?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"I know Ron came to Hogsmeade with Dean and Seamus, but I haven't seen him around since lunch" She admitted "I don't think he'd be stupid enough to try anything, but...."

"But on the other hand he isn't the smartest niffler in the pen" He sighed "I could ask Xy..."

"No" She shook her head "I don't want to panic anyone" She paused, then grinned and added "And she has Luna with her, and I can't think of anyone who would want to try to hurt her"

xoxox

"Ow!" Luna looked at Ginny with a glare "What did you do that for?"

"You have been staring at that tree for the past two minutes" Ginny said, walking round to stand in front of her "I was starting to worry a little"

"There's something about it...." Luna turned back to stare at the tree in front of them, then looked back at her "I don't know what it is, but it feels...."

"Feels what?" Ginny prompted.

"It feels evil" Luna said simply "As if something truly dark - truly terrible - came out of the earth and died there" Ginny shivered "You can't sense it?" Ginny shook her head "Well - just ignore me then" She laughed, then turned and stared walking back towards the castle.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked, catching up to her.

"Our wandering friends will be home soon" Luna smiled "I thought that, since we forgot to leave a candle in the window, we could make it up to them by meeting them off the coaches" Ginny grinned.

"Sounds like a plan" She slipped her arm in to Luna's "Are you going to tell them?"

"About the candle?" Luna looked at her in confusion.

"About the tree" Ginny said softly. Luna looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook her head.

"If it's just me being loony, I don't want to bother them with it" She paused "And if it is something, then I should probably wait until Monday, so it doesn't ruin tomorrow" Ginny laughed.

"So I am guessing our discussion with GAPO falls in to the same category?" Luna nodded "Okay" She paused "What do you think of Nev?"

xoxox

"So what do you think of your first visit to Hogsmeade?" Blaise asked as the five of them walked back towards the carriages.

"It's very nice" Hermione said, looking around "Very good for a student village"

"Did it start as a student village?" Harry asked curiously.

"More or less, yes" Neville nodded "Originally it was like..." He screwed up his face in concentration "Well - it was basically a dormitory for the parents of some of the students"

"They didn't like sending their kids away, and wanted to be close to them" Blaise explained when Harry looked at him curiously.

"And because the parents were here, it needed some basic amenities" Neville continued "Shops, a bar, a post office - that sort of thing"

"But now the parents are more used to children being away, it has turned in to more of a village" Blaise finished "Most of the people who live here work here, and while there are a few people who retire here, they are generally ex-staff who are used to dealing with large numbers of kids on a regular basis"

"We're up" Sally said, pointing to one of the carriages. The five students filed in to them, then Harry looked back at Blaise again.

"This isn't your first time here?"

"No" Blaise admitted with a smile "My parents sometimes bring me here during the summer - just to get me out of the house every once in a while"

"FA and E?" Hermione smirked "As my little siblings can attest, my parents are big on that as well"

"Tell me about it" Harry muttered under his breath. Hermione looked over at him with an amused smirk.

"You don't like it?"

"Well...." He paused, then shrugged "I suppose it's better than Harry Hunting"

"Harry Hunting?" Sally's curious look was mirrored by both Neville and Blaise. Harry cast a pleading look at his sister.

"Dudley Dursley was a bit of a bastard" She said quietly "One of his favourite pass times was to get the rest of the kids in the neighbourhood to chase my little brother round the streets of Little Whinging"

"Oh my" Sally exclaimed softly, but Harry smiled.

"It was a long time ago, and apparently Dudley got expelled from his school for bullying some of those kids" He smirked "Now he is in the local secondary school, getting bullied by the same kids he used to pick on" He paused "And I know, I should be the better man and not find that hilarious, but hey - what can you do?" The other three laughed, while Hermione pulled him in to a hug.

"You are quite wonderful sometimes, you know" She whispered.

"I actually do know that" He whispered back, then kissed her on the cheek as she laughed. They both straightened up, and Hermione looked at the others.

"Do you want to do any training tonight? Or put it off until Monday?"

xoxox

Luna and Ginny stood, side by side, watching as the carriages returned from the village.

"Nissa...." Luna said quietly, nodding towards the latest carriage to pull in. Ginny watched as Seamus, Dean and Ron got out.

"I can't hide forever" Ginny replied. Luna took one step sideways, standing closer to her friend "Thanks"

"I live to serve" Luna smiled softly, then turned to watch as the three boys walked past them.

xoxox

"Guys...." As Hermione climbed out of the carriage, she pointed to where Ron was walking towards Luna and Ginny.

"Should we?" Harry asked, taking a few steps forward, but she shook her head.

"See how it goes - I think she can do this on her own" She said softly "Especially since she isn't on her own"

xoxox

"Miss Potter-Granger" Ron said, coming to a halt "I would like to say I am sorry for how I behaved over the past year, and especially this summer" He paused "I won't bother you any further, as I know I can't be forgiven" He gave a slight nod, then walked away, Dean and Seamus trailing behind him. Ginny stared after them, then turned to Luna.

"GW?"

"Yes, Nissa?"

"I didn't imagine all that, did I?"

"No"

"So Ron did just apologise for being a twonk?"

"Pretty much"

"Oh" She tilted her head to one side "Good. I'd hate to think I was going mental"

"If you are, we all are" They both turned to see Hermione walking over, followed by the other four.

"You're back!" Ginny bounded over and hugged her "Did you have a nice day out?"

"Yes, sweetie" Hermione grinned, then looked over her sister's shoulder "How about you two?"

"So so" Luna replied with a smile "Although the last few minutes were.... entertaining to say the least"

"No kidding" Harry walked over to stand next to Luna "Could he have been replaced by a clone?"

"Or Dumbledore did to him what he tried to do to me" Ginny shrugged "Either way - if he's going to stop bugging me - why do we care?" She looked around, then smiled "If we're all here, should we go?"

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, Hermione leaned back in her chair and watched as Harry walked over to talk to Luna, while Neville sat down next to Ginny.

"So - do I tell them? Or just let them work it out on their own?" She said to herself, then rolled her eyes as Blaise and Sally walked in together, close enough to be holding hands, except they weren't "Now them I am going to tell, if they don't sort themselves out soon"

xoxox

"You bought me butterbeer?" Ginny looked up at Neville with a grin "Thank you, Xyon" She took a bottle off him.

"My pleasure, Nis" He blushed slightly "I just thought that since you couldn't go to Hogsmeade, we'd bring Hogsmeade to you"

"That was very sweet of you" She stood up on tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush an even deeper red.

xoxox

"My Lady Galinda, I have for you the fairest chocolate in the land" Harry held up a bag "Or, you know, the stuff from Honeydukes you asked for" Luna laughed.

"Thank you, fair Farm Boy" She curtsied, then took the bag "I will think about you when I eat them" Harry smirked.

"I will take that as a compliment, GW" He gestured to a seat "So - how did your day go?"

xoxox

"Do you think you'll get to play again this year?" Blaise asked. Sally shrugged.

"I hope so, but I think Cedric will be more intent on winning The Cup this year" She smiled "I guess we'll see what we see" She looked at him and smirked "So - who are you going to support this year?"

"Sorry?"

"Well - you're friends with me, who plays for Hufflepuff, and your friends with Farm-Boy, who plays for Gryffindor" She grinned slyly "Are you friends enough with anyone in Slytherin to cheer for them?" Blaise closed his eyes and leaned back in to the sofa.

"Oh god - this year is going to be fun"

"Maybe more than you think" He opened his eyes to find Ginny stood in the middle of the study, looking at her brother "Ravenclaw is setting up a reserve team, and I am going to try out for seeker"


	5. Year 3 - No Good Deed

Hermione walked down in to The Entrance Hall, then came to a halt and frowned.

"Mr Finch isn't here?" She asked, looking at Neville, Sally, Ginny and Luna "I thought he was going to sit with us and cheer for completely the wrong team"

"Detention" Luna said with a sigh.

"For what?"

"That depends on your perspective" Neville smiled "According to Snape, it was for talking out of turn during Potions yesterday"

"And according to everyone else?"

"It was for the first Care of Magical Creatures lesson" Neville grinned as a look of understanding crossed her face.

 **flashback**

Blaise watched, a wide grin on his face, as the Hippogriff carrying Harry came in to land, skidding to a halt in front of the assembled students.

"Well done, Harry" Hagrid beamed at him "That was brilliant!"

"Thank you" Harry grinned back at him, then slowly got down from the back of Buckbeak "That was... nice" Hagrid slapped him on the shoulder, nearly knocking him off his feet, then looked around.

"So, who's next?" He called in a loud voice.

"I'll teach that damn horsey-bird some respect" Blaise turned to see Draco stalking forwards, a determined look on his face. Glancing back, he saw Hagrid talking to Harry, not paying attention to the rest of the class, and almost at once Blaise had a flash of what was going to happen next.

Without giving it a second thought, he stuck his foot out, sending Draco sprawling to the ground.

Ron burst out laughing, making everyone else look round.

"Zabini! What are you doing?" Hagrid's voice echoed through the clearing they were in.

"Sorry, Professor - my foot slipped" He replied in his most innocent voice, but Hagrid shook his head.

"Go and see Professor Snape, and explain what you did" Hagrid looked down at Draco "Are you alright, Malfoy?"

"Yes, sir" Draco got slowly to his feet, dusting his trousers off. Hermione rolled her eyes, watching Blaise retreat towards the castle.

 **end flashback**

"Snape banned him from watching Quidditch for that?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yup" Neville grinned "It seems that Snape is indulging in random punishments, just to screw with his head"

"Which is why Fin got to go to Hogsmeade" Sally added with a smile "But why he won't be coming to this match or the next" Hermione sighed.

"Snape is really unhappy that Finch is friends with us, isn't he?"

"Professor Snape, Miss Potter-Granger" The five of them turned to see Dumbledore walking down the corridor towards them.

"Much like my brother, sir, when I am talking to my friends, I will use whatever name I choose" She said in a polite voice "But, if you'll excuse us, we're going to go out and cheer for my baby brother"

"All of you?" He glanced at Neville, Ginny, Luna and Sally.

"We support out friends, Headmaster" Luna grinned at him, then slipped her arm in to Ginny's "Come on - all the best seats will be taken" Neville offered his arm to Sally and Hermione, then the five students turned and walked out of the main doors.

xoxox

"The Gryffindor team flies out over the pitch, featuring the now well-known talents of Messers Weasley and Weasley, Oliver Wood, Harry Potter-Granger and The Gryffindor Front Row - Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell!" The scarlet and gold end of the stands jumped to the feet and started cheering and shouting.

"The Gryffindor Front Row?" Sally looked across at Hermione with a smirk "Snidge - have you been playing your parents' records in the common room?" Hermione grinned.

"I might have been talking to Fred and George, and Lee might have overheard some of what I said" She looked up as Harry flew overhead "Besides - can you think of a better name for the three of them?"

"The terrible trio?" Neville suggested.

"The evil people who keep scoring against us?" Sally added. Hermione laughed.

"And as Draco Malfoy and Oliver Wood face off, Madam Hooch flies up to get the game started.... and we're off!!"

"So how long do you think Snape is going to keep punishing Fin?" Sally asked as George blasted one of the bludgers down the pitch, forcing Malfoy to duck out of the way.

"Hopefully he will give it up by Christmas" Hermione said with a soft smile "If Finch doesn't react to this - if he doesn't show it's annoying him - then I think Snape will get bored of it and let it go"

"So this match, next week's and that's it?" Sally grinned "Cool"

"But he won't get to see you play" Luna looked at her curiously.

"I don't even know if I am going to play or not" Sally admitted "Cedric really wants to win, and he knows that, since it's Oliver's last year, that he will have to try extra hard"

"I'm sorry Bex" Hermione looked up as Harry flew above their heads, Draco hot on his tail "Draco looks angry"

"He's still mad that buying his way on to the team didn't actually make him any good" Luna grinned, then her smile faded and she started looking around.

"Galinda?" Hermione slipped her wand in to her hand, then nodded as Sally and Neville did the same.

"There's something...." Luna started, then trailed off, frowning "Oh.... oh no"

"Is it.... Him?" Ginny asked, sliding slightly closer to Neville.

"No" Luna stood up, then pointed over the stands towards The Forbidden Forest "It's them"

xoxox

"Albus!" Dumbledore looked round as McGonagall's voice came from the commentary box. A second later, he saw the wave of black figures flying towards the pitch.

xoxox

Harry watched as the large cloud of dementors swept towards the pitch, then glanced over his shoulder to see Hermione and the others getting to their feet, all with their wands drawn.

He turned back, just in time to see Draco staring in terror as the dementors came towards him.

xoxox

Draco felt the air around him get colder at the same time as the feeling of terror inside him grew stronger.

He turned round, and his eyes went wide as he saw three dementors floating towards him.

"Help...." He tried to scream, but his voice came out as a whisper. A moment later, his head started swimming.

xoxox

"Oh god - Draco!" Hermione yelled. Neville and Ginny span round to see the Slytherin Seeker falling off his broom. They both raised their wands before realising that any spell they cast wouldn't reach him in time.

xoxox

"Oh god - Draco!" Harry heard his sister's yell, then, with a slight sigh, he kicked his broom in to high gear, diving towards the grass surface of the pitch.

A few seconds later, he caught up to Draco, and, holding on with one hand, grabbed Draco's arm with the other.

"Hold on, Malfoy" He yelled, then he tilted his broom forward, lowering them both to the ground.

xoxox

"Why aren't the staff doing anything?!" Sally yelled, then fell silent as - from nowhere - a veritable army of animals - all glowing silver - shot across the pitch.

"Is that a dinosaur?" Neville asked, staring at the horde in confusion.

"A T-Rex" Hermione nodded "What are we looking at?"

"Patronuses" Ginny said with a slight smile "Or possibly Patroni - the general opinion is split" She paused "You have no idea what a patronus is, do you?"

"A bright, shiny silver, ghostly animal?" Hermione suggested.

"Well - yes" Ginny nodded, rolling her eyes "But it is the only way to drive back a dementor" She gestured to the menagerie of animals charging towards the cloud of dementors "One on its own is not all that powerful, but when you get a group of them...." As they watched, the wall of dark-cloaked figures was pushed further and further back, until eventually the dementors simply turned and fled.

xoxox

"How's he doing?" Katie Bell had landed next to Harry, and was watching Draco slowly come round.

"I think he'll be okay" Harry looked around "Where's Madam Pomfrey?"

"She's on her way over" Wood walked over "There were a few injuries in the Slytherin stands - students panicking and so on"

"Oh" Harry nodded, then looked down at Draco again "Do you mind if I leave you to it? If he wakes up and finds me...." Katie held up her hand.

"Say no more" She grinned "Besides - you should probably check on your sisters" Harry bounded to his feet with a smile.

"Thanks" He turned and ran towards the Gryffindor stands.

xoxox

"Minerva, Filius, Severus - see that the dementors don't return while we are getting the children back to the castle" Dumbledore's voice was low and controlled, but the four Heads of House could hear the amount of restrained anger it contained.

"Yes, Headmaster" The three teachers said in unison.

"Pomona, come with me to check on the players" He strode off, with Professor Sprout following him.

xoxox

"Are you all okay?" Just as Harry arrived at the bottom of the stands, Blaise skidded to a halt behind him.

"Yes" Hermione replied with a smile, and the others nodded in agreement "The dementors didn't get anywhere near us"

"Cool" Blaise let out a long sigh of relief "When I saw them sweeping over..." He glanced at Sally "I guess I might have panicked a little" Sally smiled back at him.

"We don't mind" She said, blushing slightly.

"The staff seem to have them under control" Blaise continued "And I think that we're going to be sent back to the castle in a few minutes" He looked up as the stands started to empty "Did anyone win, by the way?"

"No" Harry shook his head sadly "I think we were up by two or three goals...."

"Two" Luna interjected.

"....so either the game will be declared a draw, or we'll get to replay it" He shrugged "Either way, it's better than being attacked by dementors"

"Quite, Mr Potter-Granger" The seven friends turned as Dumbledore descended the stands "And while I am sure whatever you are discussing is fascinating, I would ask that you continue this discussion on the way back to the castle"

"Yes, Professor" Hermione nodded "We were just on our way there - we just wanted to make sure everyone was okay before we left"

"An attitude that does you credit, Miss Potter-Granger" Dumbledore smiled benevolently "However, I must insist...."

"Yes, Headmaster" Hermione turned and started walking towards the castle, and the other six fell in to formation behind her. Dumbledore watched them for a moment, but looked round when someone called his name "Yes, Filius?"

xoxox

Draco's eyes flicked open, and he let out a slight moan.

"Good, you're awake" Madam Pomfrey smiled down at him "How do you feel?"

"As if I fell off my broom because a dementor horde tried to attack me" He said weakly, then frowned "How..."

"How did you not end up more injured?" He turned his head to see Katie Bell kneeling next to him, holding a leather bag "I'm glad you asked" She pointed towards the far end of the pitch, where Harry, Hermione and the others were making their way out "Harry Potter-Granger stopped you from falling to your doom"

"Potter?"

"Yes"

"Saved me?"

"Yes" Katie grinned widely.

"Oh just kill me now" This time she laughed.

"Okay" She stood up "Do you need any more help, Madam Pomfrey?"

"No thank you, dear, I have it all under control" The healer smiled back at her "Run along now - I am sure your team mates want to talk to you"

xoxox

"Oh my" Dumbledore looked across at Flitwick "Do you know if Miss Chang was seeing anyone?"

"I don't think so, Headmaster" Flitwick replied "I think she was planning on wooing young Mr Diggory, but was going to wait until the new year"

"So it is unlikely she was....." Dumbledore trailed off, blushing slightly.

"No Albus, I don't believe she was" Flitwick let out a long sigh "Do you think it was the dementors?"

"Almost certainly" The Headmaster nodded sadly "I am going to ask someone from The DMLE to come and confirm this, however I believe that we should start making arrangements to transfer Miss Chang to St Mungos"

"Oh dear" Remus looked down at Cho's body "Has she been kissed?"

"I am not certain" Dumbledore said quietly "However I would like to keep this quiet, and pre-empt any speculation"

"Of course" Remus nodded "I didn't actually come to find you because of...." He trailed off, nodding at the body lying against one of the wooden pillars.

"Oh?" Flitwick turned to look at him "What did you want then, Professor Lupin?"

"I noticed something while the dementors were swarming, Headmaster" Remus said quietly "It was the same thing we discussed at the start of the year"

"Oh my" Dumbledore exclaimed, sounding so surprised that Flitwick turned to look at him in askance.

"Albus?"

"It is a long story, Filius, and one that we shouldn't discuss here" Dumbledore took a deep breath "Once we have seen to the care of Miss Chang, I will explain our concerns to you" Flitwick nodded, then Dumbledore turned to Remus "Professor Lupin - can you make sure that no students come back this way?"

"Of course, Headmaster"

xoxox

Half an hour later, Dumbledore returned to his office with more questions than answers.

According to the Healer from St Mungo's, Cho Chang had not been kissed by the dementors. While it wasn't possible to be entirely certain whether someone's soul was still in their body or not, Healer McGibbon was adamant that Miss Chang was still in possession of hers.

However, when pressed on what exactly had caused her catatonic state, the Healer had been forced to admit that he just didn't know - it wasn't something he had encountered before.

Never the less, he had taken the unfortunate Miss Chang back with him, and Dumbledore had notified her parents that her daughter would be a resident of the hospital for the foreseeable future.

Pushing the door open to his office, he found Flitwick and Remus waiting for him.

"Has Miss Chang been transferred?" Flitwick asked as Dumbledore sat down behind his desk.

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded "While the Healer doesn't think she has been kissed, he wasn't able to help her" He sighed "I assume this means that next week's match will have to be postponed?"

"Actually, no" Flitwick grinned as he should his head "Do you remember the match last year? Between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?"

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded "Mr Diggory gave up his position to Miss Perks, I believe?"

"Yes" Flitwick smiled again "It appears that Miss Perks talked him in to recruiting a set of reserve players, so that - if one of the main team was injured - the House wouldn't have to forfeit the game. So when Mr Diggory was injured just before the final match, Miss Perks was able to step in again"

"So are you saying Ravenclaw has the same system?" Remus asked in surprise.

"Yes" Flitwick beamed at him "Since the start of term, Miss Potter-Granger has been practising with the team, and while I don't know if she expected to play this early, she would be able to fill in at seeker" He paused "However, as I mentioned, she might not be quite ready to play this coming weekend, so - if you don't mind, I will talk to the team and see if they would like a one or two week postponement?"

"If Hufflepuff agree, yes" Dumbledore replied.

"I think Pomona would rather see the game postponed than be accused of taking advantage of a student's misfortune" Flitwick said with a smile "But what about today's game?"

"I am going to talk to Mr Flint and Mr Wood, and hopefully get it replayed next Saturday" Dumbledore said, his lips tightening "Assuming, that is, I can ensure we don't have a repeat of today's fiasco"

"Have you talked to The Minister?" Remus asked.

"Yes" Dumbledore continued in the same tone of restrained anger "He insists that the dementors are here for our safety and that - until Black is no longer a threat - they will remain" He held his hand up before either Professor could respond "He did agree, however, to an extra ward being added to the boundaries, to ensure that they do not stray too far in to the grounds"

"Good" Remus smiled "I was hoping to hold a few classes in the grounds this year, and it would probably be easier if I could be certain my students wouldn't be eaten by a passing dementor" Flitwick let out a short laugh "Although, for six of them, I don't think that would have been a problem"

"You said something about that under the stands" Flitwick leaned forward "What did you mean?" Remus glanced at Dumbledore, who nodded, then turned back to his colleague.

"I'm sure you remember that the dementors searched the Hogwarts Express on the first day of term?" He asked, and Flitwick nodded "Well - after they came on board, I took it upon myself to patrol the corridors, and to help any students who might have had an adverse reaction"

"And did any?"

"One or two" Remus nodded "Young Mr Malfoy, for example, was on the verge of collapse" He paused "However, for all the students that reacted badly, there were six students that concerned me the most because their reactions were even more curious"

"How so?"

"The three Potter-Granger children, the Longbottom boy, the aforementioned Miss Perks and a girl named Luna Lovegood had no reaction at all" Remus said simply "I saw a dementor floating out of their carriage, but when I went inside, it was as if it had never been there"

"Is that so bad?" Flitwick glanced between Dumbledore and Remus in confusion "I mean - you didn't want them scared out of their minds, did you?"

"I think what Remus is saying is that, given the reaction of most adult witches and wizards to dementors, the idea that they had no power over these six students is a cause for... interest, if not concern" Dumbledore said smoothly.

"When I asked them about it, Ginny Potter-Granger said that perhaps they weren't easily frightened, as if that explained everything" Remus added "And, from what I could see, none of them showed any signs of even mild fright, let alone the mind-chilling terror that dementors usually imbue in people"

"What about Mr Zabini?" Dumbledore asked "Did either of you notice his reaction today?"

"He wasn't there" Remus replied "Severus gave him detention for tripping young Malfoy during a Care of Magical Creatures lesson"

"Still?" Flitwick raised his eyebrows curiously "That was weeks ago"

"I think that Severus is more annoyed with him for hanging around with the six students we were just discussing" Remus admitted "The fact that one of his Slytherins, especially one that was apparently good friends with young Malfoy, is now clearly best friends with The Boy Who Lived...." He paused, then smirked "It's somewhat of an embarrassment" Flitwick turned to Dumbledore.

"I presume, Albus, that you are going to have a word with Professor Snape about this?" He said in a calm voice.

"I generally do not like to interfere in the way my Heads of House manage their own students, Filius" Dumbledore replied coldly "I thought you understood that"

"If Severus is torturing a student, Headmaster, I would have thought it was incumbent on you to interfere" Flitwick stared back at him.

"I will take that under advisement, Professor" Dumbledore turned to Remus "Professor Lupin - would you mind keeping an eye on the seven of them?"

"Of course, Headmaster" Remus nodded, then turned to look at Flitwick when the Charms professor let out a snort of disgust "Filius? You have a problem?"

"Of course not, Remus" Flitwick shook his head "Just because the Headmaster is deliberately spying on, if not persecuting, a group of students simply because he doesn't like them, why should I have a problem with that?" Before either of the other teachers could respond, he jumped off the chair, and turned and stalked out of the office.

xoxox

Two nights later, Flitwick walked down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables in The Great Hall, and stopped next to Hermione Potter-Granger and some of her friends.

"Miss Potter-Granger? Might I have a word with you? And your friends?" Hermione looked round in surprise.

"Of course, Professor" She patted the gap on the bench beside her "Have a seat"

"Thank you" He smiled and sat down, then looked at the group "Miss Lovegood? Young Miss Potter-Granger?" Before anyone could respond, Harry smirked.

"Are you saying we should call Snidge 'Old Miss Potter-Granger'?" He asked, then laughed as Hermione glared at him "Sorry sis" Flitwick smiled.

"That was not my intention at all, Mr Potter-Grang..." He stopped as Hermione held up her hand.

"Sir, I realise that there is protocol and decorum to respect and all that, but I think things might go quicker if you call us by our first names" She looked around the group, and they all nodded "I promise, we will not take it as any sign of disrespect or over familiarity" Flitwick laughed.

"Very well then, Hermione" She nodded "As I was saying - it wasn't my intention to suggest you were old, but with now that Ginny has joined your family, it can get slightly confusing"

"If it helps, the Goblins refer to me as Miss Potter-Granger, and to Nissa as Miss Ginny" Hermione suggested "And while that does make me feel like Mr Darcy will be coming to sweep me off my feet, it does make things a little easier"

"I think I will just stick to your names, if that is alright" Flitwick shook his head in amusement "But, if I might get back to my original question, where are Ginny and Luna?"

"They got delayed" Neville replied "It seems there was a meeting of the whole Quidditch team that Nissa had to attend"

"And Luna?"

"She didn't want to leave Nis wandering around the school on her own" Sally said with a smile "They should be along in about five minutes or so" For a moment, Flitwick wondered why the girls would be so worried about being alone in the school, but decided to file it away for a future discussion.

"Okay" He paused "I have two things I wanted to ask you, and you are all free to tell me to mind my own business - it is mostly idle curiosity that has prompted this" He looked back at Hermione, who nodded again "Well, I was just wondering about the nicknames" Hermione laughed.

"Professor Sprout didn't tell you about Snidget?" Harry asked, echoing his sister's laugh.

"She did" Flitwick nodded "But she was under the impression that the other five..." He paused, then glanced at Blaise "My apologies - six members of The Study Group - didn't want names of their own"

"The Study Group?" Sally asked curiously. Flitwick blushed slightly.

"It was our informal name for the seven of you" He admitted "Saying 'Miss Potter-Granger and her friends' every time got a little annoying"

"Oh" Sally tilted her head to one side "I kind of like it" She looked at Hermione "What do you think, Snidge?"

"I prefer it to Team Snidge" Hermione replied with a smirk "I don't suppose...."

"No" Sally, Neville and Blaise said in unison, making Harry laugh and Flitwick smile.

"Hate you all" Hermione dropped her head on to the table and closed her eyes.

"We love you too, Snidge" Blaise grinned, then turned back to Flitwick "I'm afraid the other nicknames were all my fault, Professor - once I got used to being part of Team Snidge, I thought it was somewhat unfair that only our beloved Leader and Nissa got special names, so I sort of assigned everyone else a name as well"

"Over some express objections" Neville muttered, but Blaise merely laughed.

"You know you suit it, Xy" Neville rolled his eyes as Blaise turned back to Flitwick again "After watching Neville in some of the defence classes last year, I realised he reminded me of a story about the last King of Atlantis - Xyon The Glorious" Neville sighed.

"I don't see it personally, but - as you've probably noticed - Mr Finch can be very.... forceful at times" He said with a smile.

"Oh you know you love me really Xy" Blaise grinned, then continued "Harry was raised in obscurity by his aunt and uncle, until he was told he was part of a greater story and that he has powers he couldn't possibly comprehend, so we called him Farm Boy" He paused, then realised Flitwick had no idea what he was talking about "Which would make more sense if you'd seen Star Wars, I guess" Harry snorted in amusement.

"Luna is, for the most part, unrelentingly good and sweet, regardless of what is done to her" He said with a fond smile "Just like Galinda from Oz" He noticed Flitwick's eyes flare with recognition "You know about Oz?"

"The author had an unfortunate run in with Dark Wizards when he was a child" Flitwick said quietly "By the time we found him, the only way to deal with the nightmares they had put in his head was to make him think they were a part of his imagination" He sighed "Still - I suppose it turned out okay in the end" He looked back at Harry "I can see Luna as The Good Witch, although I think she - Luna, that is - is probably a nicer person than Galinda was"

"Thank you, Professor" Luna said from the end of the table, making Flitwick look round in surprise.

"Luna, Ginny" He nodded politely. The two girls looked at him curiously.

"That's my fault - sorry" Hermione held up her hand "I thought that to avoid too much confusion, not to mention massive overuse of the word Miss, that Professor Flitwick could refer to us by our first names" The two girls nodded, then sat down on the other side of the table.

"What are we talking about?" Ginny asked.

"We were just explaining the names that Fin assigned us after he joined our little group" Sally replied "We'd just got up to GW, and I suspect I am going to be next" She looked at Hermione, who nodded and took a deep breath.

"There's a kids book I read when I was young called Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm, all about a girl who goes through a few trials, but eventually brings a slightly disparate group of people together" Hermione said slowly "And since Bex was the one who brought Mr Finch in to our little group, it seemed suitable"

"Which just leaves Mr Finch" Ginny continued quickly "My brother read a book when he was younger called V for Vendetta, and one of the main characters was a police man named Finch, who - as the story progressed - realised his place was with the rebels, not the government"

"And since we are apparently starting a revolution, and Mr Finch is going to help us, I figured why not" Harry finished. Flitwick gazed at them, then smiled.

"Well - you are a very interesting bunch" He said, still smiling "But you are obviously very good friends, and trust each other a lot"

"Yes, sir" Hermione nodded "I would trust any of them with my life, and I know they all feel the same"

"Is that why you can resist dementors?" Flitwick asked, making Sally and Ginny gasp, and Hermione look at him curiously.

"Resist dementors, sir?" She asked "What do you mean?"

"During the match, nearly every student was affected by the dementors, to one degree or another" Flitwick continued in the same calm voice "Even some of the Professors" He paused "But none of you showed any indication that you were near a dementor, let alone an army of them" He looked around, then leaned forward, resting his hands on the table "I promise this won't go any further without your permission, and if you really wish to keep it a secret, I won't question you any further" He watched as Hermione looked at each of the others in turn, then - as if in response to some signal he didn't understand - she turned back to him.

"Do you know how dementors work, Professor?" She asked, then continued "I mean how they feed on emotions and why they are so powerful?"

"I have to admit, I haven't given it very much thought" Flitwick shrugged "Do you know?"

"We do" Hermione nodded "After our encounter on The Express, I became curious... which, as my siblings will tell you, is not unusual"

"No kidding" Ginny said under her breath, making Harry smirk.

"What I learned was that the main reason that the dementors' power works is that everyone thinks it does" Hermione smiled "Because everyone has grown up with the stories of how terrifying dementors are, the first thing they do when they see one is get scared, and start to panic"

"And when you are panicking, you start to think of the worst case scenarios" Luna added "So the dementors can pull them out of your mind a lot more easily"

"So basically dementors can scare us because we think they are scary?" Flitwick raised his eyebrows sceptically, but Hermione nodded "But even if you and Harry were raised in the muggle world, the others must have heard of dementors before now?" He looked at Ginny "Your father, Arthur, would have encountered them in his work?"

"Yes" Ginny nodded "And he told us all about them, and why we should stay away from them"

"And yet you were as unaffected as your elder siblings" Flitwick gazed at her, then turned back to Hermione "There's something your not telling me"

"Yes" Hermione smiled "You know what a boggart is? And what you see when you see one?"

"Of course" He looked at her thoughtfully "It shows you the thing that scares you the most"

"Now - imagine that you had seen a creature that represents the archetype of whatever form your boggart takes" She said quietly "The most terrifying version of the thing that terrifies you the most" She paused, then leaned in looked at him seriously "If you had confronted the perfect form of the creature that terrifies you the most, would anything else - even a dementor - scare you again?"

xoxox

"Sunnybrook Farm? Really?" Sally smiled at Hermione "You couldn't have compared me to someone who wasn't all sweetness and light?" Hermione smirked back.

"What was I suppose to tell him? That you picked up your nickname from a film about aliens because that's the form the shape-shifting clown takes when it is trying to scare you? Would that have been any better?"

"I suppose" Sally sighed, then looked back to where Harry and Ginny were talking intently "So what do you suppose they are talking about?"

xoxox

"What was the meeting about?" Harry asked as he and the rest of Team Snidge made their way towards Myrtle's bathroom.

"What meeting?" Ginny replied, then smiled "Oh - that meeting" She looked forward to where Blaise and Sally were talking intently "You heard the news? About Cho I mean?"

"Yes" He said quietly "Snidge is fairly certain it wasn't a dementor" Ginny looked at him curiously "She thinks it was Pennywise"

"Oh dear" She let out a long sigh "But, that aside, it seems that the idea of the reserve teams have paid off, because despite the loss of their seeker, Ravenclaw are ready to play this Saturday"

"Really?" Harry grinned "That's great....." He trailed off, then he shook his head "Sister of mine, would I be right in thinking that you are the new Ravenclaw seeker?"


	6. Year 3 - The Seven Snidgets

"Did Professor Flitwick say what he wanted?" Sally and Neville walked along a seventh floor corridor. Halfway through their Magical Creatures lesson, they had been given a note saying the Charms Professor wanted to see them before the evening meal.

"No" They both looked round as Blaise bounded over to them "I take it you got a message to come here?" They both nodded "Are you sure it was from Professor Flitwick?"

"Pretty sure" Sally nodded "Why? Who did you think it was?"

"I think he's worried about this being a trick by The Clown" Luna said from behind them.

"But after we got the message, I checked with Sis, and she is pretty sure that - if Pennywise was going to attack now, IT would pick us off one by one, not all at once" Ginny grinned.

"Where are Snidge and Farm Boy?" Blaise asked, looking around "Were they not invited?"

"They'll be along" Ginny replied "Snidge just wanted to drop something off in the common room first - she went to The Library at lunch time and picked up a few books"

"I can imagine" Sally said with a grin "So - are we going to meet them here, wherever here might be?" She looked around "Why are we meeting in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy?"

"It's quiet?" Neville suggested, waving his hand around "No one comes up here - at least, not very often"

"So whatever the Professor wants, it is something secret?" Luna tilted her head to one side "Should we be worried about that?"

"I don't think so" Hermione's voice came from the end of the corridor, making them all turn and smile "If it was Snape or Dumbledore, or even McGonagall, then I'd be a tad concerned, but Professor Flitwick has shown us nothing but trust and courtesy, and I see no reason not to return it"

"Thank you, Miss Potter-Granger"

"Gah!" Hermione jumped backwards as Flitwick's head appeared to come out of the wall.

"Oh - sorry" Flitwick let out a soft laugh, then the rest of his body materialized "I had forgotten what effect that would have" He looked at Hermione apologetically "I am sorry to have scared you, Miss Potter-Granger - that wasn't my intention"

"That's alright, Professor" She smiled "But if you could tell us why we are here?"

"If you would like to come in, I will be happy to explain" He stood to one side, and Hermione realised there was a door in the wall. She glanced at the rest of Team Snidget, then strode forward, vanishing in to the wall.

"Well - that's something you don't see every day" Luna grinned, then took a step forward, following her. Harry looked at the others, then held out his hand.

"After you" He said, then watched as one by one, they followed Luna and his sister through the door.

"Mr Potter-Granger" Flitwick said, and, with a slight grin, Harry walked up to the door, then walked through it.

xoxox

"Professor Lupin - thank you for coming" Dumbledore smiled as Remus sat down in front of his desk.

"A pleasure, Headmaster" Remus inclined his head "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could give me some insight in to Sirius Black" Dumbledore leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk "Since his attempted attack on Halloween, we haven't seen him, and I was hoping you might tell me what he might be thinking or planning next?"

"How would I know, Professor?" Remus replied in confusion "You don't think that I.... I would never..."

"Calm yourself, Remus" Dumbledore smiled "I am not suggesting you are conspiring with him. I merely thought that, since you and he were such good friends while you were at school, and for a few years after, you might be able to provide me with a guide as to what his next move might be?" Remus leaned back, looking contemplative.

"Sirius....." He started, then sighed "I'm sorry, Headmaster - this is difficult for me"

"I understand, Remus" Dumbledore nodded.

"James and I were the brains behind The Marauders - back when we were at school" Remus said with a slight smile "But only in so far as we provided the expertise. Sirius - Sirius was the one who came up with the pranks, planned them out and showed us how to execute them" He stared at Dumbledore intently "Black was one of the finest strategic minds of our generation, and while it is possible his mind might have lost some of its edge due to his stay in Azkaban, I wouldn't underestimate him"

"You really believe he is that much of a danger?"

"Yes, Headmaster, I do"

xoxox

"Miss Pot..." Flitwick started, then smiled as Hermione held up her hand "Yes?"

"I think that - if we are going to continue these meetings, you can take it as read that you can call us by our first names" She looked around at her friends, and they all nodded "So, Professor, please continue"

"Yes, Hermione" He smiled, then his expression turned serious "I am here of my own accord - this has nothing to do with the school, at least - not directly" He paused, and when no one replied, he continued "I have been thinking about your ability to resist the effects of dementors, and I would like to make you - all of you - an offer"

"What kind of offer?" Blaise asked.

"The kind that you are each free to refuse" Flitwick smiled "I would like to teach you - all of you - how to cast The Patronus Charm"

"Why?" Ginny looked at him in confusion "You said yourself that we aren't affected by them"

"But other people are" Flitwick continued "And while most of the staff are capable of driving them off, we can't be everywhere - especially when the students are out at Hogsmeade"

"So you'd like us to protect the rest of the students?" Luna asked curiously "Not to sound selfish, but what do we get out of it?" Flitwick looked at her with a fond smile, then turned back to Hermione.

"I have taught at this school a long time, Hermione, and in that time I have learned to pay attention to things that seem odd or strange, since - as a rule - they are the things that will end up causing the most problems" He smiled "And the seven of you...."

"Are odd and strange?" Neville asked with a laugh. Flitwick blushed slightly.

"Perhaps unusual would have been a better choice of word" He replied, still slightly pink "The seven of you have formed a very close-knit group in a relatively short time, and it is clear that you are very devoted to each other" He paused "In addition, from what I have seen, you are not afraid of anything or anyone. You can face dementors, Professors, even the Headmaster without flinching" He watched their reactions, then smiled "But from what you told me a few weeks ago, I think that there is something that scares you - something so terrifying and horrible that everything else pales by comparison" He held his hand up as Hermione started to reply.

"I don't want to know what it is, Hermione, but would I be right in thinking that Team Snidge has formed for the purpose of protection from this.... this super-boggart?" Hermione nodded slowly "And possibly to kill it?" This time he smiled when she merely stared back at him "As I said - I don't need to know what it is, but if you will agree to my proposal, then I will help you in any way I can"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked carefully.

"I will teach you any spells you want to know, with only a very few exceptions, and I will provide any resources you might need" He paused "In addition, I will keep you abreast of any developments in school that you might need to know about"

"Such as?"

"The Headmaster is not a fan of your friendship with Blaise" Flitwick glanced at the Slytherin student "I thought that, if he had any plans to disrupt your friendship, it might help to know about them in advance" Hermione stared at him, her mouth falling open.

"You would...." She trailed off, then looked at him seriously "Why? It can't just be that we will help you with the dementors - we would do that regardless, and you probably could have guessed that - so why are you being so kind, so helpful to us?"

"Because...." Flitwick took a deep breath "Because I am tired of watching Albus, Minerva and Severus toy with the students as if they are their personal play things. Because your study group has made a big difference to a large number of students, and I want to see that continue" He paused, then smiled "And because I think that the seven of you have a truly bright future ahead of you, and I don't want to see you die before you can achieve it" He let his words sink in for a few moments, then looked at Hermione again "So, Snidge, what's it to be?"

xoxox

Remus walked back to his office, lost in thought.

What he had told Dumbledore was the truth - when they had been at school, Sirius had had a gift for strategy that very few others could rival - and the fact that Black had made it in to the castle on at least one occasion was a cause for severe concern.

However it was what Black had done once he was inside the school that was giving Remus pause for thought.

Even accounting for his years in Azkaban, the Sirius that Remus had known at school would not have done something so stupid as to try to force his way in to the Gryffindor Common Room. The Fat Lady was well known for not being an easy touch, and had once - much to his embarrassment - had refused Remus entry when he hadn't known the password, making him wait for three hours until another student turned up.

And if Black was really after Harry, then why would he play his hand so obviously? He could have hidden in the school until the following morning, then attacked the boy as he came out of the portrait hole.

Then - when confronted with the possibility of being discovered by two students - the crazed-psycho-killer Black had turned tail and fled?

The man who - after killing his once-best friend and thirteen muggles - had just stood and laughed about it was suddenly afraid to face two students?

Remus shook his head, trying to clear it.

If Black was the crazed killer out to kill Harry, why would he bother about the lives of two students? And if Black really was after Harry, then how was Harry still alive?

He pushed the door to his office open, and went inside, still thinking.

xoxox

 _"So, Snidge, what's it to be?"_ Hermione gazed at him for a few minutes, then smiled.

"As I said, we are willing to learn the Patronus charm without getting anything in return" She said quietly "If we thought there was a chance we could save a single student, but turned it down, then I don't think we'd be able to live with ourselves" She smiled fondly as the other six nodded "However, we are also not going to turn down your offer" She glanced at each of the others in turn, an implied question in her eyes. After each one had returned her gaze with a nod, she turned back to the Charms Professor.

"We do have a battle ahead of us, Professor" She said intently "It might not come this year, or even next year, but sometime soon, the seven of us are going to war, and it is not an exaggeration to say that - even if we win - some, or all of us might die, and we are willing to take that chance" She paused, then smirked "Of course, we'd rather live, and will take any help you might be able to give us" Flitwick grinned back at her "So - The Patronus charm?"

xoxox

Half an hour later, Flitwick took a step back, and looked at the seven students in front of him.

"Maybe I was being overly optimistic" He said with a sigh. After thirty minutes of trying, only Hermione had been able to produce anything, and that was simply a faint, silvery mist "I had hoped that, since you were resistant to dementors, you might be able to do this fairly easily"

"Not being afraid doesn't make us happy, I suppose" Sally replied, glancing at her friends.

"What does?" Hermione sat up straight, looking at Flitwick "Sir - you can produce a Patronus, right?"

"Yes, Minnie" He nodded, then raised his wand "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" An elephant burst from his wand, and started tromping around the room.

"If I may ask, what were you thinking about?" Hermione asked "I mean - you said it requires a happy thought...." She trailed off, blushing slightly "Or if it is too personal a question...." Flitwick smiled.

"My daughter, Arathea" He said quietly "She wass my light, my life, my joy - my everything" He paused, then tilted his head to one side "Ginny - who is the most important person in your life?"

"My sister" She replied instantly.

"Harry?"

"Snidge" Harry nodded.

"Would everyone else say the same?" Flitwick asked, looking around. Everyone except Hermione nodded "And Minnie? Who is the most important person in your life?"

"My friends" She replied with a smile.

"Then here's what I'd like you to do" He paused, looking thoughtful, then nodded "I want you all to try again, but this time I want you to think about each other" He looked at Hermione "I want you to think about what your friends and siblings mean to you - how much you love them" Turning to the others, he continued "And the rest of you, I want you to think about what your Snidge means to you, and how much you love her" He took a few steps back "Okay - are you ready?"

"Yes, sir" Hermione said, and the others nodded.

"Then let me have it"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Seven voices yelled in unison, and suddenly the room was filled with silvery figures. Flitwick stared at them with a slightly amused expression.

"Well - that was unexpected"

xoxox

The black dog padded through the forest, keeping an eye out for roving creatures.

His first attempt to get to his quarry hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped. His memories of school were a little fuzzy, but he hadn't remembered The Fat Lady being so.... brave. From what he recalled, she should have caved at the first threat.

Still - all was not lost. The school year was barely started, and he knew he would have a few more opportunities to finish the job he came to do.

"Who's there?" He flinched as Hagrid's voice echoed through the trees. The last think he needed was to be found by the bumbling fool of a grounds keeper.

He turned on the spot, and bolted in to the darkness.

xoxox

 _"Well - that was unexpected"_

"You don't say" Hermione looked at the six Patronuses lined up in front of her, then turned to her friends "Seriously?" She asked, trying not to blush.

"Apparently so" Harry replied with an amused grin.

"Is it that surprising?" Luna added "I mean - we all think of you as our leader, our protector" She gestured to the six silvery Hermiones stood in a row "Who else would we summon to save us?"

"I guess, but still...." She trailed off, then turned to the seventh figure.

"Emily?" Ginny asked from behind her, and, without taking her eyes of her Patronus, Hermione nodded.

"Someone you loved and trusted long before you met us" Harry said, walking up beside her and slipping his hand in to hers "I think she's just who you need to protect you" She turned to look at him, tears misting her eyes.

"Thank you" She whispered to him, then turned to face Flitwick "I thought Patronuses had to be animals?"

"Do you know what the incantation means? The translation from the Latin, I mean?" Hermione shook her head, but Luna raised her hand "Luna?"

"Most people think it translates as 'I want a protector', but - more literally - it is 'I want a patron'" She glanced at Hermione with a smile "Someone to look out for our best interests and protect us when necessary" Hermione blushed.

"Correct, Luna" Flitwick nodded "And when most people think of a protector, they think of a childhood pet, or their version of a guard dog" He waved his wand again, producing another elephant "You can probably guess that - given my size - the idea of having something so large to protect me has its appeal" He dispelled the elephant then smiled "I think that's enough for tonight - you have all done very well - better than I expected, if I am honest"

"Thank you" Hermione replied with a smile, while the others flushed with pride "We will find somewhere to practice...." She sopped in surprise as Flitwick snapped his fingers.

"My apologies, Hermione, I didn't mean to interrupt you, but you can practice here" He gestured around the room "If you walk past the wall outside - the one where you first saw my head earlier tonight - thinking about what you need, then you will see the door"

"Really?" Hermione looked at him interestedly "Can anyone find this room?"

"Anyone who knows how, yes, but I think so far that is just the eight of us" He grinned "And, once someone is inside, no one else can get in until that person leaves" He paused "I've also discovered that - once you are inside the room - you can create a door anywhere in the castle"

"Anywhere?" Hermione's eyebrows vanished in to her hairline "Isn't that.... well - isn't that a dangerous thing? I mean if Black gets in here...."

"As I said, only the eight of us know, and, based on one or two experiments, I think that there might be limits" He paused, biting his lip "Before you arrived, I asked it to create me a door in to the Ravenclaw Girls' Bathroom - nothing happened"

"May I try?" Luna asked, and Flitwick nodded. She turned around, then looked back to their teacher "Who do I ask?"

"Just say it out loud" Flitwick grinned "I generally stare at the ceiling"

"Room? This is Luna - could you make me a door to the Ravenclaw Girls' Bathroom?" Luna said carefully. A moment later, a door shimmered in to view. She walked over to it, and opened it a crack. A second later, she closed it and turned back "Yes - that worked" She paused "Professor, would you mind testing something?"

"Of course" He strode forward, but the moment he neared the door, it vanished "Fascinating" He looked back at the group of students "You should all be able to return to your Common Rooms with no problems"

"Cool" Sally said with a smile.

"I can't quite think how to phrase this, but we'll let you know when we'd like our first lesson" Hermione added, looking at the Professor "Right now, we'll just practice this a bit more, and think about what we might need"

"Of course" He smiled, then added "There's just one more thing I'd like to ask - I'd like to ask if I can bring Professor Sprout in to out little cabal?"

"Professor Sprout?" Neville looked at him curiously "Why?"

"She is as unhappy with our Headmaster as I am, and - in the few discussions we've had - I think she would be willing to help you in your.... war" He looked at the expressions on their faces "I promise I haven't told her anything about tonight, or about dementors or anything else"

"I know" Hermione nodded, then looked at the others for a moment "What do you think?"

"I think she would be helpful" Sally replied, and Neville nodded.

"Anyone else?" The others all shrugged at her question, causing her to roll her eyes "Thank you, you've all been very helpful"

"You're welcome" Harry smirked. Hermione laughed, then looked back at Flitwick.

"Would it be possible to arrange a meeting with her? Just you and Professor Sprout?" She paused "And me, obviously"

"I will see to it" Flitwick nodded, then glanced at his watch "You should probably be going - the evening meal will be starting soon"

"Okay" Hermione nodded, then bounded over to him and - much to his surprise - gave him a hug "Thank you"

"You are most welcome, my dear"


	7. Year 3 - Teeny

Four weeks later, Professor Flitwick looked over the group again, and smiled.

"I am very impressed" He said, looking at Hermione "Forgive me for saying, but I wasn't aware you had such a gift for strategy"

"It wasn't my idea, Professor" Hermione smiled bashfully "GW was the mastermind behind this" Flitwick looked over at Luna, who nodded.

"My mother played chess with me every day since I turned six" Luna said with a fond smile "My father continued to play with me after she died - at least he did until I started school" She shrugged "I guess I learned more than I had realised" Flitwick nodded.

"Your mother was always gifted, Luna - I am glad to see you have inherited her talents, as well as your father's" Luna blushed, then Flitwick continued "I think there is just one more thing to teach you, and then we are done - at least as far as Patronuses go"

"Professor?" Hermione looked at him curiously.

"You can all produce strong Patronuses, you have taught them to work in unison and you have proven you can work together when you are under attack" He smiled "I can't think of anything else I can teach you on this topic" He grinned as the seven students flushed with pride "Except for this...."

xoxox

"This weekend" The black dog paced back and forth on the edge of The Forbidden Forest "It's a Hogsmeade weekend, so they'll be going in to the village" It stopped, staring at the castle "But the common room will still be guarded. The Fat Lady won't let me in - and they'll be ready" Letting out a sigh, it started pacing again.

"The boy will be out of school" A smile crept across its face "The boy will be out of school, but the girl - the little sister - she'll be around" It lay down, staring across the grounds "She'll be around, and unprotected. And if I can get to her, I can use her to get to him"

Suddenly, it bounded to its feet, turned on the spot and vanished in to the forest.

"Finally, I will have my revenge"

xoxox

Sally looked across the training room, to where Blaise was stood at the far end.

"Ready?" she called out, and Blaise nodded "Okay then" She raised her wand "Volo Patronus" The glowing figure of Hermione flashed in to being in front of her with an expectant look on her face. Sally leaned forward, and whispered in its ear. A moment later, the figure started to shrink, until it turned in to small silver ball.

It then shot off down the length of the room, re-appearing at the far end in front of Blaise.

"I accept your invitation, Fin, and would be happy to come with you to Hogsmeade tomorrow" The shining Hermione said, then it faded in to nothing. Blaise grinned, then bounded up the room until he stood next to Sally.

"Very impressive, Newt" He said "Although hearing that coming out of Snidge's mouth was more than a little odd" Sally blushed while Hermione laughed.

"And, with that, I think we are done" She said, looking at Flitwick, who nodded in response "Thank you Professor - for everything"

"You are most welcome, Hermione, but this only fulfils your side of the bargain" He smiled "I understand you are all staying here over Christmas?"

"Yes, sir"

"Well then - perhaps we can use that time to discuss what you would like to learn from me" He looked around the room "You can continue to use this room to practice, if you wish" He paused, then let a slight smile cross his face "I think you will probably find it slightly warmer than your clubhouse, if not quite as full of useful books" He grinned widely as they all stared back at him in surprise.

"Sir...." Hermione started, but he waved his hand dismissively.

"I learned about it at the end of last year" He smiled "Don't worry - I won't tell anyone. After the time we've spent together, I am sure you have your reasons, and I have no desire to interfere"

"Thank you, sir"

"My pleasure" He paused "Okay. I think we are done for tonight, but before you go, I have arranged a meeting with Professor Sprout for tomorrow night" He looked back at Hermione "At the moment, it is just for the three of us, but if you would like to include anyone...."

"FB will be coming with me" Hermione said, glancing at Harry "If that's okay?"

"Of course" Flitwick smiled "I will come and fetch you after the evening meal" He clapped his hands together "And now - we should go"

xoxox

Next day at lunch, Flitwick found himself being summoned to Dumbledore's office. When he arrived, he realised he wasn't alone.

"I have summoned the four of you here because I wish to talk about Sirius Black" Dumbledore looked at his Heads of House.

"Black? Has he been seen again?" Sprout leaned forward, looking intent.

"No - well, not as far as I am aware" Dumbledore shook his head "Professor Hagrid reported seeing something like a large black dog roaming around The Forest, but he wasn't certain it was Black" He sighed "But just in case, I would like to take some extra steps to ensure Harry Potter-Granger's safety, especially in light of the upcoming Hogsmeade visit this weekend"

"You are going to allow him to go?" McGonagall asked in surprise.

"I am afraid that, given his guardians' lack of judgement in signing his permission slip, I have no reason to prevent him"

"If it is that important, Headmaster, I could.... manufacture a reason" Snape said in a quiet voice "A well-placed detention would serve your purpose...." He trailed off as he realised Flitwick and Sprout were glaring at him.

"No, Severus - I do not think that will be necessary" Dumbledore continued before either of the Professors could respond "While I might not approve of his choice of associates, I believe that the group of followers he has surrounded himself will at least make sure he stays safe"

"Followers?" Sprout snorted in disgust "You mean his friends and his family?"

"They will ensure he doesn't wander off, and should trouble befall them, they should at least be able to summon help" Dumbledore carried on without even a glance at his Herbology teacher "However I would ask that the four of you keep an eye out, just in case his little play group are not up to the task"

"Why?" Flitwick asked, looking around at the other staff members "Don't misunderstand me, I have no desire to see Mr Potter-Granger injured or killed, but I am curious as to why you seem more concerned about his safety than that of the other students" He turned back to Dumbledore "On the night he was arrested, Black killed thirteen muggles along with young Peter Pettigrew, which suggests he is not exactly choosy about his victims" He stared at Dumbledore "With all due respect, Headmaster, your comments seem to suggest that you don't care if every other student is killed in their beds, as long as Mr Potter-Granger is safe"

"Are you suggesting that I do not care about the safety of all of my students, Filius?"

"Of course not, Headmaster" Flitwick shook his head "I was just curious as to why you were so.... keen to ensure Mr Potter-Granger's safety without worrying about the rest of the student body" Dumbledore gazed at him for a moment, then let out a long slow breath.

"I had hoped not to burden anyone with this information, and I must ask you not to repeat it outside of this school" He paused as the other four nodded "As I have said previously, I am convinced that Lord Voldemort did not die the night he attacked Godric's Hollow" He leaned back in his chair "Lord Voldemort will return, and when he does, only Harry Potter-Granger will be able to stop him"

xoxox

"Mr Potter-Granger, Miss Potter-Granger" Professor Sprout walked up to the end of the Gryffindor table "I would like to speak to both of you about your Herbology marks after dinner. Please come to my office when you have finished your meal"

"Yes, Professor" Harry and Hermione replied in unison. Professor Sprout nodded once, then turned and walked away.

xoxox

"What are we going to tell her?" Harry asked quietly. They had finished their meal and were walking towards Sprout's office.

"I don't want to tell them about... about IT just yet" Hermione replied, equally quietly "I know Professor Flitwick promised to help us, but if we involve the staff...." She shook her head "They might try to act before we are ready"

"And...." He started, then trailed off, eyes widening "You think IT will kill them?"

"Of course I will" They stopped as V came round the corner, and stood facing them "I thought that you understood this game was just for the eight of us" He tilted his head to one side "Perhaps I was mistaken"

"Game?" Hermione asked, her voice level "What game?"

"The game we've been playing since we first met" V replied with a laugh. He looked at Harry, then back at Hermione "If you get them involved - if you tell them about me - I will kill them. I will kill them, and everyone they love" He leaned forward until they were nose to nose "This is between us, Dear Mindy, and no one else" He stood up straight "But if, as the rumours say, you are the smartest witch in a generation, I am sure you understand that" Hermione nodded slowly "Then go to your meeting, and I will see you again" He tipped his hat politely, then turned and vanished around the corner.

xoxox

"Mr Potter-Granger, Miss...." Professor Sprout started, but Hermione held up her hand.

"Professor Sprout - we have a... a sort of agreement with Professor Flitwick that, if we aren't talking about school topics, you can call us by our first names" Sprout looked across at Flitwick, who nodded.

"Very well, Hermione" She paused as Hermione nodded "We - Filius and I - were originally going to talk to you about extra training. But something came up this afternoon that we think you should know about"

"M'am?"

"Earlier today, we had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore" Sprout continued, looking at Flitwick for a moment "He met with the four Heads of House to discuss your safety Harry"

"My safety?" Harry stared at her in confusion "What about all the other students? What about my friends? My sisters? Is their safety not important?"

"Their safety is being seen to, Harry, but it appears that Professor Dumbledore is slightly more concerned about you because he believes...." Flitwick trailed off, looking at Sprout for support.

"Because he believes you are the only one who can kill You-Know-Who" Sprout finished.

"And so he wants to make sure Black can't get to you" Flitwick added, then realised Harry and Hermione were staring at him with similar expressions "You think he's wrong?"

"Voldemort died the night he came for my parents, Professors" Harry said in a firm tone "He is dead, and he is not going to come back"

"Are you sure?" Sprout asked, leaning forward with an intense look "How do you know?" The two students exchanged glances, then Hermione turned back to the Professors.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Professor" She said apologetically "As you have surmised, the seven of us are going to go to war, but it is OUR war - one we must fight alone"

"And you can't tell us who it is against?"

"No, Professor, we can't" Hermione shook her head again "And I would ask you not to pursue it - while we are happy to accept any help you can give us, from potions to spells to random attack plants...." Sprout laughed "..... in the end it is our fight, and ours alone"

"Very well" Sprout nodded "But - whether or not You Know Who is going to return - Sirius Black still poses a threat. If he believes that you somehow hold the key to bringing back his master, then he will stop at nothing to get you"

"I know" Harry nodded "But as long as I am with my friends...." He smiled at Hermione "As long as I have Snidge to watch my back, I will be fine"

xoxox

"When they return from the village, they will have let their guard down" The dog paced back and forth, lurking behind the greenhouses "They'll be expecting an attack in the village, or on the way there, where the guard will be weakest" It span round at the sound of approaching footsteps, then squeezed in to an alcove.

"There will be a dozen more Aurors, and the dementor wards are being modified to permit them to cover the main road to the village" Snape and Malfoy were talking quietly "While I understand your desire to enact some measure of revenge against Mr Zabini, I do not believe it would be wise to try it during the visit"

"But Uncle...."

"Listen to me, Dray" Snape snapped "Unless The Dark Lord returns, we can not move against Zabini - even if he is hanging around with Potter and his friends. His family is well connected, and we would risk starting a war we can't win" He paused, then continued in a calmer tone "We must leave him be until The Dark Lord comes back" Draco stared up at him, then nodded sullenly.

"I know it is not what you wanted to hear, Dray, but we must bide our time" Snape said sympathetically.

"Yes, Uncle" They walked away, leaving the dog staring at them curiously.

"Zabini? Blaise Zabini?" It narrowed its eyes "Why is that Slytherin hanging around with my godson?" After looking up and down, and sniffing the air, it pushed its way out of the alcove, and bounded away in to the forest.

"Why is my godson hanging around with Zabini?"

xoxox

"Mr Malfoy - might I have a word?" Draco had been walking back towards the castle when a man had walked up behind him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is unimportant" The man smiled at him "What I can do for you, however, is what matters"

"Oh yes?" Draco rolled his eyes "And I suppose I am meant to just trust you?"

"Whether you trust me or not is up to you, young Slytherin. I can wait for you to come around" He paused, then smiled "The question is, given what your former friend is doing, and who he is doing it with, do you have time to waste?" Draco stared at him intently, then shook his head.

"How do you expect me to trust you if you won't tell me your name?" He span on his heel and began to walk away.

"Knowing my name won't help, but - as a gesture of my sincerity - my name is Robert Gray" He gave Draco a wide smile "And I am going to be the best friend you have ever had"

xoxox

The next morning, after they'd finished breakfast, Harry and Luna walked out towards the carriages.

"So - what do you and Nissa have planned for today?" He asked as they left the castle.

"Well - Nis is confident enough with her re-learned knowledge of parseltongue to start on some of the books in The Clubhouse" She smiled "I am not quite that confident, but there are other books I can read"

"What about the translation spell?" Harry furrowed his brow "Wouldn't that help?"

"Most of the time, yes" Luna nodded "But it turns out that sometimes it doesn't get it quite right" She paused "For example, it mistranslated the name of The Sorting Hat in Slytherin's journal" She shrugged "So Nis is going to try re-reading the end of Tom's journal in the original parseltongue, rather than the translated version - just to see if there is anything we missed"

"Oh" He paused, then nodded "Okay" He looked around as Blaise and Sally came up behind them "Would you like me to bring anything back for you?"

"I wouldn't mind some more chocolate" Luna said with a slight blush "And if we are going to be hard at work all day, maybe some butter beer?"

"Of course" Harry mimed tipping his hat, then looked around as the others joined them "Nis?

"Xyon has already promised to sort me out" She said with a smile.

"I'll bet he has" Sally said in a stage whisper, making Harry and Hermione laugh as Neville blushed.

"Like Mr Finch isn't....." Ginny started, but stopped as Hermione held her hand up.

"Bex, stop teasing Xyon and Nissa" She said with a smile "And Nissa - stop teasing Bex and Mr Finch" The four of them nodded "Although, I can't help notice that you two are holding hands" She looked at Sally and Blaise "Something you'd like to share with the group?"

"Given a choice? No" Blaise laughed "But given who well we know the five of you, I know that we're not going to get any peace until we tell you the truth" He looked at Sally, who nodded "This is going to be our first official date"

"Yes!" Harry clapped his hands together and turned to Neville "Hand it over" Neville sighed, then pulled out a one galleon coin and gave it to Harry.

"You BET on us?" Sally stalked over to stand in front of him "You bet on Fin and me?"

"Hey - at least I bet on you, and not against you" Harry smirked as they both turned to stare at Neville.

"Xy?" Blaise asked "Is this true?"

"I thought it would take you until Valentine's Day to figure it out" He sighed "Farm Boy here said you'd do it before Christmas" Blaise and Sally both turned to face Harry again, who shrugged.

"Was I wrong?" He asked. Blaise and Sally exchanged glances, then they both grinned.

"If you each buy us a drink, we'll let it go" Harry and Neville nodded "Excellent" He looked round at Hermione "And what do you, oh great and glorious protector of all, make of this?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I am happy if you are happy" She replied with a smile "But just a warning....."

"We know" Sally said quickly, before Hermione could finish.

"You know what?"

"That, after what Professor Sprout and Flitwick told you, and what with a mass-murdering criminal on the loose, we can't go off on our own for.... couple time" Sally gave her a smug smile as Hermione nodded "Don't worry - we will figure it out"

"Good" Hermione smiled, then look at Luna and Ginny "I want you two to be careful today" She glanced around, then lowered her voice "After last night's visit from Pennywise, I think you should be on your guard"

"We always are" Luna replied in a bright, casual tone, but - when Hermione looked over at her - she saw the serious look in her friend's eyes, and nodded.

"Then enjoy your day, and we will see you when we get back" She leaned over and kissed each of them on the cheek "I mean it - take care of yourselves"

"Yes, boss" They both nodded, then took a few steps back and, after the carriage carrying their friends had departed, they turned and walked back towards the school.

xoxox

The black dog stared out from the side of the carriage shed, a slight smile on its face.

xoxox

Zach stared down the main street of Hogsmeade, then turned, clicking his tongue in disgust.

"A Slytherin?" He stalked down the street beside The Post Office "She's dating a Slytherin?" He shook his head "My girl - the girl I'm supposed to be marrying - is dating a snake?"

"What are you going to do about it?" Zach looked over to find a middle-aged man looking at him with a polite smile.

"Who the hell are you?" He snapped.

"Sorry - I didn't mean to eavesdrop" The man held his hands up defensively "But you were talking rather loudly"

"And what's that to do with you?"

"My wife left me for another wizard" The man said with a sigh "Perhaps if I had done something earlier - if I could have found a way to stop her - we would still be together" He glanced down the street to where a group of five students - two of whom were holding hands - were walking past "Your girl?"

"Yes" Zach nodded, sounding less defensive "We've been friends since we were born, and there has always been an understanding between our parents"

"So what are you worried about?" The man smiled "Do you believe she is going to defy her parents? That she would stand up to her family over this little fling?"

"I don't know" Zach admitted with a shrug "Ever since she made friends with that muggle-born....." He trailed off, and shrugged again.

"Maybe you should talk to her" The man suggested with a kindly smile "Or maybe to her parents?" Zach stared at him curiously "If she is being swayed to turn against her parents' wishes, don't you think they would want to know?" Before Zach could reply, the man turned and vanished round the corner.

xoxox

"So - how have you enjoyed your first date?" Hermione asked as she and Blaise walked down the road behind Harry, Neville and Sally.

"Very well, thank you" He smiled "I know we haven't had any time to ourselves, but Teeny and I have had a fun day"

"Teeny?" Hermione looked at him curiously. He turned slightly pink.

"I know I am sort of responsible for introducing the nicknames to everyone..."

"Sort of?" Hermione snorted in surprise.

"....but we both decided to pick pet names for each other" Blaise finished, still smiling.

"And Teeny?" Blaise went even redder, then said something too quietly for her to hear "Pardon me?"

"I said it's because she's my Newt" He smiled as she gave a short laugh.

"Dare I ask what her pet name for you might be?" She said after she'd calmed down. Blaise looked up the road to where Sally and Harry were sharing a joke.

"She started with Flame-Boy" He admitted, making Hermione laugh again "But I managed to convince her that that might lead to some teasing"

"I can't imagine why you'd think that" Hermione said with a smirk. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to regret mentioning that, aren't I?"

"Maybe" She smiled slyly "Depends how nice my Christmas present is" Blaise grinned.

"After a few more suggestions, most of which I think were jokes, she settled on Nix - short for Phoenix" He smiled fondly "It's a combination of Mr Finch and Blaise" He noticed Hermione smiling "You know, I love you, but sometimes you really annoy me"

"I know" She grinned back at him "How long did it take you to figure it out?"

"About five minutes" He sighed "Do you know how difficult it is to be surrounded by people who are smarter than you?" She tilted her head to one side, then grinned.

"I live with Nissa and Farm Boy" She paused, then smirked "So, no, not really" Blaise burst out laughing "I'm guessing we're not allowed to call you Nix?"

"Not unless you want to start dat...." Blaise started, then stopped as a snowball hit him in the face. They both looked up the road to where Sally had another snowball in her hand "On reflection - no, you can't call me Nix"

xoxox

"The carriages are on there way in" Luna and Ginny were stood side by side in front of the carriage shed.

"That's nice" Luna looked at her friend, who was staring out across the grounds.

"And I think Farm Boy has come back with a nundu that he's going to give you for Christmas"

"Cool" Luna smirked slightly.

"And Snidge seems to be making out with Finch and Xyon at the same time" Ginny turned to stare at her, one eyebrow quirked curiously "Sorry, but you seemed a tad distracted"

"There's something I want to talk to Snidge about" She said softly "Something I read in one of the diaries"

"Can I..." Luna started, but Ginny shook her head.

"I think this is something I should talk to her about first" She sighed "Sorry - it's not that I don't trust you, but...." She stopped Luna held her hand up.

"I understand, Nis" She took a step closer to her friend, and slipped her arm around her waist "Have you decided what you're going to do about Xy?" Ginny smiled.

"I was thinking I might talk to him over Christmas" She leaned her head on to Luna's shoulder "Do you think he...." She trailed off as the carriage trundled in to view.

"Yes" Luna said quietly, making Ginny grin. A few moments later, Harry, Neville and Hermione came out of the carriage, followed by Blaise and Sally "Hey guys - did you have a nice day?"

xoxox

The black dog watched from the forest as the seven students talked to each other for a few minutes. Then - to his delight - five of them walked off towards the castle.

"This is it" He thought, then - without a second thought - it bounded forward, transforming as it went.

xoxox

"So, Nis, what's up?" Hermione asked as she and Ginny started walking towards the lake.

"I re-read the end of Tom's journal, and I think I've found something the translation spell didn't interpret correctly" Ginny said with a slight sigh.

"Is it important?"

"Yes" Ginny nodded. Hermione turned to face her.

"Okay. Tell me"

"It said that Sirius Black is behind you" Hermione stared at her in surprise for a moment, then slowly turned round, to see Sirius raising his wand.

"Well.... bugger"


	8. Year 3 - Black And White

_"So, Nis, what's up?" Hermione asked as she and Ginny started walking towards the lake._

 _"I re-read the end of Tom's journal, and I think I've found something the translation spell didn't interpret correctly" Ginny said with a slight sigh._

 _"Is it important?"_

 _"Yes" Ginny nodded. Hermione turned to face her._

 _"Okay. Tell me"_

 _"It said that Sirius Black is behind you" Hermione stared at her in surprise for a moment, then slowly turned round, to see Sirius raising his wand._

 _"Well.... bugger"_

xoxox

"What do you want from us?" Hermione stared up at Sirius as he paced back and forth.

After capturing them, he had forced them in to a secret passage under The Whomping Willow, and - ten minutes later - they had found themselves in what he told them was The Shrieking Shack.

"I want her brother" He stopped, and gestured towards Ginny "He has something I need - something I want to have my revenge" He went back to pacing "And you two are going to help me, or...."

"Or what?" Hermione asked defiantly.

"Or...." Sirius paused, then smiled "Or I will make you" He span on his heel, and stalked off in to another room. Hermione waited until he was gone, then looked at Ginny.

"Can you get free?" She asked quietly. Ginny struggled for a few moments, then sighed and shook her head "Me neither"

"What about your wand?" Ginny whispered. Hermione glanced over to the sofa on the edge of the room, where her and Ginny's wands were laying.

"He'll notice" Hermione whispered back "Plus do you really think we can over-power him?"

"Not what I had in mind, sis" Ginny smirked, then slowly she started wriggling her way across the room. Hermione bit her lip, glancing at the door, then smiled as Ginny knocked both wands off on to the floor.

xoxox

"So the 77th Goblin Rebellion was ended by Xylthplythlyx The First?" Harry asked, glancing down at the book in front of him.

"Yes" Sally nodded, but Luna shook her head "GW?"

"The Ministry has interfered with the text books" Luna said quietly "It does this every so often, to remove things that it doesn't think we should know" Harry and Sally stared at her in surprise.

"What did they change?" Harry asked curiously.

"In this case, they have completely left out the actions of The House Elves" Luna explained, glancing disdainfully at the book "The war was actually brought to an end when an army of a thousand elves, lead by Memnoc The High Elf, brought down the goblin lines. It put the Goblin Army in to such a bad position, that Xylthplythlyx was forced to surrender" She paused "However, as part of the surrender, The Ministry agreed to make him out to be the peacemaking hero, rather than someone who was forced in to a totally submissive position"

"I thought The Ministry hated Goblins" Sally looked at her in confusion "Why would they want to talk up The Goblin leader?"

"Because otherwise it would mean talking up The House Elf contribution" Luna replied calmly "Think about it - if you knew that The Wizarding World was saved by an army of House Elves, wouldn't you want to give them more rights?" She smiled as they both nodded "It was that war that lead them in to the servi...." She trailed off as there was a blur at the door to Slytherins' Study. A moment later, a silvery Hermione stood in front of them.

"Black has Nissa and me in The Shrieking Shack. He wants Harry. Help!" The figure faded, leaving the three friends staring at each other.

"Well - there's something you don't see every day" Luna said with a smile.

xoxox

Sirius stalked back in to the room, carrying two phials of potions, then stopped as he realised something had changed.

"Why are you sat on the other side?" He asked Ginny.

"Just got bored of sitting in one place" She replied "You have to admit, the view isn't all that impressive" Sirius frowned at her, then shrugged.

"Suit yourself, girl" He looked back at Hermione "I get the feeling you are in charge? That Nissa here..."

"Don't call her that" Hermione said firmly "That's a name only her friends get to use" Sirius stared at her with an amused expression.

"Let me get this straight - I am about to dose you with a potion that will make you follow my every wish as if it were your fondest desire" He knelt down until he was face to face with her "I could ask you to do anything, and you would not resist. And even knowing all that, you are still more concerned about how I address your friends?" Hermione stared back at him defiantly "I have to admit, you have got guts" He stood up again "But you are in charge? Miss Weasley will listen to you?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded.

"Okay then" He held up the phial "I want something that Miss Weasley's brother has, and I don't care how you get it. Now - either you do it willingly, or - as I said - I will dose you, and you will follow my every wish"

"Why do you want him?" Hermione asked "Your master is dead, and nothing will bring him back" Sirius turned to look at her.

"My master?" He stared at her in confusion "Who is my master?"

"Voldemort" Hermione replied hesitantly "You betrayed The Potters to him"

"I did, did I?" He asked.

"Isn't that why you want Harry?" Sirius looked at her for a moment, then threw his head back and laughed. Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks, then turned back to their captor. His laughter tailed off, then he sighed.

"What in the world makes you think I am after Harry?"

xoxox

Blaise looked up from his book as a shiny figure appeared next to his bed.

"Come to The Clubhouse. We need you" Hermione said, then vanished in to nothing.

xoxox

"Ron?" Ginny stared at Sirius in disbelief "You want Ron?"

"Your nearest brother" Sirius nodded.

"Actually, she disowned her family over the summer" Hermione said softly "Ron hasn't been her brother for over five months"

"Well - I'm sorry, but I haven't exactly been keeping up with the news" Sirius smirked "I mean - I saw a story about him when I was in Azkaban, but I didn't know what it was about" He paused, then frowned "All I saw was the rat"

"Rat?" Ginny shook her head at the non-sequitur "You mean Scabbers? What does he have to do with this?

xoxox

"Sirius Black is holding Snidge and Nissa hostage in The Shrieking Shack" Sally said quickly as Blaise and Neville sat down in Slytherin's study "They don't know why, but he wants Farm Boy, presumably in exchange for them" She looked at Harry, who nodded "Obviously, we'd rather not do that, but we don't want Snidge or Nissa to die either"

"How did they get there?" Neville asked, leaning forwards.

"There's a passage under The Whomping Willow - it leads through to The Shack" Harry said with a smile "Nissa also explained how to disable The Willow so we can get in to the passage" He looked at the others, one at a time "So the question is, do we...."

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"...." Harry trailed off "Well - I guess that answers that question" He grinned "Okay - lets go"

xoxox

 _"Rat?" Ginny shook her head at the non-sequitur "You mean Scabbers? What does he have to do with this?_

"He has everything to do with this" Sirius started pacing back and forth again "I just want him brought here, so I can do what I need to do" He stopped, then span to face them "So - are you going to help me? Or do I need to force you?" He waved the two phials again.

"If we do, will you let us go?" Hermione asked "Or at least, will you let Nissa go?"

"Yes, yes" He waved his hand dismissively "You can both go"

"You promise?" Hermione leaned forward "If we bring you Ron's rat, you will let both of us go?"

"Yes - I have no desire to hurt anyone or misuse anyone" He said emphatically "Now - are you going to help me?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded "If you let me go to get Scabbers, I will bring him back here"

"Why you?" Sirius gazed at her shrewdly "Why not her?"

"Because if you have her as a hostage, I am not going to betray you" She glanced at Ginny "I'm not going to risk her life" Ginny smiled warmly at her.

"And are you saying she would risk yours?" Sirius frowned.

"No - she would say the same thing as I did, but - as you figured out - I am in charge, so it's my responsibility" She shrugged "Are we going to do this or what?"

xoxox

 _"Are we going to do this or what?"_

Harry lowered the trapdoor, then looked at the others.

"Okay - GW and I go with my cloak, and try to get behind him. When we do, we'll attack him, and then you burst out on this side and hit him as well" He paused "You can back out if you want...."

"She's our friend" Sally said simply, and Harry smiled.

"Okay then" He nodded "G?"

xoxox

"I will get Scabbers and bring him back here" Hermione said seriously "I won't tell anyone else what I am doing - not even the others - and once I have him here, you can do what you want with him, and we'll leave you to it"

"And you'll tell no one I am here" Sirius added, and Hermione nodded "Be careful - this is important"

"I understand that, Mr Black" She glanced at the sofa "It would help if I could have my wand back" Sirius narrowed his eyes "If I come back without my wand, people are going to wonder where it is"

"How do I know you won't attack me?"

"Point your wand at Nissa if you want" She said "I am not going to harm you while you have her here" She glanced at the ropes "Your move, Mr B...."

"STUPEFY!"  
"STUPEFY!  
"INCARCEROUS"  
"STUPEFY!"  
"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Hermione and Ginny watched as Sirius was blown off his feet in to the corner of the room, and bound with magic ropes. A moment later, his wand landed on the floor in front of them.

A second later, they heard the flapping of material as Harry and Luna threw the cloak off themselves, and ran over to the two tied up girls.

"Are you two okay?" Harry asked as he started undoing the ropes binding them.

"We're both fine" Hermione said, beaming "All he did was tie us up and threaten us a little" Harry slipped the last of the ropes from around her hands, and she threw her arms around him "Thank you, Harry" She kissed him softly on the cheek as he smiled.

"You don't call me Harry a lot" He said, still smiling.

"Special occasions" She admitted "Which I think this qualifies as" She looked over as Ginny pulled her hands free "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Ginny nodded, then she leaned over and gave Luna a hug "Thank you" She looked around as Sally, Neville and Blaise pushed the trapdoor up and emerged in to the room "All of you"

"We live to serve" Sally said with a grin, then looked over at where Sirius was lying, face down, in the corner "So - what do we do with him?"

"Find the nearest dementor and turn him in" Blaise said, but Hermione shook her head "Snidge?"

"He isn't here for Farm Boy" She said, getting to her feet "He wants Ron"

"Ron? Ron Weasley?" Neville asked "What does he want with that tw...." He trailed off, glancing at Ginny.

"Hey - don't censor yourself on my account" She smirked "But apparently he wants Ron's pet rat, Scabbers"

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"He didn't say" Hermione shrugged "But, before you arrived, I was to go and fetch him for him" She paused "That is, fetch Scabbers for Mr Black" She looked around "Look - I know he is a wanted criminal, and possibly a mass-murderer, but since we have him here, I thought we could at least ask him some questions" She turned to her brother "Such as why he betrayed your parents" Harry nodded.

"Okay - so, how do you want to do this?" Luna asked.

xoxox

Sirius moaned, blinked a few times then looked around, only to find four wands pointing at him.

"We'll let you stay concious, providing you don't do anything to make us change our mind" Luna said politely "And since we are the only thing between you and the dementors, I would suggest you want to keep on our good side"

"Of course, Miss Lovegood" Sirius struggled for a moment "I don't suppose you would be willing to remove these ropes?"

"Sorry, Mr Black" Blaise shook his head "We might be friendly, but we're not stupid"

"It was worth a try" Sirius sighed "So who are you?" He looked at the others "And where are the two girls who were here before?"

"Snidge and Nissa, along with Farm Boy, have gone to find Ron's rat for you" Sally said "It seems that your story piqued her interest, and she decided to humour you by doing what you wanted"

"Even though I am in no position to demand it of her?"

"Snidge has a very well defined sense of right and wrong" Luna said calmly "And she is also a very curious person...." She trailed off when Sally and Blaise snorted in surprise "Oh shush - you know what I mean"

"Yes dear" Blaise said with a grin.

"Anyway - she was curious why you would risk being kissed for a rat, and about your claims of Voldemort not being your master" Luna paused "I think she also wants to know why you betrayed James and Lily Potter, though that might be more for Farm Boy's benefit than hers"

"Farm Boy? You mean Harry?" Sirius looked around "Where is he?"

"GW already said he went with his sisters...."

"SISTERS?" Sirius exclaimed in surprise "Harry has sisters?" Luna gazed at him for a moment, then and pulled Sally to one side.

"Do you think we should tell him what's happened?" She asked quietly "Because he really doesn't seem to have a clue"

"I think we should wait - see what he wants with Ron's rat first" Sally replied in the same, quiet tone "If this is a trick - if he is just lulling us in to a false sense of security so he can get Farm Boy...." Luna nodded in understanding.

"Okay - we'll wait for the Grangers to return" Sally rolled her eyes.

"You've been doing that more often" She said with a curious look "Referring to them as just Grangers, rather than Potter-Grangers. Anything I should know?"

"It's just quicker to say" Luna shrugged "And if Farm Boy, Nis and Snidge are planning on ditching their wizarding roots and starting a brand new house, how would I know anything about that?" Sally stared at her with an amused expression.

"Are you just screwing with me?" Luna laughed.

"Maybe" Sally rolled her eyes, then they both turned and walked back over to where Neville and Blaise were talking to Sirius.

xoxox

Ron looked up as Hermione walked up to him, and sat down in the chair opposite him.

"Mr Weasley - I just wanted to say thank you" Ron looked at her with a slightly surprised expression.

"What for?" He asked. Hermione blushed slightly.

"I was afraid that you might be planning to do something to Ginny, or Harry or me, after the events of the summer" Ron smiled.

"I admit, it had crossed my mind, but I realised it would only push her further away" He admitted "I know she is angry with me at the moment, but I am hoping that - after a few months have gone by - she might be willing to forgive me" Hermione resisted the urge to snort in disbelief.

"You never know" She replied calmly, then - after a pause - she added "Anyway - I just wanted to say we appreciate it" She stood up and, after a final smile, turned and walked towards the portrait hole.

xoxox

"Did you get him?"

"Yes"

"Then we should go. They'll be waiting"

xoxox

Blaise walked over and sat down beside Sally.

"So - some first date, huh?" He said quietly, slipping his hand in to hers.

"I admit - it's not very traditional" She smiled fondly at him "But then again, we are hardly a traditional couple" He laughed softly.

"We're not? You mean every couple doesn't get together after joining a secret group to fight a shape-shifting clown that eats kids?" He snapped his fingers "I knew my mother was lying" Sally laughed, then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Odd as it sounds, I am having fun" She said quietly "And thank you"

"For?"

"For asking me"

xoxox

"They look cute together" Sirius stared across the room at Sally and Blaise, then turned back to Luna "How long have they been a couple?"

"Twenty five years" She replied with a grin "Why do you want Ron's rat?"

"Because I am thinking of starting a pet shop" Sirius grinned back "Miss Lovegood, I know that your father is a journalist, and I am assuming that is where you get your inquisitive streak from, but trust me - I am not going to tell you anything until I have that rat in front of me" Luna stared at him, then shrugged.

"Can I push your sleeve up? I want to see...."

"If I have a Dark Mark?" He nodded "Go ahead" She reached down and pushed up the sleeve on his left arm. When it had reached the elbow, she looked down.

xoxox

"Ready?" Hermione looked at her siblings and - when they both nodded - she slowly pushed the trapdoor upwards.

xoxox

"Is he marked?" Blaise asked, sitting up and leaning forwards "Is he a Death Eater?"

"No" Luna shook her head "He isn't marked" She looked down at him again "You were telling Snidge the truth? You didn't serve Voldemort?"

"No" Sirius said vehemently "I didn't serve Voldemort"

"And you didn't betray the Potters?"

"No"

"Then who did?" Hermione asked from the far end of the room. Sirius turned his head, then smiled as Ginny climbed up behind her, holding a rat in her hands.

"He did" He said, a predatory grin on his face. Everyone looked turned to look at Scabbers, then back at Sirius.

"A rat?" Sally asked, getting to her feet "How could a rat betray FB's parents to Voldemort?"

"Because that's not a rat" Sirius said calmly "It's a man named Peter Pettigrew"

xoxox

"Professor McGonagall - I was hoping to talk to Mr Potter about his plans for the holidays. Would you know where he is?"

"No Headmaster - I haven't seen him since he came back from Hogsmeade" She looked up in concern "Would you like me to find him?"

"If you wouldn't mind"

xoxox

Hermione exchanged glances with Harry, then slowly withdrew the wand from her robes, and held it out.

"If you use this on anyone but the rat, you will regret it" She said as Sirius reached out to take it.

"I know" He nodded, then looked over to Ginny "Put him down on the floor, Miss Weasley, then back away" Ginny looked at Hermione, who nodded, then she put Scabbers on the ground and took four steps back.

"ANIMUS REVELIO!" Sirius yelled. A beam of yellow light shot out of his wand and enveloped the rat.

For a few moments, nothing happened, then suddenly, in the blink of an eye, a balding, slightly overweight middle-aged man was lying where the rat had been.

"May I present Peter Erasmus Pettigrew - animagus, former friend and Arch-Traitor" Sirius spat "He is the man who betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort" He looked around "Anyone want to say anything before I kill him?"

"Kill him?" Luna tilted her head to one side "Why would you want to kill him?"

"HE KILLED JAMES AND LILY!" Sirius yelled at her "HE RUINED MY LIFE!"

"I KNOW THAT" She yelled back, causing him to take a step backwards.

"Galinda" Hermione spoke softly, but Luna turned, then blushed.

"Sorry, Mr Black" She said after a moment "I should not have lost my temper, and I apologise" She paused, then continued "However my point still stands - you should reconsider your plan to kill him"

"Why?" Sirius stared at her curiously "He betrayed my best friend! He gave them to Voldemort without a second thought. He deserves to die a horrible, painful death, and I am the one who is going to give it to him!"

"And then what?" Hermione asked, walking up beside Luna.

"And then what what?"

"Mr Black, you are wanted for treason, conspiracy to murder and being a Death Eater" Hermione looked at him seriously "The moment you leave here, you will either be kissed by dementors, thrown back in Azkaban or have to spend the rest of your life on the run"

"And you think you can fix that?" He sneered at her "All I want is my revenge, Miss Granger, and then I will be happy"

"What if you could have your revenge and your liberty as well?" She continued in the same tone "If you take this..." She gestured at Peter "Back to Hogwarts and turn him over to Dumbledore....." She stopped as understanding dawned on Sirius' face.

"Wormtail would be turned over to The Ministry" He stopped, then smiled at Hermione and Luna "My apologies, Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger - I'm afraid my desire for revenge clouded my judgement"

"That's okay" Luna grinned at him "Everyone makes mistakes" She paused "But it's Potter-Granger"

"Huh?"

"Harry, Hermione and Ginny are all part of The House of Potter-Granger - you've been calling them by the wrong names" Sirius turned to look at Harry, who nodded.

"Potter-Granger?"

"It's a long story" Harry replied "Which I will explain later, because we have to get going" He looked over at Hermione "We've been away from school for a while - someone might have noticed" Hermione nodded, then looked at the group.

"Okay. Farm Boy, Mr Finch - you two go first. Newt, Xyon and GW will escort Mr Black and Mr Pettigrew, while Nissa and I will follow up at the rear.... yes, G?" Luna lowered her hand.

"I think you should help escort Mr Pettigrew - you are stronger than I am, and if he tries to break free...." Hermione nodded.

"Okay" She looked over at Sirius "Please don't misunderstand me - we have decided to trust you, but only to a point" She waved at Pettigrew again "Can you levitate him?"

"Yes" Sirius raised his wand, then paused "Can I cast one other spell first?" Hermione nodded "ANIMUS ENCARUS" A flash of bright light surrounded Peter, then faded.

"You bound his spirit?" Luna looked at him curiously.

"His form - it will prevent him transforming in to a rat" Sirius explained "That way, if he does wake up, we should be able to stop him" He pointed his wand at Peter again, levitating him in to the air "Shall we?"

xoxox

"Albus - I'm afraid I can't locate Mr Potter-Granger anywhere" McGonagall stood in front of the Headmaster's desk, wringing her hands. Dumbledore sighed.

"Would I be right in thinking that Miss Granger is missing as well?" McGonagall nodded "Would you mind summoning your fellow Heads of House? I have a suspicion that you are not the only one who is missing students, Minerva"

xoxox

"So Harry, care to tell me how you ended up with not one but two sisters?" Sirius asked as the group walked along through the tunnel.

"Do you want the long, complicated version or the short and simple one?" Harry replied.

"Surprise me" Sirius said with a smile.

"Well - the short version is that, two years ago this Christmas, Snidge and her parents adopted me when they learned what kind of family I was living with" He paused "Did my mother ever introduce you to her sister?"

"PETTY?" Sirius exclaimed, nearly dropping his wand "You were living with Petunia and Vernon?"

"So you understand why my parents wanted to adopt him? To take him away from there?" Hermione asked, and Sirius nodded "The day we adopted him, my new little brother asked to change his name - to become a proper part of our family" She smiled at Harry, who blushed slightly.

"And Miss Weasley?"

"She had a few problems with her family this last summer" Harry said quickly, before Ginny could say anything "Mum and Dad offered to take her in" He paused "It was that, along with the love and compassion they'd shown me, that made me decide to unite The House of Potter with The House of Granger"

"You...." Sirius started, then trailed off shaking his head "You are definitely your mother's.... that is to say you are definitely Lily's son" He paused "What did Dumbledore make of this?" He noticed a distinct change in the atmosphere "Or would I be better not asking?"

"You will find, Mr Black, that my friends and I are not big fans of The Headmaster" Hermione said quietly "And you're right - we'd prefer not to discuss it" Sirius looked at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"Fair enough" He looked at Peter "What if they don't believe me? What if Dumbledore summons the dementors?"

"We'll help you" Ginny said from behind him "We'll make sure he listens"

xoxox

"Every member of their group?" He looked around the four Heads of Houses, each of whom nodded "Very well" He stood up and turned to face a portrait of Hogwarts.

"Show me" He said softly. A moment later, a section of the grounds lit up, and flashed seven times. Dumbledore blinked twice, then turned back to his staff.

"If you would all like to come with me, I believe I know where we can find our wayward students" He paused "Perhaps.... yes" He nodded to himself "Filius, if you could find Professor Lupin and meet us at The Whomping WIllow - I believe we might need his assistance"

"Yes, Headmaster" Flitwick nodded, then - with a parting glance at Sprout - he turned and walked out of the office.

xoxox

 _"We'll make sure he listens"_ Sirius looked at Ginny, eyes narrowed.

"How? If he summons the dementors....."

"Mr Black" Luna cut across him, making him turn to face her "You called Mr Pettigrew 'Wormtail'"

"Yes - a nickname he had at school" Sirius smiled "Much like you, we all had nicknames"

"And were the others Padfoot, Moony and Prongs, by any chance?" Luna replied, then - at the shocked expression on Sirius' face - grinned "My father was somewhat of a fan of The Marauders, Mr Black, but could never figure out their identities" She paused "My guess is that you would be Moony?"

"Why Moony?"

"Well...." She smiled "My Dad thought that The Marauders were made up of Frank Longbottom, Lily Evans, Barty Crouch's son and Professor Lupin - Prongs, Moony, Wormtail and Padfood" She shrugged "Prongs always seemed like the Alpha Male, and Padfoot seemed to be the planner while Wormtail and Moony were just there to make up the numbers" Sirius snorted in amusement.

"I have to agree about Wormtail" He shook his wand, making Pettigrew wobble "And Prongs was our leader, but he wasn't Neville's father" He looked over at Neville "My sympathies, by the way, Mr Longbottom"

"Thank you"

"And I am not certain Professor Lupin - your father was right about him being a Marauder - would appreciate being told he was just making up the numbers" Sirius continued.

"Professor Lupin is Moony?" Blaise asked.

"The one and only" Sirius nodded with a smile "Which makes me...."

"Padfoot" Luna sighed "My dad is going to be so upset - only one of his guesses was even close" She paused, then frowned "You didn't say who Prongs was?"

"My father" Harry replied before Sirius could "Professor Lupin said that you three were good friends in school"

"James was my best friend" Sirius said quietly "The night he died..... it tore me apart" He shook his wand again, banging Pettigrew's head on the roof of the tunnel "Can we speed this up - I want this bastard to pay for what he did"

xoxox

Dumbledore, the four Heads of House and Remus stood twenty yards away from The Whomping Willow.

"Well - Lupin - I believe you know how to stop this?" Snape said with a sneer. Dumbledore glared at him for a moment, then turned to Remus.

"Professor - can you stop the tree?"

"Of course, Headmaster" Remus drew his wand, then pointed it at the tree "Immobulus" The Willow froze in place, and Remus smiled "Headmaster - would you like to go first?"

"I would like you and Filius to go first - while I am a skilled dueller, I am not as young as I once was" Dumbledore smiled self deprecatingly "If they are in danger, I would prefer you two to be ready" They both nodded, then turned and walked towards the tree.

xoxox

"Let Mr Finch and me go up first" Hermione said, looking at the others "If anyone is out there, we can talk to them before you come out" Sirius nodded "Also, let Xy, Farm Boy, Nissa and Newt take over watching Wormtail"

"Why?"

"Because you have to put your wand in your robes" Hermione said emphatically "If you come out armed, and there is someone there, they will not hesitate to attack you" Sirius looked at her thoughtfully.

"I'm beginning to see why they look up to, Miss Potter-Granger" He said after a moment, then slipped his wand back in to his robes. He glanced down at Pettigrew "Don't let him escape - I know he looks like a fat, useless piece of crap, but he is very dangerous"

"We know" Harry nodded, and he, Ginny, Neville and Sally drew their wands. Hermione smiled, then turned to Blaise.

"Ready?"

"Not even close" Hermione laughed, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Then lets go"

xoxox

Two minutes later, she glanced at Blaise one last time, then slowly stuck her head out of the hole above her.

"Miss Potter-Granger" Remus and Flitwick stared down at her "Fancy meeting you here" She let out a long sigh.

"Oh dear"


	9. Year 3 - Darkness In Light

An hour later, Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones and two Aurors walked in to Dumbledore's office to find it nearly packed to the rafters.

"Minister, Director" Dumbledore inclined his head politely.

"What is this about...." Fudge started, then trailed off as he realised who was stood in the corner "Headmaster - is that...."

"Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black?" Dumbledore resisted the urge to smile "Yes, I believe it is" Fudge looked at Amelia in surprise, then back at Dumbledore.

"What...."

"I think I'll let Miss Potter-Granger explain" Dumbledore turned to the girl with a kindly smile "After all - it was she who captured Mr Pettigrew" Everyone turned to stare at her, causing her to blush slightly.

"Miss Potter-Granger?" Director Bones looked at her curiously "Would you care to explain?" Hermione glanced at her friends, then stood up.

"It's like this, Director....."

xoxox

"....so we came out under The Whomping Willow, which was when we...." Hermione trailed off, then glanced at Snape.

"When you what?" Bones asked "If there's something I need to know, it would be better for you to tell me now"

"Which is when we found Professor Dumbledore and a few of the staff out looking for us" Hermione finished "They escorted us, and our two prisoners, up here and summoned you"

"Why didn't you go to a teacher?" Fudge looked at her intently "When Black let you and your brother and sister go, why didn't you find Professor Dumbledore then?" Hermione paused, then bit her lip.

"I couldn't be sure he would do the right thing" She admitted, then continued quickly "But be honest, Minister, if I had come to you, and told you I had Sirius Black, would you have let me find out if he was telling the truth? Or would you have just summoned the dementors?" Fudge looked at her for a moment longer, then smiled.

"I suppose you're right, Miss Potter-Granger" He admitted, then looked over at the two men "Mr Black, Mr Pettigrew - you will both be taken to the Ministry and subjected to a veritaserum interrogation to determine the truth of this matter"

"Minister Fudge?" Luna raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss...."

"Lovegood - Luna Lovegood" She smiled as Fudge blinked a few times "My father runs The Quibbler"

"Ah.... yes" He nodded "You wanted to ask a question?"

"Would you be able to carry out the interrogation here, so that we can all hear the results?" She glanced at Harry "If one of these two betrayed Harry's parents, don't you think he should have a right to know why?" Fudge gazed at her for a moment, then turned to Bones.

"Do you have any objection, Amelia?"

"No, Minister" She shook her head "Professor Snape - would you be able to provide two doses?"

"Of course, Director" Snape nodded politely, then turned and walked out of the office.

"Minister...." Dumbledore glanced at Harry, then turned to Fudge "Are you sure this is wise? There might be details that a boy of Mr Potter's age should not be forced to hear"

"Mr Potter-Granger?" Fudge looked at Harry, who - after a curious look at Dumbledore - shrugged.

"The story is pretty well known, Minister" He replied calmly "Every one in this room knew it before I did - heck, every person in this school knew it before I did" He looked over at the two prisoners "If it turns out that story isn't true, I'd like to hear the original version and not what people turn it in to"

"Well said" Fudge nodded with a smile, then looked round as Snape walked back in "Director - if you would care to do the honours?"

"Perhaps we should restrain them first?" Bones suggested "If one of them is going to confess to being a Death Eater, it might be wise to some precautions"

"Of course" Fudge nodded again, then turned to Dumbledore and Flitwick "Professor, Headmaster?"

"I must object...." Dumbledore started, but Flitwick simply pulled out his wand, conjured two chairs.

"Gentlemen - you may either sit voluntarily, or we will make you sit" He said in a calm, cool voice. Pettigrew sat at once, while Sirius gave him one, brief smile, then sat down "Thank you. Incarcerous. Incarcerous" When both men were firmly tied to their chairs, he turned back to Fudge "Minister"

"Thank you, Professor" Fudge beamed, then looked at Bones "Director - this is your show"

"Very well" She took a glass phial from Snape, then walked over to Sirius "Mr Black, as an escaped prisoner, you have no rights under the law. Consequently, I am free to use veritaserum on you. Do you have anything to say before I begin?" Sirius looked up at her.

"That if I'd been given this twelve years ago...." He shrugged "Just get it over with" He tilted his head back. Bones gave him the dose, then, after a moment pause to let it take affect, looked over at Fudge.

"I'm ready Minister"

"Go ahead" She turned back to Sirius, then began to question him.

"Are you Sirius Lee Black?"

"Yes"

"Were you friends with James and Lily Potter?"

"Yes"

"Were you their secret keeper?"

"No"

"Did you betray them to You Know Who?"

"No"

"Do you know who did?"

"Yes"

"Who?"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"Is Peter Pettigrew sat next to you?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell anyone at your trial?"

"I wasn't given a trial"

"Did you come here to kill Harry Potter?"

"No"

"Do you want Harry Potter dead?"

"No"

"Have you ever been a Death Eater?"

"No" Bones pulled out her wand and silenced him, then looked over at Fudge.

"I think those are all the questions I have, Minister" She said "Unless anyone can think of anything else?" She looked around, but no one replied "Very well" She turned to Pettigrew, who was now looking at her with a very angry expression.

"Peter Pettigrew - you are not an escaped prisoner, and have not been convicted of any crime. Consequently you can refuse to undergo this interrogation. However, given Mr Black's testimony, there is enough evidence to bring you to trial, where you will be subjected to veritaserum" She paused "If you co-operate now, this will be taken in to account when determining your sentence" He stared back at her, then shook his head.

"You don't need it, Director" Pettigrew looked over at Harry, then Remus, then back at Sirius "I betrayed them. I sold them old to The Dark Lord - I told him the secret of their Fidelius Charm"

"Why?" Remus asked, taking a few steps forward.

"Because he was everywhere" Pettigrew looked up at him, a sad expression on his face "He was taking over, The Order was doing nothing to stop him. I thought if I helped him, he'd let me live" He shook his head "What else was I supposed to do?"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" Remus bellowed at him, making Pettigrew flinch backwards. He charged forward, but was stopped by Fudge, Snape and Blaise "YOU SHOULD HAVE LET HIM KILL YOU RATHER THAN SELLING OUT YOUR FRIENDS!" Pettigrew stared at him, then shook his head.

"I didn't want to die! I was afraid! I was scared! Then there was the prophecy!" He shook his head "The Dark Lord was going to win, and I wanted to be on the winning side" He dropped his gaze and stared at the floor "You don't have to put me on trial, Director - I confess to everything and will take whatever punishment you give me"

"Silencio!" Bones lowered her wand, then turned back to Fudge "Minister - despite his wishes, I believe Mr Pettigrew should be given a trial. It will help establish his guilt and ensure people believe Mr Black's innocence"

"I agree" Fudge nodded "And, given that your predecessor did not see fit to give Mr Black a trial, I see no problem in letting him go now, providing he makes himself available to answer any questions that might arise" He looked over at Dumbledore "For example, the Prophecy that Mr Pettigrew mentioned. Do you know anything about that, Albus?"

"No, Minister" Dumbledore shook his head "It is possible that Lord Voldemort invented it to give credence to his claim to rule, or that he overheard a prophecy and decided it applied to him" He shrugged "I'm afraid we might never know the truth"

"Well - perhaps we might learn more when we question Mr Pettigrew further" Bones replied, then she looked back at the two men "FINITE INCANTATUM. Mr Black, has the veritaserum warn off yet?"

"Yes" Sirius nodded "Your hair is a lovely blue and Severus is my best friend in the whole wide world" Remus snorted in amusement.

"Quite" Bones rolled her eyes "While we might wish to ask you more questions, you are free to go. The DMLE will be in touch with you shortly to discuss possible compensation for your prolonged wrongful imprisonment" She paused "And while we can not demand anything of you, I would like to ask that you not talk to the press until The DMLE has issued a statement regarding this matter" She looked over at Luna "That goes for you too, Miss Lovegood"

"Of course, Director" Luna smiled "Father would never dream of trying to undermine The DMLE - he is a big fan of your work"

"Thank you" She smiled, then turned to Pettigrew "Mr Pettigrew, you will be taken from here to The Ministry to answer further questions about your role in You Know Who's organization, and the exact part you played on the night of The Potters' death" Pettigrew nodded, then stood up and was escorted out of the office. Fudge watched the little group go, then turned back to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster - while I do not wish to interfere in the running of your school, I would ask that - if necessary - you make these seven students available to The DMLE as well"

"If it doesn't interfere with their classes, and they themselves have no objection, I can not see any problems with that" Dumbledore nodded, then added "And I take it that - now the danger has passed - you will see to the removal of The Dementors?"

"Of course" Fudge replied with a wide grin, then walked over to the fireplace. A moment later, he was gone in a flash of green flames.

xoxox

Bones looked around as she, Pettigrew and her Aurors approached the edge of the Hogwarts' grounds.

"Once we are outside the ward boundaries, we will be apparating you to a holding cell within The DMLE" She said calmly "If you try to resist, or do anything that in any way injures my staff, I promise you...."

"I understand, Director" Pettigrew said with a slight smile "And I promise, your staff will not be injured because of me"

"Very well - proceed" She looked around as the two Aurors took a few steps forward.

xoxox

For a few moments after Fudge's departure, Dumbledore's office stayed in complete silence. Then Sirius, a wide smile on his face, bounded forward and pulled Harry in to a hug.

"Thank you" He whispered.

"You're welcome, Mr Black, but it wasn't just me" Harry replied calmly.

"I know" Sirius stood up straight and looked at the other six children "Thank you - all of you. I don't know how to thank you properly, but I am in your debts"

"We only did what was right, Mr Black" Hermione replied with a smile "The same thing we would do for anyone else" The other six all nodded in unison.

"Never the less, you should all be proud" Dumbledore said with a genial smile "You have corrected a grave miscarriage of justice - something I am ashamed to say I have not been capable of doing myself" Hermione opened her mouth, but then - when Luna touched her arm - she closed it again.

"Thank you sir" She said instead, then looked at her friends "If you will excuse us, we have had quite a busy evening, and I think we could all do with a rest"

"Of course" Dumbledore nodded, then let a smile cross his lips "As for the earlier incident...." He glanced across at Snape, who was not looking happy "I believe that I am willing to chalk that up as a misunderstanding, and no punishments will be handed out" Hermione resisted the urge to smirk.

"Thank you" Luna added, then glanced at Snape "And I am sorry for my actions, Professor - I will try not to let it happen again" Snape merely glared back at her "Anyway - I apologise"

"Harry...." Sirius started, then glanced at Dumbledore "Would you like to meet me for lunch tomorrow? In Hogsmeade I mean?" Harry looked over at Hermione, then back at his godfather.

"If you will extend the invitation to my sister, then yes, I would be happy to have lunch with you" Sirius paused, frowning in confusion, then nodded "Okay then" Harry grinned, then turned and followed Hermione and the others out of the office.

"If you will excuse us...." Flitwick and Sprout turned and left, leaving Snape, Remus and McGonagall alone with Dumbledore and Sirius.

xoxox

"Lily....." Pettigrew stared at the woman in front of him, his mind rebelling at what he was seeing.

xoxox

"Moony" Sirius smiled at his old school friend "It's been a long time"

"Padfoot" Remus smiled back, then bounded over and pulled him in to a hug "I'm sorry - sorry I didn't believe you all these years"

"Don't worry about it, old friend" Sirius released the hug "I think if I were you, I would not have believed me either" He looked around "Professor McGonagall"

"Mr Black" McGonagall nodded politely, then grinned as he swept over and gave her a hug as well "I am..."

"Wait - hold up" He released her and held up his hand "I know that you are all sorry, and with the exception of Severus here, are glad to see me walking around free" He smirked as Snape snorted "But if you are all going to spend the next few days apologising, it's going to get very boring, very quickly" He looked around "It's done, and I am free, so let it go" He smiled as they nodded "So now - perhaps you could tell me how my godson ended up with not one but two sisters, why The House of Potter seems to have vanished, and why my godson is living with two muggle parents?" Before anyone could reply, the door to Dumbledore's office was flung open.

"Headmaster...." Bones stalked in "You.... you should all come with me"

xoxox

Hermione watched as the group filed in to Slytherin's study, then closed the door behind them.

"Snidge - why didn't you tell Fudge about our encounter at The Willow?" Blaise asked "I mean - we did pretty well, for seven second and third years" He smiled at Luna "GW here did very well" Luna blushed, then laughed.

"If we had told Fudge everything, then Snape would be even more annoyed at us than he is now" Hermione said with a smile, sitting down next to Ginny "At least, this way, we didn't have to embarrass him any further"

"I suppose" Blaise sighed "But still - I would have loved to see The Director's reaction to knowing Severus Snape was brought down by a second year girl"

 **Flashback**

"Professor Flitwick, Professor Lupin - I can explain" Hermione looked up at Lupin and Flitwick, then past them to where Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout and Snape stood "We...." She paused, wondering what to say.

"We found Sirius Black, sir" Blaise said quickly "He tried to take Hermione and Ginny, but the rest of managed to stop him"

"Where is he?" Remus asked, raising his wand again.

"We have him, and we will turn him over to you, but you have to promise not to harm him, or turn him over to the dementors"

"Why?" Flitwick frowned.

"Because we captured someone else as well" Blaise smiled, then he turned "Bring them out guys" He and Hermione climbed out of the hole, then moved to one side as Luna and Ginny followed them.

A few seconds later, Sirius climbed out of the hole.

"REDUCTO!" Hermione and Luna span round as as Snape should a blasting curse towards Sirius.

"PROTEGO!" Blaise and Ginny both cast a shield, and the curse crashed in to it, rocking them back on their heels.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Luna yelled, then she nearly dropped her wand in surprise as Snape went flying backwards, his wand arcing through the air to land in Hermione's out-stretched hand.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore's voice was loud and commanding "Miss Potter-Granger - tell your friends to lower their wands"

"Not until everyone else does" Hermione called back, gesturing to McGonagall and Remus who were now pointing their wands at the students.

"Everyone - lower your wands" Dumbledore spoke in a quieter voice, but it was no less commanding. McGonagall nodded, then slowly lowered her wand until it was pointing at the ground. Remus followed suit a moment later.

"Thank you" Hermione smiled, then nodded to her friends. Blaise and Ginny lowered theirs at once, while Luna turned and pointed her wand back down at the hole.

"Come on guys - bring him out" She called.

"You sure?" Harry's voice came back "I mean - we're not going to get attacked by Snape, are we?"

"Your sister currently has his wand" Blaise called back with a smirk "I think we're safe for the moment" There was a burst of laughter from the darkness.

"Okay - we're coming out, now" There was a pause, then Harry said "Move it, Wormtail"

"Wormtail?" Remus' eyes widened, and he looked over at Sirius "He's alive?"

"Yes, Moony - he's alive" A moment later, Pettigrew emerged from the hole, to find himself facing two of his former friends.

"Well - I believe this changes things a little" Dumbledore turned to Hermione "If you don't mind, I think that you, and your friends, should accompany us to my office, where we can get all this sorted out"

"Of course, Professor" She paused, then held up the wand in her hand "Would you like me to give this back to Professor Snape, or would do you want to do the honours?"

 **End Flashback**

xoxox

Dumbledore stared down at the mauled and mangled body of Peter Pettigrew, then looked round at Bones.

"How?"

"We were just about to leave the wards - so we could apparate him to the cells - when he made a break for it" She admitted "He took Smith's wand, stunned him, then ran off towards The Forest"

"Did you try to...."

"Yes - we tried to stop him" She snapped "But he hasn't managed to stay on the run for twelve years by being slow and sloppy" She paused, then sighed "Sorry, Headmaster - I am just angry at myself" She looked at the body again "By the time we caught up with him, this was all that was left"

"What...." Remus started, then trailed off "What could have done this?"

"I know there is a colony of acromantula in the deeper part of The Forest" Dumbledore replied "But I have never known them to come out this far" He looked over at McGonagall "Perhaps we should have another discussion with Hagrid about his.... friends" She nodded in response.

"Director?" Sirius asked "Not to sound too self-centred, but how will this affect me?"

"The Minister and I witnessed your confession, and if you would be willing to come to The Ministry first thing tomorrow, we can requestion you and enter that testimony in to the record" Bones said with a smile "While it would have been nice to punish the actual traitor, the case for your innocence is strong enough without him"

"Thank you" Sirius grinned.

"Then, if you will excuse us, we will take the body back to The DMLE for further investigation" Bones looked at Dumbledore, who nodded "Thank you, Headmaster"

"Director" He nodded in response, then turned back to his staff and Sirius "And I think we should return to my office. We still have much to discuss"

xoxox

"So - FB and I will meet Sirius tomorrow for lunch, then catch up with you afterwards" Hermione looked over at Ginny and Luna "Nis - I think we could get permission for you to come with us, if we ask the Headmaster properly" Ginny looked at her thoughtfully, then shook her head.

"That would leave GW alone in the castle. And quite aside from The Clown, I'm worried what Snape might do to her" She said with a laugh. Hermione smiled.

"Okay" She looked at the other three third years "Bex? Fin? Are you happy with Xyon playing gooseberry during lunch?"

"Oh - don't worry about him" Sally grinned "We'll take care of him" Neville rolled his eyes.

"Do you have to talk about me like I'm not here?"

"Don't worry - we'll make sure he gets fed and watered" Blaise laughed as Neville flopped back in his seat, shaking his head.

"Excellent" Hermione glanced at her watch "Does anyone else have anything to say? Because I wasn't lying to Dumbledore - I am a tad tired..."

"What are you going to tell Ron?" Luna asked suddenly "I mean - isn't he going to notice that his rat is missing?"

"Probably not" Ginny said with a smirk "But I'd suggest you leave it up to Dumbledore or McGonagall - I think if you tell him that you kidnapped his rat...."

"He might take it badly" Hermione nodded "Okay - I will mention it to McGonagall tomorrow" She paused "And if that's all, I think I will say good night"

xoxox

"So you want me to offer to take Harry in tomorrow?" Sirius looked at the others "Do you think he will accept?"

"I think that he would be better off living with you" Dumbledore replied "It is clear that his muggle guardians are becoming an increasingly bad influence on him, and I think it would be better for everyone concerned if he were brought back in to a more respectable family"

"Do you have somewhere to live?" Remus asked "Because I have a spare room if you need it"

"I think my mother's house should be available to me" Sirius replied with a slight sigh "She didn't disown me before she died, so, unless anything has changed while I was in prison, I am still the Head of House Black" He smiled at Remus "Thank you for the offer though"

"So you will make the offer?" Dumbledore asked, and Sirius nodded "Okay" He paused, then took a deep breath "In which case, there is one more thing I'd like you to do...."

xoxox

The next day, Harry and Hermione said goodbye to their friends, then made their way along to The Three Broomsticks.

Pulling the door open, Harry let Hermione go in, then followed her. The both stopped for a moment to let their eyes adjust, then Hermione pointed to where Sirius was sat.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked quietly.

"I don't see why not" He replied with a shrug "If he is on the level, we might have another view in to Dumbledore's little play group"

"I suppose" Hermione nodded "Okay - lets go" They walked over to the table, and sat down.

"Thank you both for coming" He grinned at them "Are you hungry?"

xoxox

Half an hour later, Hermione finished the last of her ice-cream, then put her spoon down and smiled.

"That was very nice, thank you Mr Black" She said politely.

"Call me Sirius" He smiled.

"Sirius" Hermione nodded.

"You are welcome, Miss...." She held up her hand "Hermione" He looked over at Harry "Harry - I wanted to have lunch, because I wanted to catch up. Your parents - James and Lily - made me your godfather, and asked me to look after you" He sighed "I admit I haven't done a very good job of that, but now that I am free again, I'd like to try to do better" He paused, then smiled "Starting with being your godfather - for real"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, noticing a slight frown on his sister's face.

"I mean that you could come and live with me - I would be your guardian" Sirius continued to smile.

"Sirius.... I have someone to take care of me already" He smiled at Hermione "Four people in fact" He looked back at the older man "Jennifer and Sidney are my parents, and have been for nearly two years"

"I understand that, but I am just saying - now that I am here...." He trailed off as he realised Harry was glaring at him.

"Now that you're here... what?" Harry said softly, his voice barely audible "I should just abandon the people who have loved me and looked after me for two years?" He stared Sirius in the eye "I should just abandon the people who saved me from the hell of living with my aunt and uncle?"

"I didn't mean...."

"Yes you did" Hermione cut him off "You wanted my brother to abandon his family to come and live with a man met yesterday" She looked at him curiously "You don't strike me as a stupid man, Mr Black, so I am wondering why you thought he would do that?" Sirius gazed back at her, then dropped his eyes to the table.

"I'm sorry" He looked up with a sheepish expression "I guess I just got carried away with trying to make up for what I did. And Dumbledore said...." He stopped suddenly, but realised the damage had been done.

"Dumbledore said what?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes. Sirius let out a sigh.

"Dumbledore suggested that I should try to make up for what I did, as if I hadn't gone chasing after Peter, then I would have been in a position to become Harry's guardian and Harry wouldn't have gone to Petty and her family" He shook his head "He also hinted that Harry wasn't exactly safe where he was, and that if I could take him to my family home, he would be very well protected" Hermione took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"Dumbledore hasn't been happy with my parents' adoption of Harry since it happened, so it doesn't surprise me he would paint it in a bad light. But if you actually talk to the people who actually know what his life is like, rather than those who think they should know, you will find out that he is happy - happier than he has been at any point since that Halloween" Sirius looked at her appraisingly, then turned to Harry.

"Is that true?"

"My sister knows me well enough to speak for me" Harry grinned "But, just so you hear it from the organ-grinder, rather than the...."

"Finish that sentence at your peril, Farm Boy" Hermione smirked.

"....rather than the organ-grinders lovely and talented assistant" He continued "Yes - I am happy. Jennifer and Sidney love me like one of their own, as they do Nis. I can't imagine living with anyone else, and while I would like to get to know you better, I do not need someone else in my life who wants to control, command or otherwise boss me around" He paused "So, Sirius, what's it going to be?"

xoxox

"So what did he say?" Luna and Harry were throwing stunning curses at targets in The Chamber. After the Hogsmeade visit had ended, Team Snidge had met up there and then split off in to little groups.

"He said that he was sorry he had allowed himself to be used by Dumbledore, and that it wouldn't happen again" He watched as Luna struck the centre of another target.

"Hmmmm" Luna lowered her wand, then turned to face him.

"Lin?" She looked at him curiously.

"Lin?"

"Well...." He blushed "Everyone else calls you GW or G...."

"And you wanted to try something different?" She laughed "I like it - it's.... nice" She smiled, but then let it fade "Be careful, Harry"

"Of?"

"Of Mr Black" She said quietly "There's something about him...." She paused then shrugged "I don't know. I'd just be wary about what you tell him about...." She waved towards Slytherin's Study, where the rest of the group was gathered. He gazed at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay" He looked over at the door to the study "Should we tell the others?" She paused for a second, then nodded "Then lets go"

xoxox

"So how did it go?" Dumbledore smiled as Sirius sat down opposite him.

"I did as you said - suggested that he come and live with me, and that I could act as his guardian"

"And?"

"And Miss Potter-Granger rejected it out of hand, without giving Harry a change to respond" Sirius shook his head "When you told me she had an unhealthy influence over him, I didn't realise how bad it was"

"But do they trust you?" Dumbledore leaned forward eagerly. Sirius nodded with a smile.

"I told them I wouldn't listen to you any more, and make friends with Harry on my own terms" He paused, then grinned "They bought it hook, line and sinker"

"Excellent"


	10. Year 3 - Seven Days

"Good morning, Professor Flitwick" Luna bounded in to The Great Hall, with Neville, Sally and Blaise walking in behind her at a more sedate pace.

"Miss Lovegood" Flitwick nodded politely "Miss Perks, Mr Longbottom, Mr Zabini - Merry Christmas"

"Would you care to join us?" Sally gestured to the table "The Grangers will be down shortly" Luna smirked at her "Oh - shush you" Flitwick watched the interplay with a fond smile.

"Would it interest you to know that you are not the only ones who call them that?" He said, his smile changing to an amused grin as they all turned to stare at him with similar expressions.

"Who else?" Blaise asked after a moment.

"The portraits in Professor Dumbledore's office have taken to referring to those three by that name" Flitwick explained "And, I have to admit, sometimes Professor Sprout and I do as well"

"Well - it does make sense, if you think about it" Luna said with a smile "Nissa has never been a part of the Potter family - she was less than a year old when they died, and FB has spent more time with Mr and Mrs Potter-Granger than he did with his parents....." She trailed off, then shrugged "Maybe we should discuss this later"

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Because I hear singing...." She grinned as she looked towards the main doors.

 _We three Grangers of Potter House fair_

"This again?" Neville rolled his eyes.

 _Bearing gifts, we come from out there_

"Are they going to do this every year?" Sally added with a sigh.

 _Harry_

 _Ginny_

 _And most of all Minnie!_ The three siblings came to a stop at the foot of the table.

"Who all have very strange hair?" Blaise suggested.

"Who's singing we cannot bear?" Sally smirked.

"And now we must all beware?" Neville laughed.

"Who are all now seeming to glare?" Flitwick said with a smile.

"For whom we all love and care?" Luna smiled fondly. Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Lin" He smiled back at her, then looked at the others "The rest of you can...."

"Also have a Merry Christmas" Hermione said with a smile, then smirked as Harry moved to sit down next to Luna, mumbling to himself as he went. A few moments later, Ginny sat down next to Neville "Professor, may I sit with you?"

"Of course, Miss Potter-Granger" He nodded politely "Miss Lovegood invited me to join you, if that's alright?"

"Of course - the more the merrier" She grinned "Will Professor Sprout be along?"

"Yes, but she'll be along later. She was visiting her family last night, and got back a little late"

"Oh - okay" Hermione looked around at the others "So - who's for presents?"

xoxox

Half an hour later, the four Weasley boys walked in. Ron gave them a polite nod, then walked over to the Gryffindor table, while Percy, Fred and George strolled up to the group.

"Good morning all" Fred said with a grin.

"Merry Christmas" Hermione replied, then, with a quick glance at Flitwick, looked back to Fred "Would you three fine young men be able to solve a question for us?"

"We can try" Percy said, looking curious "What's the question?"

"We were trying to decide what the scariest noise an animal makes before they attack is" Luna said, resting her head on her hands "I thought it was the Snorkack, while Farm Boy thinks it is the Golden Elephant"

"I'd have to say the low pitched boom that an angry hippogriff can make" Fred replied at once "I heard it once, and it terrified me"

"It doesn't compare to the high-pitched oooo a unicorn can create" Percy said with a shiver "Especially if there are a lot of them charging at once"

"What about the arcomantula?" George suggested "The ya-ta-ta-ta noise as they scurry across the ground....." They all looked back at Hermione, who nodded thoughtfully.

"They are all good suggestions" She looked back at Flitwick "What do you say, Professor? Out of those three?"

"I admit, I haven't given it much thought" The Charms Professor replied.

"Well - maybe if you say them one at a time, after each other" Luna said with a bright smile "You know - boom, oooo, ya-ta-ta-ta"

"Boom, oooo, ya-ta-ta-ta" Flitwick repeated "Boom, oooo, ya-ta-ta-ta. Boom, oooo...." His third repetition was cut short as Sprout's voice came from the doors.

"Will you miss me tonight, when I'm gone!" She sang "Will your love feel the same, from now on?" Flitwick turned and stared at her with an expression of complete surprise. For a moment, no one said anything, then Harry, Luna, Hermione, Fred, George and Percy all burst out laughing.

Flitwick turned back to stare at them, then shook his head, laughing loudly.

"So - how long did it take you to set that up?" He asked.

"We talked to the last night" Hermione admitted "We figured that since you knew a lot about muggle culture, you'd get the joke better than the other staff"

"And Pomona?" He grinned at his fellow Head of House as she sat down next to Neville.

"That wasn't us" Luna turned to Sprout "Professor?"

"I've spent the last two days with the muggle half of my family" She smirked "And last night there was a Morecambe and Wise special on ITV" She looked over at Luna "I admit, I was quite surprised to hear Filius singing when I came in" She realised Hermione was shaking her head "Miss Potter-Granger?"

"We take three hours planning a superb joke, and the funniest part comes from random chance"

"And the fact that the universe is governed by co-incidence is news to you?" Blaise grinned.

"Guess it wasn't in one of my books" Hermione replied with a smirk, making Blaise blush, and Flitwick and Sprout look at both of them with expressions of polite curiosity. Hermione caught the looks, and smiled "Sorry, Professors - private joke"

"I'm sure it's very funny" Flitwick said in a dead pan voice, making everyone smile "What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"We are going to start a snowball fight the likes of which even Merlin hasn't seen" Ginny said with a wide grin.

"Merlin?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"No - Nissa" Harry smirked. Hermione slapped him on the arm "Sorry sis"

"I don't know how many wizards know about God" Ginny replied with a shrug "I figured Merlin would be a better reference" She paused, then grinned "By the way - if you ever get the chance, tell the Headmaster that his lecture about family responsibility is like the peace of god" Everyone stared at her in confusion, except Professor Sprout, who burst out laughing.

"Professor?" Hermione tilted her head to one side in confusion.

"I think Miss Potter-Granger means that it's totally confusing, no one can understand it and it goes on for ever and ever" Sprout said, still laughing. Ginny nodded, smirking slightly.

"I think I'll use that on Sirius the next time he tries to bond with me over my parents" Harry said under his breath, then blushed as both Sprout and Flitwick laughed "Sorry - you weren't meant to hear that"

"Your secret is safe with us" Flitwick smiled, then looked back to Ginny "So - this snowball fight of epic proportions....." He paused, then looked at her slyly "Is it just for the students, or can the staff get in on it?"

xoxox

Later that night, Harry and Hermione walked in to Slytherin's Study to find Neville waiting for them.

"You wanted to talk to us?" Hermione asked, sitting down opposite him. Harry sat down next to her, then let out a yawn.

"Sorry" He blushed "I guess the snow-ball fight was a tad more brutal than I thought" He shook his head, then looked at Neville "You were saying?" Neville looked at them, then bit his lip.

"I know you don't want to interfere in things like this, but...." He paused, then smiled "But I was thinking of asking Nissa out" Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then looked back at Neville.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Neville looked at him in confusion "Why do I want to ask her out or why am I telling you two before I tell her?"

"The second" Harry said quickly "Because I don't want to think about the first" Hermione smirked, but stayed silent.

"Because I know you both care about her, and I wanted to make sure you'd be okay with it" Neville replied, blushing slightly "I mean - if you were going to get mad, or start shunning me, then...."

"You have our blessing" Hermione interrupted him "As odd as that sounds"

"Thank you" Neville grinned.

"So you realise that she won't be able to go to Hogsmeade for another eight months, right?" Harry said with a slight smile "What are you going to do for dates....." He stopped, then shook his head "You know what? I REALLY don't want the answer to that question" Hermione and Neville smirked.

"Seriously - I know I am supposedly in charge, but - as I told Newt and Mr Finch - that's only when we are dealing with killer clowns and annoying Mugwumps. Everything else - you're on your own" Neville grinned and let out a fake sigh of relief.

"Thank you" He bounded to his feet "Nissa should be along in a few minutes" He paused, then looked at them hopefully.

"What?"

"There's just one more thing....."

xoxox

"G!" Harry bounded out of Slytherin's Study, followed by Neville, then took Luna by the hand and pulled her back towards the door "I have been waiting all day to talk to you!"

"Okay" Luna stared at him in total bemusement, but allowed herself to be pulled along. Neville and Ginny watched them go.

"What...." Ginny turned to Neville, looking slightly confused.

"I think he and Snidge want to discuss using gold as a wand casing" He replied with a smile "Would you like to come for a walk?"

"A walk?" She continued to stare at him in confusion.

"You put one leg in front of the other, leaning forward slightly, but not so far that you lose your balance and fall over" He smirked as she swotted him on the arm "You know they're just going to be talking about really boring stuff, so we can come back when they're done"

"Okay" She shrugged "So, where would you like to go?"

"How about.... that way?" She grinned, and they walked off. As they went out of earshot, Harry, Hermione and Luna stuck their heads around the door.

"Awwwwww" Luna smiled fondly "Aren't they adorable?"

"Oh yes" Hermione grinned, then turned back to Luna "So - gold? Seriously?"

xoxox

Ginny came to a halt, forcing Neville to stop as well. For the previous ten minutes, they'd been wandering aimlessly around some of the wider pipes.

"Nis?"

"Xy - what are we doing?" She asked with a slight frown "I mean - don't get me wrong, the reflections on the roof are kind of pretty, and your explanation of why the moss is green on the right and yellow on the left was fascinating, but somehow I don't think that's what you wanted to tell me" Neville blushed.

"After my parents were attacked, my Gran got a little paranoid" He said quietly "I wasn't really allowed out of the house, and she wasn't really fond of inviting other children over" He paused "You, and the other five, are the first real friends I've had" He blushed as Ginny smiled.

"I can't speak for the others, but I am honoured to be your friends, and I want to keep being your friend"

"But I don't" Neville said quickly, then - at the surprised expression on Ginny's face - shook his head sheepishly "There is the chance that sounded better in my head"

"I would hope so" She tilted her head to one side "You don't want to be my friend?"

"Yes.... No..." He paused "I had this all planned out you know" He sighed "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

xoxox

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Harry and Luna were sitting on the sofa while Hermione was flicking through one of Slytherin's books.

"I do hope so" Luna grinned "I think they'll be good for each other" Harry looked at her curiously "Well, your little sister is still a bit..... flighty"

"Flighty?" Hermione looked round, still holding the book.

"I know being nearly possessed by Tom made her a little more down to earth, but you have to admit she is sometimes a little.... odd" Harry and Hermione exchanged glances "And yes, I understand the irony" Both siblings blushed.

"Sorry" Harry said with a sheepish grin "And I suppose you're right - I hadn't really thought about it" He saw Hermione nod "What about Xy?"

"He could do with some fun" Luna grinned "And if there is anything your sister is good at, it's...."

"Please don't finish that sentence" Hermione rolled her eyes "There are some images we just don't need in our heads"

"What about you?" Luna looked at Harry.

"I don't want to picture Nissa doing...." He started, but Luna reached out and put her hand across his mouth.

"I meant would you like some fun in your life?" She asked quietly. Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly, and she nodded.

"Would you like me to...." Hermione started, but they both shook their heads. Harry slowly reached up and pulled Luna's hand away.

"You know.... I think I might"

xoxox

"So they are now all dating?" Blaise asked as he and Sally walked towards The Great Hall two nights later.

"Pretty much, yeah" Sally nodded with a smile.

"What about Snidge?"

"I don't think she's going to be involved" Sally laughed "I mean - I know she loves her brother and sister...." Blaise rolled his eyes and swotted at her arm.

"I mean..."

"I know what you mean" She let out a small sigh "I suppose it was somewhat predictable - that one of us would be left out" She paused "Do you think we should...."

"No" Blaise shook his head.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"You were going to suggest we try to find someone for our beloved leader" He grinned as she blushed "Normally, I wouldn't be so reticent, but with the whole Pennywise thing...."

"You want to be careful who we bring in to our little group" She nodded "I suppose it makes sense, but...."

"But you just want the girl we love and adore to be as happy as we are?" He slipped his arm around her shoulder, then frowned slightly as she stiffened "Teeny?" She stopped walking, then slowly turned to face him.

"You know about Zach?" She asked quietly. He nodded "Well - it seems he is unhappy about the fact I'm dating you, and decided to mention it to his parents"

"Let me guess? They told your parents?"

"I received a nice polite letter from them this morning, asking why I hadn't seen fit to inform them I have a boyfriend" She continued in the same quiet tone "They also reminded me that we have been friends with the Smith family for generations" She paused "While they didn't go so far as to spell it out, I am pretty sure they are under the impression that Zach and I were going to start dating in the next few months, and that a marriage would follow once we finished school"

"Have they mentioned it before?"

"I've had.... hints" She admitted "Very oblique and obscure hints, but still - hints" She looked up at him "I'm sorry, Nix. I should have told you, but I didn't know how to...." She trailed off as he leaned down and kissed her. A few seconds later, he straightened up with a grin.

"It's not your fault, Teeny" He kissed her again "And you aren't suddenly going to throw me over to run of with the wonderful Mister Smith are you?"

"I hadn't planned on it" She smiled softly "So what should I tell them? If they move from hinting to more.... emphatic comments?"

"That you are a child of the nineties, and you are free to make your own decisions" He paused "That's not going to work is it?"

"Not really, no" She laughed, then looked up as Neville, Ginny and Luna walked down the corridor to wards them "Do you mind if we...."

"Keep it to ourselves?" He smiled and kissed the top of her head "It's not a problem, sweetie" He looked up and smiled "Evening guys"

"Hey" Luna waved while Neville and Ginny nodded.

"Where are the others?" Sally asked with a slightly concerned look. Luna made a face.

"Uncle Sirius popped in, wanting to talk to them" The others all laughed at the implied air-quotes around Sirius' name.

"Still not a fan of the wizarding world's most recent celebrity?" Blaise smirked. Luna shook her head.

"There's just something about him that...." She trailed off, then shrugged "He is too much like Dumbledore - never entirely truthful, but not so that you'd catch him in a lie" She shivered "Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he is just interested in FB's best interest, and all this attention he is showing is just a way of making up for the last ten years or so"

"But then again, maybe Dumbledore - knowing how much he has alienated my brother - is trying a different tack?" Ginny suggested, and Luna nodded.

"Well - lets see what they make of this meeting" Neville said after a few moments, then, adopting the same tone Luna had, added "Did Uncle Sirius say what it was about?"

xoxox

"Harry..... and Miss Potter-Granger" Sirius frowned for an instant, then his face brightened again "It's nice to see you again"

"You too, Mr Black" Hermione smiled, pretending she hadn't seen the brief change in his expression "When Baby Bro said you were coming by for a visit, I thought I'd come with him" She paused, then tilted her head to one side "That is okay, isn't it?"

"Of course" Sirius grinned back "Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine"

"Snidge is more than a friend, Sirius" Harry smiled at his sister "Much more" Sirius looked at him curiously, then shrugged.

"I just dropped by to say hi, and see how you were doing" He continued "And to see if you'd like to meet during your next Hogsmeade visit for lunch?"

"We're both doing well" Harry replied "My wonderful and talented sister here got full marks in both her charms and transfiguration tests, and I wasn't far behind"

"And my equally talented brother is still considered the best seeker in the school" Hermione added with a fond smile "Although I think the next game might be the most fun...."

"Oh shush" Harry waved his hand at her.

"Why the next game?" Sirius asked "It's against Ravenclaw, isn't it?"

"Yup" Hermione nodded with a wicked grin "But with our little sister playing as seeker for the Claws, there are a few people wondering how Farm Boy here is going to do"

"I'm just glad it's not Lin" Harry said, rolling his eyes "And that Mr F hasn't shown any inclination to play Quidditch at all, let alone seeker"

"Mr F?" Sirius looked back and forth between them, trying to keep up.

"Blaise Zabini" Hermione explained.

"Zabini?" Sirius leaned forward "Angelo and Lusysia's son?" Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, then both shrugged.

"I don't know his parents' names, but I can't imagine that Zabini is all that common a name" Harry narrowed his eyes slightly "Why?"

"Because they are both suspected Death Eaters!" Sirius said forcefully "Can't you see, he is just pretending to be friends so he can...."

"So he can what?" Hermione interrupted him "Voldemort..." She paused as Sirius shivered ".... is dead, Mr Black, and Blaise's parents are no more Death Eaters than I am"

"But he's a Slytherin! You can't trust him!"

"We've known him longer than we've known you" Hermione snapped back "And yet you expect us to trust you?" He paused, let out a long breath, then continued in a calmer tone "Blaise is a friend of ours, Mr Black, and even if his parents were the most evil people imaginable, I know in my heart that Blaise would do nothing to hurt us. I trust him"

"If Snidge trusts him, I trust him" Sirius stared at him, then sighed.

"Perhaps I overreacted" He said apologetically "When I was at school, the war was at its height, and it was very hard to know who to trust" He leaned back in his chair "Ever since I put my trust in Peter, I suppose I have been a tad paranoid that someone else will come along and betray those I love" Harry and Hermione glanced at each other again, then Harry smiled.

"I understand" He said quietly "But you should understand that, if you are going to be a part of my life, it is my life, not yours" There were a few moments of silence, then Hermione spoke up.

"Mr Black - we, my sister and brother and I, were planning on going home for a few days over Easter. We haven't seen our parents since September, and it turns out that is quite a long time" She paused "If you want, I can ask them if they would let you visit"

"You can get to know our parents, and see where I am living" Harry continued "Maybe it will put your mind at rest, at least in regards to my security when I am not here" Sirius gazed at him for a moment, then nodded.

"That's very kind of you, Hermione" He smiled "I will make sure I am free for the holidays, so you can plan your schedule as you need to"

"Cool" Harry grinned.

xoxox

Half an hour later, the two Potter-Grangers were walking back to Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm beginning to think GW was right" Hermione said as they rounded a corner.

"About?"

"About using gold as a wand-casing" She smirked, then shook her head "About Mr Black" Harry reached out and took her arm, bringing them both to a stop.

"You think he is hiding something?"

"Pretty much" She nodded "Before you ask, I don't know what it is, but...."

"But there is something.... a little bit off about him" He finished for her "So - do we confront him?"

"No" She shook her head with a smile "If he is up to something, we're more likely to find out what it is if we play along, so to speak"

"And if we know he is up to something, we'll be better prepared for it when we find out what it is?" He rolled his eyes as she beamed at him "Yes, I know - thinking logically has its benefits" He sighed "I'm becoming more and more like you every day"

"No need to thank me" She leaned over and kissed his cheek "Just another bonus of being part of my family"

xoxox

The next morning, Hermione made her way sleepily to the common room to wait for Harry.

Flumping in to the chair by the fire, she closed her eyes, only to open them a moment later when she heard a voice from the seat opposite her.

"Good morning, Mindy" Emily Brown sat on the long couch, hands behind her head, looking at Hermione with an expression of mild interest.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, sliding her hand towards her wand.

"I just wanted to talk" Emily folded her hands in her lap, smoothing out her skirt as she did "You've had an interesting few days - I thought you could use someone to talk to who wasn't a part of this whole.... clown thing" Hermione gazed at her with a deadpan expression. Emily stared back, then laughed "Yeah - I didn't think you'd buy that"

"What do you want?" Hermione asked again.

"I am here to make you an offer" Emily leaned forward, looking at her with an intent expression "While I haven't been paying all that much attention, I have noticed that over the last few months, some of your minions have started.... oh what's the phrase you kids use?"

"Going out?" Hermione suggested.

"Yes, thank you" Emily nodded "That some of your minions have started going out with each other" She sighed "Young love is such a wonder to behold" She paused, then let a smile cross her face "And such a wonderful thing to destroy"

"Don't you....."

"Hold your horses, sweetie" Emily held up her hands "I am here to offer you a deal, one that will let your little friends have their little affairs without having to look over their shoulders" Hermione gazed her levelly, then nodded.

"Tell me"

"Would I be right in thinking that your little playgroup was formed to destroy me?"

"Yes. Although I prefer the phrase wipe you off the face of the earth and banish you to the deepest, darkest hell there is so you can suffer for the rest of time"

"Really?"

"Everyone should have a goal" Hermione's tone remained flat, causing Emily to laugh.

"Fair enough" She looked at Hermione reproachfully "Although for someone who is my oldest and dearest friend, it seems a bit harsh"

"What do you want, Emmy"

"If you insist on fighting this war, then some of you will die. Perhaps all of you. And there are good odds you will die bloody" Emily paused "But, if you let it go, then I will promise you, here and now, that I will leave you alone"

"Me?" Hermione laughed darkly "You think I would give up my friends just to save my own life?" Emily stared at her, then gave a short laugh.

"Sorry - I wasn't clear" She took a breath "I meant you, your friends, your family, their families and the two professors you care so much about" She smiled as Hermione's mouth fell open "So what do you say? A chance for all of you to walk away, scott free? Or to make them fight and die in a war you can't possibly win?"

xoxox

"Happy New Year!" Hermione waved at the other five members of the group as she and Harry walked in to Slytherin's Chamber. Various answering calls came back as Harry walked towards the space on the sofa next to Luna, then turned as he realised his sister was still stood in the door.

"Sis?" He turned "What's up?" Hermione bit her lip as the rest of the group turned to look at her.

"Emily came to talk to me two nights ago" She said quietly "She made me an offer, and I've been trying to decide whether I should bring it to you" She took a deep breath, then continued "I know that you have more or less put in me in charge, and that you trust me to make decisions, but this...." She trailed off.

"Tell us" Sally said simply, and the rest nodded.

"Okay then. It's like this...."


	11. Year 3 - Granger vs Granger

Blaise stared at Sally in confusion for a moment, then shrugged.

"Okay" Sally grinned.

"You really don't have a problem with this?"

"I admit, it wasn't what I was expecting, but I can see why you want to do it" He smiled at his girlfriend "We get to celebrate on the Sunday?"

"Of course" Sally leaned over and kissed him firmly "You still have to buy me a present, Nix" Blaise laughed.

"What makes you think I haven't bought you one already?" He said with a wicked grin.

xoxox

"Tell me"

"No"

"Then give me a hint!"

"No"

"You're mean"

"I know" Harry, Luna and Ginny looked round as Blaise walked in to The Room of Requirement, followed by Sally.

"Farm Boy - make him tell me!" Sally whined. Harry looked at her, then back at Blaise.

"Mr Finch? Are you tormenting our Bex?"

"Yes" Blaise grinned back at him "She wants to know what I got her for Valentine's Day"

"Oh" Harry nodded, then turned back to Sally "Sorry, Bex, but I'm not getting in the middle of this"

"Hate you" Sally pouted at him.

"I know" Harry grinned, then looked back at Blaise "She did tell you..."

"Yes" Blaise nodded "And I'm in"

"Cool" Luna smiled, then looked at the others "So - what are we going to do?"

xoxox

"Thank you for coming with me" Neville and Hermione were walking back from one of the greenhouses "Professor Sprout said she'd let me cultivate these on my own"

"What are they again?" She asked interestedly.

"Sunflowers" Neville replied with a smile. Hermione looked at the tiny, green plants, then back up at him.

"They don't look like sunflowers" She said with a slight frown.

"Really?" Neville looked at her in confusion "They are almost perfect specimens as far as I can see" Hermione continued to stare at the plants, then looked up at Neville.

"Muggle sunflowers are different from magical ones? Really?"

"I don't know - these are the only sunflowers I've seen" He waved the pot of small, purple buds slightly "Do you have any pictures?"

"No" She sighed, then, suddenly, her face brightened "Actually, yes - yes I do" She grinned "I will show you tomorrow"

"Cool" Neville smiled back. Hermione paused, then glanced at him slyly.

"So - have you delayed me enough so the others are all done discussing what they're going to do on Saturday?" She waited for a reaction from him, but when Neville just kept walking, she grinned "You are getting better at that"

"Better at what?" Neville asked in a flat voice "And what did you mean?"

"I thought...." Hermione started, then shook her head "You know what? Never mind" She stared

xoxox

"Good morning Miss Potter-Granger" Professor Flitwick walked up beside Hermione as she stood outside the doors to The Great Hall.

"Professor" She nodded politely, then looked back at the doors.

"Would I be right in thinking your friends are going to do the same thing as last year?" Flitwick asked kindly.

"I think so" She smiled softly "I mean - they've given no indication of it, but...."

"But you just know" He replied with an equally soft smile "So why are you standing out here? Instead of being in there?" She looked around, then gestured to the alcove they had stood in a year before. He followed her over, then looked up at her.

"There are a lot of things I can't tell you, but the fight we have to fight is coming closer. I don't know when, but sooner or later we're going to have to go into the black....." She paused, then continued in a whisper "And I'm pretty sure some of us won't come back"

"Then why not enjoy the time you have now?"

"Because they are looking at me to lead them in to the darkness" She said in an intense whisper "They are trusting me to protect them - take care of them. To lead them in to this fight" She shook her head "Last year, they just wanted me to be their den-mother - someone they could bring their problems to, someone to help them" She put her hands up to her eyes and wiped them. Flitwick pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Do you remember what I told you last year?"

"That they love me, trust me and would do anything for me" She smiled weakly "Like follow me in to death"

"Or, to put it another way, protect you, even if it means their death" He looked at her seriously "Miss Potter-Granger, I have fought in three wars in my life, and every time I have seen people die" Hermione stared at him, then smirked.

"Was that supposed to be a pep-talk?"

"I hadn't quite finished" Flitwick said with a laugh "I have seen people die, and while it is always sad, everyone of them died fighting for their cause, and knowing they were dying for a reason"

"So you are saying it's okay if I lead my friends to death if they follow me willingly?"

"Death is never okay" He replied "But just ask yourself this - are you friends going to follow you because they are following you, or are they going to follow you because they believe in what you are fighting?"

xoxox

"Shouldn't she be here already?" Harry and Ginny glanced at each other nervously "I knew we should have made her come with us"

"Do you think we should go and look for her?" Neville suggested, glancing at the doors. Sally followed his gaze, then glanced back up The Hall to where Dumbledore and McGonagall were watching them.

"I think someone might notice if we depart en masse" She said.

"You think Dumbledore would stop us?" Harry asked in surprise.

"No" Sally admitted "But I think that he would probably find a way to use it to his advantage"

"And that usually doesn't end well for us" Harry nodded, then before he could continue, Ginny tapped him on the arm and he turned to see Hermione walking into The Hall with Flitwick. They stopped at the end of the Hufflepuff table, then Flitwick walked up The Hall while Hermione walked over to them.

"I'm sorry I'm late guys - I stopped to talk to Professor Flitwick" She gestured to where the Charms professor was taking his place behind the staff table "He gave me a....." She paused, then shrugged "A pep talk, of sorts"

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked, looking worried.

"I think so, yes" Hermione nodded "But tonight, after the game, I want to talk to you all in The Clubhouse. About the future" They all nodded in response, then she smiled "But that can wait. Right now, I want to make sure that my little brother and my little sister both get enough to eat before their big game this afternoon" Her siblings grinned, then looked over at Sally.

"Actually, Miss Potter-Granger, there is something we need to do before that" She nodded to Blaise, who pulled a small package out from under the table. Hermione smiled, then glanced at Neville.

"You really should take up poker, Xy - I have a feeling you'd clean up"

xoxox

A very emotional half hour later, Hermione put the package down on the table, then looked up as Hedwig flew over them and dropped a letter.

Hermione picked it up, used her knife to cut it open, then pulled out the paper inside.

"So Farm Boy - how do you think your little sister will...." Blaise started, then stopped as Hermione dropped the letter and let out a small gasp "Snidge?"

"Sis?" Harry moved to take her hand, but she stood up, looking around.

"I have to...." She started, then, with her hand over her mouth, she bolted towards the doors.

"Bex, GW - go with her" Harry said, and the two girls jumped up and ran out after their friend. Harry watched them for a moment, then turned back and picked up the letter.

xoxox

Sally and Luna rushed after Hermione, exchanging a concerned glance as their friend threw the door to the nearest toilet open and ran inside.

They followed her in, then skidded to a halt as the sound of someone being violently sick came from one of the cubicles.

It went on for a few seconds, and was followed by the sound of the toilet flushing. A few moments later, Hermione came of the cubicle, looking very pale. She looked at them, gave them a brief, faint smile then walked over to the sinks and started washing her face.

"Snidge?" Luna walked over to her, and touched her on the shoulder. Hermione flinched, then slowly reached out and turned the taps off.

"What's wrong?" Sally asked, walking up beside Luna. Hermione took a deep breath, then turned to face them, her eyes bright with tears.

"He killed them" She whispered "He killed them all"

xoxox

"Twenty five?" Blaise, Neville and Ginny stared at Harry, all with the same look of horror on their faces.

"Twenty five" He nodded, his expression mirroring theirs "Mum says that they were all found three days ago, all over the country"

"Oh god" Ginny closed her eyes.

"Oh trust me, god had very little to do with it" Blaise said bitterly.

"There's one more thing" Harry bit his lip "I think it's thee reason Snidge ran out of here so quickly"

"Tell us" Neville said quietly.

xoxox

"There was a message left near every body" Hermione was sat on the floor, staring straight ahead. Sally and Luna sat either side of her, but she wouldn't look at either of them.

"What did it say?" Sally asked quietly. For a few moments, Hermione didn't respond but, just as Sally was about to ask again, Hermione took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"It said - 'you should have said yes'"

xoxox

"He killed twenty five children out of spite?" Blaise stared at Harry in disbelief "Just because we turned him down?"

"Because she turned him down" Neville said quietly, then looked at Harry "At least, that's what she's thinking, isn't it?"

"Pretty much" Harry nodded "Even though she asked all of us, she is going to be convinced that this was her choice - that these twenty five children are dead because of her"

xoxox

"Snidge - I love you, but sometimes you can be a bit thick" Luna said calmly. Sally gasped, while Hermione blinked a few times, then turned to face her.

"Pardon me?"

"I said I love you, but...." Hermione couldn't stop a smile crossing her face at Luna's answer.

"I heard you" She said, rolling her eyes "What did you mean?"

"The offer that Pennywise made - what was it?"

"You know what it was"

"Pretend I am a flighty, slightly crazy second year girl who has a memory like Narnian cheese" Sally smirked at Luna's description, while Hermione looked at her friend curiously.

"He said that if we stopped our quest to kill him, he would let us, our families, Sprout and Flitwick live" She said flatly "What's your point?"

"Did he say anything about stopping killing?" Luna looked at her intently.

"No" Hermione admitted "But...."

"But what?" Luna asked "Whether we said yes or no, children would have died"

"And if we'd said yes - if we'd decided to sit by and let it happen - then the blood really would have been on our hands" Sally pressed Luna's point "But we are going to stop him - maybe not today, and maybe not tomorrow"

"If you say 'soon, and for the rest of ITs life', I'm going to smack you" Hermione said with a fond smile. Sally laughed, while Luna smiled.

"IT killed those children, not you" Hermione looked at Luna thoughtfully, then nodded.

"We have to find out how to kill it" She said in a firm tone, belying her still pale face "Nothing is immortal - nothing lasts for ever"

"Except Narnian cheese" Sally grinned. Hermione gave her a withering expression "Sorry"

xoxox

"Mr Potter-Granger...." Harry looked round as Professor Sprout spoke his name.

"Yes, Professor?" Sprout looked down at him sympathetically.

"I noticed your sister running out. Is there anything wrong?" She asked.

"She just got some.... surprising news from home" Harry replied carefully "GW and Lin went to check on her, and I'm sure they'll take care of her...." He trailed off as the three girls walked back in to The Hall "If you'll excuse me?"

"Of course" Sprout nodded, then added "But if you need anything, even if it is just to talk, Filius and I are both available"

"Thank you Professor" Harry smiled warmly at her, then bounded down to where Hermione, Sally and Luna were walking towards them. When he reached them, he pulled his sister in to a hug. She hugged him back.

"Before you start" She said quietly "GW and Bex gave me some perspective" She smiled against his cheek "Thank you for sending them"

"I live to serve" He replied just as quietly "Are you sure you are alright?"

"No" She admitted "Not yet. But I will be" She let him go and straightened up "Especially after I watch one of my siblings catch the snitch this afternoon" Harry smiled.

"Do you have any prediction or preference?" He asked with a slight grin.

"I think as long as you don't kill each other getting to the snitch, I will be happy either way"

xoxox

"Welcome, everybody, to the third game of this years Quidditch Cup!" Lee Jordan grinned as he looked around the stadium "Both teams come in to this match with a win, however the general consensus around the quad is that the experience of The Gryffindor seeker will probably prove the deciding factor in this match" He paused, then continued with a smile "But the most interesting aspect to this match is that, for the first time in over three decades, we have a brother and sister playing against each other in the seeker position. So, for the first time since the final Mason vs Mason game of 1968, may I introduce, playing at seeker, Harry and Ginny Potter-Granger!"

Harry and Ginny flew out of their starting positions in to the middle of the field, floating up to the middle.

"Did you know he was going to do that?" Harry asked. Ginny shook her head "What about the rest of the teams?"

"And now - the Gryffindor team..." Lee's voice continued, causing Ginny to giggle.

"Shush you" Harry rolled his eyes, then looked around "Nice day for it"

"Almost no wind - that should make things easier"

"And the clouds" Harry paused "Friends?"

"Always" Ginny grinned, then looked around "I think they're ready to start"

"Take care little sister, and try not to fly in to the goal-post"

"Take care, big brother, and try not to fall off your broom"

"Oh come on - I do that one time and you never let me forget..." He continued chattering as she flew off to join the rest of her team, then turned and flew over to where Oliver Wood was waiting.

"Nice chat?" His captain asked with a smirk.

"Just making sure she's okay, and ready" Harry nodded "I mean - only her second game and she has to face us? I'd be quaking in my boots" Oliver laughed.

"And as both teams seem to be ready, lets get this match under way!" Lee called out.

xoxox

"Who are we supposed to be cheering for again?" Sally asked as the game progressed.

"Good question" Hermione laughed "Normally I'd cheer for Farm Boy, but that would mean cheering against my sister"

"And I'd cheer for Ravenclaw, but that would mean cheering against my boyfriend" Luna added.

"I can't cheer for Gryffindor" Blaise admitted "It's bad enough I am friends with two of you - I can't become a flag waving lunatic"

"So I'm the only one who can pick a side to cheer for?" Sally asked.

"I'm cheering for my girlfriend" Neville smirked.

"And, to be honest, you've more chance of beating Ravenclaw in the final game than you have of beating us" Hermione added. Luna turned to stare at her, then shrugged.

"It's true" She paused "So - who do we cheer for again?"

xoxox

Harry flipped his broom upside down, ducking under a fast-moving bludger one of the Ravenclaw beaters had sent his way, then performed half a loop, leaving him facing towards the Castle-side stand.

He looked around and saw Ginny flying high up above them.

"She's good" He said to himself "Not as good as Cho was, or Cedric is, but give her a few years, and she'll have a lot of potential" He smiled, then noticed something in the far corner of the pitch.

xoxox

"And the Gryffindor Seeker takes off at an alarming rate - has he seen the snitch?" Ginny yanked her broom round to see her brother flying towards the Slytherin stands at top speeds.

She stared for a moment, then looked over her shoulder, and let a slight smile cross her face.

"And...." Lee started, then trailed off in surprise "And the Ravenclaw Seeker shoots off in the other direction. So unless Madam Hooch accidentally released two snitches, I think that one of the Potter-Grangers is going to end up disappointed"

Harry cursed under his breath as he realised he was chasing after the sun glinting off a ButterBear bottle, and that - baring an act of Merlin - his little sister was going to beat him to the snitch.

He pulled the front of the broom up, performing a perfect half-loop, then rolled over and lay down as close to the handle as he could.

"And now it looks like a race - both Potter-Grangers are flying flat out, trying to...."

xoxox

"....reach the same snitch" Hermione leaned forward in her seat, staring at her two siblings. Ginny had a long lead, but Harry's broom was easily the faster of the two, and - with two years more experience - she could see his technique was a lot better.

"Oh god.... I can't watch" Luna put her hand in front of her eyes, making Hermione smile slightly.

xoxox

Ginny knew her brother was catching her, but didn't dare look over her shoulder to see where he was.

She was also fairly sure that Fred and George were flying up from the Village Side stand, ready to throw a bludger into her path if they thought it would help.

For a moment, she contemplated something she had seen during one of the family movie nights during the summer - bringing the broom to a complete halt so Harry would shoot past her and in to the path of whatever the twins could throw at her - but she knew that if she got it wrong, she would hand the game, and probably The Cup, to Gryffindor.

So instead, she pointed the front of the broom down ever so slightly, and flew closer to the Castle Side stand.

Glancing to her right every so often, she continued to sprint forwards to where she could see the snitch floating back and forth near the Gryffindor goals.

xoxox

"The Weasley twins launch a perfectly timed Vexton at their erstwhile sister...." Lee stopped as a sickening crunch filled the air "....and miss, sending it smashing in to the Slytherin stands. There don't seem to be any injuries, but I think Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape might want to make their way over there, just in case" He paused for a moment "And the bludger breaks free again just in time to fly straight in front of the male Potter-Granger, sending him veering off course" A huge cheer erupted from the Ravenclaw stands as Harry was forced to break right to avoid the large floating ball that shot in front of him.

xoxox

"Yes!" Ginny hissed between her teeth, then, flinging her broom to the right, she reached out her hand and felt the small golden ball smack firmly in to it.

"AND GINNY POTTER-GRANGER CATCHES THE SNITCH!" Lee yelled, his voice laced with disappointment "Ravenclaw win the game 220 to 90" Another wave of cheers swept the stadium as the Ravenclaws celebrated "This puts Ravenclaw in a good position for The Cup, leaving Gryffindor needing a win in their final match against Hufflepuff to even stand a chance"

xoxox

After doing a lap of honour with her team mates, Ginny flew over to where Harry was stood, talking to Fred, George and Oliver.

Before she had fully dismounted her broom, she found herself being hugged by her big brother.

"Well done, Nis" He said with a big grin after letting her go "You really deserved that!"

"And you're not mad at me?" She asked.

"Mad at you?" He looked at her curiously "You beat me fair and square! I am only mad I didn't think of doing that first" She laughed as her former brothers walked over with their captain.

"Congratulations, Miss Potter-Granger" Oliver said with a smile "You did very, very well"

"For only my second match?" She asked with a wry smile.

"For anyone" Oliver replied sincerely "If you keep this up, I think you'll have a great future ahead of you"

"Thank you" Ginny grinned, then looked at her brothers, who were both smiling back at her "I almost hate to ask, but were you trying to hit me, or just knock me off course a little?"

"Hit you?" George smiled innocently.

"Us?" Fred copied his twin's smile.

"That's what I thought" She bounded up and hugged each of them in turn "Thank you"

"For what?" Fred asked, looking perplexed.

"For not treating me any differently just because of who I am" She replied at once.

"Oh - that" George shrugged "We still think of you as our little sister, Gin - we weren't suddenly going to try to kill or maim you just because you left" Seeing her open her mouth to respond, he held up his hand "You know what I mean"

"I do" She grinned again, then turned back to Harry "Well, big brother, I think we should go see how GW and Snidge faired during all this"

"Of course"

xoxox

Ron stomped back towards the castle, then stopped as he saw a figure in the distance, waving at him.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching him, then he turned and walked over to where Bob Gray was standing in the shadow of the Astronomy Tower.

"Did you enjoy the game?" Gray asked with a slight smile.

"What do you think?" Ron snapped "Stupid Potter"

"You think it was Harry's fault?" Gray raised his eyebrows questioningly "The Gryffindor beaters could easily have knocked the seeker off her path, or even her broom, but they didn't even try that hard"

"But...." Ron started, then trailed off.

"But they don't see her for what she is?" Gray suggested "They still think of her as a little sister, rather than the girl who ripped their family apart?" He took a step forward "Charlie - gone. Percy - gone. William - might as well be gone for the amount of time he spends at home" He smiled "How long before Fred and George leave, and the family is gone completely?"

"My parents...."

"Argue more than they used to, from what I hear" Gray interrupted "She's seduced your brothers away from their home, and - from what I understand - your father might be next"

"What can I do?" Ron asked "I can't make them come back, can I?"

"Not without proof" Gray said simply "Unless you can prove your sister...."

"She's not my sister - she's an ungrateful, spiteful bitch" Ron snarled.

"Unless you can prove Ginny is being manipulated by outside forces" Gray continued without a pause "So - can you?"

xoxox

"I'm sorry you didn't win, Lukie" Luna smiled at her boyfriend, then laughed when his expression changed.

"Lukie?"

"You don't like it?" She said with mock sadness.

"Well...."

"Okay - I'll see if I can find something else" She paused "And given it might get shortened to Lu, maybe we should avoid it"

"To say the least" Harry grinned "And thank you, but I know you must be happy Ravenclaw won?"

"A little, yes" Luna smirked "Plus it sets up the end of the season for a grandstand finish" She looked over to where Neville and Ginny were sat side by side on the sofa, talking quietly "She did very well, didn't she?"

"A lot better than I was expecting" Harry admitted "If she plays like that against Slytherin, she will wipe the floor with Malfoy" He smirked "Which might be kind of fun to watch"

"Even if it means you lose The Cup?"

"We're probably going to lose it anyway" Harry shrugged "Either you have to lose, and we have to win by more than a hundred points, or you win and we have to win by more than a hundred points plus however many you win by"

"And you think that's beyond the Gryffindor Front Row?"

"Pretty much" He nodded, then smiled and looked over to the other sofa, where Sally was reading quietly "Bex? Do you think you could talk Professor Sprout in to another end of Cup party?"

"I can give it a shot" Sally replied, nodding "But what if The Cup doesn't end up tied?"

"All the more reason to have the party" Harry said simply "While Ravenclaw can justifiably celebrate, the rest of us mere mortals won't feel too left out" He looked across at Ginny "Do you think the rest of the team will mind?"

"Probably not, no" She smiled "I can ask Professor Flitwick tonight, if you like?"

"Okay" Harry nodded, then looked up as Hermione and Blaise walked in from the main Chamber "So - how does it look out there?" Hermione smiled back at him.

"The tunnel is clear all the way along" She grinned "I think we have found the answer"


	12. Year 3 - The Sharing of Terrible Secrets

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Hermione looked around at the assembled group, then laughed when - as one - they rolled their eyes "Okay - I know I've asked before, but...."

"With IT's activities over Valentine's Day you are worried about leaving us alone, if it is only for a few days" Blaise smiled fondly at her "I promise - we'll look after each other" Hermione looked over at Luna.

"How about you, GW?"

"Xyon has promised to keep an eye on me" Luna replied with a smile at Neville "And I should be okay in the common room"

"Okay" Hermione nodded "Just promise you won't go adventuring on your own?"

"I promise" Luna nodded in response "And since end of year exams are coming up, I'll be doing a fair bit of revision" Sally, Blaise and Neville all let out synchronous moans "What?"

"You promised we wouldn't remind her!" Neville threw his arms up in mock exasperation "Now when she gets back, she's going to go mental in getting us to study!"

"Who's she when she's at home? The cat's mother?" Hermione pretended to frown at them, then rolled her eyes when the four of them merely looked back at her in confusion "Oh never mind" She turned to Harry and Ginny "Are you ready to go?"

"Pretty much" They both nodded, then Harry walked over to Luna, while Ginny and Neville walked off a little way. Hermione watched them go, then turned as she heard someone call out her name. She looked around, then smiled as she caught sight of Professor Flitwick and....

"Mum? Dad?" She bounded over to her parents, and pulled them both in to a hug "How? Why? How?"

"Three excellent questions, love" Jennifer grinned "Filius wrote to us last week, telling us how to floo to Hogsmeade, and he met us when we arrived" Hermione looked round at the Charms Professor, and smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Professor"

"I thought it might be easier than watching your parents try to park their car in a completely magical village" Flitwick paused "Though probably not as funny" The three Potter-Grangers laughed.

"So - where are your brother and sister?" Sidney asked.

"Saying goodbye to their...." Hermione frowned "I want to say significant others, but I don't know if they are that serious yet" She glanced over to the two couples, then back at her parents "Do you think I should ask them right now?"

"Only if you want to wake up in the back garden, tied up over an ant-hill" Ginny smirked at her.

"I'm thinking we wait until we get home" Hermione grinned, making her parents laugh.

"Honey?" Jennifer looked over at her husband "Do you think we should?"

"Now?" He asked, and she nodded "Okay" He looked over "Guys? Can you all come here a moment?"

"All of us, or just your kids?" Blaise asked.

"All of you" Jennifer grinned "We have a surprise Easter present for each of you"

"Chocolate Eggs?" Luna asked hopefully.

"We do have chocolate eggs, but we were talking more about these" She reached in to her bag and pulled out seven identical white boxes "If you could each take one..." The children looked at Hermione, who nodded, then took the one on the top of the pile.

A few moments later, when everyone had one, she opened it, then looked up at her mother.

"It's a crystal" She looked around to see everyone else holding a similar crystal.

"It's a Goblin Communication Crystal" Sidney smiled, then glanced over as Flitwick let out a slight gasp of surprise "Filius? You know what they are?"

"They permit two way communication over almost unlimited distance" Flitwick said, a slight tone of awe in his voice "And, if my memory serves me correctly, a closely guarded secret"

"Zaglog and Ragnok did mention that we had to keep the seven of these to ourselves" Jennifer smiled, then handed Blaise a piece of paper "Each of you needs to follow these instructions, but it would be better to do it somewhere private" Blaise flicked his eyes over the instructions, then nodded.

"Our three will do the same thing when we get home, and you should be able to talk to each other by about nine-ish" Jennifer continued "As Filius said, these are very rare, and would be very hard to replace, so...."

"We'll look after them" Sally said, and the others nodded.

"Okay then" She held out her bag to Luna "If you'd like to take this, you can chose to give them out as you see fit" Luna took the bag, looked inside, then smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs Potter-Granger"

"You are most welcome" She looked down at her children "Well - are you ready?"

"Two minutes?" Harry asked.

xoxox

"Promise you'll be careful?" Harry said softly as he and Luna stood off to one side.

"Yes, SkyBoy, I will be careful" She smirked as Harry burst out laughing "So - no to the SkyBoy then?"

"I think we should probably keep trying" He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips "I'll talk to you later tonight?"

"Count on it, sweetie" She pulled him in to a hug "Have fun at home"

"I'll try" He hugged her again.

xoxox

"So what are you going to do for the next few days?" Ginny asked, holding Neville's hand.

"Do a bit of work in the greenhouses probably" He replied "The sunflowers are almost ready to bloom, and I have to make sure they're in the right spot, otherwise...."

"Otherwise they don't bloom?"

"Otherwise the light they produce will probably blind anyone who comes near it" Ginny stared at him.

"Seriously?"

"Pretty much" Neville nodded.

"And Professor Sprout trusts you to do this?" He nodded again "Just how good are you at Herbology?"

"I've got some skills" He smirked, then polished his nails against his robes "How about you?"

"I am pretty bad at...." She trailed off "Oh - you meant what I'll be doing at home" She shrugged "I think we are going to church on Sunday, but aside from that, probably just usual holiday things" She looked around to see Harry walking back over to her parents "I have to go" She stood on tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss "I'll talk to you later?"

"Count on it"

xoxox

Half an hour later, Harry shot out of the floo in to his family's living room, and landed in the sofa which had, apparently, been moved in front of the fireplace.

"Thank you" He pushed himself up as Jennifer and Sidney walked calmly out of the flames.

"We didn't think that you'd want to start your holiday with a headache" Jennifer grinned, then pulled him in to a hug "Welcome home, sweetie"

"Thanks" He smiled, then looked over as Ginny and Hermione appeared "How? How do you do that?"

"We are unique and amazing women, or did you forget that?" Ginny smirked at him. Harry smiled back, then turned to their parents.

"So - how do we turn these crystal thingies on?"

xoxox

Sally flumped down next to Blaise the following morning, and dropped her head in to her hands. Blaise watched her for a few moments, then looked over as Neville and Luna sat down opposite them.

"Letter from her mother" Neville explained.

"Ah" Blaise leaned over and softly blew in to Sally's ear, causing her to jump and let out a "gah" noise.

"Was that strictly necessary?" She asked, turning to glare at him. Blaise smiled, and kissed her on the cheek.

"What did the matriarch have to say this morning?" He asked, handing her a plate of pancakes. Sally moved a few on to her plate, then sighed.

"It seems that Mr Smith has been whining to his parents again" Sally replied "My parents got a visit from Mr and Mrs Smith last weekend, asking - in fairly strong terms - about the possibility of formalising the betrothal contract"

"And your mother is in favour?"

"Pretty much, yeah" Sally nodded "She thinks that tying our families together will bring about the golden age of wonder and glory, where we will gain the power and control to reshape the world in our image" She gave a soft laugh at the expression on her boyfriend's face "I'm slightly paraphrasing of course"

"I did wonder" He smiled.

"There is one strange thing though" She said, pouring a fair quantity of syrup over her pancakes "The letter was signed from her" Blaise looked at her uncomprehendingly.

"That's unusual?"

"Every letter I have received since I started school was signed from 'your parents' or 'Mother & Father' - this is the first one that was from just one of them"

"So your think your father might disagree?" Luna asked from the other side of the table.

"I don't know" Sally admitted with a shrug "It might be that he had already gone to work, or that she was in a hurry, but you never know"

"Do you think he would stand up to her? If he opposes all this I mean?" Neville asked.

"It's possible" She bit her lip "But...."

"It would cause major problems in your family" Blaise finished, and Sally nodded "Well - lets hope it doesn't come to that" He glanced up the table to where Zach was talking to Ernie "Want to have some fun?"

xoxox

"So - how was your day, Lin?" Harry lay on his front, talking in to the crystal in front of him. At first, he had felt a little silly - especially since he was alone in his room and was fairly certain anyone walking past his door would hear him - but after five minutes he had almost forgotten that Luna wasn't in the room with him.

"Oh, you know - it ain't easy being me" Luna's voice came back.

"I know - I tried it once, and I was exhausted after ten minutes" Harry grinned as Luna laughed.

"Maybe if we can get some polyjuice...." Luna started, then he could almost picture her shaking her head "Never mind. As much as I'd like to tell you that I fought and slayed a dragon today, I spent most of it revising potions in the common room with Becca and Andy"

"Sounds fun" Harry smirked "I almost feel bad that the five of us went out to Fairlands Valley and had a bit of a rounders game"

"Rounders?" Harry furrowed his brow.

"Imagine if Quidditch was played on the ground, hitting a shrunken quaffle with a beater's bat" He paused "Because it would probably be nothing like that" Luna burst in to laughter again "I know - if we can get some others involved, I'll see if I can set up a game when we get back"

"How many do you need?"

"At least five on each team, although it's better with seven or eight"

"I'll see what I can do" Luna replied with what he thought was a smile "So how are the others doing? Has there been anything more about The Clown?"

"No - it seems after IT's burst of spite, IT has calmed down a bit" He paused "And you've seen nothing there?"

"Not a hide nor hair" He smiled "But enough of that - tell me about your room"

"My room?"

"You've seen my house, but I've never seen yours" She replied with a mock pout that was evident even through the crystal "What's it like?"

xoxox

"Did the sunflowers bloom properly?" Ginny stared up at the roof, the crystal lying on her stomach.

"Yes, thank you" Neville replied with a smile in his voice.

"And you didn't accidentally blind the rest of the school?"

"No" He replied, then added "Well - not accidentally" She laughed.

"Are they as impressive as you thought they would be?"

"Even more than I thought" He said proudly "You'll get to see them when you come back - I would say you could have one in your room, but I suspect your dorm-mates wouldn't thank me"

"Pity" She let out a fake sigh "So - aside from brightening up the world, what have you been up to?"

"Mostly studying with Finch and Bex, helping GW when we can"

"Two Hufflepuffs and a Slytherin are studying during the holidays?" She laughed "My sister really is a bad influence on you, isn't she" Neville laughed softly.

"From a certain point of view, yes" He admitted "Promise you won't tell her what I'm about to say?" She mimed crossing her heart, then let out a barking laugh "What's so funny?"

"Oh - me being a bit of a moron" She shook her head "I promise I won't tell Snidge anything"

"Well - we aren't studying because we think she wants us to, or that she expects it of us" Neville replied "We are doing it so, when we all pass our exams, she'll be proud of us"

"She's already proud of you, you know"

"We actually do know that, but why not make her prouder?"

"Good point" Ginny grinned "But you are having some fun? I mean - it's not all work and no play, because I hear that can lead to badness"

"No - we're having some fun every so often" He paused "How about you three? GW said you were out playing something called rounders?"

"Yesterday" She nodded out of habit, even though she knew he couldn't see her "Today, as ashamed as I am to admit it, we did stay in and study in the morning" She paused as Neville snorted in amusement "Though part of that could be because it was chucking it down. It cleared up this afternoon, and the three of us went for a walk in the local park" She paused again "We're going to talk to Mum and Dad tomorrow - tell them what we think" Neville didn't respond for a few moments.

"Are you sure? You know what IT said about Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick"

"Snidge is sure" Ginny replied, and she could almost see Neville nod in acceptance.

"Okay. Let me know how it goes?"

"Of course" She paused, then clicked her fingers "Mr Black is coming over tomorrow as well. And, before you ask, we are not going to be telling him anything"

"You do surprise me" He laughed "And with that happy thought, I think I'm going to have to say goodnight" Ginny tried to frown, but instead let out a big yawn.

"I guess that answers that question" She blushed sheepishly "I will talk to you tomorrow night, sweetie. Sleep well, and dream nice dreams"

"You too, dear" Ginny smiled fondly as the crystal went dark.

xoxox

The next morning she woke up to find Hermione stood at the foot of her bed, wearing an anxious expression.

"Snidge?" Ginny blinked a few times, clearing the sleep out of her eyes, then sat up "What's wrong? Is it IT?"

"No" Hermione shook her head "Nothing like that"

"Good" Ginny let out a long sigh of relief "So - what's up?"

"Two of your brothers are here"

xoxox

"So - how are things at the dragon reserve?" Percy was stood next to Charlie outside the Potter-Granger house, waiting for their sister.

"Very well, thank you" Charlie grinned "Two of the females are in clutch, and we are expecting the litters by the end of the year"

"And Joseph?" Percy asked with a sly look.

"He is well as well, thank you" Charlie replied without blushing, much to Percy's surprise "His parents are coming for a visit in two weeks, but he assures me they already know and apparently like the idea of me, even if they haven't met me yet"

"So you're not worried at all?" Percy smirked.

"Why would I worry?" Charlie laughed "I'm very adorable, and can charm the heart out of anyone at twenty paces"

"So I guess I shouldn't stand any closer then?" They both looked round to see Hermione, Ginny and Jennifer stood at the edge of the drive. Jennifer continued "I mean - I think my kids would take it badly if I left their father for you"

"Probably true, Mrs Potter-Granger, but since you really aren't my type, I don't think there's anything to worry about" Charlie grinned.

"You don't like muggles?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"He doesn't like girls" Percy supplied.

"Really?" Ginny looked at Charlie in surprise "Since when?"

"Pretty much always" He shrugged "But with Mum's obsession with grand kids, I figured it was better to let her think I was a bachelor than tell her the truth" Ginny tilted her head to one side, then smiled.

"I can see that" She paused "So - to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I had some time off, and I came to Hogwarts to visit my little sister" Charlie glanced at his brother "Percy told me you had come home for a few days, so we thought we'd come by" He looked back to Jennifer "Is that okay? I mean - if we are intruding, we can come back later"

"No - Mr Black is coming over this afternoon, but if you want to come in, I'm sure Ginny would love to spend some time with you" The young girl nodded "Okay then - Ginny - if you'd like to bring Percy in, I will bring Charlie" Jennifer paused, then smirked "That is, if he promises not to be too charming"

xoxox

"I think I can manage that, Headmaster" Sirius nodded thoughtfully "Although I can't promise anything will come of it"

"It is imperative you try, Sirius" Dumbledore leaned forward "I am sure this... this time of reckoning is coming soon, and when it does, Harry will be forced to fight Voldemort alone"

"Does the prophecy say whether he will win or not?"

"No" Dumbledore shook his head "It only says that Harry will fight Voldemort for everybody else" He paused "And although I would prefer Harry to survive, I believe that as long as Voldemort is defeated, the world will be safe"

"You don't think Harry can win?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"He is an under-trained child facing the most powerful Dark Lord in a nearly five hundred years" Dumbledore said with a sigh "This is why you have to at least try to convince him to take some advanced training, so that when the reckoning comes, he will be more prepared"

"I will do my best" Sirius stood up "What if he wants to bring his friends along?" Dumbledore thought for a few moments, then shrugged.

"I'd like to keep the training just for him - if more people know about it, the chance that the Death Eaters might come to learn of it is increased. But if it is the only way, I am willing to accept the risk"

"Okay" Sirius glanced at his watch "I am due at the Grangers at two, so if you will excuse me...."

"Of course"

xoxox

"So this Joseph is the one we met when we came to visit two years ago?" Ginny asked, and Charlie nodded proudly.

"We had just started dating then" He explained "And since I didn't want your holiday to turn in to a huge fight, I persuaded him not to make a big thing of it"

"That's sweet" Hermione smiled.

"He's a very sweet man" Charlie said with a slight blush "Although if you meet him, I would suggest not describing him like that" Ginny laughed.

"Why?"

"He and my brother wrangle dragons for a living" Ginny replied before Charlie could "It is not a job for the delicate or faint-hearted" The group laughed, then Percy looked over at his brother.

"We should be going - it's nearly time for me to return to school, and I'd like to check out the flat you mentioned"

"Okay" Charlie nodded, then looked back at Ginny "Well - I know it's been short, but hopefully I can come back again soon"

"That would be nice" She smiled.

"And you're well? And happy?"

"I am" She nodded, glancing at Hermione "I have friends and family who love me, and a home I feel safe in" She grinned "And brothers who still love me, despite my evil defection" Percy and Charlie laughed, then both stood up.

"Do the wards work both ways?" Percy asked.

"Yes" Hermione replied "But I'm sure Ginny will be happy to walk you out" Ginny bounded to her feet and round the table.

"You can use the time to tell us all about this Neville I've been hearing about" Charlie said, causing Ginny to roll her eyes. A moment later, they left the lounge. Hermione waited for the door to close behind them, then turned to her parents.

"So - what do you think?"

"They seem nice enough" Sidney admitted "And they appear to care for Ginny a lot"

"Percy has been friendly all year" Harry nodded "I think he feels slightly guilty about last year"

"But I think we'd like two or three more visits before we add them in to the wards" Jennifer added "I know they seem nice and trustworthy, but I also know Dumbledore is a master of manipulation, and there is nothing I wouldn't put past him" Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"And speaking of master manipulators - Mr Black is due in about ten minutes" Sidney said, glancing at his watch "Are you still sure we shouldn't bring him in to this?"

"Yes" Hermione responded immediately, and Harry nodded emphatically "GW thinks we can't trust him, and while she sometimes seems a tad...."

"Disconnected?" Harry suggested.

"Disconnected, she does have a good sense about things like that" Hermione continued, then smirked "Even if she is not so good at picking pet names"

xoxox

"We'll be back on Tuesday" Ginny walked, hand in hand with Percy and Charlie, until they'd crossed the ward boundary "Hey - do you want to play in a rounders game?"

"What's rounders?" Percy asked.

"Muggle game involving a bat and ball" Charlie replied "I've seen some of the Romanian schools playing it once or twice. How do you...."

"Snidge and FB introduced me to it" Ginny grinned, then looked back at Percy "Talk to GW.... to Luna when you get back. I think she is trying to organize some people to play"

"Oh" Percy shrugged "Okay - why not?" He looked round, then took a step closer to Ginny "Sis - there's a guy over there.... I am pretty sure he is a wizard" Ginny followed his gaze, then took two steps back until she was inside the wards.

"Sirius Black" She explained "Mum and Dad said he could come for a visit - I guess he is early" She paused "Sorry to rush off, but I should get my parents"

"No worries" Both brothers gave her a little wave, then turned and walked up the street, in the opposite direction to where Sirius was approaching.

xoxox

Sirius watched the two Weasley boys leave, frowning slightly.

Dumbledore had lead him to believe that Molly and Arthur's daughter wanted nothing to do with her former family.

Yet the three red-heads seemed to be on very good terms.

He looked back to the house and - noticing that Ginny had vanished - started walking towards the house.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" He stopped as Ginny came back out of the house, accompanied by Hermione and a man he had never seen before.

"You wouldn't do what if you were me?" Sirius asked.

"I wouldn't walk on to the drive" The man smiled "The ward boundaries start at the edge of the garden, and you really do not want to cross them without permission"

"I don't?" Sirius took a step backwards without realising he'd done it.

"My father takes our safety very seriously" Ginny said softly "Goblin wards, Mr Black, ensuring we are very well protected" Sirius looked at Hermione, who nodded in confirmation.

"I take it there is a way past them?" He asked with a smile.

"If you'd like to take my hand...." Hermione held her hand out, placing it beyond the ward boundary. Sirius looked at her for a moment, then slipped his hand in to hers "Now just walk through - you'll be fine"

xoxox

"Good afternoon, Mr Black" Jennifer smiled as Sirius came in to the room, accompanied by Sidney and Hermione "No Ginny?"

"She went to get Harry" Hermione explained.

"Ah" Jennifer nodded, then looked at Sirius again "Did my husband explain the house rules?"

"I am a temporary visitor, and I can not use my wand" Sirius nodded.

"I know it seems unwelcoming...." Jennifer started, but Sirius held up his hand.

"It means that no one can use magic against you, or the children, and that you have total control over who comes in to your house" He smiled "Ginny was right - these are very impressive wards"

"Nissa usually is right" Harry said, coming in from behind them "So's Snidge" He sighed theatrically "You have no idea how hard it is living with two geniuses"

xoxox

"It's nice" Percy looked around, then back at Charlie "And it's available now?"

"Yes" Charlie smiled back at him "Joseph's cousin is selling it and - since he is moving to America - he wants a quick sale if he can manage it"

"How much?"

"200 Galleons, payable in ten instalments, or less if you can manage it" Percy nodded thoughtfully, then smiled.

"I think I can get a loan from Gringotts, although it might cost me a little more...." He shrugged "Normally, I would ask Mum and Dad, but...."

"But since you are moving out to get away from them, it might be a bit difficult to ask them?" Charlie laughed as Percy nodded again. When he sobered up, he looked at his younger brother thoughtfully "Could you ask The House of Potter-Granger?"

"Pardon me?"

"I know I never paid much attention to history, but from what I remember, The House of Potter had a foundation for charitable causes, where they would give loans to people in need and let them pay them back at reasonable rates" Charlie leaned against the door "I am not suggesting you try to use your relationship with Ginny, but Harry and Hermione seem to like you as well, so maybe...."

"I'll think about it, and maybe talk to them when they come back to school" Percy smiled "When does...."

"Benjamin"

"Benjamin need to know?"

"He said he can hold it for two weeks, maybe three, but then he'll have to put it on the open market"

"I will have an answer by then" He nodded "And thanks again - this would suit Penny and me down to the ground"

"You are welcome, little brother" Charlie smirked as Percy threw him an insulted look "And with that, I will take you back to school"

"Please"

xoxox

After half an hour of small talk, Sirius took a deep breath, then looked at Harry.

"Well, Harry, I have to admit, you do seem to be well protected here" He smiled "Which does put my mind at ease a little"

"But...."

"But there is still the matter of Voldemort's eventual return" Sirius continued "While you might not respect Dumbledore, you should listen to him on this matter, and let him guide you"

"Sirius" He looked round as Sidney started speaking "Why do you have so much respect for Dumbledore? What has he actually done to deserve it?"

"He defeated Grindelwald, and he lead the last war against Voldemort himself" Sirius replied firmly "He has been the leader of the light for as longer than most of us have been alive, and has done more good for this country than anyone else"

"But he didn't win the last war, did he?" Jennifer leaned forward, hands clasped together "And he seems to be making no attempt to prepare for the next war, other than bothering my son about it"

"Dumbledore knows what he is doing...."

"Did you know it was Dumbledore that put Harry with his aunt?" Jennifer continued as if Sirius hadn't spoken "Not The Ministry, not The Wizengamot, but Dumbledore, personally" Harry looked round at his mother in surprise.

"I'm sure he had his reasons....."

"The same reasons for letting you rot in Azkaban for twelve years?" Hermione asked in a slightly sarcastic tone "Dumbledore could have ensured you got a trial, could have asked for you to be questioned under veritaserum. Why didn't he?" Sirius stared at her, then took a deep breath.

"As far as he knew, I was the Potters' secret keeper, and when the secret was breached, I was the only one who could have done it" He said calmly "James and Lily were dead. Peter was dead. Remus had an alibi. There was no one else. If you were in that situation, would you want to re-open old wounds and rake it all up again?" He held his hand up, forestalling their replies "Look - whatever sins he might have committed in the past, Dumbledore is only looking out for your safety now, and in the future"

"We are fully capable of looking after our children, Mr Black" Sidney replied in a cold tone "And should we decide they need extra help, we are equally capable of finding the best tutors there are"

"So you would spend all of Harry's money when there are people who would help you for free, just to prove a point?" Sirius asked with a sneer.

"It's not my money, Mr Black" Harry replied in the same tone "It's our money. My parents are the joint Heads of our House, and - since I trust them with my life and my soul - I am quite happy to let them decide the best way to keep me safe"

"And what makes you think they know better than Dumbledore?" Sirius turned to Jennifer and Sidney "Have you fought in a war?"

"Yes" Jennifer replied calmly, causing Sirius to stare at her in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes" Sirius gazed at her for a moment longer, then nodded.

"I apologise - I didn't know"

"How could you have?" Jennifer shrugged "But suffice to say, we know how to protect our children, and if it comes to it, we will do it ourselves"

"Even against mages?"

"A shotgun blast to the chest will stop all but the most persistent" Jennifer smirked "Besides, as I am sure Dumbledore has told you, we have every reason to believe Voldemort is dead and is not coming back, so our children will need no extra training" She paused "But thank you for your concern - it is nice to know Harry and my daughters have some good friends in the magical world - not just ones out to use them for their own purposes"

xoxox

"....and that's where they left it" Sirius finished recounting the afternoon's events as Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape listened.

"Well - that is disappointing" Dumbledore said with a frown "I would have hoped that his guardians might have more concern for his safety, but apparently they do not seem to care whether he lives or dies"

"Maybe they are just after his money?" McGonagall suggested "If Harry ends up fighting He Who Must Not Be Named, then - from what Sirius has said - it is highly likely his two sisters will be fighting as well" She looked over at Dumbledore "What would happen if all three heirs died at once?"

"The money would remain within The House of Potter-Granger" He nodded thoughtfully, then looked back at Sirius "You said that Miss Weasley seemed friendly with her brothers?"

"Yes" Sirius nodded "They were talking and joking as if nothing had changed" Dumbledore smiled.

"Perhaps this is a signal her attitudes are thawing" He tilted his head to one side "Maybe I will invite Arthur and Molly in to see if we can begin to restore their family to its proper size" He noticed Snape looking doubtful "Severus? You have something to say?"

"I think that Black.... that Sirius might be misinterpreting what he saw, Headmaster" He glanced at his former enemy "Not through any fault of his own, but simply because he doesn't see what goes on in the school"

"And you do?" Sirius asked curiously.

"The young Miss Potter-Granger has remained on good terms with Percy, Fred and George Weasley" Snape replied "However the relationship with the youngest boy - Ronald - could be described, at best, as cordial"

"And at worst?" McGonagall asked.

"Cold and distant. I have observed them talking, but they are like strangers. I believe that she holds him partly responsible for her separation from her family, and is acting as such"

"So if we were to bring her parents here...."

"I would say she would either refuse to talk to them, or would talk to them at great length and in a very, very loud voice" There were a few moments silence, then Dumbledore nodded.

"On reflection, it might be wise to postpone any reunion, at least until we have a better idea of the situation" He smiled "Was there anything else you wished to report, Sirius?"

"I can't be certain, but I think that all five members of the family have what look like Goblin Communication Crystals" He smirked as the shocked expressions that crossed their faces.


	13. Year 3 - The Coming Of IT

"So - just one more exam today?" Hermione looked up to find Percy sitting down next to her at the Gryffindor table.

"Not for me" She shook her head with a smile "FB, Bex, Fin and Xy all have Divination this afternoon, but what with the whole subject being a bucket of hogwash, I thought I could put my time to better use" She paused "Maybe by learning to juggle geese" Percy stared at her for a few moments, then laughed.

"Not a fan of Professor Trelawney then?" He asked, and Hermione shrugged.

"I just think that most of Divination is about making guesses to see if they come true or not" She replied with a smile "If they do, people say they were predicted, and if they don't, people say it clearly didn't apply to that and it will come true at another time" She shook her head "I much prefer a subject like Arithmancy"

"Where there is a right answer" Percy grinned "Are you sure you shouldn't be in Ravenclaw?" Before she could answer, he continued "So Penny was asking when the next rounders game was going to be?" Hermione smirked.

"Are you sure we should have another one?" She asked with another smirk "I mean - after the last one...."

"Fred and George are all better" Percy said, trying not to laugh "And I think as long as we don't play anywhere near The Whomping Willow, we shouldn't have too much trouble with it throwing balls back at us" He paused, then added "And if we remember to apply the grip charm to the bat, we should be able to avoid the unfortunate incident with Miss Brown again" Hermione sniggered at the memory of Lavender accidentally letting go of the bat, sending it flying in to Ron Weasley's crotch.

"And people really want to play again? Even if it is just a muggle game?" She asked when she had calmed down.

"So it would seem" Percy nodded "I mean - I don't think it will overtake Quidditch as the school sport, but...." He trailed off, waving his hand "But it's something everyone can do, whether they are good at it or not - and as someone who can't ride a broom to save his life, that is a good thing"

"Tell me about it" She smiled "Okay - I will talk to the others and see if we can set up a game for Saturday" She pulled her books together and stood up "Could you ask around - see how many are interested?"

"Consider it done" He nodded "I'll even have a look for a good spot on the grounds, away from The Willow, if you like?"

"Don't you have an exam this afternoon?"

"It's Herbology" He shook his head "And I am about as good at that as I am at flying" Hermione laughed, then took a few steps away from the table, before turning back to look at him again.

"Did you get the confirmation from The Trust?"

"I did, thank you" He grinned "They have agreed to pay the instalments on the flat, and when I leave school and start work, and then I will pay them back at the same rate"

"So you and Penelope will be moving in after you finish at Hogwarts?"

"We will" He grinned again "And we are both grateful to you and your family"

"Ah-ah" She shook her head "Nissa, FB and I had nothing to do with it - this was purely a business decision by my parents in co-operations with Gringotts"

"But the fact I'm Ginny's brother....."

"I swear it wasn't taken in to account" Hermione smiled "They did this purely on your proposal and the merits of the case" She gave Percy a final grin, then turned and walked down towards the doors.

As she crossed the Entrance Hall, she smirked to herself.

"Of course, the fact it would really piss off your parents didn't hurt"

xoxox

"So when are we going to do it?" Luna asked as she, Harry and Sally walked in to The Chamber.

"We were thinking Sunday morning" Sally replied "There are exams during the week, and Snidge doesn't want us missing those if we get trapped or do something wrong"

"And after a week of exams, we wanted to take a break on Saturday" Harry added "Oh - I wonder if we could get another rounders game going?" He paused, then shrugged "Anyway - Sunday morning is the best time because most of the students will be in their common rooms, or beds, and we should be able to do most of it unnoticed"

"Okay" Luna nodded "And Mr Finch and Xy are sure about the spells?"

"As sure as they can be" Sally smiled fondly "Nix has spent the last three weeks checking and double checking all the arithmancy behind it - he is worried we might accidentally destroy the foundations of the castle and bring the entire school down on our heads" She saw Luna's eyes widen in surprise "Oh we won't - the calculations are very precise - but try telling him that"

"Just so long as you as sure" Luna grinned "I mean - I don't want to do all those exams if you are just going to blow the school up at the end of them"

"GW, I'm surprised at you!" Sally shook her head "We'd never cause the school to explode" She paused, then added with a smirk "Implode maybe, but never explode!"

xoxox

Later that afternoon, Harry, Sally, Neville and Blaise waved goodbye to the other three, then made their way up to the tower where Trelawney held her classes.

"What do you think we'll have to do?" Neville asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Probably predict something" Sally replied with a shrug "Or tell her about one of our dreams, and what it means?" Blaise snorted in amusement "Nix? Something to share with the group?"

"Well - last night I dreamt that Snidge and I were on a big muggle ship, being chase round the deck by a puppy with bright pink fur. It only stopped chasing us when the ship was hit by a giant quaffle, and it broke in two and sank" He looked at them "So what does that mean, exactly?"

"That you shouldn't have had that third helping of Baked Alaska" Harry replied, making everyone laugh.

xoxox

"Mr Longbottom" Trelawney's voice drifted down from the trapdoor above. Neville pushed himself up from the pillar he had been leaning against, then slowly climbed up the rope ladder until he was in her classroom.

"Sit down, Mr Longbottom" The Divination Professor's voice came out of a haze of light smoke. He walked over, and sat down in front of the only table in the room, noting the crystal ball sat in the middle of it.

"Now, Mr Longbottom, tell me what you see...." Neville looked down in to the crystal ball, and frowned as he saw only smoke and mist. He stared for a few more seconds, and was just about to give up, when there was a flash of light, and he found himself.... somewhere else.

 _He finds himself in a large, open space. In the distance he can see mountains capped with snow, but they are a long way away. A large forest covers the ground to the west of him - or at least, he thinks it is the west - it is hard to tell as the sun is directly above him._

 _For a moment, he simply stands there, noticing how silent it is. There are no creatures, no people - nothing to disturb the tranquillity of this massive, impossible countryside._

 _Then he realises there is a noise - a low, almost inaudible humming noise - that has been going on since he first arrived in this stranger wilderness. He looks around for the source, but realises almost at once that there is nothing that could make this noise - it is a not a sound found in nature._

 _The noise gets louder, and louder, until he has to cover his ears. He looks around wildly, then a sudden flash of insight makes him look upwards. The sky.... The sky which had been bright sunlight just a few minutes before is now thick with cloud. But there is something else - something he can sense, but not see._

 _Suddenly, there is a flash of flame red light, and boom so loud it makes his very bones hurt...._

Neville jerked backwards, nearly falling off the seat.

"Mr Longbottom?" Trelawney looked at him curiously "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, Professor" He nodded, trying to disguise the terror he felt "I thought I saw something, but...." He shrugged "I don't think I am going to see anything else"

"Very well, you may go"

xoxox

"Mr Potter-Granger"

xoxox

 _There is a flash of flame red light above him, and a boom so loud his teeth seem to rattle._

 _Harry stares up at the sky, watching incredulously as a giant asteroid hurtles through the cloudy sky_

 _"It's going to hit me" He thinks and then it almost does - it flashes bare meters above his head. He spins and watches it continue its journey, crashing in to the ground less than a mile away from where he stands._

 _For a moment, nothing happens, then suddenly he feels a wave of heat pass through him, followed by the strongest wind he has ever experienced. He continues to stare at the impact site, until he realises that the wall of red light rushing towards him is not merely an optical illusion. It is a wall of fire, nearly one hundred feet high._

 _He turns and tries to run, but finds his feet will not move....._

"Mr Potter-Granger?" Harry looked up in to Trelawney's eyes, and took a deep breath.

"I think I saw....." He trailed off, trying to martial his thoughts "I saw dementors swarming around a man and a boy. They were chased off by a large, white glowing stag" He paused "That's all"

"Very well" She nodded "Could you send Mr Zabini in next, please?"

xoxox

 _Blaise screams, but realises the fire isn't burning him. The wall of flame hits him, passes through him and then continues on, away from him in to the distance._

 _He turns back, and his mouth falls open in utter disbelief._

 _He stands on the lip of a massive crater. And not just 'Malfoy has a massive ego' massive, but 'Oh my, you could fit two dozen Hogwarts in to that crater and still have space to play Quidditch in' massive._

 _It is also full of smoke, although that is starting to dissipate, revealing an asteroid at the centre. From where he stands, the asteroid appears to be quite small, although - given the vastness of the crater - it could be the size of the school or bigger._

 _For what seems like an eternity, nothing happens. Then, just as he considers climbing down the inside of the crater and walking over to the large lump of rock, there is an ear-splitting CRACK as the asteroid splits in to, expelling all sorts of gasses as it does._

 _He continues to stare, until one large, hairy, insectoid leg emerges from the settling smoke._

 _Without realising he is doing it, Blaise turns, and begins to run in the other direction as fast as he can._

"Gah!" Blaise stared up at the ceiling of the Divination classroom, slowly coming to the realisation that he must have fallen off his chair.

He pushed himself up as Trelawney walked round the table towards him.

"Are you alright, Mr Zabini?"

"Y... yes" He nodded, trying to rid his mind of what he had seen in the crystal.

"Do you feel up to continuing?"

"Yes, Professor" He pulled the small stool upright, and looked down in to the crystal ball. After a moment, he looked up again.

"I'm in a large room, full of junk. I can see... Malfoy and Goyle running along beside me...." He paused "There's a massive wall of flame coming up behind me, and.... and there are three students on brooms...." He paused "It's vanished now"

"And what do you think it means, Mr Zabini?"

"That something bad is going to happen, but it won't cause any serious problems? It is more about anxiety than actual danger?" Trelawney tilted her head to one side, then smiled.

"Well done, Mr Zabini. You may go now"

"Thank you, Professor"

xoxox

"Miss Perks, could you come up please"

xoxox

 _She is standing on the lip of a massive crater, staring at a black circle in the far side - a tunnel delving deep into the earth. She senses something is in that tunnel, but she can't see it - the sun has not yet emerged from the clouds that fill the sky, and the shadows fall in such as way that the tunnel is perfectly black and dark._

 _But, despite not seeing it, she knows one thing - what ever is moving away down that tunnel is evil. Pure, unadulterated evil._

 _For a second, she considers going after it - to find out what it is, and where it is going - but then the ground shakes slightly, and she realises something has changed. She looks around, and - finding nothing to explain her feeling - she looks up._

 _The sun is streaking across the sky, faster than anything she has seen before. And, all around her, the land is reshaping itself._

 _"Time" She thinks "I am travelling forward in time"_

 _She tries to watch everything around her, but it soon becomes too much for her to process. Instead, she contents her self with watching the passage of time, remembering brief instances._

 _The crater fills up with water, creating one of the largest lakes she has seen._

 _The forest grows outwards, then is cut back again._

 _A little distance from her, a castle appears - one she recognises quite well._

 _Further away, a town springs up. Small at first, then growing in to a respectable size._

 _She looks back, and sees the castle begin to grow, both upwards and outwards. The Astronomy Tower, Ravenclaw Tower, Gryffindor Tower, The Boat House, The Greenhouses and finally, The Quidditch Pitch_

 _The sun slows to its normal pace, and the earth stops moving. As she takes a last look around, she sees Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as it was the first day she arrived there, nearly three years before._

 _"Oh...."_

".... Merlin!" She cried, then looked around, and blushed slightly.

"Miss Perks?"

"Sorry, Professor - I was just slightly surprised" She shook her head, trying to look surprised instead of utterly terrified "Hermione Potter-Granger was being chased by a dragon" She frowned "There were a lot of people watching, as if it was a spectator sport..." She shrugged "Perhaps I am just picking up on Sni... on Miss Potter-Granger's worry about her exams?"

"It's possible yes" Trelawney smiled kindly "Are you sure you are alright? You sounded.... scared earlier?"

"I'm fine Professor, I promise" Sally grinned "Maybe I am more worried about my exams than I thought"

"It is possible" Trelawney smiled again, then paused, staring at Sally in confusion.

"Professor?" Sally looked at her, growing worried again "Prof..."

"The time of reckoning is coming..... the skull's flight shall herald a year of strife.... sister will save brother, then two shall die.... enemies will gather all around, and, when two brothers fight over the same sister, the time of reckoning shall be at hand...." Sally stared at her Divination teacher in total confusion as Trelawney repeated the words again in the same eldritch voice.

"Professor?" She leaned forward and touched Trelawney's hand lightly. Trelawney flinched, then looked at Sally.

"I'm sorry - what was I saying?" She shook her head "I think it is probably time for you to leave, Miss Perks - I shall retire to my chamber, and perhaps meditate for a while" Sally stared at her for a moment longer, then nodded.

"Of course Professor" She stood up, and turned to climb down the trapdoor.

xoxox

Hermione looked up from her book as Harry, Sally, Neville and Blaise walked in to Slytherin's Study.

"Hey sweetie" Luna jumped to her feet, and started to walk over to Harry, then stopped, looking at him curiously "What's up?" Harry looked at her, then smiled softly.

"I had a bit of a...." He paused, frowning "A bit of an odd experience in the Divination exam"

"You too?" Harry span round at Blaise's voice, then glanced at Neville and Sally.

"Either of you?" They both nodded.

"Perhaps you should tell us" Hermione laid her book to one side, staring intently at her friends.

"I was somewhere else" Harry started "Somewhere a long time ago"

"It was 'A Time'" Sally interjected.

"Huh?"

"As in 'Once Upon A Time'" Blaise said, nodding "Before mage, before man - even before time" He shook his head "There was a pit...."

"I didn't see a pit" Neville frowned, but Sally nodded "FB?"

"I just saw an asteroid shoot over my head and crash in to the ground...."

"You all saw different things?" Hermione asked, and the four students nodded "Okay - Xy - you go first" Neville nodded.

"I was in the 'A Time', looking around" He paused "I think it was here - at least near here, because the mountains seemed to be the distance that The Giants' Peak is, and The Forest looked familiar..."

"You were on the shore of The Black Lake" Sally said, then waved her hand for him to continue.

"But I was there, and nothing else was" Neville said quietly "No life, no animals - no nothing. I was literally all alone" He paused "Then there was a flash of light, and a very, very loud boom...." He shrugged "That was it"

"So loud it made your bones hurt?" Harry asked "That was where I came in" He quickly told the others what he'd seen "I am kind of glad it finished when it did - I don't know if I'd like to be hit by a massive wall of fire"

"It didn't hurt" Blaise grinned "The asteroid survived the crash, then it split in two and...." He paused "Something came out, but I didn't see what it was" He shivered "I can tell you one thing though - it was utterly, totally and completely..."

"Evil?" He nodded at Sally's question "I didn't see it either, but it created a tunnel and burrowed in the ground. But the...." She paused, trying to find the right word "The stink of evil was overpowering. I have never felt anything like it, and I never want to again" She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them as smiled as Hermione's arm slipped around her "It burrowed down to where The Forbidden Forest is today"

"Are you sure?" Hermione turned to face her, staring intently.

"I saw Hogwarts being built, Hogsmeade being founded, The Black Lake filling the crater the crash left and The Forest growing outwards" She looked at Hermione "It was IT, wasn't it?"

"Yes" Blaise and Neville replied in unison, while Harry nodded.

"Well - we thought it had been here a long time" Luna said with half a smile.

"And it explains so much" Hermione closed her eyes "They built the school on top of IT's lair - and every magical child for over a thousand years has been educated above where IT lives" She sighed, then looked up "You didn't see it? IT's base form, I mean?"

"I saw a large, hairy leg that could have belonged to an insect" Blaise said quietly "Or maybe a spider?"

"A giant alien spider" Hermione rolled her eyes "Where's Sam Gamgee when you need him?"

"There's something else" Sally said before anyone could respond "After I finished my exam, Trelawney went a little.... strange"

"How could you tell?" Ginny asked with a laugh. Sally smirked.

"I got the feeling she didn't even know I was there, then her voice changed - it became all spooky and mysterious"

"What did she say?"

"That the time of reckoning was coming" Sally bit her lip, trying to remember what she'd heard "That a flying skull would herald a year of strife, that a sister would save her brother then both would die, and that enemies will gather, and two brothers will fight over their sister" She paused "I think that's it, though I could have missed something" She looked around "So what do you think? Could it be a real prediction?"

"From that old fraud?" Neville asked sceptically.

"There is a way we could find out" Luna suggested. Everyone turned to her, and she blushed "My mother did a stint in The Hall of Prophecies, and told me a bit about it"

"What did she tell you?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Any time a genuine Prophecy is made, a record appears there" Luna continued, slightly more confidently "It contains a record of the prophecy, who made it, and who it's about"

"So if we can find it there we can find out what it said?" Hermione looked at her interestedly "Cool"

"The only problem is access is strictly controlled, to avoid people trying to change fate, and they are not going to let seven school kids in" Luna sighed, then smirked "Even ones as cute as us"

"How about the co-Heads of one of the most powerful Houses in The Wizengamot?" Hermione suggested. Luna stared at her, then nodded.

"Yeah - that could work"

xoxox

"Welcome to The Ministry of Magic" The bored sounding receptionist looked up from her desk "If you could please state your names, and hand over your wands for checking"

"Mr and Mrs Potter-Granger" Jennifer said with a smile "And we don't have wands" The receptionist stared at them for a moment, looking nonplussed.

"How do you..." She started, but Jennifer held up her hand.

"Neither of us are magical - we are both what you would call muggles" The receptionist blinked a few more times, then shrugged.

"Who are you here to see?"

"We have an appointment with Minister Fudge" Sidney resisted the urge to smirk as the receptionist's eyes went wide "I understand that we might have problems getting to his office, so would you be able to let him know we are here?"

"Erm....." The receptionist stared at them in utter confusion "Erm....."

"Jennifer, Sidney" Both Potter-Grangers turned, and smiled as Fudge strode towards them across the atrium. He came to a halt, then smiled a blinding smile at the receptionist "Thank you, Jessica - I will take it from here"

"Of course, Minister" The receptionist nodded, still looking slightly dazed. Fudge gave her another smile, then turned back to Jennifer and Sidney.

"So - I have gained permission from the Master of The Hall for you to enter, and to find the prophecy you believe your children's friend heard"

"Thank you" Jennifer smiled as the three of them began to walk towards the lifts on the far side of the atrium "Has the prophecy been located?"

"The Master of The Hall is looking for it now, and will guide us there" Fudge nodded "The Hall of Prophecies is quite large - infinitely large, in fact - so I'm afraid you won't be able to go in without a guide"

"That's not a problem" Sidney replied "From what Min said, this prophecy sounds important, so having more than one opinion on it might be wise"

"Minister!" A high-pitched voice came from their left, and they turned to see a squat witch, dressed all in pink, hurrying towards them "Minister - might I have a word?"

"Is it important, Miss Umbridge?" Fudge asked politely "I have an important meeting with my guests" Umbridge looked Jennifer and Sidney up and down, then looked back at Fudge.

"I merely wanted to discuss the Heritage Protection Act with you, Minister - it is coming to a vote in three weeks time" She smiled ingratiatingly.

"I will be in my office at three o'clock this afternoon, and I will see you then" Umbridge nodded, then scurried away the way she had come.

"Heritage Protection Act?" Jennifer asked as they continue towards the lifts.

"A small change in the law" Fudge waved his hand dismissively "It is one of Miss Umbridge's pet policies, but it is very unlikely to pass"

"Well - I am sure we will learn more about it from Zaglog in due course" Jennifer smiled in response "He is very good at keeping us informed of Wizengamot business - especially things he thinks we will care about" She was hoping for some sort of a reaction from The Minister, but he merely smiled politely at her.

xoxox

Half an hour later, an elderly mage in a pure white robe turned to them. He had been leading them through a seeming endless series of shelves, turning left and right with utter confidence.

"Minister, Mr and Mrs Potter-Granger" He spoke softly "This is the orb that represents The Prophecy you wish to learn about" He paused "However, there is a complication"

"A complication?" Fudge looked at him curiously "What complication?"

"A prophecy orb may only be picked up by the subject of the given prophecy" The Master continued "The magic protects anyone else from learning the fate of others before it is their time" He gestured to the shelf "The orb you wish to see contains only two names - that of Sibyll Trelawney and Sally-Anne Perks"

"Which means that you don't know who it relates to?" Fudge asked, and The Master nodded "Is there any way to find out?"

"Perhaps, yes" The Master nodded again, then gestured to the orb sat on the third shelf up. The orb with Sally's name on was sat next to another one, and they were joined by a thin beam of bright white light.

"There's another one?" Fudge gasped in surprise "This is a subordinate Prophecy?" The Master nodded, then turned to Jennifer and Sidney.

"The Prophecy Miss Perks heard is a small part of a larger one" He explained calmly "And the larger one does have some names on it - names that might lead to understanding both of them" He pointed to the other orb, and Jennifer and Sidney both leaned closer.

"APWBD to SPT" Jennifer read, then looked at Fudge "Dumbledore and Trelawney?" Fudge nodded "Could this be the Prophecy that Pettigrew mentioned during his questioning?"

"It's possible" Fudge said thoughtfully "Especially if you look at the names" He pointed to the elegant script under Dumbledore's initials "?(TMR) and ?(HP)"

"Harry?" Sidney exclaimed "This is about Harry?" He looked at his wife, who's expression mirrored his "Who's TMR?"

"I don't know" Fudge admitted "But there are rumours that You Know Who was born Tom Marvolo Riddle" Jennifer frowned.

"What happens when a prophecy is fulfilled?" She asked The Master of The Hall.

"The orb goes dark, and we remove it in to the archive" The Master replied.

"So these two prophecies are still active?"

"Yes, Mrs Potter-Granger"

"Then it's not about Voldemort" She shook her head, then gave her husband an amused glance as both Fudge and The Master shivered "He died when he attacked Harry on Halloween"

"You are sure?" Fudge asked, sounding urgent "Lord.... Thingy is dead?"

"We are sure" Sidney nodded, then looked up at the two prophecies "Minister, I know that allowing the two of us in here was unusual, and I hate to prevail upon you further, but...."

"But if we were to invite your son here, maybe he could tell us what this is all about?" Fudge asked, and the two Potter-Grangers nodded "Master?"

"I have no objection" The Master replied with a smile "And, if I may be honest, there has not been a subordinate prophecy for nearly two hundred years, and I am curious to hear the contents of both"

"Very well" Fudge rubbed his hands together "Would this weekend be acceptable?"

"Providing we can get our children out of school"

"Children?" Fudge looked at them in surprise.

"If our family is going to be involved in something, I'd like all of them to learn at the same time" Sidney said calmly. Fudge gazed at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Let me handle the Headmaster, Sidney" He said with a predatory smile.

xoxox

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you and his sisters in his office after the meal, Mr Potter-Granger" Harry looked up at McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor" He nodded, glancing across at the table at Hermione "We'll be there"

xoxox

"He didn't show any surprise?" Dumbledore looked at his deputy curiously "He didn't ask what I wanted to see them about?"

"No, Albus" McGonagall shook her head "Do you think he knew you were going to ask him?"

"That would mean he was in contact with The Minister of Magic" Dumbledore replied thoughtfully "Which is a somewhat disturbing development" He leaned back in his chair, then looked up at her "Minerva - you have a few friends at The Ministry I believe?"

"Yes, Albus"

"Could you...."

"Ask around? See if I can find out whether this meeting is all it seems?" Dumbledore nodded "I will see what I can do"

xoxox

"Professor McGonagall said you wanted to see us, Headmaster?" Hermione, Harry and Ginny stood at the door to Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster nodded and gestured them in.

"Yes, Miss Potter-Granger" He nodded "I received an owl from The Minister of Magic earlier today, requesting that the three of you attend a meeting this Saturday at The Ministry" He looked at each of them in turn "Minister Fudge says that it is about The Potter Trust, but doesn't go in to details"

"My parents have decided to use some of their.... some of our wealth, to help those who are less fortunate" Hermione said with a smile "I've been reading about the last war, and there were a lot of children left orphaned by Voldemort's attacks"

"Which is sad at the best of times" Ginny continued "But when they were orphaned, they lost the ability to attend Hogwarts because they had no way of paying the tuition fees"

"And your parents plan to solve that problem?"

"They are going to set up two scholarship funds" Harry said "The first is to be based on performance at Hogwarts - the five students in each year who improve the most in a year will get their tuition paid for the following year"

"And the second will be available to any student who wishes to attend Hogwarts but can not afford the fees" Hermione finished "It will ensure that Hogwarts gets the best and the brightest students, regardless of their financial background" Dumbledore stared at her for a few moments.

"And Minister Fudge has no problem with this idea?" He asked after another few moments.

"He seems to agree with the idea that education should be available to all based on ability, rather than ability to pay" Hermione smiled "And since The Ministry won't have to pay for it, I think we can convince him it is a worthwhile effort"

"Who will administer it?" Dumbledore frowned "Your parents?"

"There will be two boards, made up of a various experts and so on - my parents haven't ironed out the details yet" She replied with a shrug "I think we are hoping to ask one or two of your teachers to serve, since they will have experience in judging performance and progression" Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, looking at them intently.

"You seem to have put a lot of thought in to this" He said calmly "But have you considered the ramifications?"

"More children get an education, and get a chance at a better start in life" Ginny shrugged "I don't see the downside"

"What about the reaction of the magical community?" Dumbledore leaned forward "When the older, more established families learn you are opening up our world to children who normally wouldn't have access, do you think they will just sit around and let you?"

"I am not certain how they can stop us" Hermione replied calmly "The Trust is run from Gringotts, and since we are giving money to families, rather than to The Ministry or to Hogwarts, I don't see how it is anyone's business but ours"

"Do you know how much money you will spend?" He asked "You will deplete The Potter fortune...." He paused "Why not make them loans instead of grants? At least that way you would not be wasting your money"

"Firstly, we don't consider it a waste" Hermione said coldly "Secondly, my parents are not convinced the best way to give someone a better start in life is by crippling them with debt. And thirdly, the interest that our estate earns in six months would pay for a hundred scholarships, so don't worry about The Trust running out of money" She paused, then let out a long slow breath "Are we permitted to go, Headmaster?" Dumbledore gazed at them for a few moments, then nodded.

"Since it is a request from The Minister, I am in no position to refuse. I assume you will be met and escorted there and back?"

"Yes, Professor"

"Then you are free to go" He paused, then looked at Harry "Are you sure your parents - your real parents would approve of this, Harry?"

"I wouldn't know, since I never got to know them" He replied.

xoxox

"So this is it?" True to his word, Fudge had sent an escort of two Aurors to accompany Hermione, Harry and Ginny to the Ministry, and now they were stood in The Hall of Prophecies, along with their parents, The Master and Minister Fudge, staring at the twin prophecies.

"Yes, Master Harry" The Master of The Hall nodded "This is the prophecy that Professor Dumbledore believes refers to you and The Dark Lord"

"Okay then" He glanced at Hermione, who gave him an encouraging nod, then reached out and tried to take the prophecy "OW!" He snatched his hand back suddenly "It..." He looked over at The Master "It burned me"

"It did?" The Master looked at Harry's hand, which was slightly red "Interesting"

"Interesting?" Jennifer exclaimed in surprise "My son burns his hand and all you can say is 'interesting'?"

"My apologies, Mrs Potter-Granger" The Master continued to stare at Harry "The fact he was only slightly burned means that he will be involved in bringing this prophecy to fulfilment, but that he is not the main subject of it" Harry looked back at The Master for a moment, then turned and looked at his sisters.

"Snidge?" He said hesitantly "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes, but where are we going to get two dozen llamas and a white mouse at this time of day?" She replied with a slight smile. Harry laughed, then Hermione nodded "Master - may I?" She asked, holding out her hand. The Master nodded, and she touched the orb.

"No burning?" Ginny asked.

"No burning" She reached out her other hand and took the other globe "Master - how do I...."

"Hand the second orb to your sister, then grip the first one and say Show Me" The Master replied softly. Hermione gave Ginny the globe with Sally's name on, then took a deep breath.

"Show me" For a moment nothing happened, then a miniature silvery figure appeared above it. A moment later, it began speaking.

"The one with the power to vanquish the darkness approaches, born as the seventh month dies to those who have known war. The darkness will leave its mark, and at the time of reckoning The Chosen shall go in to the black to fight the darkness for the future of all"


	14. Year 3 - Rise So High, Fall So Far

Hermione looked up at the sky as she, Sally, Blaise and Harry walked out of the main doors and in to the grounds.

"Nice day for it" She said after a moment "Enough cloud to negate the sun, but not enough for rain"

"Some people get all the luck" Harry said with a sigh. The match against Hufflepuff the previous weekend had ended up with him getting utterly soaked, and losing the snitch to Cedric.

"My poor Jamie" Luna and Neville walked along the stands towards them. Neville sat down next to Blaise, while Luna took the seat next to Harry, gave him a quick hug, then looked back at Hermione.

"Do you think Nissa can do it?" She asked "Catch all three snitches I mean?"

"It's possible" Hermione nodded "Malfoy hasn't managed to catch one in six matches, and Nis is on a hot-streak" She glanced at Harry "Plus pulling off the triple-catch runs in the family" Harry smiled.

"I will be happy to share the honour with her if she can" He grinned "But I'll still be the youngest!"

"Well - maybe she can work towards that record next year" Luna said with a smirk, making everyone look at her in confusion "Okay - that sounded funnier in my head" Harry kissed her on the cheek.

"Do you think we need to watch out for...." Blaise started, then glanced around "I mean - I know we decided that it couldn't attack directly until this time of reckoning, but can it cause other people to attack?"

"I don't know" Hermione said darkly "Which is something that worries me" She paused "Still - it's been four weeks since we learned about our destiny, and IT hasn't done anything yet" She shrugged "Maybe now we know, IT will leave us alone until the time comes" Seeing the sceptical looks on her friends' faces, she laughed "Yeah - that's what I thought too"

xoxox

 **Flashback**

"So - how did it go?" Luna asked as the seven friends gathered in The Chamber.

"The scholarship fund has tacit approval from The Ministry" Hermione said with a smile "Unfortunately, we are too close to the next school year to have it up and running by then, but come our fifth year, it should be ready to go" There was a brief round of applause "Thank you, but I have a feeling that's not what you really wanted to know"

"Farm Boy got the prophecies?" Blaise asked, sitting up straight.

"No" Harry shook his head.

"But I thought...." Sally started, then trailed off as Harry held up his hand.

"I couldn't get them because they are not about me" Harry looked at his older sister "Snidge?"

"The prophecy that Bex heard was subordinate to another one" Hermione said calmly "It's parent prophecy was also given by Professor Trelawney - around fourteen years ago"

"About the time you, FB and Xy were born?" Blaise asked, and Hermione nodded.

"It basically says that a child will be born at the end of July, to parents that have known war. This child will have the power to vanquish the darkness, but that the darkness will leave its mark on the child. And finally, at a pre-ordained time, The Chosen and the darkness must fight for the future of the world" She paused "While I am not the most conceited of people, I am pretty sure that I am the child, and that the seven of us are The Chosen"

"So why did...." Luna started, then she trailed off, her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Lin?" Harry looked at her.

"He wouldn't have.... because she's not.... so he would.... and the scar...." Luna closed her eyes, then took a deep breath "Sorry - too many thoughts at once" She looked up at Hermione again "Trelawney made this prophecy to Dumbledore, didn't she?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded "And we came to the same conclusion you did" Luna leaned back in her chair, then took Harry's hand. Neville, Blaise and Sally stared at them for a moment, then Blaise raised his hand.

"I don't suppose you could explain your conclusion? For those of us that aren't geniuses I mean?" He asked with a grin.

"Of course, Mr F" Hermione returned the grin "And I'll be sure to use words of one syllable just to make sure you understand"

"I've got two one syllable words for you...." He started, then stopped as Sally slapped the back of his hand "....which, of course, are go on" Sally smirked.

"We think that Dumbledore thinks this prophecy relates to the defeat of Voldemort" Hermione explained "That Voldemort is 'The Darkness', and that the child mentioned in the prophecy is going to be the one who vanquishes him"

"I suppose that would make sense" Neville nodded "This would be the tail end of the war, and Voldemort would have been on everyone's minds"

"Yes" Hermione smiled "And, at the end of July in 1980, there were two magical children born. They were both born to parents who had played a big part in the war against Voldemort, and so both had the potential to be the child of the prophecy" She looked at Neville, then at Harry "However, there was another child born at the same time, whose parents had also fought in a war - albeit not the war against Voldemort"

"But because you were muggle born, Dumbledore didn't think you could be the one?" Sally asked.

"So it would seem" Hermione sighed "Although it is also possible that he didn't know I was going to be born then - he would have known about FB and Xy because he knew their parents" She paused "I prefer the second explanation to the first, because even though there are many reasons to loath our Headmaster, I don't want him being a racist to be one of them"

"And then - around a year and a half later - his illusion would have been re-enforced by the attack on mine and Xyon's parents" Harry continued "I got this lovely scar, while Xy's parents....." He trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Meanwhile, in the non-magical world, I found my sister lying dead in a pool of her own blood" Hermione said quietly "And trust me - that sort of thing does leave a mark" Luna bounded to her feet and pulled her in to a hug.

A few minutes later, she let go of her, blushing slightly.

"Sorry.... you just looked sad"

"Thank you" Hermione kissed her softly on the cheek, causing her to flush.

"And the time of reckoning?" Sally asked when Luna had sat down "That's when we fight the final fight?"

"Apparently so, yes" Hermione nodded "And with what you learned from Professor Trelawney, we have a few signs that will point the way, even if we don't know when they point to" She paused "Have I mentioned how much I have divination?"

"Once or twice" Blaise laughed "So there was no explanation about Teeny's prophecy?"

"No" Hermione shook her head "Oh - except that the phrase 'sister will save brother, then two shall die' doesn't necessarily mean that the brother and sister are the two who will die"

"Which, since Jamie is the only one with sisters, is probably good news for him?" Luna asked.

"Jamie?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"From your middle name" Luna grinned. Harry looked at her thoughtfully, then nodded "Yay! I found something he liked!"

 **End Flashback**

xoxox

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls - welcome to the final match of the Quidditch Cup!" Lee grinned as he contemplated his next words "Normally I would say the deciding match, but unless there is a remarkable turn of events, I feel fairly confident in saying that Ravenclaw have this match in the bag" He paused as a chorus of boos came from the Slytherin end "Slytherin come in to the match with one win, and a truly dismal goal difference, while Ravenclaw come in with two wins under their belt and a two hundred and fifty point advantage. And while it is not unknown, history suggests that fortune favours the Silver and Blues over the Silver and Greens"

"Anyone else think he is having way too much fun announcing that?" Blaise asked, leaning back against the bench they were sat on.

"Well - after Nissa's performance against us, Gryffindor really had no chance" Harry shrugged "So Lee is having a bit of fun at Malfoy's expense" He grinned "Do you really have a problem with that, or are you just objecting out of habit?" Blaise laughed.

"Mostly habit" He admitted "I want to see Malfoy get his ass kicked as much as the next guy, but I'm still somewhat of a Slytherin, even if it is a very bad one" He grinned "Don't worry - I am still going to cheer for Nissa, especially to see if she can pull off the third catch" He smirked at Harry "Wouldn't want the Gryffindor Golden Boy to be the only one to do it" Harry swatted at his arm, then they all looked upwards as the Ravenclaws flew out.

"Possibly the most interesting thing about the match today is the performance of The Ravenclaw Seeker, Miss Ginny Potter-Granger" Lee continued as Ginny flew around the pitch "If she catches the snitch today, she will join the ranks of the elite few to catch all three snitches in one year" He paused "A group that contains not one but two of her older brothers, Charlie Weasley and Harry Potter-Granger" Harry blushed bright red as the group around him applauded "And so, as the teams take up their positions, Professor Hooch flies up to get the last match started....."

"Is it just me, or does Malfoy look a little.... intense?" Harry said, pointing towards the Slytherin seeker.

"Maybe he's just intent on winning the game?" Sally suggested.

"That's what I'm worried about" Harry looked over to where Ginny was floating back and forth by the Ravenclaw goals "Guys - keep an eye on Malfoy" He slipped his wand out of his sleeve "Just in case"

xoxox

 **Flashback**

Draco paced back and forth, then span round when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Where have you been? I have been standing around here for...." He started, then trailed off as Bob Gray stared impassively at him "My apologies. I am a little on edge - my father...." He paused, then shook his head "Never mind. What did you want to see me about?"

"I was wondering if you'd heard about this?" Gray handed him a paper. Draco flicked it open and looked at the front page.

"My father mentioned that Fudge was having a meeting about it" Draco shrugged, handing the newspaper back "If Potter wants to waste his wealth, why should I care?"

"Do you care about the destruction of the magical world?" Gray smacked him on the head with the paper "Who do you think they'll be giving these loans to? Families like yours? No - they'll be giving it to the half-bloods and the mudbloods" Draco looked at him thoughtfully "They'll use their money and their influence to move their friends in to positions of power, and in the end they make their move and take complete control of The Ministry"

"The Wizengamot would never allow that to happen" Draco shook his head "They won't allow their power block to be destroyed"

"They've already let The Trust set up these scholarships" Gray replied "And with the assistance of the Longbottoms, Zabinis and Weasleys, Potter's guardians appear to be forming a power block of their own"

"The Weasleys?" Draco shook his head dismissively "They'd never work with The Potters - not after the girl switched families"

"That's not what I hear" Gray said calmly "Young Ginevra is making in roads with all of her family, from her brother Charlie down to young Ronald" He paused "Gossip says that she is just a few weeks away from making up with her parents"

"Really?"

"If there was even a breach to start with" Gray continued "Given how quickly these scholarships have been set up, there are some people who think this is all an elaborate ploy - that Ginny is still a Weasley, and the rest is just a facade" He shook his head "A conspiracy of mudbloods and mudblood lovers, and you and your father are just going to let it happen" He paused "The Weasley girl is making a fool of you, Master Malfoy, and you? You are letting her"

 **End Flashback**

xoxox

"What are they doing?" Blaise jumped to his feet "What's Malfoy thinking?"

"He wants to win" Sally said quietly "And he thinks Nissa is the key to it" She winced as another bludger shot over Ginny's head.

"Nissa can take care of herself" Hermione said in a slightly proud tone "She won't let them intimidate her" As if she could hear her sister, Ginny rolled to her right as another bludger flew towards her.

"I'm not so worried about intimation" Blaise bit his lip "I'm more worried about them killing her"

xoxox

 **Flashback**

"Looking forward to the game, Master Weasley?" Ron smiled as Bob sat down next to him on the grass.

"Since Gryffindor lost last week, watching Slytherin get kicked around is about the only fun thing left" Ron smirked.

"Even if it is your sister... sorry - your ex-sister doing the kicking?" Bob looked at him intently.

"I will have you know - I am getting on quite well with Ginny now" Ron grinned proudly at him "We haven't argued in in months, and we are even getting to the point of having polite conversations"

"Very impressive" Bob nodded thoughtfully "How about your parents?"

"If we carry on like we are, I think I might be able to get her to visit The Burrow over the summer" Ron leaned back on the grass, staring at the clouds.

"I am suitably impressed" Bob grinned at him "So - you are nearly done?"

"Yes" Ron nodded with a grin "Once she gets to my house, she will forget all about her friends..... and her family"

 **End Flashback**

xoxox

"OH COME ON!" Harry, Luna and Neville all jumped to their feet in protest as Goyle veered directly in front of Ginny, waving his bat as he went. She narrowly avoided getting smashed in the head then had to push the front of her broom down and fly under the stands.

"HOW IS THAT NOT A FOUL?" Neville bellowed towards Hooch.

"Calm down Xy" Hermione put her hand on his arm.

"But...."

"I know" He realised that her voice was full of barely controlled fury "But unless you we going to curse Malfoy off his broom, there is not a lot we can do" He looked at her for a moment longer, then sat down.

"What if they seriously hurt her?" He asked quietly.

"Then we will get our revenge" She grinned, and he almost shivered at the expression on her face "An injury to one is an injury to all" She paused as a wicked smile crossed her face "And do you really think that I would let that an injury like that go unpunished?"

xoxox

 **Flashback**

"Remus, Sirius" Dumbledore nodded as the two men entered his office "Thank you for coming"

"It's our pleasure Headmaster" Sirius smiled "What can we do for you today?"

"I was hoping you could update me on the progress of your mission"

"I think it's going pretty well" Sirius smiled again "Although I haven't been able to talk to him on his own - one or both of his sisters are usually with him - he seems to be warming up to me"

"And your visit to his guardians over Easter?"

"That also went well" Sirius paused "Although, as I mentioned at the time, their security is incredibly tight"

"It is?" Remus looked at his friend curiously "How so?"

"Layered Goblin Wards, all keyed to the core of the mage via their wand" Sirius replied, and Remus let out a low whistle in appreciation "They also have a set of voice activated spells that will expel anyone from the wards in a fairly painful manner"

"Did you see any weaknesses?" Dumbledore leaned forward "Any potential holes?" Sirius shook his head.

"Goblin Warders are the best there is, Albus" Remus said with a slight smile "If they put the wards up, there won't be any weaknesses, holes, vulnerabilities or gaps" He looked at the Headmaster curiously "Why?"

"The signs are all aligning that something is going to happen soon - I think that Lord Voldemort is close to returning, and as long as Harry is at the Grangers', he is open to attack"

"He really isn't, Albus" Sirius said intently "The only way he could be safer would be a Fidelius Charm, but he did point out that - after his parents' experience with that - Fidelius Charms are not all they're cracked up to be"

"Do you think he would be open to more wards being added? I am not entirely happy about trusting his safety to wards I know nothing about"

"I can ask him, however he will tell me to talk to his parents" Sirius said with a shrug "And they will almost certainly point out that anything we can do would not compare to the wards they have"

"They're muggles - how would they know?" Dumbledore snapped.

"Because they have a very good Goblin adviser" Remus replied "It seems that, along with being their proxy at The Wizengamot, Zaglog has become the unofficial adviser to the House of Potter-Granger on all magical matters"

"Wonderful" Dumbledore rolled his eyes "So one of the most powerful Houses in The Wizengamot is a mouthpiece for Goblin propaganda?"

"I don't think so" Remus pressed his point "Zaglog is advising them, but they also listen to their children, and I understand they talk regularly to other mages - Madam Longbottom, Xenophillius Lovegood and others"

"The parents of their little friends" Dumbledore sighed "Well - at least they are not just relying on Goblin opinions" He smiled "And while Madam Longbottom and I might not see eye to eye, I am sure she will not allow too much damage to be done" He paused "Is there anything else to report?"

"The friendship between Harry and the Zabini heir appears to be quite strong" Sirius frowned "I am a little worried about it, but Hermione insists Blaise is trustworthy and won't hear a word against him"

"But the same could be said for the others" Remus added "And historically the Zabini family has not got involved in wars. Angelo and Lusysia were definitely neutral in the last war"

"You like that he is friends with a Slytherin?" Sirius gaped at his friend.

"I think that, if you - both of you - intend to bring Harry in to the fold, you won't do it by challenging him at every turn and suggesting that his friends and family can't be trusted" Remus replied in the same calm tone. Sirius and Dumbledore gazed at him for a moment, then Dumbledore nodded.

"Perhaps you are right" He paused "On that topic, I have managed to procure some tickets for The Quidditch World Cup this summer" He reached in to his desk and handed five tickets to Sirius "I thought you might invite Mr Potter and his sisters to accompany you"

 **End Flashback**

xoxox

"Madam Hooch blows her whistle AGAIN, for a foul on the Ravenclaw seeker AGAIN, and Belby takes the Quaffle and..... scores. AGAIN!" Lee put emphasis on the three words, making all the students in the Ravenclaw stands cheer wildly "If the Slytherin teem keep up their relentless, and apparently useless attacks, on Ginny Potter-Granger, she won't have to worry about catching the Snitch - the game will be won regardless!" He paused for breath as the game restarted "In fact, I am starting to wonder if Slytherin are even trying to win any more - they seem far more intent on doing as much damage as possible to the other team" He stopped as another whistle blast filled the air.

"Perhaps Flint thinks if he can injure most of the Ravenclaw team, that his gang of thugs...."

"Jordan" McGonagall spoke in a slightly warning tone.

"...his team of skilled and talented players might have a chance" Jordan finished "And Belby scores another goal, taking his personal total to ten, and the team score to two hundred and fifth to nil" He paused "If they wanted, the Ravenclaws could forfeit right now, and still take The Cup, and if Flint's merry men continue as they are, it might well be worth thinking about..... No.... wait.... Ginny Potter-Granger has shot off down the pitch, and it looks like....." He trailed off, holding his breath as Ginny dodged left and right, then reached out her hand.

"YES! Ginny Potter-Granger catches the snitch! Ravenclaw take The Cup with three straight wins, and Ginny herself becomes the ninth seeker to complete the so called Impossible Hat-trick" He paused "Although, with two in the last three years, perhaps they should stop calling it that!"

xoxox

"Lets go" Hermione got to her feet, her face looking grim. The others jumped up at once, but Harry looked at Hermione curiously.

"What's wrong sis? Nissa just blew them away...."

"I'm worried about Malfoy" She said quietly, glancing in to the stadium where Ginny was still flying a lap of honour with her team mates "I'd.... I'd just rather be there when she lands"

xoxox

"Congratulations!" Neville bounded over to Ginny and pulled her in to a hug as she dismounted her broom "You were amazing!"

"Thank you" She blushed, then gave him a kiss "And I suppose I should congratulate you as well" She added with a smirk.

"Me?"

"I honestly expected to see a volley of spells shooting out from the stands at some point" She looked around as Hermione and the others walked up beside them "I'm quite impressed you didn't curse them"

"Only because Snidge wouldn't let us" Harry said with a mock pout. Hermione smiled thinly.

"I thought it might not end so well" She said "But I was very impressed with...."

"REDUCTO!"

"PROTEGO!"  
"PROTEGO!"  
"PROTEGO!"  
"PROTEGO!"  
"PROTEGO!"  
"PROTEGO!"

"STUPEFY!"  
"STUPEFY!"  
"EXPELLIARMUS!!"

"What the...." Ginny turned to find a wall of bright yellow light in front of her, and to see Draco Malfoy flying backwards through the air.

"Nissa - behind us" Hermione's voice came from her left, and without thinking Ginny took four steps backwards, until Hermione, Harry, Neville and Luna were forming a line in front of her. A second later, she saw Cedric Diggory, Lucinda Doyle and a third year Slytherin girl she didn't know the name of join the line, while Sally and Blaise took up flanking positions either side of her.

"Don't do it!" Hermione shouted, and Ginny realised that four members of the Slytherin team all had their wands drawn, pointed towards her friends. She slipped her hand in to her robes and pulled out her wand, adding it to her friends.

"DROP YOUR WANDS!" Snape's voice bellowed through the stadium "NOW!"

"We will when they will, Professor" Hermione replied, not taking her eyes off the four Slytherins.

"I said NOW!" Snape drew his wand and pointed it at Hermione, but a second later it was flying through the air as Flitwick strode out from under the stands.

"All of you - put your wands down now" Flitwick's voice was firm and commanding "Or you will answer to me" He stared at the Slytherin line, and - one by one - they lowered their wands.

"Miss Potter-Granger?" He asked, and - after a moment - Hermione nodded and lowered her wand. A second later, everyone stood in front of Ginny followed suit, as did she.

"Now - perhaps someone could explain what happened here?" Flitwick continued.

"Isn't it obvious - Granger and her minions attacked Mr Malfoy" Snape snapped.

"And why would we do that, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Perhaps you felt he was a bit too rough during the game, and wanted to protect your darling little sister" Snape sneered.

"Nissa doesn't need my protection, Professor - she is quite capable of taking care of herself" She turned to Flitwick "We were talking to Ginny, and Malfoy attempted to curse her in the back. The six of us cast shield spells, preventing the blasting curse from hitting her"

"And how did Mr Malfoy end up unconscious on his back?" Dumbledore walked past the group to stand next to Flitwick.

"That would be our doing, Headmaster" Cedric took a step forward "Lu and I saw what happened, and I stunned him while my girlfriend disarmed him"

"I stunned him as well" Millicent Bulstrode added.

"You attacked a fellow Slytherin?" Snape stared at her, a look of slight disgust on his face.

"He attacked a second year from behind, Professor" Millicent replied, staring back at him defiantly "I am all for House loyalty, but there are some things that are just wrong"

"Severus - perhaps you could revive Mr Malfoy and take him to the hospital wing? I will join you there shortly, to discuss this incident with your student"

"Yes, Headmaster" Snape nodded, then whirled round and stalked off to where Malfoy was lying, surrounded by his team. Dumbledore turned back to face Hermione.

"I thought it was understood that we do not tolerate fighting in this school" He said firmly, but stopped when Flitwick spoke up.

"Headmaster - Miss Potter-Granger and her friends merely protected Miss Ginevra" Flitwick looked at Cedric, Lucinda and Millicent "And while Mr Diggory, Miss Doyle and Miss Bulstrode did attack another student, it was to prevent further injury. In addition, they showed great restraint considering the spell Mr Malfoy chose to use in his cowardly attack"

"That is as maybe...." Dumbledore started but Flitwick continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"And I should not need to point out that the rules do not forbid the use of reasonable force to defend oneself and others, and I believe that stunning someone would fall in to that category" He turned back to the students "All of you - go to The Great Hall and enjoy the party. No doubt we will want to question you further about this incident, however - for the moment - you are not in any trouble"

"Thank you, Professor" Hermione smiled, then - as one, the ten students turned and walked off the pitch.

Once they were out of earshot, Flitwick turned back to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, you know I have the greatest of respect for you, but I will not allow your obsession with Mr Potter-Granger to influence the outcome of any investigation in to this. Am I clear?"

"As crystal, Filius" Dumbledore stared at him "I will speak to Mr Malfoy, and decide where to go from there"

xoxox

Later that night, as the party was winding down, Flitwick walked in to The Great Hall and made his way over to where Hermione, Ginny and Neville were sat.

"Professor" Hermione nodded "Join us?"

"Thank you, Miss Potter-Granger, but no" He shook his head "I just wanted to let you know that Mr Malfoy has been suspended until the end of term, and that he is leaving the castle as we speak"

"Only suspended?" Ginny frowned.

"I'm afraid that Professor Snape and the Headmaster felt that blighting his entire magical future over this incident was a little bit of an over reaction" Flitwick said in a flat tone "I am hoping that he might have calmed down a little when we come back in September" Hermione glanced at Ginny, then smiled at Flitwick.

"Thank you for letting us know, Professor - and for defending us"

"You did nothing wrong" Flitwick shrugged "How could I do any less?" He gave a slight bow, then turned and walked out of The Hall.

"What happened?" Millicent, Blaise and Sally walked over, followed by Cedric and Lucinda.

"He's been kicked out for the rest of the year" Neville said with a slight grin.

"Good" Cedric smiled.

"Thank you again for this afternoon" Hermione stood up and looked at Cedric, Lucinda and Millicent "The House of Potter-Granger is in your debt"

"It was nothing" Lucinda waved dismissively "I'm sure each of you would have done the same"

"Well - probably, yes, but still - thank you" Ginny smiled at them.

"You are most welcome" Lucinda grinned, then turned back to her boyfriend "Now - I believe someone owes me a dance"

xoxox

From the edge of The Forest, Bob Gray watched as Snape escorted Draco down the main path and up to the gates.

As the blond student walked through, Gray let a slight smile cross his lips. Then, in the blink of an eye, he turned on his heal, and vanished back in to the darkness.


	15. Year 3 - Homeward Bound

"....and there, my Lords and members of the jury, rests the case for the defence" There was a moment of silence, then the carriage burst in to laughter. Hermione smiled at the reaction, then leaned back in her seat.

"Your dad taught you that?" Luna asked after she had calmed down.

"I wouldn't say taught, exactly" Hermione went slightly pink "When I was ten, I overheard him telling it to my mother - they didn't think I was listening" She paused "There was another one - a song about a place called Ballinor, but I stopped listening to that...." She trailed off, turning even more pink.

"The one about the ball?" Luna smirked as Hermione went from pink to bright red.

"So - what are all your plans for the summer?" She asked suddenly "Please?" Luna laughed.

"Daddy's taking us to Austria. A colony of witches believe they have found the last known breeding ground of the snorkack, and we've been invited to see it"

"Teeny is coming to stay with me for a few weeks" Blaise grinned at Sally "You are also invited, when you get back"

"I can't believe you're giving up box seats to The World Cup" Sally said "I've never met people as Quidditch mad as you two"

"Our parents arranged the holiday first" Hermione shrugged "And to be honest, spending a night or so away from home with Uncle Sirius is not the first thing I think of as fun" She shook her head "This way we get to decline his invitation without sounding rude"

"I'm going to be mostly working in my greenhouses" Neville smiled "At least until you come back" He smiled at Ginny, who blushed.

"You'll all be careful?" Hermione leaned forward "Even if IT can't get to us directly, it can find other ways" She paused "I think it might have been behind Draco's little stunt" Ginny and Sally nodded thoughtfully.

"We promise" The others said, then Blaise glanced out of the window.

"Snidge?"

"Yes?"

"Yonder"

"I know"

xoxox

The Clown watched The Express pull of in to the distance, a smile on its face.

Things were looking up - compared to the year before, the last twelve months had been very successful.

True - they had found the last member of their little coven, but that wasn't going to be much of an impediment. Children were easily swayed - the Malfoy and Weasley boys were proof of that - and it would only take one of The Chosen to turn against the rest, and the threat - such as it was - would be gone.

Just under eleven hundred years before - a mere blink of an eye compared to the rest of his life - he had seen a similar group binding together. The four young mages who had built the castle he now used as a feeding ground had had a similar bond that drew the current group together.

But then he had know what was coming, and before the group was fully formed, he had corrupted the most susceptible - the most ambitious. A word here, an act there, and soon the boy was his.

 _"GODRIC GRYFFINDOR! STEP FORWARD AND BE JUDGED!" Salazar Slytherin waved his hand, turning the doors to The Great Hall to dust "YOUR TIME HAS COME!"_

 _"Sal...." Godric started, then flung himself to the floor as a killing curse flew over his head._

 _"Salazar! It's The Clown! Don't you understand?" Helga ran down The Hall towards him, then threw herself to one side as he turned her wand on her._

 _"He's betrayed us, my love" Salazar said loudly "He will turn us over to the hunters" He span back and sent another volley of killing curses towards the staff table._

 _"MY LORD - STOP!" Rowena jumped on to the table and sent a stunner down The Hall. Salazar grabbed a first year and yanked her in to the path of the curse._

 _"HE MUST DIE!" Salazar bellowed back._

 _"Yes" Helga whispered to herself "He must" She waited until he launcher another series of curses, then she raised her wand "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

The Clown smiled at the memory - the group had fallen apart very quickly after that. Within a month, Helga Hufflepuff had left for another country, while Godric and Rowena withdrew from public life, leaving the school for their children to run.

He had been tempted to find them - track them down and punish them for temerity of standing up to him - but in the end he had realised that living alone with their suffering, their inner demons, would be a much greater punishment.

Yes - The Founders had been very quickly dealt with. And, when the Time of Reckoning came - when he was no longer bound by the power of the prophecy he had heard fourteen years before - the girl and her friends would die just as quickly.

And then he would sleep. But only for a little while.


	16. Hogwarts : An Unofficial History, Part 3

Four and twenty virgins  
came down from Inverness  


  
Although we didn't realise it then, learning about The Prophecy was the spark that started us on the eventual path to destroying IT once and for all. The simple fact that IT was as bound by the magic of The Prophecy as we were might not seem all that important, but it proved to be the key to IT's undoing.

I am just sorry it took so long, and that so many good people (and some not so good) had to die in the process.

But we were up against an evil that had inhabited the magical world since its inception, one that had influenced every mage in Britain since birth and one that had killed without mercy and without fear of punishment.

 **Hogwarts:A History**

I originally said that I chose the title of this little work because the history of The Clown is bound up with the history our of erstwhile school.

That is true, but there is also another reason - the fact that so much of Hogwarts' true history is left out of the more well known book.

One of the most obvious omissions is the story of the 500th anniversary of the founding of the school. There are notes about the 250th, and the 750th, and a fairly long piece about the 1000th (which was just about the turn of the century) but when it comes to the 500th, there is nothing.

It took a little more digging, and a few floo calls to some of the friends we have back home, but after a few months, I found out why A History doesn't mention it, and just what happened on the night of the anniversary.

Believe it or not - it starts with a rugby song.

 **The Ball At Hogwarts**

The 500th anniversary of Hogwarts' Founding was - at the time - a big deal. The school had established itself in the magical world and was growing in popularity. In an attempt to cash in on that, the then Headmaster (a man by the name of Derius Fallon) sent out invitations to The Ball to all the other magic schools in the country.

Derius' hope was that the schools would see how good Hogwarts was, and agree to join their faculties with his school. Surprisingly, his intentions were pure - he hoped to standardise the teaching of magic across the whole of Britain by having Hogwarts lead the way.

Three schools accepted the invitations - The Morgana School in South Wales, The Gothal Institute in Cornwall and The Ballinoria Collective in Inverness.

There were four other schools, but they all declined their invitations.

The night of The Ball came, and the guests started to arrive. Morgana school sent six members of staff, Gothal sent their two most senior students, and The Ballinora Collective sent their whole seventh year - twenty four students in their final year at school. Pure and innocent children, with their whole lives ahead of them.

For the first hour or so, everything passed off perfectly. Headmaster Fallon showed his guests around the school, and they seemed suitably impressed. He then lead them to The Great Hall, where the dancing began.

At some point during the evening, the twenty four mages from Ballinoria went out for a walk in the grounds, to talk over what they had learned, and decide what they were going to do.

And when, two hours later, they hadn't returned, Derius and a few of his staff set out to look for them, worried that they might be lost.

Five minutes later, at the edge of The Dark Forest (which would have its name changed to The Forbidden Forest the very next day), the Charms Professor - an unfortunate soul by the name of Kervla Devane - tripped over what she thought was a rock, only to discover the severed head of an eighteen year old girl.

A search of the area revealed the badly mutilated corpses of twenty two of the twenty four mages. Despite a prolonged search, the other two bodies were never found - Headmaster Fallon reported the next morning that they had been taken off by a pack of wild animals - the same animals that had killed the others.

The Ball was brought to an abrupt halt, and the school was closed for a week while a hunting party was sent in to the newly named Forbidden Forest.

It won't surprise you to learn that the wild animal pack was never found - the task force made up of Aurors, Hit-Wizards and some of the best hunters in the country could not find even a trace of them.

The school opened again, and - following a memorial service - it was decided that that night would never be spoken of again.

And they were mostly successful. The then author of Hogwarts: A History agreed to leave the story out, The Ballinoria Collective mourned their losses but moved on - they stayed independent and lasted for another three hundred years before their school ended up closing due to lack of numbers - and the events of that even faded in to the midsts of time.

Except, of course, no one truly forgets.

And when the ball was over  
There were four and twenty less  



	17. Year 4 - Singing Mice, Dancing Snorkacks and Flying Skulls

"JAMIE!" Luna bounded down the street and up the drive, throwing herself in to Harry's open arms "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Lin" He kissed her cheek, then glanced over her shoulder "And I will continue to hug you in a moment, but if I don't stop your father....."

"He will be flung backwards across the street" Luna nodded with a slight grin "Please feel free" Harry walked down the drive until he reached Eric Lovegood.

"Mr Lovegood - if you would like to take my hand?" Eric took the proffered hand, and walked across the ward boundary "Welcome to...." He trailed off, then glanced back at Luna "How come we don't have a name for this place? I mean - it's our hideout and everything, so shouldn't it have a cool name?"

"I'll work on it" Luna paused "Although, given how long it took me to come up with Jamie, maybe you should ask your sisters" Harry laughed, then turned back to Luna's father.

"Welcome to our humble home, Mr Lovegood. Xyon and his Gran will be along shortly. Bex and Mr Finch are already here - they are out back with the rest of my family"

"Their parents?" Luna asked as Harry slipped his hand in to hers.

"Fin's parents are on an extended holiday, and Bex's parents...." He trailed off, then shrugged "Anyway - Snidge wants to start the meeting as soon as Xy arrives, so if you want to engage in small talk, now is the time to do it"

xoxox

"Mr Lovegood" Jennifer nodded politely as Eric walked in to the back yard "Would you like a ButterBeer?"

"Yes, thank you" He smiled as Jennifer handed him a bottle "Did you enjoy your holiday?"

"Yes, thank you" Jennifer glanced over to where the six children were talking "We went back to Florida, but the north, rather than the south" She paused "Of course, we went to Disney World, but we also managed a few more historical sites this time"

"For which Min and I thank you" Sidney smiled.

"Plus we actually got Ginny to go swimming" Jennifer continued "Would you believe it was her first time?"

"Mages don't swim much" Eric replied with a shrug "There aren't a lot of pools around, and to be honest we usually have better things to do"

"Well - she was quite good" Jennifer smiled fondly "She and Minnie had a whale of a time at the hotel pool"

"And Harry?"

"Not so much" Sidney admitted, frowning slightly "I think that.... those people did something to him when he was younger that made him afraid of the water"

"Those people?" Eric raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Harry's former guardians" Sidney said in a dark tone "The ones that Dumbledore put him with and we rescued him from" Eric looked at Jennifer, who had an equally dark expression on her face.

"On an entirely unrelated topic, there are any number of ways that mages can use magic against muggles without being detected" Eric said in an offhand manner "The Ministry don't approve of it, but unless it is blatantly obvious and excessively malicious" Sidney and Jennifer smiled at him.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Jennifer asked.

"Me? Suggest something?" Eric looked at her completely innocently "What ever makes you think that?" He gave a soft laugh.

"Well - thank you for the suggestion, but I'm afraid we can't do it" Jennifer continued.

"Is it because you're not magical?" Eric asked "Because I am pretty sure young Harry has enough friends....."

"It's not that" She shook her head "When we adopted Harry, we decided that - whatever they did, whatever we might learn about his life with them - we weren't going to take any revenge or do anything about it" She looked over at the kids again "Vengeance would serve no purpose - it wouldn't change the past, it wouldn't make Harry any less afraid of water, and it wouldn't really make us feel better"

"And it's not the way we want to raise our children" Sidney added.

xoxox

"So how was Austria?" Ginny asked. The six of them were sat in the shade of a large tree, talking about their holidays.

"It was wonderful" Luna grinned "The Brackholt Colony actually found one of the oldest breeding grounds of the snorkack - dating back nearly sixteen hundred years" She paused "On the third night we were there, we actually got to see the Ancient Dance of Mating"

"Wow" Harry exclaimed in amazement, causing Hermione and Ginny to look at him in surprise.

"You know what she's talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Of course" Harry nodded "The Ancient Dance is one of the most beautiful and moving rituals in the magical world - very few people have the honour of seeing it" He paused, then smirked at the incredulous looks on his siblings' faces "Well - that's what Luna told me before she went on holiday" Luna laughed.

"It was beautiful" She said in a dreamy voice "The movement, the intricacy...." She sighed "It's something I won't forget in a long, long time" She paused, then looked at the three Potter-Grangers "So - how was your holiday?"

"Well...." Hermione started, then smirked "We got to see two singing mice"

"Really?" Luna grinned at her eagerly "Do tell"

xoxox

"Gran, if you could wait here...." Neville stopped at the end of the drive "I'll go and find someone to bring you through the wards"

"I can't just walk in?" Augusta Longbottom asked. Neville shook his head.

"The wards around the property are very good" He smiled "Mr and Mrs Potter-Granger hired one of the elite Goblin Teams to protect their house and their family"

"Goblin wards?" Augusta nodded approvingly "Very well - I will wait here....."

"That's okay, Mrs Longbottom" Ginny appeared round the corner of the house. She walked up to the end of the drive "If you'd like to take my hand, I will guide you through"

"Very well" Augusta took Ginny's hand, then walked through the ward boundary "Well, well - that was.... interesting"

"You felt that?" Neville asked, his expression of surprise mirroring Ginny's.

"I am somewhat sensitive to strong magical fields" She replied with a smile "The portal at Platform 9 3/4 has the same effect" She turned back to Ginny "What if I...."

"There is a voice activated trigger, Mrs Longbottom" Ginny replied with a smile "At a given phrase, it will expel anyone whose signature isn't added to the wards. That would currently be you and Mr Lovegood, if you are curious"

"Not Neville? Or the other children?"

"Bex and Cel were added two years ago, and we added GW when she came to stay last year" Ginny paused "Mr Fin we added today after he arrived" She realised Neville's Gran was staring at her in confusion "Sorry - force of habit"

"Sally and I were added two years ago when we came to stay, and Luna was added last year" Neville explained "Blaise was added earlier today?" Ginny nodded, then turned back to Augusta.

"We've all got in to the habit of using nicknames for everyone" Ginny blushed slightly "Sometimes I forget we have actual, real names" Neville smirked while Augusta smiled fondly "Anyway - everyone is in the backyard. We're going to start in about half an hour"

"Okay" Neville nodded, while Augusta looked at her curiously.

"Start what?"

"There's a reason why I asked you to accompany me, Gran" Neville said, looking up at her "But it would be better to wait and hear it with the others, if you don't mind?"

"No - that will be fine" Augusta nodded.

"Excellent" Ginny clapped her hands together "Now, if you'd like to come with me, we can start the picnic"

xoxox

"Mum?" Ron looked up walked in to the kitchen at The Burrow and sat down opposite his mother "Did you get a response from Ginny yet?"

"No" Molly shook her head "The first owl I sent came back without a response, and the one that came back this morning said that they had only just come back from their holiday in the new world, and that she would write again later this week"

"So she didn't say if she was coming to visit or not?" Ron leaned forward "Is her new.... family going to forbid her to come?"

"I don't know, Ron" Molly shrugged "It's possible that the muggles still don't trust us - after our attempt to heal Ginny last year, they made it clear they think we shouldn't have any contact with her"

"But Charlie and Percy went to see her - before the end of term - and they didn't seem to mind that" Molly looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" She gazed at him thoughtfully "Maybe that is a good sign" She paused, then nodded "I will let them settle in, then write to them again, inviting them all to come over for a visit" She smiled "Perhaps they will be more willing to let Ginny out if they come with her"

"But...." Ron started, then bit his lip.

"But what?"

"But there are only a few weeks before Hogwarts starts again" He said weakly "Will there be enough time to arrange a visit before we all go back to school?"

"I'm sure there will" Molly smiled.

xoxox

"So - here we are" Hermione stood in her back yard, facing all of the assembled adults while her six friends stood in a line behind her. She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly "Earlier on, Blaise and Sally filled me in about what happened during The World Cup, and that, along with the rest of the things we learned this year, is what I want to talk to you about" She looked around "Most of what I'm going to tell you will seem somewhat unbelievable, but I swear everything I am about to say is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" She paused, then looked at Harry, who took a step forward.

"Everyone knows my story" He said in a calm voice "They know that Voldemort came to my house on Halloween 1981 to kill me" He paused "He came to kill because he learned of a prophecy - one that said I would be the one that brought about his death" He paused, then smiled "But everyone is wrong"

"Wrong?"

"Wrong" He nodded "The night my parents died - the night that Voldemort came to kill me - there was another visitor to Godric's Hollow" He glanced at Neville, who nodded encouragingly "This visitor killed my mother, my father and then it killed Voldemort" Eric and Augusta stared at him in disbelief, making Harry smile.

"You're not The Boy Who Lived?" Eric asked.

"Voldemort didn't lay a finger on me" Harry nodded "He was killed before he got the chance"

"By this visitor?" Augusta asked "Who was he?"

"It wasn't a he" Hermione said, standing up "It was a creature - a monster. One that knows your deepest, darkest fear and will use it against you" She paused "We don't know what it actually looks like - none of us has ever seen IT's true form, but we have seen enough to know it has been here since before the dawn of time and that - if we don't stop it - it will kill everyone" She looked around, then smiled "But there is some good news"

"There is?" Eric asked in surprise.

"Oh yes" Hermione grinned "Because the prophecy that lead Voldemort to go to Godric's Hollow wasn't about him at all, and it wasn't about Harry either"

"So who was it about?" Hermione gave the room a wide grin.

"It was about me"

xoxox

"Minerva" Dumbledore looked up as McGonagall walked in to the staff room "Did you enjoy your trip home?"

"Yes, thank you" She nodded, smiling "My family is well, and my youngest niece is just starting university"

"What is she studying?"

"Maths and History" McGonagall replied, sitting down "She wants to be a teacher"

"That's nice" Dumbledore smiled, leaning forward "I have a favour to ask of you, if you have the time"

"I am at your disposal, as always, Headmaster"

"The events of The World Cup have lead me to believe that Lord Voldemort is going to start his campaign within the coming year" Dumbledore said intently "And with The Tri-Wizard Tournament coming up, I believe that he will focus on the school" He paused "And, given the events of the last few years, it is clear to me that Mr Potter is woefully unprepared for the task at hand, and for what is coming"

"So what would you like me to do?" She asked. Dumbledore paused, looked around the staff room, then smiled.

"I've made arrangements for the coming year - arrangements that I think you might disapprove of - but ones that will ensure Mr Potter will be brought in to the folder, and force him to work with us"

"What type of arrangements?"

"I have secured the services of Alastor Moody as our Defence Professor, and with his assistance I am going to ensure that Mr Potter is entered in to The Tournament" He paused as McGonagall gasped "I am aware that The Ministry will forbid this, but from what I have learned about The Goblet of Fire, it will have the final say and The Ministry will not be able to overrule it"

"Will Mr Potter be capable of performing the tasks in The Tournament?" McGonagall asked in a calm voice.

"I understand your concerns, but yes - I do believe that Mr Potter will be more than capable, providing that he gets the right guidance and instruction" Dumbledore leaned back in his chair with a smile "This study group of his - are they as good as Filius and Pomona appear to think?"

"Yes" McGonagall nodded "Miss Granger and Miss Perks especially are proving very good at teaching the others"

"So if we were to quietly drop our objection to this group, and even provide tacit support for them, then they would also be able to help him with the Tasks?"

"Almost certainly, yes" She smiled "Very well - you will have my approval and support"

"Thank you, Minerva" He smiled back at her "I believe that, once this year is done, Mr Potter will be fully prepared to meet his destiny, and with our help, will fulfil the prophecy"

xoxox

"That prophecy is about you?" Augusta asked in surprise.

"You know the prophecy?" Hermione responded, equally surprised.

"One born with the power to vanquish the darkness?" Augusta explained "Time of reckoning? The Chosen will fight?" When Hermione nodded, Augusta continued "After Neville was born, Dumbledore came to see Frank and Alice" She paused "He told them about the prophecy, suggesting that it could be Neville who was The Chosen One and that they should take appropriate precautions"

"Do you know if he came to visit James and Lily?" Harry asked, but Augusta merely shrugged.

"I'm afraid I don't - sorry" Harry waved his hand, indicating it didn't matter, and Augusta turned back to Hermione "But you say that the prophecy relates to you?"

"Yes" She nodded "I was born three days before Harry, and a day before your grandson" She looked at Sidney and Jennifer "Before I was born, my parents were both in the armed forces, and both saw duty on the front lines. And when I was young, my best friend - Emily Brown - was ripped apart by this monster"

"Oh my" Augusta raised her hand to her mouth.

"I found her lying in a pool of her own blood with such a look of terror on her face that I have never forgotten" Hermione said calmly. Harry moved to stand up, but Hermione waved her hand and he leaned back again.

"I know there has been a lot of speculation about the seven of us" She smiled as she looked at her friends "The seven of us have almost nothing in common. Harry Potter - The Boy Who Lived - and Blaise Zabini - child of two suspected Death Eaters. The daughters of Arthur Weasley, Eric Lovegood, Daniel Perks and me - a muggle-born nobody"

"You're not...."

"You know what I mean" She smiled at her brother "But while there are a lot of things we don't have in common, there are two things we do" She held up her hand and raised one finger "First - we have all seen The Clown. It's appeared to all of us, and threatened all of us" She raised a second finger "Second - we've all felt that we're being guided by something bigger than us"

"Bigger?"

"A guiding force that we can't explain" Hermione paused, then shrugged "We call it The Jester, but that's just how we perceive it. In the same way that we are sure The Clown has another form - its true form - we are also sure that The Jester has another form as well" She shook her head "I'm not explaining this very well, am I?"

"We understand" Eric nodded.

"Anyway - the seven of us have been brought together. Call it fate, call it destiny, call it the power of the prophecy - the seven of us are The Chosen, and when the time comes, we are going to find this monster, fight it and - god willing - kill it" She paused "Which is where The World Cup comes in" She turned to Sally "Bex?" Sally stood up and walked over to stand next to her.

"During our divination exam, four of us had a shared vision of the past. We saw this monster arrive millions, if not billions of years ago. It landed in Hogsmeade, and made its home in the ground under the area that would one day become Hogwarts. In addition, as I was getting up to leave, Professor Trelawney made another prophecy about the creature"

"She made the first one?" Augusta asked "Dumbledore never told my son the source of the original prophecy"

"Dumbledore still thinks it is about Harry and Voldemort" Neville explained "And he thinks that if it gets around that it was Professor Trelawney who made it, Voldemort, or his Death Eaters, will come after her to rip it from her head" Augusta nodded.

"She basically gave me a series of signs that would indicate when this time of reckoning would occur" Sally continued "They were a bit vague - sadly Professor T did not give me a calender to go with them - but the first one was that a year of strife would be heralded by a skull's flight"

"We are pretty sure it refers to The Dark Mark that everyone saw at The World Cup" Blaise said with a smile "As descriptions go, a flying skull is pretty accurate"

"Based on what Professor T said, this next year is going to be somewhat entertaining, and, when it ends, we will be almost at the time when the seven of us will fight the creature" Hermione finished "When The Chosen will fight IT" She paused "Any questions?"

xoxox

"Zachary" Zach turned at his mother's voice "Could you come here for a moment?" He sighed, put the parchment he had been writing on down, and stood up.

"Coming mother" He walked down stairs as slowly as he could manage - he knew what his mother wanted to discuss, and he really had no desire to talk about it any more. Eventually he reached the front room, walked inside and sat down, looking over at his mother "Yes, mother?"

"Have you heard from Sally since the start of the holidays?" Antoinette Smith asked.

"No, mother" He shook his head "As you well know"

"And have you tried writing to her? Or visiting her?"

"I have sent one letter, but I got no reply" He said calmly "I tried calling round this morning, but I was told she had gone out with her friends"

"The Potter boy?" Antoinette asked, then narrowed her eyes "Or the Zabini heir?"

"Her father wouldn't tell me - he just said friends" Zach replied with a sigh.

"And did her father have anything to say about our recent communication?" Antoinette leaned forward "Your father and I wrote to her parents two nights ago, demanding that they talk to us about the arrangement" He looked up "The arrangement for your future"

"He didn't say anything about it" Zach shook his head "In fact, aside from telling me that Sally wasn't in, he didn't say much to me"

"Very well" His mother stood up "It seems that your father and I need to have another talk with them about fulfilling their obligations to the magical world" She stared down at him "If I were you, I would take slightly more interest in your future, son of mine, especially since it appears your chosen bride now has designs on another" She paused "Or are you willing to forfeit your inheritance just to make the little tramp happy?"

xoxox

"So - if there are no more questions?" Hermione paused and looked around "Okay then" She smiled "As much as we want to get this over with quickly - and with no more deaths - we are, apparently, bound by the prophecy, so this will take as long as it takes"

"But we will be careful, and we'll keep an eye out on each other" Ginny added "And we'll keep you updated about what's going on"

"However - for now - it's time to finish the picnic, and have some fun" Hermione grinned as everyone smiled "So - go nuts"

"The Canons will win the league!" Luna yelled at the top of her voice, then blushed when she realised everyone was staring at her in amusement "That's usually funnier when Ron is around"

xoxox

"Mr Lovegood, Madam Longbottom - could we have a word?" Jennifer and Sidney walked up to the two mages "In private?" Augusta glanced at Eric, and then they followed their hosts in to the house.

"We know that you've had a lot to take in today" Jennifer said as the four of them sat down in the living room "And since we've had a bit longer to get used to it, we just wanted to see how you're doing" Augusta leaned forward with a slight smile.

"I admit I don't understand everything, but knowing what attacked Neville's parents - knowing what did that to my son and daughter-in-law - it is somewhat of a relief" She paused "I don't suppose.... in everything you've learned...."

"What do you want to ask?" Sidney inquired kindly.

"Do you know if it can be reversed?" Augusta asked suddenly "Can it be undone?" Jennifer and Sidney exchanged glances, then turned back to the older woman.

"I'm sorry, but we just don't know" Jennifer said kindly "While the children have done a bit of investigation and research in to this, it has mostly been about how to kill it"

"And how to stop other people being killed by it" Sidney added "Which is why we wanted to talk to you" He smiled "I assume your children explained about the wards around this house?"

"Layered Goblin wards, tied to a mage's wand" Eric nodded "I have to say, they are very impressive - I've never seen anything like them"

"We'd like to put them around your houses as well" Jennifer said with a smile.

"Pardon me?"

"We'd like to ask Gringotts to raise similar wards around your two houses" Jennifer repeated "So that you and your children will be as protected as we are"

"Protected?" Eric stared at her in confusion "Protected against what?"

"The Clown" Sidney explained "The wards around this house prevent IT from coming here"

"How?"

"We think it is because Goblin magic is so utterly different from human magic that The Clown can't get round it - can't penetrate it" Sidney smiled "And because practically every mage has been educated at Hogwarts, they have been exposed to The Clown's influence and aura from an early age"

"So any wards they raise won't keep the out The Clown because...." Augusta started, then trailed off, shaking her head "Why hasn't it killed us all?"

"Because it wants to feed off us" Eric said, anger tingeing his voice "It wants to feed off our children"

"If we could, we would ask Gringotts to protect the entire magical world" Sidney smiled "But, as you can imagine, there are a few problems with that" Augusta and Eric both laughed "However, we'd like to protect your houses" Eric bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, but there's no way I could afford...." He started, but Jennifer held up her hand.

"Mr Lovegood - your daughter has become involved with our son" She looked at Augusta "And your son with our other daughter" She turned back to Eric "Since there is a good chance that our children will be visiting your houses, we want to ensure they are protected"

"And since your children are only involved with all this because of Hermione...." Sidney added "Look - we know that neither of you are probably all that happy with accepting charity, but that is not what this is about" He leaned forward "We are pretty sure that The Clown can't attack the children until the reckoning, but we are equally sure that doesn't apply to us"

"And if either of you died, it would destroy your children, completely and utterly" Jennifer finished "We got you in to this - please let us ensure you get out of it as well"

xoxox

Draco paced back and forth in his room, thinking about the coming return to Hogwarts.

Much to his surprise, his father had barely punished him. He hadn't been allowed to fly, or do much of anything, for the week, but that was more or less it.

His surprise had faded two weeks later when twenty Death Eaters had put on a show after The World Cup. While Lucius hadn't spoken about it, Draco was fairly sure his father had been one of the twenty, if not the leader of the group.

Draco paused in his pacing. He had understood why his father had lead the other Death Eaters on the attack - blowing off a little steam was always fun, and putting the fear of Merlin back in to the mudbloods was entertaining to say the least - but Draco could not understand why when The Dark Mark had appeared, the Death Eaters, including his father - had fled from it.

The Dark Mark - the sign that represented the power and the glory of The Dark Lord, the sign that once all of this troops rallied under - and his father - one of The Dark Lord's most loyal - had fled from it.

Draco started pacing again, still wondering why his father would have fled from The Mark.

xoxox

"There's something going on at The Ministry" Eric said as he and Luna were leaving the Potter-Granger house. Both he and Augusta had agreed to let Gringotts ward their house, and to let the House of Potter-Granger pay for it.

When Augusta had asked about Sally and Blaise, Jennifer had admitted that they thought their parents would be harder to approach, but they were going to try.

"Something fun?" Harry asked, still holding Luna's hand.

"I don't know" Eric admitted "But almost all of the departments have been busy - The MLE, Sports and Games, International Relations - everyone"

"It's not fallout from The World Cup?" Sally asked "I mean - there were mages from every country under the sun and they would all have been terrified from the Death Eater attack and The Dark Mark"

"I don't think so" Eric shook his head "It's possible, but this seems more like planning than reacting" He grinned "I know - the idea of Fudge planning for anything in advance is a tad surprising, but still...."

"Well - I'm sure we'll find out soon enough" Harry shrugged, then glanced at his parents "Do you think Gringotts might know?"

"We can always ask" Jennifer nodded.

"Anyway - Jamie, Snidge, Nissa - I will let you know when the Goblins are going to start work, and you can come over and watch" Luna said, then smirked as Hermione let out a slight squeak of excitement.

"Sorry" She said, blushing "But the idea of getting to see Goblin wards being raised" She smiled "Anyway - we'll see you soon"

"Yes" Luna returned the smile, leaned over and gave Harry a soft kiss, then she and her father walked out beyond the ward boundary and vanished.

xoxox

"All in all, a good day" Harry, Hermione and Ginny were sat on Hermione's bed, talking "Do you think we can persuade Sally's and Blaise's parents? To take up the warding?"

"I don't know" Hermione replied with a shrug "Sally's mother is clearly not all that fond of us - what with us corrupting her daughter and all - and I know nothing at all about the Zabinis, except that they aren't Death Eaters" She paused, then smiled "Which, you know, is a good thing"

"And what's The Ministry doing?" Ginny added "And is it connected to the year of strife we are apparently about to live through?"

"All good questions" Jennifer said from the door, making the three children turn to face her "But for now, I think you should all get some sleep"

"Yes mother" They replied in unison making her smile. Harry and Ginny bounded to their feet, gave their mother a hug and vanished out of the room. Jennifer looked back at Hermione and smiled.

"You did very well today, sweetheart - your father and I are very proud of you" Hermione looked back at her then sighed "What's wrong?"

"The more people we get involved, the more people who might get killed" Hermione said simply "And the more blood I will have on my hands" Jennifer walked over and sat down next to her.

"If you sit back and do nothing, will that make it any better?" She asked softly. Hermione smiled.

"No"

"And have you killed anyone? Or allowed anyone to die if you could have prevented it?"

"No" Hermione said again, then - as her mother opened her mouth again - she held up her hand "I know what you're doing, mum, and thank you"

"I'm here to help" Her mother leaned over and kissed her forehead "Now get some sleep - tomorrow's going to be a busy day"

"It is?" Hermione asked in confusion "Why?"

"It's not - it's just something parents say to get their kids to sleep" She got up and left the room to the sound of Hermione's laughter.


	18. Year 4 - Sally's Secret Weapon

"Everybody ready?" Jennifer smiled as her three children came down the stairs and stood in front of the door.

"Yes, mum" Hermione nodded "We've washed behind our ears, we've cleaned our nails and we're all wearing clean underwear" Harry smirked while Ginny turned to stare at Hermione in confusion.

"Why are we wearing clean underwear?" She asked.

"Mum always told me that you should wear clean underwear in case you're in an accident" Hermione replied with a smirk.

"What kind of accident?"

"Say if you get hit by a car, or charged by an acromantula" Ginny stared at her big sister for a moment, then laughed.

"If I get charged by an acromantula, or hit by a car, the last thing I will have is clean underwear" She grinned as the Harry and Hermione laughed, and Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Aaaaanyway" Jennifer pulled her jacket on, and handed the kids their coats "The floo station is ten minutes down the road, although hopefully after today we'll be able to get the fireplace in the back bedroom connected up to the network" She paused "Do you all have your wands?"

"Yes, mother"

"And your crystals? In case we get separated?"

"Yes, mother"

"Okay then" Jennifer smiled "Lets go"

xoxox

"Miss Perks" Lusysia nodded as Sally and her father walked "It is nice to see you again"

"Madam Zabini" Sally returned the nod, then turned to Blaise "Hey"

"Hey" Blaise replied with a smile. His mother gave a slight sigh and rolled her eyes.

"You can kiss her, son of mine - I am not going to be scandalised" Sally snorted with amusement while Blaise blushed "Would you prefer me to turn my back?" Sally burst out laughing, while Blaise straightened his back, took her hand and pulled her in to his arms.

"Thank you mother" He said with a slight grin, then he slowly and gently kissed Sally.

"Ah - young love" Lusysia turned as a woman, a boy and two girls walked down the Alley towards them.

"Like you and Neville won't be doing the same when he arrives" The older of the two girls said, making the younger one blush and the boy laugh.

"You must me the Miss Potter-Granger my son has told me so much about" Lusysia smiled "It is a pleasure to meet you" The older girl nodded, and gave a slight bow.

"Hermione Jane Potter-Granger" She said "My brother, Harry, and my sister, Ginny" They nodded "And this is my mother, Jennifer Potter-Granger" Jennifer held out her hand, and Lusysia shook it.

"It's an honour to meet you" Jennifer said with a smile. Lusysia looked at her contemplatively, making Jennifer grin "With three mages in our family, my husband and I have been reading up on the magical world. Your contributions are well documented, Madam Zabini - your work on the wolfsbane potion alone should ensure your place in history" Lusysia tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"Thank you" She smiled, then looked over at her son "Son of mine - when I said you could kiss her, I didn't intend for you to spend the whole day doing that" Harry, Ginny and Hermione burst out laughing as Blaise turned to glare at his mother.

"Yes, thank you mother" He rolled his eyes, then turned to look at the others "Hey"

"Finally noticed us then?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Don't tease" Luna and her father walked up beside Lusysia "It's not nice"

"Sorry" Harry grinned at Blaise and Sally, then turned to Luna "Hello"

"Hello" Luna took his hand, and kissed him softly on the lips "Ready to do a bit of shopping?"

xoxox

"Where's Xy?" Sally asked as the group made their way towards Madam Malkins.

"He and his Gran are visiting his parents first, then they will be along afterwards" Ginny replied quietly "He said he would meet us just after lunch"

"Okay" Sally nodded, then, looking down the street, she froze.

"Bex?"

"Yonder" Sally nodded her head towards the Gringotts end of the street. Ginny followed her gaze, then sighed.

"Snidge?" She called out, and Hermione turned from talking to Lusysia about her development of the wolfsbane potion.

"Yes?" Ginny pointed down the street to where a boy their age with red hair was walking towards them "Oh swell" She turned to back to the adults "If you will excuse us for a moment?"

"Will you be alright?" Jennifer asked worriedly.

"We'll be fine" Hermione smiled confidently, then turned back to Ginny "We should probably get this over with, little sis - don't want to spoil the rest of the day" She glanced at the others "We'll catch up with you"

"Okay" Harry nodded, taking Luna's hand. Blaise and Sally glanced at Ron, then back to Hermione.

"You'll be okay?" Blaise asked.

"He won't hurt us - not in such a public place" Ginny said, taking Hermione's hand "And we won't let him take us anywhere else" Blaise looked at Hermione, who nodded in agreement.

"Okay - but be careful" He took Sally's hand, then the group walked off, leaving Ginny and Hermione stood, hand in hand, staring down the road.

"You don't have to do this, Nis"

"I know" Ginny gave her a wide smile, then tightened her grip on her sister's hand "Stay with me?"

"Always" Hermione nodded, and together, they walked down the street towards Ron.

xoxox

Ron heard the footsteps coming towards him, and looked away from the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. When he saw who was heading towards him, he bit his lip, thought about simply walking away, then dismissed the idea.

She had ignored all his invitations to visit over the summer - first because they were away in America, then because they had only just returned and they needed a few days to readjust, and then because they had "other commitments" - commitments she hadn't bothered to explain.

But from what he had heard, she wasn't too busy to visit Longbottom, Lovegood and the other members of her little playgroup.

Bob Gray told him that the best way to win Ginny's trust was to pretend he'd forgiven her, but Ron had decided the time was past for games. He would get an answer from his little sister, one way or another.

His thoughts came to an end as Ginny and the Granger girl came to a halt in front of him, neither of them smiling.

"Ron" Ginny smiled politely "How've you been?"

xoxox

"I must admit - most of the wizarding world is curious about what happened between Miss Ginevra and the Weasley family" Lusysia walked towards the apothecary with Sally and her son "One day, she was living with Arthur and Molly, and then the next with a muggle family and two muggle-born mages" Sally and Blaise exchanged glances, then Blaise smiled.

"I'm sorry, mother, but it's not really our story to tell" He said reluctantly "At least, not without permission from Nissa, or maybe Snidge"

"Miss Potter-Granger?" Lusysia raised her eyebrows curiously "I know that you look up to her, and that she is one of the best students in your year, but why....." The two children exchanged another glance, then Sally took a deep breath.

"We can't discuss it here, but if I might come back with you after our trip, I can tell you some of it" She said. Blaise's mother looked at her thoughtfully, then nodded.

"Very well" She smiled "In the meantime, you should get your potions ingredients"

xoxox

"Why didn't you come and visit?" Ron demanded. Hermione gave Ginny's hand a squeeze, and she returned it.

"I told you - we had things to do" Ginny replied calmly "And while I might not loath you as much as I did...." She trailed off, then shook her head "No - I still pretty much loath you as much as I did" She smiled "And I am not at your beck and call"

"You still hate me that much?" Ron asked, sounding astounded "What about Percy and Charlie? You seem to have forgiven them pretty easily"

"They weren't there" Ginny said with a shrug "They weren't there when you, Molly, Snape and Dumbledore tried to mind-rape me" She stared at him "You were"

"Do you think I could have stopped them?" He snapped "Do you think if I'd attacked Snape, or the Headmaster, that it would have made any difference?"

"It would have made a difference to me" Ginny said simply, then looked up at her sister "I'm ready to go"

"Can you wait for me?" Hermione asked "I just want a word with Ron" Ginny nodded, then turned and walked a little way down the street. When she was out of earshot, Hermione turned back to face the boy in front of her.

"So she's still your little slave?" Ron asked with a sneer "Still controlling everything she does?" Hermione raised one eyebrow.

"Isn't that what you want? An obedient sister who will toe the family line?" She asked, staring calmly back at him.

"I want the sister I had growing up - one who knew the value of family, the importance of tradition" He snapped at her.

"She knows the value of family" Hermione replied "She values her family - the one that loves her - more than anything in the world"

"Or is she just too scared to rebel?" Ron glared at her "I've seen the way you boss your friends around, Granger - you tell them what to say, what to think, what to do" He took a step forward "Maybe Ginny can't come back to her proper family because you just won't let her" Hermione stared back at him, then shook her head in amusement.

"You'll never understand" She said softly, then her voice hardened "Whether you believe it or not, I love my brother, and my sister. And I will not allow any harm to come to them, whether physical or mental" She took a single step forward, putting them nose to nose "I want you to leave her alone, Ronald. She is not going to return to The Burrow, so stop hassling her"

"Or what?" Hermione smiled a slightly amused smile.

"I am asking you nicely - stop" She turned on her heel, and walked over to where Ginny was standing, leaving Ron staring after her.

xoxox

"Xy!" Harry grinned as Neville and his grandmother walked towards them from The Leaky Cauldron.

"Farm Boy" Neville returned the grin, then looked around "No Nissa?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Is that all I am to you? A conduit to my little sister?" Neville grinned.

"You mean you hadn't realised that before?" He asked, causing Luna to swot him on the arm.

"We ran in to Ronald earlier" She explained "Snidge and Nissa stayed to talk to him, while the rest of us continued our shopping" She paused "How are you parents?"

"About the same as always" Neville sighed "They will do simple things, and will look at you if you talk, but..." He trailed off and shrugged "Whatever IT did, IT did it completely" Luna slipped an arm around his waist, giving him a soft hug. He smiled at her, then they both turned and Hermione and Ginny came back up the street.

xoxox

"Oh look - it's the losers club" Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco's drawl echoed through the bookshop. The others were scattered amongst the bookshelves, split in to couples, while she was browsing the section about prophecies and divination "What are you looking at, Granger? Trying to see if you'll ever not be a useless mudblood? Because I can save you the trouble - you will" Hermione turned, then gave him a smile.

"Why thank you, Draco - it's always good to know you are looking out for me"

"Some know-it-all you are, Granger - you can't even tell when I'm insulting you"

"She can, Malfoy" Ginny and Neville walked around from the Charms section "She's just mocking you"

"What do you know, Patch-Girl?" Draco snapped, then glanced at Neville "And how are the parents, Longbottom? I'll bet their still smarter than you" Neville glanced at Hermione, who subtly shook her head. Neville smiled, then turned back to Draco.

"I'd rather have my parents than yours, Draco" He said "Tell me - did Daddy get grass stains in his favourite robes after The World Cup?"

"Why you...." Draco took a step forward.

"Now, now, Draco - you don't want to start a fight here" Harry and Luna came out from his other side "Not with so many witnesses" Harry smiled "You can deal with us when we get back to Hogwarts - assuming you can manage to do it without getting suspended again" Draco went slightly pink "Anyway - we should be going. Nissa needs a new pair of gloves for Quidditch, and Bex could do with a broom repair kit..." He trailed off as he realised Draco was smirking at them "Something amuses you, Malfoy?"

"You don't know, do you?" Draco let a wide smile spread across his face "You don't know what's going to happen this year?"

"Enlighten us then" Blaise and Sally walked up behind Hermione "Tell us what's going on - what's going to happen"

"Oh no" Draco shook his head "This is just too entertaining to spoil" He gave them a last grin, then turned and walked out of the shop. The seven of them watched him go, then Hermione shook her head.

"On the bright side, at least we didn't have to resort to wands this time" She smiled.

"Indeed - that was very well done" She turned as Jennifer, Eric, Augusta and Lusysia walked in from the street. Blaise's mother smiled at them "Draco is definitely his father's son, mores the pity - he had such potential when he was younger, but sadly Lucius took more of a lead in raising him than Cissy did" She sighed, then turned to her son.

"Blaise, darling, I think it is time we were going" She said kindly. Blaise nodded, then turned to Hermione.

"Snidge - can Teeny and I have a word?"

"Of course" Hermione nodded, and the three of them walked off in to a corner of the bookshop.

"We want to explain everything to Madam Zabini" Sally said quietly "About The Clown, about the prophecies and everything" Hermione looked at her for a moment, then turned to Blaise.

"Do you agree?"

"Yes" He nodded. Hermione smiled.

"Okay then" She paused "When you are finished, can you let me know - I'd like her to talk to my parents, if that's okay?"

"Okay" Blaise nodded, then looked back "Oh - she asked about Nissa as well"

"I'd prefer that to come from Nissa or me, if...." Hermione started, and Sally held up her hand.

"Say no more - we thought as much, and we won't say anything about that"

"Thank you" Hermione pulled her in to a hug, then turned and gave Blaise a hug as well "Take care - both of you"

"We will" Sally leaned over and kissed her cheek, then, hand in hand with her boyfriend, turned and walked out of the shop.

xoxox

That afternoon, Sally and Blaise stood in front of his parents in their living room.

"Everyone knows the story of The Boy Who Lived" Sally said with a smile "But everyone is wrong"

xoxox

Four days later, Blaise and his parents walked on to Platform 9 3/4.

"Are you sure you have to go?" His father asked, looking around.

"They need me" Blaise replied simply "We're stronger when we're together"

"Very well" His father nodded "Take care, and try to keep out of trouble"

"I will" Blaise grinned "But you must have noticed that sometimes it comes looking for me and my friends, and we can't just ignore it, can we?" Both his parents laughed.

"Then - if you can't be safe, at least try to be careful" His mother smiled fondly.

"Yes, mother" He looked around as Hermione and Harry walked through the portal "Do you want to say hello?"

"We've arranged to meet Mr and Mrs Potter-Granger after the train leaves" His father said "We're going to Gringotts to arrange a team to ward our house" Blaise stared at him in surprise, making his father laugh "I am glad to see, my son, that even after everything you've told us, I can still surprise you"

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, Blaise slid the door to the compartment shut behind him, then turned to his six friends.

"So, Snidge, my parents are meeting you parents, and they are all on their way to Gringotts" He said with a slight smile.

"Glad to hear it" Hermione smiled back "My parents were worried they hadn't been convincing enough, or that - being muggles - your parents might not take them seriously" Blaise and Sally both laughed softly "What?"

"I keep forgetting - you don't know a lot about my family" Blaise said with a shake of his head "My father has seats on a number of boards, including Gloxodex, Carradan and Zancorp"

"Zancorp?" Harry asked in surprise.

"I think so, yeah" Blaise nodded "You've heard of them?"

"Oh yes" Harry nodded emphatically. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"You remember the wonder that was my former family?" He said with a wry grin, and Hermione nodded "About a year before I came to Hogwarts, Vernon came home in a remarkably happy mood. So happy that he didn't even call me a freak or a waste of space" He shrugged "Grunnings Drills had been bought out by a large multinational called Zancorp, and everyone was getting a raise and a large bonus" He looked over at Blaise "Your father sits on their board?"

"Want me to...." Blaise started, and Harry smiled.

"If you'd asked me three years ago, I would have jumped at the chance"

"And now?"

"I haven't seen them in two and half years, and I have a family that loves me and has taught me the value of forgiveness" He smiled at Hermione and Ginny "If I go out of my way to punish them - the Dursleys, not Snidge and Nissa, it would only prove that my former family still has some sort of hold over me or some level of power" He grinned "They don't, and I am not going to give them another thought" Hermione leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Have I mentioned how proud I am of you?" She said quietly. He smiled.

"I know"

xoxox

"So what do you think Malfoy was talking about?" Luna asked later that afternoon. The trip to Hogwarts had been quite quiet, although Neville had noted that Zach seemed to be walking up and down the corridor outside their compartment more than was usual.

"Sorry?" Harry looked up from the chess game he and Ginny were playing.

"When we talked about playing Quidditch this year, he said something about us not knowing what's going on" Luna continued, frowning "Suggesting there was something he knew that we didn't" Harry tilted his head to one side, then shrugged.

"Perhaps he was just trying to annoy us" He suggested "The old 'I know something you don't know' game" Luna smiled.

"I suppose" She nodded "He does like to annoy us, doesn't he? Do you think he fancies one of us, and this is his way of showing it?" Harry stared at her in disbelief, making her laugh "Just making sure you're paying attention, Jamie"

xoxox

Zach glanced at his watch, then looked down the corridor again. His parents had made it clear that they expected him to get Sally to fall in line this year. They wanted it, her mother wanted it - there was no reason why they could not announce the betrothal before the end of the year.

He had noticed that his parents had been curiously silent on the matter of Sally's father - the last time this had been discussed between the two families, Daniel Perks hadn't been present.

He looked at his watch again. The train would reach Hogsmeade in a little under an hour, and he was sure that once they were at school, he wouldn't be able to pry her free from her friends or the Slytherin she cavorting with.

But confronting her now - while she was with those selfsame friends - was equally difficult.

He glanced at his watch a third time, then looked up as the compartment door slid open.

"Well - I guess my luck is changing" He said to himself as Sally came out of the compartment, and headed down towards the girls loos.

xoxox

Blaise watched his girlfriend close the compartment door, then turned back to Hermione. But before he could say anything, Neville nodded back towards the corridor, and the six friends watched in silence as Zach Smith stalked by, looking intent.

"Do you think I should...." Blaise started, but Neville stood up.

"Let me" He said with a slight smile "You aren't Zach's favourite person at the moment, and if you start with him..." Blaise held his hand up.

"You're worried I might curse him, or throw him off the train" He grinned as Neville nodded "Okay - go. I promise I won't come after you or do anything mean to him" He paused, then smirked "Well - not too mean" Neville grinned, then slipped out of the compartment.

"How are things going with you and Bex?" Luna asked when the door closed again.

"Pretty well I think" Blaise said with a slight blush "The two days she stayed with me at the end of the holidays were very nice, and my parents like her quite a lot"

"And her parents?" Hermione asked quietly. Blaise smiled at her.

"We're having a good trip, Snidge - lets not spoil it, okay?" Hermione nodded in understanding.

"I want to continue the training this year" She said calmly "Even though I don't think the final battle will occur before next summer, I think we should be on our guard, and we should continue to work as hard as we can" She paused "I also want to expand our range"

"How?" Luna asked.

"The Clown has existed since before time began - before we tamed magic and before our society was born" Harry explained "Everything we know, IT knows, and everything we can learn from school, or even from our parents, IT already knows"

"So we do what?" Blaise asked with a frown "I mean - if everything we can learn is stuff that IT already knows, how do we defeat IT?"

"I admit, I am not entirely certain" Hermione sighed "The Library has a section on foreign magic, but - given the insular state of our society, I don't think it will be all that detailed" She looked at Luna "Do you think your father could help?"

"Of course" She nodded, then smiled and added "But he might need to have an idea of what he is looking for"

"Which brings us back to the first question" Hermione nodded "I'm not expecting an answer now, or even that we fully understand the question, but we have to think up a way we can defeat it - or else, when the time comes - it will take us one by one"

"So - no pressure then?" Blaise asked, making everyone laugh.

"Sorry" Hermione went slightly pink "That might have been a tad more scary than I intended" She paused "So - how about them Canons?"

xoxox

"Xy?" Sally started in surprise as she came out of the girl's toilet to find Neville leaning against the wall on other side of the corridor "Aren't the boys' loos down the other end?" Neville went slightly pink, then smiled.

"I'm here for you" He replied, glancing up the corridor "After you left, we saw Zach walk past again"

"And you thought he might be coming after me?" Sally bit her lip "Thank you"

"I live to serve" He held out his hand, but before she could take it, they heard footsteps behind them, and turned to find Zach stood there.

"Sally - can I have a word?" He said, glancing at Neville with a frown.

"Of course" She folded her arms. Zach looked at Neville again.

"In private" He added.

"Whatever you want to say to me, you can say it front of Xyon - I have no secrets from him" Zach looked at her smugly.

"No secrets? Not even the time we...." Sally held her hand up, then turned to Neville.

"When we were ten, he was my first kiss. We had been friends forever, and it seemed like a good idea" She turned back and glared at Zach "If I'd known then what an arse he would turn out to be...." Neville snorted in amusement, while Zach frowned angrily at Sally.

"My parents and your mother want to announce the betrothal contract, and you know what that entails. Given our birth dates, they believe The Feast of St Stephan's would be the best day" Sally stared at him with a flat expression.

"I'm busy on Boxing Day - I promised GW I'd help her with a snorkack hunt" She said, causing Neville to smirk "But if you'd like to put it off until after The Gotterdammerung, I can probably make some time then" Zach stared at her in confusion for a few moments, then shook his head.

"You'll be hearing from my parents, Miss Perks" He snapped, then turned and stomped off towards the rear of the train. Sally and Neville watched him go, then Neville turned to face her.

"The Gotterdammerung?" Sally laughed.

"Nix's parents are a big fan of loud opera" She said, still smiling "That one is the end of a larger series, and it more or less translates as The Twilight of The Gods" She realised Neville was looking at her in a polite but confused manner "You know what - it doesn't matter"

"Okay then" He held his hand out "Shall we?" She took it.

"We shall"

xoxox

Hermione looked round as Blaise sat down next to her, a pensive expression on his face.

"What's up, Mr F?" She asked "Worried about Bex?"

"Nah" He shook his head "Teeny can look after herself, and with Xy backing her up, she could take on the world" He smiled "No - I'm worried about you"

"Me?" She turned so she was facing him, and rested her hands in her lap "Why are you worried about me?"

"Aside from being the central focus of a prophecy?" She laughed softly "Trelawney said that a sister is going to save a brother - and since four of us don't have any brothers or sisters...."

"You think it's Farm Boy and me?" She asked, and he nodded "Not Nissa?" This time he shook his head, then a surprised look came across his face.

"She does have two brothers though" He said, looking thoughtful. Hermione grinned.

"I know I don't have a lot to show for puberty yet, but I don't think I could be mistaken for a boy" Blaise stared at her for a moment, then laughed.

"I was thinking more of the Weasley side of her family" He said, still smiling, then he saw the smirk on her face "But you knew that already" He rolled his eyes "Why we let you be the leader...."

"Because I am so cute and loveable" She said, batting her eyes at him "But yes - I am somewhat worried about Nissa being the sister two brothers fight over, and I kind of thought it would be the same sister in both cases"

"Maybe it will be, but since it is the first thing on the list I thought we should be prepared" Hermione nodded.

"We'll have a meeting of The Chosen tomorrow night" She said softly "Discuss everything then" They both looked up as the door to the compartment opened and Sally and Neville came back in "Is everyone agreed?"

"With what?" Luna asked. Hermione laughed.

"You mean you can't all read my mind? God - what kind of minions are you?" She grinned as they laughed "Fin and I were talking, and we think we should have a meeting tomorrow night - just to review" Everyone nodded "Okay then" She paused, then looked at Neville and Sally "So - you two okay?"

"Zach is becoming a tad more insistent" Sally said, letting go of Neville's hand "His parents are insisting that we announce the betrothal before the end of the year"

"She told him that she'd do it after The Gotterdammerung" Neville said with a smirk, then rolled his eyes when everyone else laughed "Am I the only one who didn't know what that was?"

"My parents took me to see The Ring Cycle when I was ten" Hermione replied.

"And we got subjected to it on the plane to America" Harry added, nodding towards Ginny. Neville looked at Luna.

"My ancestors were present during the battle" She said with a grin, then laughed as everyone turned to stare at her "What?"

"Your ancestors....." Hermione started, then shook her head "You know what? I don't think I want to know" She turned back to Sally "Is there anything we can do?"

"Assuming throwing him in to The Forbidden Forest is out of the question?" Sally asked hopefully.

"I think someone might notice" Hermione replied, making Sally sigh "I'm not saying no - just that we should think about it first" Sally laughed.

"I promise - no killing" She grinned "To be honest, my parents are not going to force me to get married, and Zach's parents don't have the power or influence to force the issue"

"Add to that she is friends with the children of two very powerful and influential houses and is dating the son of another powerful and influential house" Neville said with a smile.

"What about me?" Luna asked, pretending to pout.

"You are our secret weapon, sweetie" Sally said with a grin "I mean - anyone who's ancestors fought at The Twilight is someone we want in our corner!" Luna giggled, then Sally turned back to Hermione "Trust me - compared to The Clown, my parents are not a threat"


	19. Year 4 - Four Shall Fight

The seven friends stood at the doors to The Great Hall, then Harry turned to his older sister.

"So - are we going to sit together?" Hermione stared up The Hall to where Dumbledore was sat, then sighed.

"While tweaking The Great and Powerful Oz might be a lot of fun, I think we should let it go for tonight" She smiled "We can talk after the feast - if only to sort out the study group for this year"

"Cool" Sally smiled "Just promise me something?"

"Yes?"

"I know we are a year closer to the OWLS, but if you could resist the urge to go overboard with the studying this year, I think we'd all appreciate it" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I promise - no excessive studying for school" She paused, then smirked "Hunting down and killing The Clown is a whole other matter!" She laughed as the others groaned "Anyway - I think we're starting to attract attention" She nodded towards Dumbledore again, who was now watching them with an interested gaze.

"Come on then sweetie" Sally took Neville's hand and pulled him off towards The Hufflepuff table "Lets go say hi to the people who missed us" She paused, then laughed "And after we've said hi to the two of them, we can talk to everyone else" Neville grinned as he and Sally walked off. Blaise watched them go, then ambled off towards The Slytherins.

"Do you remember The Sorting Hat song from last year?" Luna asked, and Hermione nodded "Do you think...."

"If you could" Hermione nodded, and Luna grinned.

"Consider it done, Snidgelet" Before Hermione could respond, Luna skipped off to her table, with Ginny trailing behind her.

"Snidgelet?" Harry smirked, then attempted to look serious when Hermione turned to face him.

"Remember - you can't enter my dorm, but I can enter yours" She rubbed her hands together "And you have to sleep sometime" Harry gulped, then smiled.

"Would you like to accompany me to dinner, Miss Potter-Granger?" He said, offering her his arm.

"Thank you very much, Mr Potter-Granger" She took his arm, and they walked over to the end of the table.

xoxox

"Before we start The Sorting, I would like to make one announcement that I know will please a number of people" Dumbledore smiled benevolently before continuing "Following the unarguable success of the group over the last three years, the staff has taken the decision to grant formal recognition to Miss Potter-Granger's study group" He paused again to let a wave of gasps flow round The Hall "Since it has worked so well, Miss Potter-Granger will remain in charge of it, and you should see her for any further information you require" He clapped his hands together "And now, without further ado, Professor McGonagall - if you will?"

xoxox

"Well - that was unexpected" Luna stared at Dumbledore as Flitwick carried The Sorting Hat across the front of The Hall and set it down in front of McGonagall.

"Do you think he talked it over with Snidge first?" Ginny asked, then she glanced across to the end of The Gryffindor Table "Given the expression on her face, I'm guessing no"

"So why would he change his mind?" Luna leaned her head on her hands, still staring at the Headmaster "What does he have to gain?"

"He wants Farm Boy's help with the prophecy - maybe he has given up trying to fight him, and is sucking up instead" Ginny shrugged "Giving Snidge an official position is definitely one way to get on his good side"

"I suppose"

"But?"

"What makes you think...." Luna started, then rolled her eyes as Ginny smirked "You know what - never mind"

"Spoilsport" Ginny stuck her tongue out, making Luna laugh.

"I just think it can't be that easy - there has to be something else" She sighed "We need to talk to Snidge, and maybe our twin snakes" Ginny gave a quiet laugh.

"You really want to admit that the two girls in the smart house can't figure out Dumbledore's plans?" She smirked, but before Luna could reply, they both turned as The Hat started singing.

For a thousand years, it is I alone  
Who sorts the students, and gives them their home  
The brave, the bold and the cunning, the wise  
It is I who says where their future lies

For those who know what darkness holds  
The year of strife for them unfolds  
The one alone will find a friend  
And maybe more by year's sad end

Four shall fight, and two will fall  
The Chosen must then heed the call  
But remember the truth you soldiers of light  
About what will happen when good men fight

  
xoxox

Dumbledore stared in mounting disbelief as The Hat finished it's song.

"How dare it?" He thought "It's supposed to serve the will of the school - my will" He slowly looked around The Hall, wondering if anyone else had taken note of what the song had said.

His initial relief at realising very few people were paying attention faded as he realised the students that apparently had noticed included Mr Potter and his friends.

"Well - even if he and his little friends work it out, they won't be able to stop it" He let a small smile cross his lips "He will be forced to come for me to help, and finally will bow to the inevitable"

xoxox

Harry looked at Hermione, then did a double-take as he realised she was smiling slightly.

"Sis?"

"Yes?" Hermione looked over at him, still smiling slightly.

"Why are you smiling, exactly?" Hermione bit her lip, then shook her head.

"I'll let you know" She said with a grin "But I think that this year is going to be kind of fun" Harry gazed at her for a moment longer, then shrugged.

"Okay" He smiled "We could use some fun after the last few years" He looked back up The Hall as another student was sorted in to Gryffindor "Are you going to continue The Study Group? Now that it's not rebellious I mean?" Hermione laughed.

"As long as his Ozness doesn't attempt to impose his own brand of wit and wisdom on us, then yes - I'm going to continue it" She grinned "After all - Bex said, we are a year closer to our OWLS, and some of you need all the help we can get"

"Some of 'you'?" Harry laughed "Modest much?"

"Well - some of us" Hermione went slightly pink "My potions skills aren't exactly one hundred percent yet" Harry put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry - we'll help you" He grinned, then - before she could reply - added "And by we, I mean Finch and Lin, obviously"

"Obviously"

xoxox

"I thought Professor Moody would be here by now" McGonagall looked at the empty seat at the far end of the staff table.

"As did I, Minerva" Dumbledore sighed "But he gave me his word, and I believe that despite his occasional.... lapses, he will keep his promise"

"Are you sure you want him too?" McGonagall asked "Don't get me wrong - I respect everything he has done, especially during the last war, but placing him in a school full of children, given how..... temperamental he can be at times? Do you really believe it is wise?"

"I do" Dumbledore nodded "Voldemort is returning, and I believe that Harry will be his first target"

"So you want as much protection around the boy as possible" She said, nodding in understanding "Very well - while I am somewhat worried about how he will behave" She nodded towards the assembled students "That he won't be able to cope with them"

"Minvera" Dumbledore rolled his eyes "Alastor has fought the worst of the worst - Death Eaters the likes of which even I could not imagine"

"That is as maybe, Albus" McGonagall replied calmly "But there is something you are forgetting"

"Which is?"

"Alastor will not be allowed to kill those students he finds annoying"

xoxox

"Snidge - who's that?" Hermione looked round as the doors to The Great Hall opened, and two men strode in. Harry recognised the first - Percy Weasley was easy to identify, even in a smart suit - but the man he was with was a complete mystery.

Harry turned back to his sister, only to find a look of disgust crossing her features.

"You know him?" He asked quietly, looking back as the two men approached the staff table.

"Bartemius Crouch" She said, glaring at the back of the man's head "Head of International Magical Co-Operation" Harry looked at her curiously.

"And he used that position to do something bad?" Harry furrowed his brow "Did he piss off the French?" Hermione rolled her eyes and swotted him on the arm.

"No - he did not piss off the French" She said with an amused sigh "His job at IMC marks his return to the government after a gap of about twelve years" Her face became serious again "His previous job was Director of Magical Law Enforcement - a position he held for twenty years" Harry looked at her thoughtfully.

"So he would have been in charge during the last war?"

"Yes" She nodded, an expression of slight anger on her face "And during his tenure, he allowed a lot of imprisonment without trial, the Aurors to use any means necessary to capture and interrogate Death Eaters, and liberal use of Dementors and dark magic to torture the Death Eaters in to co-operation" She shook her head in disgust.

"After his son was convicted of being a Death Eater, he was asked to retire and most of his policies were overturned and scrapped, but a large number of historians believe that his witch-hunt put more innocent people away than guilty ones" She glared up The Hall "Suffice to say, a fair number of people believe he has no business working for The Ministry, let alone representing our country to the world" Harry looked up at the older man, then back at his sister.

"So what do you think he's doing here?"

xoxox

"Headmaster" Crouch nodded politely to Dumbledore.

"Bartemius" Dumbledore glanced at Percy "Mr Weasley" Percy barely returned the nod, but Dumbledore didn't respond "Well, Barty - shall we?"

"Of course" Crouch nodded, and then turned as Dumbledore stood up and walked round to the front of the table.

"If I may have your attention?" Dumbledore raised his voice just enough to quell the students in to silence "I will get to the usual announcements in a moment, but first I must regretfully announce that there will be no Quidditch Cup this year" He paused as a wave of gasps and some boos spread around The Hall "This is because Hogwarts is playing host to a once in a lifetime event - the fabled Tri-Wizard Tournament" There was another wave of gasps, making him smile slightly.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament pits three students - one from each school - against each other in three tasks of bravery, wisdom and skill" He continued "The other two schools will be joining us in a weeks time - because while this is a contest between the three schools, it is also a chance to get to know the students from the other schools and to learn about foreign cultures" He paused, then smiled "Once the other two schools arrive, Mr Crouch, from The Department of International Magical Co-Operation, will explain the rules and regulations" Crouch nodded as there was a quiet round of applause.

"Now, for the rest of the announcements" Dumbledore smiled "Mr Filch has, once again, altered the list of banned products - a complete list can be found on the noticeboards in your common rooms. Hogsmeade visits will take place as usual for third years and above, providing you have signed permission slips. And - as usual - The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all students" He looked down towards the doors, then smiled.

"And finally, may I introduce our new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, retired Master Auror Alastor Moody" As he finished speaking, the doors were flung open, revealing a man in a dark brown travelling cloak.

xoxox

Neville's mouth fell open in surprise as the new Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor stalked up the centre aisle.

"Xy?" Sally tapped him on the back of the hand, and he turned to look at her "You know him?"

"Mad-Eye Moody?" Neville nodded "He's a legend - a hero. My parents served under him during the last Dark War, and my Gran has nothing but good things to say about him"

"Wow" Sally exclaimed quietly.

"After my parents were attacked, I became an informal mascot of The Auror Corps, so I grew up with them in my life" He continued, still watching as Moody walked up to Dumbledore and shook his hand "I haven't seen him in about seven years, but he was always nice to me"

"Nice?" Sally asked sceptically, and Neville laughed.

"I know he looks a tad......"

"Scary?"

"..... different, but trust me - he is a very nice guy" Neville smiled.

xoxox

Dumbledore smiled as Moody made his way round the staff table and sat down, then turned back to the assembled students.

"Before you all depart for your beds, I have one last announcement" He paused, then smiled "In the spirit of international relations, and as a part of The Tri-Wizard Tournament, we will be playing host to a formal ball on the night of Christmas Eve" He smiled as ripple of excitement ran through the students - though more the girls than the boys "Fourth years and above may attend, though they may bring someone from the lower years as their date" He resisted the urge to smile as Luna and Ginny both grinned.

"As this has probably come as somewhat of a surprise, I have arranged for three of the wizarding world's premier clothing suppliers to open some booths on the first weekend of October, should any of you need to buy suitable attire" There was another wave of murmurs.

"But for now - enjoy the rest of your evening, and I will see you all for breakfast"

xoxox

"If you will excuse me...." Harry stood up, and Hermione grinned.

"Tell her that The Study Group will go ahead tomorrow, and that I'm going to talk to Dumbledore at breakfast" Harry looked down at her, frowning "You're going to talk to GW, right? And ask her to the dance?"

"Yes" He nodded.

"And after you do that, I would appreciate it if you tell her about The Group" She smiled "If you can remember that through your raging hormones of course" Harry rolled his eyes.

"My hormones are perfectly under control, thank you" He grinned "And yes, I will let Lin and Nissa know" He bounded off towards the Ravenclaw table, while Hermione stood up and headed for Sally and Neville.

xoxox

Sally and Neville smiled as Hermione sat down opposite them.

"Before you ask, I have no idea what Dumbledore is up to, but I am going to ask him tomorrow morning"

"We were curious" Sally admitted, then looked at the Ravenclaw table "What's your baby brother up to?"

"Asking GW if she'd like to go to the ball with him" Hermione smiled "Seems he's worried that she might find someone better" Neville opened his mouth, then closed it and then stood up.

"If you will excuse me one second?" He walked round the table and headed towards Harry, Luna and Ginny.

"Do you think I should give him the big sister speech? Or will FB do that for me?" Hermione smirked.

"Farm Boy acting as a big sister?" Sally laughed "That I will pay good money to see" Hermione smacked her on the arm.

"You know what I mean!" She laughed, then smiled "I was going to tell you about the group, but that will wait until tomorrow morning, since I think that someone else wants to talk to you" She stood up and walked away before Sally could reply.

"Okay" Sally nodded in confusion, then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Blaise smiling down at her "Oh - that's what she meant"

"What who meant?"

"Snidge" Sally grinned "She had something to tell me, but told me it...." She trailed off as she realised Blaise was giving her a fond smile "You know what? That's probably not important right now" She patted the bench next to her, and he sat down "So - what can I do for you?"

xoxox

"Why yes, Jamie, I will go with you" Luna smiled, then leaned over and gave him a soft kiss "Thank you for asking me"

"I thought I should do it now before the thundering hordes arrive" He grinned.

"Yes - they can be somewhat annoying" Luna returned his grin, then smiled as Neville walked up behind Ginny "So - are you going to leave the big sibling speech to Snidge?"

"Big sibling...." Harry trailed off as Neville leaned over and whispered something to Ginny. A moment later, she went slightly pink, but nodded enthusiastically "Oh - that speech" He smiled "I'll let Sis decide - big sis that is"

"Let sis decide what?" They both looked up to find Hermione walked up behind her brother.

"Who gets to to give The Talk to Xy" Harry replied, then he stared at the two girls in confusion as they both burst out laughing

"I'm guessing the Dursleys probably didn't?" Luna looked at Hermione, who was still giggling.

"They didn't seem the type, no" Hermione shook her head, then - looking at Harry's face - burst in to giggles again.

"Do I get let in on the joke?" He asked, raising his eyebrows curiously. The two girls exchanged amused glances, then Luna leaned over and whispered in to his ear. Hermione watched as her brother went progressively redder, then he looked up at her.

"Okay - so we don't give Xyon THAT talk" He said with a frown "But what about the big brother talk?"

"I think I'll leave that up to you, brother of mine" Hermione grinned, then looked at Luna "But if you want to meet me tomorrow before breakfast, I will gladly deal with you?"

"Consider it a date" Luna nodded, then the three of them looked over to see Blaise and Sally approaching.

"Okay - I was going to leave this until the morning, but since you are all here" Hermione looked around, realising The Hall was nearly empty "I'm going to try to talk to Dumbledore before breakfast to find out what's going on, then I'll see if I can make an announcement about the group then"

"So this wasn't planned?" Blaise asked, and Hermione shook her head.

"I haven't spoken directly to him since...." She trailed off, then shrugged "Well - I haven't spoken to him about this at all, so I am kind of curious about what's changed his mind" She smiled "I'm also going to ask if we can invite members of the other two schools to join us well - expand our range, so to speak"

"Do you think Dumbledore realises he's created a monster?" Sally asked in a sotto voice, only to duck as Hermione threw a bread roll at her.

"Nice shot, Miss Potter-Granger" Flitwick walked down to the group "But I think you should be returning to your common rooms now" The group, including Hermione, laughed.

"Yes Professor" Hermione nodded, then looked at the others "I'll let you know how it goes"

xoxox

"Miss Potter-Granger has made a request to speak to you before breakfast, Headmaster" McGonagall said with a slight smile. The four Heads of House were sat in Dumbledore's office, conducting their usual post-sorting discussion.

"Did she tell you what she wished to discuss?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"No, but my guess is that it relates to your announcement" She replied "Do you think she will be willing to continue the group?"

"I do" Dumbledore nodded "Given her ardent, almost fanatical, defence of the group in previous years, I see no reason why she should suddenly refuse to participate"

"And are you going to insist on any changes?" Flitwick asked carefully "Now that it has official support"

"No, Filius - I do not see the need" Dumbledore smiled "The Study Group has worked well under Miss Potter-Granger's supervision, and I see no reason to change it now"

"Not even to force her to include more of the Houses?" Sprout asked with an amused grin "Your speech about unity in the face of growing evil wasn't all that subtle"

"While I confess I would like to see more members of Slytherin House attending the group, I can not deny that Miss Potter-Granger has done nothing to dissuade them, and indeed has done everything to encourage them" Dumbledore sighed "And I believe if I were to force the issue, it would only cause resentment and problems" He straightened in his chair "Minerva - inform Miss Potter-Granger I will be happy to speak to her tomorrow if she would like to come here before breakfast" McGonagall nodded "Now - are there any other matters?"

xoxox

"Good morning, Miss Potter-Granger. I understand you wanted to talk to me?" Hermione caught up with Dumbledore as he strode down the corridor towards The Great Hall.

"Yes, Professor" She fell in to step with him "I wanted to know, if I may ask, what prompted your announcement last night? I got the impression you didn't like my study group?"

"I admit I was reluctant at first, but Professors Sprout and Flitwick have both been very complimentary about your work, and the results you have achieved are impossible to deny" He smiled.

"But...." Hermione started, then trailed off.

"You are worried, perhaps, that I might want to change things? That by making you an official club, I intend to take over, in some fashion?" Hermione stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

"It had crossed my mind, Headmaster"

"I understand, but I have no desire to change anything" He smiled again "After all, it is under your guidance that has made it as successful as it is - why would I need to make any changes?" Before she could respond, he continued "If it will set your mind at rest, I intend to leave Professors Flitwick and Sprout in their current capacity and not take any supervisory role myself"

"Thank you, Headmaster" She smiled "If I may ask one more thing?"

"By all means"

"The other two schools taking part in The Tournament - will they be sharing our lessons with us?"

"Some of them, yes" Dumbledore nodded "Part of the intention of this year is to foster better relationships with the other wizarding nations"

"Would it be okay for me to invite them to attend the group as well?" She looked at him as they reached the doors to The Great Hall "I thought that there might be things e could learn from each other" Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully, then nodded.

"I can not see any reason why not, however I would advise caution" Hermione raised her eyebrows curiously "The other two schools do not use the same teaching methods that Hogwarts does, and some of their subjects are a little different than you might expect"

"Isn't that what learning is about, sir?"

"Yes, and in moderation there is no problem, however there might come a time you do not want to learn what they could teach you - and I believe you should be aware of that possibility so that you will be better able to deal with it should it arise" Hermione looked at him thoughtfully, then nodded.

"I will keep that in mind, sir" She looked over to find her friends sat at the end of The Hufflepuff table "If you will excuse me?"

"Of course" He nodded, then turned and walked towards the staff table as she bounded over to join her friends.

xoxox

Four days later, on a clear and crisp Saturday morning, Trinity Sky and Richard Kelleen lead Gryffindor House out in to the grounds, lining up by the edge of The Black Lake.

A few moments later, the other three Houses lined up as well, followed by the staff. Dumbledore strode to the front of the assembled students.

"Good morning everyone, and thank you for coming. In a moment, the representatives of the two other schools will be arriving in preparation for the selection of Champions, which will take place at the end of the month" Dumbledore smiled as a ripple of murmurs flew through the crowd "As per agreements reached with the two schools, their students will be attending some of our classes, and will be eating with us in The Great Hall" He paused for another series of murmurs, then continued.

"Mr Crouch, from The DIMC, will be attending the feast tonight and will explain the way that Champions will be chosen, and the nominating procedure will start. It will go on for three weeks, at which point the Three Champions will be chosen" He paused "While Mr Crouch will give a more detailed explanation, I feel it is my duty to tell you that, if you are chosen, you will be compelled to participate so you should not enter your name unless you are certain" He let the warning hang in the air, then turned "And now, I believe, our first guests are on the way here" He turned and pointed upwards.

Everyone else looked up, and there were a number of gasps of surprise and delight as a carriage drawn by a dozen winged horses flew overhead, then turned round and came back.

xoxox

Hermione ducked reflexively, even though the flying carriage was far too high to hit anyone.

She followed it's path, entranced by the sheer beauty of the image, then - along with most of the other students - burst in to applause as it came in to land a few dozen yards away.

For a few minutes, nothing happened, then the carriage door opened and she - along with most of the other students around her - let out a loud gasp of surprise.

Emerging from the flying coach was the tallest woman - hell, the tallest person - she had ever seen. The rational part of Hermione's mind questioned how a woman that tall could fit in to a coach that small, but almost at once, the less rational part supplied the word "magic" as the explanation.

xoxox

"Madam Maxine" Dumbledore - who, while not being the shortest of men, only came up to the woman's shoulder - gave a low bow "It is an honour to have you here"

"Thank you, Albus" Maxine nodded politely "May I present my students?" She turned, and gestured to the still open door.

xoxox

"Oh my" Hermione turned at Harry's exclamation "They're...." He paused, then shook his head "Sorry - what was I saying?"

"I think you were going to stay that they're beautiful?" She asked, a slightly amused grin on her face "Did you change your mind?"

"I...." Harry started, then trailed off again "I guess it might have been a trick of the light" He shrugged "For a moment, they looked like angels"

"The first two girls?" She asked "Even the younger one?"

"Even her" Harry nodded, then he looked down the row, and snorted with laughed "Maybe not a trick of the light after all" He pointed, and Hermione looked to see Ron staring at the students exited from the coach, a look of dopey adoration on his face.

"I think they're Veela" Hermione said after a moment, turning her attention back to the group of students lining up behind Madam Maxine. The two girls in the front row were, she could see, almost glowing with excitement "They are known for their.... allure"

"So why...." Harry started, but Hermione tapped the pendent around her neck "Wow - I guess I owe The Goblins a thank you letter"

"Why?"

"Because while Luna might find me cute and adorable, I doubt that that extends to watching me droll over two foreign exchange students for the next year or so" Hermione laughed.

"Probably true" She nodded "Maybe we should make learning a spell to negate, or at least mitigate, the effects the first task for The Study Group?"

"Might be wise, especially if you want to invite them along" Harry grinned "I mean - Xy and Mr F should be okay, but if all the other male students start zoning out...."

"Could be fun to watch" Hermione laughed, then turned as Ron let out a surprised shout.

"The lake!" He yelled, and Hermione looked around just in time to see the crest of a wave building near the shore.

It flowed along, then a small object broke the surface of the water. Hermione stared at it for a moment, then leaned over to Harry.

"Dun-dun! Dun-dun! Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-du-da-dah!" She whispered, making him burst out laughing.

"If we're going to be having Jaws at our group, we're going to need a bigger table" He said between laughs. Hermione smirked, then they both turned back to see a giant pirate ship rise up out of the lake, water cascading off the masts and deck.

"Well - okay" Hermione stared at it, her mind working over time "How..." She started, then held her hand up as Harry opened his mouth "If you say magic, it will go badly for you" He smirked.

"It's very impressive magic - making an entire ship completely water tight...." He trailed off "What if that's not the other school?"

"Who do you think it might be?" Hermione asked with a grin "Jack Sparrow coming to get his revenge after what you did to the ride in summer?" Harry laughed.

"When you put it like that....." He laughed again as the ship pulled up to the dock. Two ropes shot out of the bow, and another two out of the stern, and tied the ship up to the shore. A few minutes later, a hatch opened on the main deck, and a gang-plank dropped down on to the dock.

As Harry and Hermione stared, a man in a thick fur coat came up on to the deck and walked down the gang-plank and on to the dock.

xoxox

"Igor - very nice to have you here" Dumbledore shook the newcomer's hand "A very impressive ship"

"Thank you Albus" Igor Karkaroff nodded "It is a pleasure to be here, my old friend"

xoxox

"I guess those are the students?" A line of boys and girls came up on to the deck, and started walking down the gang-plank "Wherever they're from, it must be....."

"Oh.... my....." Harry turned in surprise at Hermione's exclamation.

"Sis? You okay?" Hermione looked at him, eyes somewhat unfocused.

"Yeah.... I just....." She blinked twice, then collapsed, falling to the ground in a heap.

xoxox

"Harry?" Harry looked round, then jumped up and ran over to his parents, leaving Ginny beside the bed "What happened?"

"I don't know" Harry admitted, looking back to where Hermione was lying in a hospital bed, dressed in a white gown "We were watching the foreign students coming off the boat, and she just..." He waved at the bed "I think she fainted, but I don't know why"

"Will she be okay?" Sidney walked over and stood behind Ginny, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Madam Pomfrey says that she will be fine" Ginny replied, putting her hand on top of her father's "And that there's nothing wrong with her"

"So why....."

"It was him" Hermione said in a voice so quiet they almost didn't hear it.

"Him?" Harry walked over and sat down next to her, taking her hand "IT?"

"No" She shook her head, then opened her eyes and looked at him "Not Pennywise - The Jester"

"The Jester?" Jennifer frowned "I thought he was on your side?"

"He is" Hermione nodded "I guess I shouldn't have skipped breakfast, but I was just excited about the visiting students" Harry opened his mouth to question her, then stopped as he realised Madam Pomfrey was walking over.

"So Miss Potter-Granger, how are you feeling?"

"I am fine, Madam Pomfrey" Hermione smiled brightly "As I was just telling my parents, I think that skipping breakfast wasn't my best plan ever"

"No dizzyness? Sickness?" Madam Pomfrey cast a diagnostic spell, and smiled at the results.

"No, Madam Pomfrey"

"Very well. You can go, but I'd like to see you again tomorrow morning - after you eat breakfast - and, just in case, make sure you aren't left alone for any length of time until then"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey" The healer smiled, then turned and walked back in to her office. Hermione sat up, swung her legs over the side of the bed then stopped "Dad? Could you and Harry...."

"We'll be outside" Sidney nodded, then he and Harry walked out of the infirmary, letting the door close behind them. Hermione slipped off the gown, and started pulling her clothes on.

"The Jester?" Ginny prompted "He did this?"

"Yes" Hermione paused in the act of fastening her blouse "Well - no. Well - sort of"

"That should just about cover it" Jennifer said with a grin, causing Hermione to blush.

"Sorry - I know I am not making sense. I just wasn't expecting....." She trailed off "Okay - Nis?"

"Yes?"

"Can you take FB and Dad down to The Clubhouse?" Ginny looked at her curiously "Mum and I will be along - I just thought you and FB could show Dad around before we get there"

"Okay" Ginny grinned, then skipped out of the hospital wing. Hermione smiled fondly, then turned back to her mother.

"Mum...."

"Yes, dear?" Jennifer handed her her jacket, then watched as Hermione folded it over her arm.

"What did it feel like when you met Dad?"

xoxox

"Wow" Sidney looked round as Harry and Ginny stood on either side of him "This place is...." He trailed off, then looked down at his children "You really found a giant snake in here?"

"Yes" Ginny nodded, shivering slightly. Sidney slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry - didn't mean to bring up bad memories, darling"

"It's not your fault" She smiled up at him "And it's not like I'll be forgetting any time soon" She took his hand and lead her down the centre of The Chamber.

Harry watched, then turned as the door opened again and Hermione and Jennifer walked in.

"Wow" Jennifer looked around, then realised Harry was smirking "What?"

"Have I ever mentioned how suited you and Dad are for each other?"

xoxox

"Here's the thing" Hermione stood in front of her parents and siblings, a slight blush tinting her cheeks "Three years ago, when I first saw Nissa, I got a flash of recognition - as if someone had turned a light bulb on above my head. A few hours later, I got the same feeling when we were being sorted - I think that was for Bex and Xyon"

"And you said something about it on the last day of term" Jennifer nodded.

"I am pretty sure that would have been Mr Finch - he was the only one who we hadn't met who could have been on the platform" Hermione nodded "Then the next year there was another burst - during The Sorting again" She nodded at Ginny.

"GW and me" Ginny said.

"Pretty much" Hermione nodded again "And I thought that would be the end of it. The Sorting Hat made it pretty clear that there will only be seven of us, and that once we found each other, the war would begin" She paused "Which is why this morning, I was somewhat surprised when another light bulb flicked on in my head"

"There's someone else?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and no" Hermione bit her lip, blushing slightly. Jennifer looked at her, then turned to her two children.

"Min explained that this was a different feeling" She said carefully, as her daughter's blush became even more apparent "The feelings she had for you - all of you - were the same. Trust, friendship and love - platonic love" She looked up at Hermione "From what she said on the way down here, this was slightly less platonic and more....."

"Sexual" Hermione finished, now as red as a traffic light "Whoever this person is, they aren't one of us - not in the way that you six are"

"But given that The Jester wanted to get your attention so badly that you actually passed out from his attempt, I'm guessing it is someone we should find?" Ginny asked, and Hermione smiled.

"I think so, yes" She sat down next to her mother "I am pretty sure it is one of the students from...."

"Durmstrang" Harry supplied.

"....but I have no idea which one" She finished.

"If only we had some sort of way of inviting them to study with us - so we could find a way to meet them" Ginny said with a sly smile "Brother of mine - do you know anything like that?"

"Why yes, sister of mine, I think I might" Harry returned her grin, then laughed as Hermione threw a pillow at him "Hey - she started it"

"I know" Hermione smirked, then flung a pillow at Ginny as well.

"Did you know you'd raised such a violent daughter?" Sidney asked conversationally.

"Why do I get the blame?" Jennifer pouted "And why is she always my daughter when she does something wrong, and your daughter when she does something right?"

"Because I'm not the one who was found dancing naked in...." He stopped as he realised their three children were now staring at them curiously "You know what? I think it's time for lunch"


	20. Year 4 - Who We Are

Alastor Moody looked over the classroom, then turned and pulled out his wand.

"The subject of today's class is dark magic" He said, then waved his wand. The word UNFORGIVABLE appeared on the board "In fact, the darkest of magic" He looked at the assembled students "Who can tell me what the unforgivable curses are?" A few hands went up "Miss Potter-Granger?"

"They are three spells that are classified as the worst of the worst - to use them against another human being is considered unforgivable" Hermione replied, toying with her quill.

"Very good. Mr Malfoy - what is the punishment for using them?"

"A life sentence in Azkaban with no chance of release" Malfoy replied with a smile.

"Unless you have enough money to bribe the government to let you off" Harry whispered quietly, making Hermione snort with amusement.

"You find something amusing, Miss Potter-Granger?" Moody span round, his magical eye focusing on her.

"My brother was just pointing out that a vast number of people who used these spells during the last dark war don't appear to be in Azkaban" She said with a slight smile "Including you, if my memory serves correctly?" Moody glared down at her.

"Have you ever been in a war, Miss Potter-Granger?" He asked, walking round to stand in front of he desk "Have you ever seen your best friend die a horrible, bloody death?"

"Yes" She stared back at him, unflinchingly. Moody tilted his head to one side, then smiled.

"I like you - you've got spirit" He walked back to the front of the classroom "While Miss Potter-Granger's comments are well founded, this is Defence Against The Dark Arts, not History or Politics" He gave Hermione another glance, then smiled "So - who can tell me the names of these curses?"

xoxox

"The Imperius Curse, Professor" Sally said in a firm voice.

"Correct, Miss Perks. Mr Longbottom - what does it do?"

"It puts the victim under the complete control of the caster. Like muggle hypnotism, only far stronger" Neville replied.

"Muggle hypnotism?" Moody looked at him curiously "Where did you learn about that?"

"The Potter-Grangers, sir" Neville replied with a smile "Snidge.... that is, Hermione's father has an interest in muggle magic"

"A muggle can perform the imperius charm?" Zach snorted in amusement "That's impossible"

"Longbottom is right" Moody turned to look at Zach "It's not as powerful as the imperius, but it has the same effect" He looked at Neville "Very good, Mr Longbottom" He turned back "Mr Smith - since you are so confident, can you tell us the name of another?"

xoxox

"The cruciatus curse" Ron replied hesitantly.

"Correct" Moody nodded with a smile "Thomas - what does it do?"

"It's a torture curse" Dean Thomas said quietly "It inflicts the worst possible pain you can imagine"

"Very good" Moody smiled "Mr Potter-Granger - what is the last unforgivable curse?"

"The killing curse, Professor" Harry replied.

"And what does it do?"

"It makes you dance the tango down Diagon Alley, Professor" Harry replied with a straight face. Moody stared at him with a slightly amused smile.

"Do you think you're funny, Potter-Granger?"

"He tries not to fly in the face of public opinion" Hermione said with a smirk. Moody actually grinned.

"Would you like to try that again, Mr Potter-Granger?"

"Much like the name suggests, it kills the victim - it can't be shielded against or protected against" He looked up at Moody "You get hit, you die"

"Except that isn't always true, is it?" Moody stared down at him with a penetrating gaze.

"Yes, sir - it is" Hermione replied before Harry could.

"Then how do you explain your brother?" Moody asked. Hermione glanced at Harry, then looked back at the Professor.

"Swapped at birth with a radioactive spider monkey is my usual guess, Professor" She said in a totally deadpan voice.

xoxox

"Very good, Mr Boot" Moody smiled, then turned and walked over to his desk. He pulled a box towards him, then he pulled out three rats, one by one, and put them in three cages on his desk.

"Now - a theoretical discussion of the curses is all well and good, but you can't really understand them until you see them used" He walked to the side of his desk, raised his wand and looked at the class "The first is the Imper.... Mr Longbottom, Miss Perks - what are you doing?"

xoxox

"We're getting our stuff together and leaving, Professor" Hermione replied as she swung her bag on to her shoulder. Harry and Blaise, both carrying their bags by their sides, nodded in agreement.

"But I haven't dismissed you" Moody stared at the three students with a slightly confused look on his face "So sit down, or you will all have detention with me tonight"

"I think I speak for my friends when I say we'd rather take the detention" Hermione replied, then she, Harry and Blaise turned and walked out of the Dark Arts classroom without looking back.

xoxox

"Did the Granger girl put you up to this?" Moody asked, staring at Sally and Neville.

"We haven't seen her since breakfast, Professor" Neville replied with a shake of his head "Why?"

"She, her brother and Mr Zabini also walked out of my class" Moody said, narrowing his eyes "I find it hard to believe that is just a co-incidence"

"Hermione is our friend - someone we look up to and admire" Sally smiled "Is it any wonder we would react the same way?"

"If you leave, it's thirty points each and a detention" Moody said severely. Sally looked round the room, then shrugged.

"So be it" She turned, and - taking Neville's hand - they walked out of the Dark Arts classroom without looking back.

xoxox

"Wow" Hermione stared at Neville and Sally, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. Harry, Hermione and Blaise had come in to The Great Hall for lunch, and found Sally and Neville waiting for them "You really did that?"

"We did" Neville smiled while Sally nodded "The idea of watching him torture small animals...." He shook his head "No - we couldn't do that"

"But...." Hermione started, then glanced at Harry.

"I think what my sister wants to know is what it has to do with her" He smiled as Hermione nodded "Did you mean what you told Moody?"

"Yes and no" Sally admitted with a smile "We didn't do this because we thought you'd want us to - at least not consciously"

"But sub-consciously?"

"I guess you could say that, after being your friends for so long, we've learned to behave in a certain way - the way you would behave" Sally smiled as Hermione blushed slightly "We knew you that, if you were there, you wouldn't sit through what Moody was going to do, and that if we were going to be worthy of being your friend, we couldn't do anything less"

"Oh my" Hermione stood up, then threw her arms around Sally and gave her a hug, then turned and did the same for Neville "I don't know what to say"

"Miss Potter-Granger?" Flitwick walked up behind the group "Are you alright?" Hermione turned, still blinking back tears.

"Oh yes, Professor" She grinned widely "I am perfectly fine" Flitwick looked at her, at her friends, then back at her.

"Well - good" He said, slightly bemused "I was asked to tell you, all of you, that your detention with Professor Moody has been suspended, however Professor Dumbledore and the Heads of your Houses wish to speak with you before dinner"

"All at once?" Hermione asked.

"That is my understanding, yes"

"Will you be present?" Flitwick smiled.

"Sadly, since none of you is in my house, and Miss Lovegood and Miss Ginevra have yet to walk out of a classroom, I am not invited to the meeting" He paused, looked around, then continued "However, I believe that - if you are worried about this - you should remember I am not the only member of staff you can trust" Hermione gazed at him, then smiled.

"Thank you, Professor" She said quietly "I would kiss you, but somehow I suspect that might cause more problems"

"Almost certainly" Flitwick smiled "But I appreciate the sentiment" He turned and walked back up The Hall towards the staff table.

"So - what are we going to tell them?" Hermione asked, sitting down again "They are going to want to know why we left the class"

"There's something else we need to talk about" Neville said quietly, looking around "But not here. In The Clubhouse"

"Before or after?" Sally asked.

"It doesn't matter - you probably don't want Dumbledore to know" Neville replied with a sad smile "But, if I am right, we should tell Mel and GW"

"Tell us what?" Ginny said as she and Luna walked over to the table.

"That the five of us have been called to see Dumbledore before the evening meal, so we're going to be a little late" Hermione said, turning round "We should be back in time for dinner, but if we are delayed, can you make the invitations to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang?"

"Of course" Luna nodded "So - why are all of you being put on the carpet? And why not us two?"

"The five of us walked out of our two Defence classes today, because we didn't want to watch our Professor torturing and killing small animals" Harry said with a grin.

"Professor Moody is....." Ginny started, then shook her head "You know what? I don't think I want to know"

"You really don't" Harry said with a smile "We're also going to meet up in The Clubhouse after the study group, if that's okay?"

"Of course" Luna nodded, sitting down next to him "Do you think we're going to get the same lesson? We have Moody this afternoon"

"God I hope not" Hermione said "No one should be exposed to that" She looked at them thoughtfully "But if you should be, I want you to make your own mind up"

"Yes, mother" Luna grinned "But do you really think that either of us are going to watch innocent creatures being tortured in the name of education?"

xoxox

"Just us?" Hermione looked at the group stood outside The Headmaster's office, and smiled "So did he skip that lesson? Or did they stay?"

"I talked to Nis before I came up" Blaise said "I ran in to her and GW on my way"

"And?"

"Apparently third years don't need to know about the darkest of dark curses" Blaise shrugged "From what I can tell, he followed Professor Lupin's lessons from last year"

"Good" Hermione let out a sigh of relief "I mean - I didn't think they'd be willing to sit through that, but I am glad that he at least has some sense" She turned to Neville "Has he always been like this?"

"That's what I wanted to....." Neville stopped as the gargoyle protecting Dumbledore's office began to turn, revealing the stone stairs "Never mind"

"Shall we?" Hermione asked as the stairs finished rotating. The others nodded, then followed her as she lead them up the stairs.

Pausing at the top, she pushed the door open, and the five friends walked in to Dumbledore's office to find Snape, Sprout and McGonagall stood to one side while Dumbledore was sat behind his desk.

"Ah - Miss Potter-Granger" Dumbledore smiled "Please, take a seat"

"We'd prefer to stand, if that's alright?" Hermione replied.

"By all means" Dumbledore nodded "Do you know why we asked to see you this evening?"

"Because we walked out of class earlier today" Hermione said calmly "We refused to watch your Defence Professor torture and kill innocent animals, and since attacking him seemed like overkill, we chose to leave"

"Miss Potter-Granger, you are a smart young girl" Snape said from her right hand side "Would you agree that the best way to fight something is to understand it?" Hermione turned to look at him.

"For some things, maybe" She nodded "But I don't think that I will understand the cruciatus curse any better if I watch a rat scream in agony" She turned back to Dumbledore "Headmaster - you know a bit about the muggle world, don't you?"

"I'd like to think so, Miss Potter-Granger"

"Are you aware that muggles regard the torturing and killing of helpless animals to be an indication of a sociopath, if not a psychopath?"

"Do you have a point, Miss Potter-Granger?" Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly, then continued.

"Headmaster - we are quite willing to accept our punishment, whatever you and the Professors deem it to be - but we're not going to apologise for what we did. Watching one living being torture another is wrong - there is no excuse for it" Dumbledore stared at her thoughtfully, then looked at the three Heads of House.

"I believe I will leave your punishments up to your Heads of House" He said after a moment "For now, you may go to dinner"

"Thank you, Headmaster" Hermione replied calmly, then added "If any of these punishments are going to involve watching animals being tortured, I feel I should warn you that we will not attend them"

"Setting the terms of your punishment, Miss Potter-Granger?" McGonagall asked with a slight sneer.

"No Professor - I was merely making a comment" Hermione smiled, then turned and walked out of the door, followed by the other four. As Blaise closed the door behind him, Sprout turned to Dumbledore, an angry expression on her face.

"Headmaster - why is your friend torturing small animals in front of students?"

xoxox

"So he you weren't expelled then?" Luna asked with a grin as the five friends walked up to the end of the Ravenclaw table and sat down.

"We tried our best" Harry said with a grin "Snidge even got to tell Snape and McGonagall off" Hermione blushed as Luna and Ginny turned to stare at her.

"Did you get a chance to talk to the other two schools?" She asked before they could query her.

"We did, but I'm not sure we explained it very well" Ginny said apologetically "The French students seemed to think I was crazy, and the ones from Durmstrang just stared at me....." She shrugged "Do any of you speak Bulgarian?"

xoxox

 _"Viktor - the girl with the red hair is coming back"_ Three of the Durmstrang students turned as Hermione and Ginny walked up to the table.

 _"Do you think she is going to try to talk to us again?"_ Another of the students asked with a smirk.

 _"If you are finished mocking my sister, I have a proposition for you"_ All four students turned to stare at Hermione in surprise _"That is unless you have better things to do"_

"You speak Bulgarian?" The first student asked, looking up at Hermione.

 _"No"_ Hermione shook her head "But I do know how to cast a basic translation spell" She paused "Do you speak English?"

"Enough" The student nodded "And so do my friends" He glanced at them with a slight smile "I apologise for what we did earlier, but few of us are happy that we have to come here to take part in this Tournament"

"Why?" Hermione asked, then shook her head "Never mind - that can wait for another day. What my sister wanted to ask you was if you would like to attend our study group after tea?"

"Study group?"

"A number of students spend the first part of the evening doing our homework, and learning from each other" Hermione explained, then smiled as the four students started nodding.

"We do this back in Durmstrang" The first boy said "We learn more, and remember more, when we can talk about it and ask questions"

"Yes!" Hermione grinned "So - would you like to come along?"

"I think I'd like that, yes" The first boy nodded, then held out his hand "My name is Viktor Krum"

"Hermione Potter-Granger" Hermione replied, shaking his hand "And my younger sister Ginny" Viktor nodded politely.

"I'm sorry about before" Ginny held up her hands.

"Don't worry about it" She grinned, glancing at the smile on Hermione's face "You can make it up to us by teaching us some of what you know"

"Consider it done" Viktor nodded with a grin.

xoxox

"Professor Flitwick?" Hermione walked up to the Staff table as the evening meal was coming to an end.

"Yes, Miss Potter-Granger?"

"Do you think it would be possible to teach everyone the translation charm during your next few lessons?" Flitwick looked at her curiously.

"I don't see any reason not to, but why?" He gestured to the table where the students from the two schools were sat "It is apparent they all speak English"

"Yes, Professor, but shouldn't we take this rare opportunity to learn a foreign language, or maybe two" Hermione said with a smile "From what I understand the translation spell not only lets you speak the other language, but also teaches you it as you go along"

"That's true" Flitwick nodded, looking thoughtful "I suppose adding the charm to each lesson won't be too much of a strain. French and Bulgarian, I take it?"

"Yes, Professor" She nodded, grinning "Thank you"

"You are most welcome, Miss Potter-Granger, and thank you for the suggestion" Hermione beamed at him, then skipped off back to the Gryffindor table.

"Professor Flitwick is going to teach everyone the translation charm, so we can talk to the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students in their own language" She grinned at her brother "That should make life a little easier"

"I thought they all spoke English?" Harry asked, then - after Hermione rolled her eyes - he added "What?"

xoxox

"Miss Potter-Granger?" Hermione looked up as Viktor came to stand in front of her "What are you studying?"

"We started studying dufflepods in Herbology, Xy... Neville was just taking us through what we need to know" She nodded to Neville, Sally and Blaise "But if you are not a plant person, my brother, his girlfriend and my sister are learning about gargoyles" Viktor turned to see Harry, Ginny and Luna looking down at a thick textbook.

"I would like to learn about these.... what did you call them?"

"Dufflepods" Hermione smiled "You've never heard of them?" She gestured to the space next to her, and he sat down "Don't you have them in Bulgaria?"

"I do not think so, no" Viktor shook his head, then reached out to touch the book. Hermione felt his hand brush against hers, and jumped slightly. Blaise, Neville and Sally exchanged glances, then stood up.

"If it's okay with you, Snidge, we'll go and help Harry with the gargoyles" Hermione looked at them, then nodded.

"Okay" She nodded "Have fun" She turned back to Viktor, and didn't see her three friends smile in unison.

xoxox

"So - you enjoyed our first international study group?" Luna asked as the seven friends walked towards Myrtle's bathroom. When Hermione didn't reply, Luna turned to look at her "Snidge?" There was still no reply, so Luna clicked her fingers in front of Hermione's face, making the older girl jump.

"What? Sorry - I was miles away" She blinked, then looked at Luna "What did you say?"

"I was wondering if you enjoyed working with Viktor all night?" Luna asked again, smiling slightly.

"I didn't work with Viktor all night - Finch, Xyon and Bex were there as well....." She trailed off as her friends shook their heads.

"We left about two minutes after he joined you" Sally said with a grin. Hermione stared at her for a moment, then blushed.

"I guess I got a little engrossed" She smiled "But Viktor is...." She trailed off, looking thoughtful.

"Is what?" Ginny asked with a smile. Hermione looked round at her, then blushed.

"So - Xy - what did you want to tell us?" She grinned.

"That you have become very adapt at changing the subject?" Neville asked with a grin, making her blush slightly harder "That aside, I wanted to talk to you about Professor Moody" He paused as they reached the sinks "I don't think he is who he says he is"

xoxox

"Professor Flitwick - may I have a word?" Dumbledore walked in to Flitwick's classroom, where the Charms Professor was marking some work.

"Of course, Headmaster - I am, as always, at your disposal" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, but sat down on one of the desks.

"You were supervising Miss Potter-Granger's group this evening?"

"Yes, Headmaster"

"Did anything interesting happen?" Flitwick gazed at him curiously.

"Nothing I can think of, Headmaster" He said after a moment "A few of the Durmstrang students attended it, and I think maybe two from Beauxbatons"

"Who did they study with?" Dumbledore leaned forward, looking interested. Flitwick shrugged.

"I have to admit, I wasn't paying that much attention, Albus" He said "Generally - unless the kids are doing something to attract my attention, such as throwing things or setting fire to the tables, I tend to leave them to their own devices"

"So you wouldn't be able to tell me if the rumour that Miss Potter-Granger and her brother were studying with Viktor Krum and Iyla Karrakin was true?"

"Sorry, Headmaster" Flitwick shook his head. Dumbledore stared at him a moment longer, then turned and stalked out of the office. As the door closed behind Dumbledore, Flitwick shook his head in disbelief "I have to talk to Pomona - let her know of Albus' interest"

xoxox

"So what did you mean?" Hermione leaned back on the sofa, while the other three couples sat around Slytherin's study "Professor Moody isn't who he says he is?" Neville nodded, then took a deep breath.

"Alastor Moody was on the front lines of the last war - the war against Voldemort. He was responsible for the death of more Death Eaters than anyone else, and most of the ones that were captured were captured under squads he lead" He paused "When the situation calls for it, he can be the most violent and deadly man you will ever meet, and he doesn't stop in pursuit of what he thinks is right"

"Is that how he lost his eye? And his leg?" Sally asked, taking Blaise's hand.

"He lost his leg during a fight with a man named Rookwood - a spy inside The DOM, and Bellatrix took his eye" Neville nodded "But even then, he didn't stop in his quest to rid the world of those.... people" He paused for breath "However, even during the worst parts of the war, he wouldn't use the unforgivable curses against mages he believed were under the imperius curse unless there really wasn't any other choice"

"And let me guess - the odds of him torturing small animals that can't possibly be a threat to anyone are pretty damn small?" Luna asked quietly.

"Unless the rats were about to leap out of their cages and brutally savage the entire class?" Neville shook his head "It's not him - not the Moody I knew"

"Do you think....." Ginny started, then trailed off.

"Think what?" Neville asked, taking his girlfriend's hand "You can say it, Mel"

"Do you think that he might have changed? A sort of delayed stress?" Neville looked at her thoughtfully for a few moments, then shrugged.

"It's possible, I suppose" He admitted "And if Dumbledore has convinced him that Voldemort is coming back then he might be willing to take more steps, especially for the seven of us"

"Because we're friends with Farm Boy" Blaise said matter-of-factly.

"Pretty much" Neville smiled as Harry rolled his eyes "But even considering that, he had a passionate hatred of people who used magic to hurt innocents" He looked over at Hermione "So - what do you think we should do?"

"My first instinct is to do nothing" Hermione admitted after a few moments "It's not that I distrust you, Xy, but this is the first time you've seen him in a long time, and a lot has changed since you were seven" Neville nodded in acknowledgement.

"Add to that the fact that Dumbledore knows what he has done, and doesn't seem to care all that much" Hermione continued "So either our beloved Headmaster doesn't know Professor Moody very well......"

"Unlikely" Ginny said "From what Dad said - Arthur that is - Moody was part of Dumbledore's inner circle during the war"

"....or he thinks that this is Moody's normal method of teaching" Hermione finished "And since he is already somewhat sceptical of most of what we say, I doubt he would be willing to listen to us telling him he is wrong about his old friend"

"What about the other Professors? Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick seem more willing to believe us" Sally said, then shook her head "But then they'd have to take it to Dumbledore, and since he knows that they are, arguably, on our side, he might be as dismissive of them as he is of us"

"So, what I'd suggest - and this is just a suggestion, which you are all free to argue with or ignore - is we keep an eye on him" Hermione looked round, and they all nodded "We keep him an eye on him, and if he does anything you object to, don't hesitate to speak up" She looked around "Any objections?" Everyone shook their heads "Well - okay then" She grinned.

"So - you want to tell us more about Viktor now?" Ginny asked with a smirk. Hermione looked at her, then picked up a pillow and flung it at her sister "I'll take that as a no, shall I?"

xoxox

Three weeks later, Luna looked up as Hermione stalked down The Great Hall towards her, then leaned backwards as the older girl slammed her bag down on the table.

"Snidge? You okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Hermione snapped, then sat down and dropped her head in her hands. Luna put her arm around her friend, and leaned her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked quietly. For a few moments, Hermione didn't say anything, then she let out a long, slow sigh and turned to look at Luna.

"I'm sorry - I shouldn't have snapped at you" She said apologetically.

"I'm more concerned about you at the moment" Luna replied seriously "I've never known you to snap at anyone...." She trailed off as Hermione smirked "Well - any of us. Whatever has got you annoyed must be serious" Hermione sighed again, then nodded.

"We're going to have another fight with Professors Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore" She said quietly, reaching in to her bag "And while Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick might want to help us, I don't think they'll be able to"

"Okay" Luna picked up a glass of orange juice, then looked at her questioningly "Why, exactly?"

"Professor Moody tried to place me under the Imperius curse this afternoon" Hermione leaned backwards as Luna spat a fountain of orange juice all over the table. She pulled out her wand and vanished the mess, then turned to Luna "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Luna nodded weakly "You couldn't have waited until I'd finished drinking?" Hermione laughed.

"I wasn't paying attention - sorry" She shook her head "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine, yes" Luna paused "Although I might wait to take another drink until you're done with your story, if that's okay?" Hermione laughed again, then nodded "So - Moody tried to curse you?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded.

"He didn't succeed?"

"Not so much, no" Hermione shook her head "Which is why Mr Finch and your boyfriend are also in trouble with Dumbledore" Luna looked at her in confusion for a few moments, then her eyes went wide.

"They ATTACKED Moody?" She asked, then looked around as she realised a few people were now staring at her. Hermione smirked, then looked around.

"Nothing to see here, folks - go about your business" She said, and a few moments later the other students looked back at their books.

"Jamie and Finch attacked Moody?" Luna asked again, her voice a lot lower.

"The moment Moody started the word, FB and Finch blew him across the room with twin stunning curses" Hermione nodded. Luna smirked.

"You do realise how proud you sound, right?" She asked, and Hermione nodded again.

"Two fourth years taking out a retired Master Auror?" Hermione grinned "I am very proud of them indeed"

"A fact I would keep to yourself, if I were you" They looked up to find Professor Sprout walking towards them.

"I shouldn't be proud of my little brother?" Hermione asked with a slight grin, causing Sprout to laugh.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you, and your little brother, in half an hour" Sprout replied "It seems that he has learned about what happened earlier today, and is somewhat displeased"

"Swell" Hermione sighed "Thank you, Professor. Does Blaise know?"

"Professor Snape is informing him as we speak. You'll let your brother know?" Hermione nodded "Very well - half an hour"

"Yes Professor" Hermione smiled, then turned back to Luna as Sprout walked away "Well - I guess the fight is going to come sooner than I thought"

xoxox

"So you learned nothing?" Dumbledore stared at Alastor intently "You didn't get a chance to see if they could resist it?" Moody shook his head.

"I tried, Albus, but before I could finish the spell, the two boys stunned me" Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair. Moody watched him for a moment, then leaned forward, placing his hands on the desk "Why do you think they can resist the curse, Albus?"

"They appear to be immune to legilemency, Alastor - all seven of them" Dumbledore replied, looking thoughtful "If it was just Harry, I could understand it - a possible side-effect of the spell Voldemort cast - but all seven of them? It is improbable to say the least"

"So you wanted to see if they were immune to other types of mind magic? That's why you wanted me to cast it on them?"

"I thought the Imperius curse was a better choice than the cruciatus curse" Dumbledor smiled "Just in case I was wrong in my supposition" Moody looked at him curiously, then shook his head.

"She'll have told the rest of her group by now, so I don't think I'll get another chance" He said "Not even with the two youngest - they'll watch each other's back"

"I concede it is unlikely" Dumbledore nodded "Perhaps we can find another way to test their mental abilities" He sighed "What do you think we should do about the two boys?"

"Potter and Zabini?" Moody leaned back again, smiling "I suppose rewarding them is out of the question?" Dumbledore stared at him in surprise "What?"

"They blasted you across the classroom and you want to reward them?"

"Albus, my old friend, do you know how many times in my career someone has managed to get the drop on me?" Moody asked with a slight smile "Because the answer is very, very few - the last one was Bellatrix on the night I tried to arrest her"

"Do you have a point, Alastor?"

"Those two boys did something that only four or five other people have ever done - four or five grown mages at the height of their power" He shook his head in admiration "If what you say is true, and the Potter boy is our only hope, then I'd say we're in pretty good hands" Dumbledore stared at him for a moment.

"While your point is well made, I am afraid that rewarding them is out of the question - they attacked a member of staff, which is not something we want to encourage"

"Then I suggest docking each of their Houses a few points, and a detention with me tomorrow night" Moody grinned "If we try anything else, they might want to ask why I was trying to curse the Granger girl, and that's probably not something you want coming out, is it?" Before Dumbledore could reply, there was a knock at the door.

"Ah - they are here" Dumbledore stood up "Lets get this over with, shall we?"


	21. Year 4 - The Chosing

Three nights later, Harry, Luna, Ginny and Neville walked towards The Great Hall, then stopped in surprise as they saw Hermione walking hand in hand down the main staircase with one of the students from Durmstrang.

"I'm not imagining this, am I" Harry said, as they watched the couple reached the bottom of the stairs "My sister is holding hands with Viktor Krum, right?"

"Yes" Ginny nodded.

"I think it's sweet" Luna said with a fond smile "I mean - we have each other, and Snidge has been all alone" She took Harry's hand and squeezed it "Don't you think it's sweet?"

"I think it has the potential to be sweet" Harry admitted "But...."

"But what?"

"But she's only known him for what? A few weeks?" He watched as Viktor and Hermione stopped outside The Hall "Don't you think it's a bit fast?"

"Perhaps" Neville admitted "But do you really think that Snidge is the type to....." He paused, trying to think of the word "To let her heart rule her head?"

"He's a lot older than she is" Harry added.

"My mother was ten years younger than my father" Luna smiled.

"Molly is five years older than Arthur" Ginny grinned. Harry looked at Neville.

"Are you going to tell me your father is older than your mother?"

"Nope" Neville grinned "They were both in the same class, along with your parents" He paused "But my grandfather was three years older than my gran"

"Thank you" Harry rolled his eyes, then looked back "So - do you think we should go talk to them?"

xoxox

 _"So - do you think you'll be chosen?"_ Hermione asked as she and Viktor stood outside The Great Hall.

 _"I hope so, otherwise coming here would have been a bit of a waste of time"_ He looked down at her, then added _"Well - maybe not a complete waste"_ She smiled, blushing slightly.

 _"I never asked you - why do you want to do this?"_ Viktor tilted his head to one side, looking thoughtful.

 _"I am very good at what I do"_ He said after a moment _"I know that sounds boastful, but it is true. I am the best seeker in the world - I haven't lost a catch in two years, and The World Cup was the first game I lost in twenty"_

 _"You are looking for a new challenge"_ Hermione nodded _"You want to test yourself"_

 _"Yes"_ He nodded, smiling _"That is it - I want to do something I don't know I can do"_ He grinned at her "Do you think I am crazy?" She returned the grin.

"Maybe a little" She nodded "But what's life without a little craziness?"

"Generally a lot better?" Hermione span round, letting go of Viktor's hand, as Harry, Luna, Ginny and Neville walked up behind them.

"God - you scared me" She said, then noticed the smiles on their faces "What?"

"Oh - nothing" Harry grinned. Hermione glared at him, then turned back to Viktor.

 _"Would you like to sit with us?"_ She asked with a smile, but her face fell as he shook his head.

 _"I have to sit with my school - sorry"_ He replied, then added _"But I would be happy to have lunch with you tomorrow, if you like?"_

 _"That sounds nice"_ She grinned, then gave him a little wave as he turned and walked in to The Hall. After he had gone, she turned back to her friends.

"So why the smiles?" She asked.

"No reason" Ginny replied in an innocent tone. Hermione turned to glare at her, making Ginny laugh "You know - that's actually quite scary"

"I should hope so - I practice in the mirror every night" Hermione smirked "So how long were you four watching me for?"

"About five minutes" Luna replied before anyone else could speak "You looked.... good together" Hermione went slightly pink.

"We did?" She asked, then blushed a deeper pink "I mean.... oh - what's the use" She laughed "I caught up with him as he was walking down here, and we just started talking"

"And holding hands" Ginny grinned impishly.

"We were?" Hermione blinked in surprise, then nodded "I suppose we were - it just kind of.... happened" She looked around "We should probably be getting in - the Champions are going to be chosen soon"

"And you don't want to miss Viktor's shining moment?" Ginny asked, then let out an eep as Luna took her hand.

"Stop teasing your sister, Nissa - it's not nice" Luna said with half a smile. Ginny nodded.

"Sorry sis" She smiled, then turned and walked in to The Hall with Luna. Neville grinned, then turned and followed the two girls in. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Shall we?"

"We shall" She nodded.

"So - you've found someone?" Harry asked as they walked into The Great Hall together. Hermione blushed slightly.

"I don't know" She replied, still blushing "I mean - we only met a few weeks or so ago, and while we've spent a few evenings together, that's all"

"But?"

"What makes you think there's a but?"

"You have a but face" Harry said with a laugh.

"Do you have to do that joke every time?" Hermione gave a long suffering sigh. Harry looked at her thoughtfully for a few moments, then smirked.

"As it turns out.... yes" The two of them broke in to laughter as they took their seats.

"But - and you were right, I did have a but face" Her brother smirked "But there is something about him. Something.... familiar" She paused "I think it's The Jester"

"Really?" Harry glanced around "Why...."

"Because of Picard" Luna said from behind them, then looked at Hermione "I know you don't like to think of it like this, but you are pretty much our commanding officer, and so you have to care for all of us equally"

"I suppose" Hermione replied, then she shook her head, gesturing to Harry and Ginny "If that were the case, why would you two have been manoeuvred into becoming part of my family?" When they didn't reply, she added "And why would you have fallen in love?"

"We aren't in charge" Harry pointed out.

"But you still have to work as part of a team" Hermione countered "What if your feelings for GW make you make a mistake that hurts Fin? Or Nissa?"

"They won't" Harry replied calmly "I love Lin, but I love the rest of you as well" He paused, then smirked "Not in the same way - I'm guessing Nis would be annoyed if I stared making out with Xy"

"Oh - I don't know.... it might be kind of fun to watch" Ginny and Luna said in unison, then Ginny continued "But he is right - even with my feelings for Xy, I wouldn't put him above anyone else in the fight"

"And I wouldn't do that with you" Hermione nodded "So if it isn't to do with The Clown, then why do I still get the same feeling with Viktor as I do with the rest of you?"

"Maybe...." Ginny started, then trailed off.

"Maybe what?"

"Well - maybe you saw that the six of us were heading to where we were heading, and our friend in white wanted to avoid any.... squabbles" She paused "To avoid bad feelings" Hermione mulled this over for a few minutes, then shook her head.

"No" She said with a soft smile "The Jester is guiding us and helping us, but not ruling us" Ginny sighed "Nis?"

"I didn't want that to be the case - I'm not sure I like the idea of being with Xy because some all powerful being is telling me to" She looked up The Hall to where Dumbledore was talking to Karkaroff "I think we've had enough of that already" Harry and Hermione nodded.

"So if it's not because I'm your boss, and not because I'm being made to stay out of your affairs, what does that leave?"

"Maybe it is that...." Harry paused, looking thoughtful "When you and Bex met Lin - just before Dobby's Dairy - you knew it was right, right?"

"Yeah" She nodded "It was like it was meant to be"

"And the same with Nis? And Fin?" Hermione nodded again "Maybe it is as simple as that - you and Mr Krum are meant to be"

"But he's four years older than me"

"Dad's seven years older than Mum" Ginny replied.

"He goes to a different school"

"So?" Harry grinned "Look - we're not saying you two have to run off and elope right now"

"Just that, since you have such a good feeling, maybe you should give it a go" Ginny finished. Hermione stared at her siblings, then smiled.

"Okay"

"If I may have your attention please?" Dumbledore's voice echoed through The Hall, cutting across all the chatter "Thank you. For the last two weeks, students from all three schools have been submitting their names to The Goblet of Fire, and while some have been more successful than others, I am proud to say this is the largest field of candidates in nearly two centuries" He paused as applause filtered through The Hall.

"And the fact this is the first time it's been held in one hundred and eighty years is entirely beside the point" Hermione whispered, making Harry, Luna and Ginny snort in amusement.

"In a few moments we will know the names of the three champions - the three brave students who will face a trio of tasks designed to test them to their limits, both physical and mental" He paused, then smiled "Now - if everyone is ready....." He turned to look at The Goblet, then smiled as the blue flames dancing around the top flashed red for a second and a piece of parchment shot high in to the air.

Reaching out, Dumbledore snagged it.

"The Champion for Hogwarts is...." He paused, stretching out the tension "Lucinda Doyle!"

The Hall erupted in cheers as the seventh year Hufflepuff jumped to her feet. Stopping only once, to share a kiss with Cedric, she bounded to the front of The Hall and - after shaking Dumbledore's hand - she vanished in to The Trophy Room.

As The Hall calmed down, Dumbledore looked back at The Goblet as another piece of parchment came shooting out.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" The cheering was less boisterous as the silver haired beauty from France walked gracefully up to Dumbledore, then back through the same door Lucinda had.

"And finally, The Champion for Durmstrang is..." Dumbledore unfolded the parchment in his hand "Viktor Krum!" Much to his surprise, not only did every student from Krum's school get to their feet, but so did Hermione Potter-Granger, her two siblings and the rest of her little group. He absent-mindedly shook hands with the Bulgarian student as he continued to stare at the seven students near the far end of The Hall.

"Well - there we are" He smiled "Our three champions have been chosen, and their tasks now await them" He paused "The first task will take place in...." He trailed off as he realised everyone was staring past him. Turning on his heal, he saw red flames coruscating around the top of The Goblet for a fourth time.

For a few moments, nothing happened, and he wondered if The Goblet had not been confounded as he'd hoped, but then a fourth piece of parchment was ejected in to the air and floated gently down in to his hand.

He unfolded it, then - with genuine surprise, rather than the fake tone he had been preparing - he read out the name.

xoxox

"HERMIONE POTTER-GRANGER"

Blaise and Sally stared across The Hall at the dawning look of horror on their friend's face.

Luna made to stand up, but Neville rested his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head slightly.

Harry and Ginny turned to their sister, who was staring at The Headmaster with a look of growing horror.

"HERMIONE POTTER-GRANGER" Dumbledore's voice called again.

"Nissa, Lin - go get our parents" Harry said in an urgent tone. Ginny nodded and jumped to her feet, Luna right behind her "Sis - you have to come with me" He took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"I can't" She whispered "I'm too young"

"Then we'll tell Dumbledore, and you'll be excused" He said with a smile as they walked up The Hall.

"Mr Potter - only champions are permitted...."

"Then stun me" He snapped, leading Hermione past the assembled staff and in to the back room.

xoxox

"Ginny, Luna!" The two third years turned as Flitwick ran out of The Hall after them.

"Professor - please excuse us, but we don't have time to talk" Luna said politely.

"I know" Flitwick smiled, then grabbed their hands. A moment later, the three of them vanished.

xoxox

"So what did you think of the new werewolf laws?" Sidney flicked through the parchments they'd received from The Wizengamot.

"They're a tad.... nice" Jennifer replied with a frown "To the point where it is starting to worry me"

"I know" Sidney picked up the last parchment "It's like they are.... GAH!"

"Sorry, Dad" Ginny smiled sheepishly "But we need you two to come to Hogwarts, and we couldn't wait"

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked, jumping to her feet.

"Your daughter has been entered into The Tri-Wizard Tournament" Flitwick replied.

"How?"  
"Why?"  
"How?"

"Three very good questions" Flitwick held his hand up "But we need to get back to school" He handed Sidney a quill "This will take you to my office when you say Snidge.... DON'T!" He held his hand up as Sidney opened his mouth "You both have to be touching it"

"Oh...okay" Sidney blushed, then held it out for Jennifer to touch.

"We will see you there" Flitwick smiled, then took hold of Ginny and Luna's hands and they vanished again.

"Well - that was.... strange" Jennifer said with a grin "Shall we?"

"We shall" He replied "Snidge!"

xoxox

"Sir...." Ginny looked at Flitwick was they walked towards his office.

"Hermione isn't wrong" He smiled back at her "But she only knows what's in Hogwarts: A History"

"And there is a loophole?" Luna frowned "Really?"

"Staff can apparate at the sufferance of The Headmaster - it was put in place at the end of the last war" He shrugged "What he doesn't know wont' hurt him - and I think he probably has something else on his mind at the moment"

xoxox

"Did you put your name in The Goblet?" Dumbledore glared at Hermione.

"No" She replied calmly.

"Did you get anyone else to put your name in?"

"No"

"Then how did your name get in?"

"I don't know" Hermione shrugged "Magic?"

"This is not a laughing matter, Miss Potter-Granger!" Dumbledore snapped, then span round as the door flew open.

"Which is why we aren't laughing, Dumbledore" The Headmaster stared in surprise as Jennifer and Sidney strode in the room, accompanied by Flitwick.

"I thought Miss Potter-Granger could benefit from some parental advice" Flitwick said with a smile. Dumbledore glared at him, then turned to Hermione's parents.

"Thank you for coming, but I don't believe you help will be necessary"

"Really? My under-age daughter is illegally entered in a tournament she can't take part in and you want me to just it back and twiddle my thumbs?" Jennifer yelled at him "Are you mental?" Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.

"With all due respect...." Dumbledore started, but Jennifer held up her hand.

"Shove it, Dumbles" She turned to her children "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, mother" Hermione nodded.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" She glanced at Dumbledore "In private?"

"This way, Mrs Potter-Granger" Flitwick gestured to a door on the far side of the room.

"Thank you Filius" She smiled "Harry, Min?" They both nodded "Filius - would you care to accompany us?"

"Really?" He glanced at Dumbledore "You wouldn't..."

"We'd like advice from someone we can trust" Jennifer replied in a flat tone. Flitwick resisted the urge to smirk as he followed the four Potter-Grangers in to the side room, leaving Dumbledore staring after them.

xoxox

As the door closed behind him, Flitwick pulled out his wand and silenced the room.

"How could this happen?" Jennifer asked him.

"I can think of one or two ways" He replied, glancing at Hermione "But they would require the person responsible to be a fairly powerful mage"

"But even if someone put my name in, do I still have to compete?" Hermione asked "Crouch said you had to put your name in yourself"

"If you will permit me?" He raised his wand and - when she nodded - he said "Revelus Animus" A light pink glow enveloped her, then a beam of dark blue light shot out of her chest and vanished in to the wall.

"That's bad, right?" Sidney asked. Flitwick let out a sigh, and the light vanished as he lowered his wand.

"Whoever has done this has done it well" He nodded "Hermione is bound to The Goblet - if she refuses to compete, her magical core will be stripped and she'll be left incapable of any magic"

"And there is no way to get her out of this?" Jennifer put her arm round her daughter.

"She could snap her wand, but that would leave her in the same situation" He paused "We could also try to destroy The Goblet, but there are a few problems with that as well"

"Such as?"

"Well - The Ministry would try to stop us, there is a fair chance that breaking The Goblet would trigger the curse and strip all four champions of their magic and last, but not least, there is a tiny chance it could trigger a magical backlash that would blow up the school and everything else within a twenty mile radius" They stared at him for a moment, then Hermione smiled.

"Okay - so lets not do that" She said with a laugh "Professor - could you excuse us for a moment?"

"Of course" He nodded "I'll leave the silencing charm up"

"Thank you" She smiled, then after he had left, looked at her parents "I don't know who, but I think I know why"

"Pennywise?" Jennifer asked, and Hermione nodded "So you are going to go through with it?"

"I have to" She sighed "If I lose my magic, then we will all pay the price"

"Plus I think accidentally blowing up Hogwarts might be equally self-defeating" Harry added.

"Harry..." His father started, but Hermione held up her hand.

"Dad - we know this is serious, but I can't see a way out of it" She smiled "I don't want to do this, but the alternatives...." She trailed off, shaking her head.

"I think that's what IT wants" Jennifer sighed, making the other three look at her in confusion "Like it or not, love, you are the leader of the army of light" Hermione rolled her eyes "Maybe IT thinks if it kills you, the others will collapse and give up"

"Then IT really doesn't know us that well" Harry muttered, making Hermione smile.

"There's the chance IT is trying to break you" Sidney said quietly "That IT wants you to suffer for a year to break your spirit"

"Then, as my wise and smart brother said - IT doesn't know me very well" Hermione stood up straight "Okay - lets go and tell our beloved Headmaster I will be taking part" She paused "Mum, Dad - there's one more thing. Something I need you to do as Heads of House Potter-Granger"

"What's that, dear?" Her mother asked.

"Just this...." Hermione smiled, and started to explain.

xoxox

"What's taking them so long?" Dumbledore turned to Flitwick "What are they discussing?"

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, but as they spoke to me in confidence, I am afraid I am not able to discuss it with you" Flitwick replied calmly.

"Then perhaps you would like to discuss how Miss Potter-Granger's parents managed to find their way here?" Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, but Flitwick merely smiled.

"Her younger sister asked me for help on behalf of the House of Potter-Granger, and I felt I had no reason not to provide it" He continued in the same calm tone, turning at the end as the door to the side room opened, and Hermione walked out, followed by Harry and her parents.

She strode confidently over to where the other champions were stood.

"My name is Hermione Jane Potter-Granger, and I swear on my magic I did not enter this tournament myself" He wand pulsed, then she pointed it at one of the trophies in the corner of the room "Winguardium Leviosa" The cup flew in to the air, hovered for a few moments, then floated back down.

"Very impressive" Lucinda gave her a warm smile "I take it that means you are going to compete?"

"It was a choice between that, having all four of us loose our magic or blowing up the school" Hermione replied with a grin, then she turned to Viktor " _I am sorry about this - I really don't have a choice_ "

" _I understand_ " He smiled at her " _Perhaps..._ " He leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and nod.

"That sounds like fun" She grinned.

"Miss Potter-Granger" Her grin faded, and she turned to find Dumbledore staring at her "Am I to understand you are willing to compete?"

"Willing? No" She said in an angry voice "But since it is this, lose my magic or kill every single person in the school, I don't see that I have any choice"

"Miss Potter-Granger!" McGonagall said severely "You will not take that tone...."

"Professor - thank to The Headmaster's apparent inability to protect The Goblet, I have been entered in a tournament that my own government says I am too young to compete in - one that will most likely mean I will be dead before Christmas" Her voice had been steadily rising, but she stopped, took a breath, then smiled "So you'll forgive me if I am not worried about my tone!" Before anyone could reply, she turned to Flitwick.

"Professor - my House is in your debt for your assistance, but if I might prevail upon you to escort my parents home?"

"Of course, Miss Potter-Granger" He smiled "It will be my pleasure" She smiled, then walked over to her parents, hugging each of them in turn.

"Remember - we are only a few minutes away" Her mother whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I love you - both of you" Hermione replied, then straightened up "Professor Flitwick will make sure you get home safely"

"Should we add him to the wards?" Sidney asked quietly. Hermione looked across at her Charms Professor, then turned back and nodded "Okay - we'll do it when we go home"

"Thanks" She smiled again, then - as Flitwick escorted them out - she turned back to the three champions.

"So - what's next?"

xoxox

"Professor - would you be able to come back in a week's time?" Jennifer asked as Flitwick apparated them back to their living room.

"If you want me to, yes" He nodded "May I ask why?"

"Sidney and I will have a letter we want to send to Hogwarts, and we'd rather not send it by owl"

"You are worried about someone intercepting it?"

"Frankly,yes" Sidney nodded "My daughter's rant may have been a tad forthright, but she wasn't wrong"

"About The Headmaster?"

"He was supposed to ensure the security of The Goblet, and yet somehow someone has managed to confuse it in to accepting my daughter's name"

"Two years ago he didn't notice when a dark artefact nearly possessed one of his students" Jennifer added.

"And don't even get me started on his treatment of our adopted children!" Sidney finished "Suffice to say - no. We don't trust Dumbledore and we don't want him to know what we are planning"

"But you do trust me?" Flitwick asked in surprise.

"Min trusts you" Jennifer said simply "So - will you help us?"


	22. Year 4 - United We Stand

_"You are really surprised they haven't turned against you?"_ Viktor asked as he and Hermione strode, hand in hand, through the Hogwarts' grounds towards The Boathouse.

 _"A little"_ Hermione admitted with a nod _"Lucy is obviously the real champion, and although I've made a few friends with my study group, I thought most of them would side with her"_ She paused, then shrugged _"I guess the last four weeks have proved me wrong"_

 _"But she is from....."_ He paused, then frowned in concentration, making Hermione bite her lip to avoid grinning. A moment later, he continued _"From your Pufflehuff House?"_

 _"Hufflepuff"_ She corrected with a friendly smile.

_"Thank you - Hufflepuff. Loyal and supportive and fair?"_

_"Well - when you put it like that"_ She rolled her eyes, then smiled again _"What do your friends think of all this?"_ Viktor blushed slightly, making her bite her lip again.

 _"One or two of them find it amusing that I am competing against three girls, and one or two still think the whole thing is a put up job"_ He paused, then smiled _"They all think I will win, and the majority of them seem to be quite happy that I've...."_

_"You've what?"_ She asked with a playful smile.

 _"That I've found someone"_ He replied, squeezing her hand _"I am quite popular, and they are happy I've found someone who makes me happy"_ She looked up at him with a sly smile.

 _"So I make you happy?"_ She asked with a grin _"That's always good to know"_ He laughed, then they bounded down the steps together, coming to a halt at the bottom in front of the New Boathouse - rebuilt the previous year.

 _"Did your brother tell you what he wanted?"_ Viktor asked as he pushed the door to the boathouse open.

 _"Just that it was about The Tournament, and he thought we'd both like to know"_ Hermione replied, peering around in the darkness _"He's not usually this cryptic though, unless he's talking about....."_ She trailed off, then shook her head, then raised her voice _"Hey - Farm Boy? You in here?"_

"~What if your brother doesn't speak Bulgarian?~" A female voice, speaking French, came back, surprising both Hermione and Viktor.

"~Miss Delacour?~" Viktor asked, looking at Hermione in confusion.

"~Yes, Mr Krum. It is I~" Fleur walked out of the shadows of the boathouse and stopped a few feet in front of them, smiling broadly "~My apologies, Miss Potter-Granger, Mr Krum - I didn't think you'd come if you knew it was me~" Hermione frowned at the French student.

"~How did you fake a message from my brother?~" She asked, looking slightly concerned. Fleur laughed softly.

"~I did not - the message was real~" She replied quietly "~I wanted to talk to you, and managed to convince your brother and his girlfriend to help me~" She paused, then laughed again "~Although Miss Lovegood did not need a lot of convincing, I must admit~" Hermione grinned.

"~She is one of a kind~" Hermione nodded "~So why go to all this trouble? What is so important?~"

"~Dragons~"

xoxox

"Dragons?" Ginny stared at Hermione in confusion "What did she mean - Dragons?"

"Large, lizard like creatures that breathe fire" Hermione replied with a grin, then looked at the others "I thought everyone knew what a dragon was....ow!" She turned back to glare at her sister "Was that strictly necessary?"

"No - that's why it was fun!" Ginny laughed "So - dragons?" 

"The First Task - the one taking place in about two weeks - involves a dragon in some way" She resisted the urge to laugh at the six identical expressions of disbelief facing her.

"I know I am not as up on the magical world as most of you" Harry started "But I am pretty sure even a full grown mage who is of age can not possibly kill a dragon in combat"

"It's illegal to kill dragons" Luna said quietly "The 1801 Convention made it a serious crime"

"It did?" Harry asked curiously.

"A number of fairly.... unethical wand makers nearly started a world war by trying to harvest too many parts" Luna nodded "The Convention was the last ditch attempt to stop the dragons starting a war that would have ended in almost complete destruction of the human race" She smiled "It worked"

"Glad to hear it" Hermione grinned "So - if I don't have to kill it, then I have to do something else with it?" She looked around "Any ideas?"

"It can't be any type of a fight" Blaise said thoughtfully "As Farm Boy pointed out, I don't think Fleur, Lucy or Viktor could win a fight with a dragon, and, as much as I love you Snidge, if you try it...."

"I will be ripped to death in a matter of seconds" Hermione nodded "So if we aren't going to fight a dragon, what else can we do with it?" The group sat in silence for a few moments, then Neville shrugged.

"Since no one has any idea, how about we try to plan a general strategy?" He looked around "Try to work out ways to use the skills you have to avoid being killed? Since I guess that is the main goal of the task?" Hermione nodded approvingly.

"Okay - we have two weeks to work out how to prevent Viktor and me from getting killed" Hermione stood up "And right now, I have to go and talk to Lucy to tell her about all this"

"She should be in the common room" Sally supplied "Do you want us to...."

"Thank you, but it should be me" Hermione smiled at her "While the rules about getting outside help are somewhat vague, the one thing I am sure of is there is no rule preventing Champions helping each other"

"Really?" Blaise looked at her in surprise "Why not?"

"Because apparently the people who designed the rules didn't think that Champions would be willing to help each other, since supposedly we all want to win" Luna said with an amused grin "All the previous Champions were win-at-all-cost types, and I am fairly sure none of them dated each other" She glanced at Hermione, still grinning in amusement.

"Probably true" Hermione laughed "So - Bex, if you would like to come with me, I'm going to talk to Lucy Doyle. Xy, Fin - do some research on dragons and see what you can find out. Nissa, GW and FB - could you find Viktor and ask him to meet us in Myrtle's bathroom?" Harry and Ginny exchanged glances, then looked back at their sister.

"You want to take him to The Clubhouse?"

"If we're going to work out what we have to do, we really should include Viktor, and help him if we can"

"You want him to win?" Blaise asked. Hermione bit her lip, then shook her head.

"I want him to survive" 

xoxox

"Hermione?" Lucy and Cedric looked up as Sally and Hermione walked across the Hufflepuff common room "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" Hermione asked quietly "There's something we need to tell you, but I'd rather not do it in public"

"The seventh year dorms are up here" Cedric stood up and headed towards a flight of stairs on the left "They are usually empty at this time of day"

"Okay" Hermione nodded, and she and Sally followed the two seventh years up the stairs.

xoxox

"You want me to come to a girls' toilet?" Viktor asked hesitantly "The translation spell is not going wrong?"

"No - it's working fine" Harry smirked _"We're meeting Snidge there in about ten minutes"_

 _"In a girls' loo?"_ Viktor stared at him incredulously.

"Trust us" Luna said with a slight grin "It will all make sense in about fifteen minutes" Viktor glanced at Luna, then Ginny, then back at Harry.

"Okay then" He nodded "Lets go"

xoxox

"Dragons?" Lucy looked at Hermione and Sally in confusion "What do you mean, dragons?" Sally opened her mouth.

"Bex" Hermione said in a slightly warning tone. Sally grinned.

"The Beauxbatons Champion - Fleur Delacour - told Snidge and Viktor that the first task is going to involve dragons in some way" She explained "We don't know how, or what the dragon will be doing, but we thought you should know"

"Why?" Lucy looked back at Hermione "I mean - I know you didn't want to enter, and have been forced in to this, but don't you want to win?" Hermione smiled.

"I don't really care if I win or not" she admitted "And while I would like Viktor to win, neither he nor I want to see that happen over the body of your bloody, mutilated corpse" She paused "I have seen enough dead bodies in my life - I don't need to see any more" 

xoxox

"Hello Myrtle" Ginny grinned as their ghostly friend floated out of her cubicle "How are you today?"

"Very well thank you" Myrtle smiled "Mr Finch and Xyon are already in The Clubhouse, and...." She stopped as she caught sight of Viktor "And maybe I should be quite for now?"

"Myrtle, may I introduce our good friend Viktor?" Luna bowed politely as the ghostly girl stared at the newcomer with slight distrust.

"Viktor" Myrtle gave an equally polite bow as she floated over to the Bulgarian student "It is very nice to meet you"

"You too" Viktor returned the bow "Any friend of Hermes is someone I would like to get to know better" Myrtle giggled.

"I can see why Snidge likes you" Myrtle turned to Harry "I have some news about....." She trailed off, then glanced at Viktor again "Does he know?"

"No" Harry shook his head "Snidge hasn't brought him inside yet, although that might change today" He paused "Will your news wait for a few hours?"

"Of course" Myrtle nodded again "Are you going down now, or waiting for....."

"For us" Hermione and Sally walked in to the bathroom "Good afternoon Myrtle"

"Good afternoon, Snidge" Myrtle bowed deeply, then smiled as Hermione walked over to Viktor and took his hand "You two make quite a cute couple"

"Yes, they do" Ginny nodded "But make them in to what is the question we should all be asking" Harry, Luna, Sally and Myrtle all laughed while Hermione gave her an amused look, then turned back to Myrtle.

"Would you care to join us? We're just going to be discussing the best way to avoid being brutally killed by a dragon, so you don't have to" Hermione asked.

"If you don't mind, I'd be honoured to come along" Myrtle nodded "I don't think I'll come up with anything helpful, but I can listen"

"Then we will meet you down there" Hermione grinned, then turned back to Viktor _"Do you want to see something really cool?"_

xoxox

 _"Wooooooooooohooooooooooo!"_ Viktor shot out of the end of the tunnel on to the cushioning charm on the floor, then rolled to one side as Hermione and the others came flying out of the tunnel one by one.

 _"So you enjoyed that then?"_ Luna asked, smiling at the wide grin on Viktor's face.

 _"Almost as good as flying!"_ Viktor replied excitedly.

"Tell me about it" Harry, Sally and Ginny said in unison, making Viktor grin.

"You three fly?" He asked.

"My three seekers" Hermione smiled proudly "Three best in the school" The three of them blushed, while Luna laughed.

"Maybe we can go out flying sometime? Before I leave?"

"It would be an honour" Ginny replied, while the other two nodded.

"I can't wait" Viktor smiled back, then turned to Hermione, who was smiling fondly at him _"Sorry, Hermes, I got a little distracted"_

 _"I know"_ She grinned _"That's kind of what I like about you"_ Viktor smiled back at her, then they both looked over as Harry cleared his throat.

"If you two are done playing kissy face?" He said with a slight grin "I believe Xyon and Mr Finch are waiting for us in The Clubhouse" Hermione and Viktor exchanged an amused grin, then he took her and, and together they walked off down the tunnel towards The Chamber.

"Kissy face?" Ginny raised her eyebrows curiously. Harry smirked.

"I know - I'll apologise later" He offered his arm to Luna and Ginny, then glanced at Sally "Sorry - I only have two arms"

"I'll live" Sally grinned, then held out her arm to Myrtle "Shall we?"

xoxox

"Professor Dumbledore - you wanted to see me?" Igor Karkaroff walked in to the Headmaster's office and sat down. 

"Yes, Igor - thank you for coming" Dumbledore smiled politely "I wanted to ask you about your student - your head boy"

"Krum?" Karkaroff frowned "What about him?"

"I have noticed he has been spending a lot of time with some of my students" Dumbledore said carefully "I believe he has become friendly with one in particular"

"So he is making friends" The Durmstrang Headmaster shrugged "Wasn't that the thought behind this Tournament? That we should all be better friends?"

"Miss Potter-Granger - the young lady your Head Boy is apparently interested in - is the older sister of Harry Potter"

"The boy who defeated The Dark Lord?" Karkaroff asked with a touch of awe in his voice.

"So you can see why I am somewhat concerned about his exposure to....." Dumbledore paused, then smiled "I know that you renounced your support for Lord Voldemort, but the reports I have are that a large number of your students are supporters of - shall we say the pureblood agenda" Karkaroff jumped up, sending his chair flying backwards.

"You dare to suggest my students are DEATH EATERS?" He snapped "You dare to suggest that Viktor Krum is a follower of The Dark Lord?" Dumbledore held his hands up in a conciliatory fashion.

"No, Igor, I am not accusing anyone of being a Death Eater" He said quietly "However, given recent events, you can - I hope - understand my concern about having The Boy Who Lived near people who espouse the same beliefs as the Dark Lord that tried to kill him"

"And you can - I hope - understand my concerns about making unfounded accusations that could destroy a young man or woman's future?" Karkaroff replied in the same tone, then he pulled up his chair and sat down.

"The Dark Lord is dead, Albus, and I will vouch for the trustworthiness of all of my students. The majority of them lost family members before the end of the war, some of them lost their entire families. None of them would ever be a Death Eater - in fact, if another Dark Lord rises, they would all fight and die on the other side" He stared at Dumbledore, then gave a sly smile "Can you say the same about all of the students in your school, Albus?"

"Igor, I am simply asking you to keep an eye on your students - given your experiences in the past, surely you can understand my concerns?" Karkaroff stared back at him, then shook his head.

"Since I became Headmaster of Durmstrang, I have kept an eye on all my students, Dumbledore" He said quietly "I consider it my job to ensure they are not tempted down the same path I followed" He stood up "Since you do not seem to feel the same - you have done nothing to prevent a number of your students going dark - I am not going to sit here and be lectured by you" Turning, he walked towards the door and pulled it open. He looked back with a slight glare.

"If I learn that you have been bothering my students, Albus - if I learn you are trying to interfere with them, I will take it badly" 

"Are you sure you wish to threaten me, Karkaroff?" Dumbledore stood up, and rested his hands on his desk "Your parole was conditional, Igor, and you know I am fully capable of having it revoked" Karkaroff stared back at him.

"We must all do what we think is right" He said after a moment, then walked out of the door, letting it close behind him.

xoxox

Blaise looked at the assembled group, then turned to the large paper pad next to him.

He flipped the first page over to reveal a badly drawn image of a large beast. He raised his wand, and pointed it towards the picture.

"The dragon" He said in a dramatic voice "The dragon is a large mythological beast" He lowered the wand and pointed at the bottom half of the picture "Having four separate, and therefore distinctive legs" He moved the wand up "And a large, monstrous body covered in thousands of tiny scales" He looked out, and realised everyone was staring back at him with looks ranging from amusement to disbelief. With a slight grin, he flipped over the page to reveal a crude picture of a head.

"At one end of the large, monstrous body, is an almost equally monstrous head" He pointed to the middle of the drawing "With two, flaming nostrils" He paused, then turned to his audience "The mean temperature of which sometimes reaches two hundred and twelve degrees centigrade" He gave a slightly snorting laugh, then stopped when he realised no one else was laughing with him.

"At the other end of the large, monstrous body, we find...." He flipped over the next page to reveal a completely blank one. He stared at it, then over at Neville, who shrugged.

"We find....." He paused, then gave a flick of his wand, sending the large pad flipping back to the first page, then he flipped it back to the first drawing again.

"The dragon" He said quickly "The dragon is a large mythological beast, having four separate and therefore quite distinct.... nostrils?" He stared at the image again, then looked over at Neville who was now grinning slightly "And a large, monstrous body, covered in thousands of tiny.... legs?" He shook his head and glared at Neville, who merely smirked. Blaise rolled his eyes, then turned to the group.

"The Dragon...." He trailed off as Hermione started laughing.

"Very impressive, Mr Finch" She said, applauding.

"Thank you" Blaise and Neville both took a bow, then looked at the others.

"Where did two pureblood wizards learn about Peter, Paul and Mary?" Luna asked with an amused grin.

"We both have girlfriends who like to educate us" Neville smirked.

"That would explain it" Luna nodded "Out of curiosity where were you going to go next?" 

"No clue" Blaise admitted, then looked over at Hermione and Viktor "So - would you like to hear what we've actually learned?"

xoxox

"Madam Maxime" Flitwick gave a bow as he entered the Headmistress' compartment "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Professor - thank you for agreeing" Olympe Maxime smiled and gestured to the seat in front of her desk.

"You mentioned Miss Potter-Granger" Flitwick said, sitting down "I have become..... friends with her" He paused "Anyway - how may I help you?"

"I have read through the letter that Mr and Mrs Potter-Granger provided, and I believe that it might be possible, but - if I may - I would like some background" She pointed to the envelope on her desk "The letter raised a number of questions that have made me curious"

"Such as?" Maxime leaned back in her seat.

"Are they serious?" She looked at Flitwick intently "They are talking about one of the largest social upheavals in the British wizarding world for five or six generations. The impact it will have is almost unimaginable"

"Yes, Madam Maxime, they are serious" Flitwick nodded "Mr and Mrs Potter-Granger, and their children, are very serious"

"And they know what will happen?"

"While Jennifer and Sidney are new to this world, they have a number of top-notch advisers" Flitwick smiled "And although I don't know who else they've talked to about this, I am sure that they have a fair idea what doing this would result in"

"And they still want to do it?"

"Yes" Maxime looked down at the letter, then back up at Flitwick.

"Very well then. I will see what I can do" She smiled "Do you want me to write to Mr and Mrs Potter-Granger?"

"I will let them know, but if you want to keep them up to date, I will be happy to deliver any letters for you" Maxime looked at him curiously.

"I can not send the letters directly?" 

"Given the sensitive nature of what is being discussed, there is a worry that owls are not secure enough" Flitwick said with a slight frown "And - as you have rightly surmised - this is something that will have quite a large impact, so Jennifer and Sidney would prefer to keep it quiet as long as possible"

"Ah - yes" Maxime nodded "That makes sense. Very well - I will see what I can do, and let you know in due course"

"Thank you"

xoxox

"Despite appearances, dragons do have weaknesses that can be exploited" Neville said, standing in front of the group "Their vision is based on movement, and while they have a fairly developed sense of smell, it can be fooled by some spells"

"They are, however, very fast and the fire they breathe will vaporise pretty much anything in its path" Blaise added.

"We were thinking that Viktor could probably use his broom - after seeing pensieve memories of his performance at The World Cup, I think he would be able to out fly anything" Neville looked at Viktor, who nodded.

"I am somewhat good at flying" He admitted with a slight blush, then glanced at Hermione "Hermes?" Hermione blushed as well, then shook her head.

"Despite your nickname, me and flight do not get on well together" She said, still blushing "My one and only time on a broom ended with me lying flat on my back, staring up at the sky with my skirt up around my waist" She shook her head again "And while I admit I do have quite nice legs, I don't want to flash them to everyone watching The First Task" Viktor smiled.

"So we will find another way for you to do this" He grinned, then leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made her blush even brighter.

"Anyway!" She stood up quickly and turned to face the group "So - what can I do to survive a confrontation with a dragon?" She looked around "Any ideas?"

"Well...." Luna started, then trailed off, shaking her head.

"What?"

"It's nothing - it was a silly idea"

"There are no such things as silly ideas" Hermione said, then paused "I don't know why people say that - obviously there are silly ideas. A fully working chocolate teapot, a broom that travels at the speed of light, putting Dumbledore in charge of a school" She shook her head, clearing it "But in all the time I've known you, GW, your ideas have rarely been silly" Luna tilted her head to one side, then smiled.

"Jamie has an invisibility cloak - you could use that?" She asked tentatively "Would that violate any outside rules?"

"I'm not allowed to bring anything with me to help me" Hermione said, but Sally smiled.

"Are you a witch or not?" She pulled out her wand "Accio mirror" A few seconds later, she held up her hand and plucked a small, hand held mirror out of the air.

"So we store the cloak near.... wherever the task is going to be held" Hermione rolled her eyes "Planning for something when you don't know what it is or where it is going to be is a tad complex, don't you think?"

"That's what makes it so fun!" Ginny bounded to her feet "So - we keep the invisibility cloak with us...."

"You can't have it with you" Viktor shook his head "It would be considered cheating and Hermes would be punished"

"Punished?" Hermione span round to stare at him "How would I be punished?"

"Each task leads on to the next one, and if you are caught cheating, you will be disqualified from the task and won't learn about the next one" Viktor said with a slight smile "But you will still have to take part in the next two tasks"

"Without knowing what I'm doing?"

"Yes" He nodded "But if you leave the cloak somewhere nearby, it will not class as cheating, because you won't have it with you" He smiled at the expressions on their faces "I didn't make the rules"

"Will the cloak be enough?" Harry asked, slipping his hand in to Luna's "What if you also use the spell to mask your scent?" 

"Are you saying I smell?" Hermione smirked. Harry opened his mouth, then closed it again when Luna squeezed his hand.

"Not at all, sister of mine" He laughed "But if we can cloak everything about you, it might make your job easier" He paused "Whatever your job is going to be"

"Okay. Could you and GW look for that spell? Viktor and I will practice summoning the cloak from various places and watching Viktor practice his flying" She grinned at her boyfriend "If that's okay with you?"

"I get to show off my skills for you?" Viktor grinned back "I think I'll survive"

"What about the rest of us?" Sally asked "Don't we get exciting things to see and do?" Hermione stopped, then smiled.

"Actually........ yes"

xoxox

Hermione watched as Viktor pulled his broom round, flying at top speed towards the ground. As he got closer and closer, she bit her lip, then jumped to her feet as he got within three broom's lengths of the grass.

A second later, he hauled the front of the broom up, brushed his feet along the ground, then shot up in to the air.

"Woooooo!!" Hermione burst in to applause "That was amazing!!"

"Yes, it was" She span round to find Dumbledore stood behind her.

"Headmaster" She nodded politely "Viktor was just letting off some steam, ahead of The First Task tomorrow"

"So I can see" He stood and watched Viktor do a reverse loop "He is quite a talented flier, isn't he?"

"Best in the world, Headmaster" She smiled proudly "I expect him to win tomorrow, and in fantastic style"

"You don't want to win yourself?" He raised his eyebrows curiously "You are representing your school, Miss Potter-Granger - don't you want to do well?"

"Lucy is the Hogwarts' Champion, Headmaster. I am just...." She paused, then shrugged "I am just me, Headmaster - as long as I don't die a horrible death, I will be happy" 

"I would think you would want to make your family proud of you" He looked down at her patronizingly, making her shake her head.

"Are you suggesting that if I don't win, my family will be ashamed of me?" She asked calmly.

"That was not what I meant, Miss Potter-Granger" He replied, a slight hint of anger creeping in to his tone "And you know that"

"Sometimes you are so vague and cryptic in your pronouncements, Headmaster, it is hard to understand exactly what you mean" She stared back at him "Now - if you have no further words of wisdom to impart to me, I do have things to do"

"I have noticed that you are becoming close to Mr Krum" He watched as Viktor flew back towards them "Are you sure that is wise?"

"Yes" She replied so curtly that Dumbledore's eyes went up in surprise.

"Yes? That is all you have to say?"

"Yes, Headmaster" She said with a straight face.

"May I be so bold as to inquire about your reasons?" He looked past her as Viktor landed and walked towards them.

"No, you may not" She span round and walked towards Viktor, slipping her hand in to his and together they walked off, leaving Dumbledore staring after them.


	23. Year 4 - The First Task

Hermione and Viktor strode towards The Champions' Tent, hand in hand, then paused on the outside as they heard a familiar, and unwelcome voice, inside.

"What is she doing here?" Hermione asked quietly. Viktor gently pulled back the canvas covering the entrance and peeked inside.

"I don't know where they are, and even if I did, I am not going to tell you" Lucy was stood facing Rita Skeeter, an angry look on her face.

"Now, now - you don't want to anger the press, do you?" Skeeter asked with an amused smile.

"Or else what? You'll do a smear job on me like you did Director Bones and her sister?" Lucy laughed "You can write what you like about me, but leave Hermione out of it"

"If only I could" Rita said sadly "But she's the heir to a powerful family, sister of The Boy Who Lived and now the youngest Tri-Wizard Champion in a hundred years...."

"I think it is more like eight hundred" Hermione interrupted, striding in to the tent "I know the idea of getting your facts right is probably an alien concept to you, Miss Skeeter, but you should give it a try at least once" Lucy and Fleur both snorted in amusement, while Viktor smiled proudly.

"Miss Potter-Granger - I was beginning to think you were going to chicken out" Skeeter let her gaze wander to Viktor, then back to Hermione "Anything to say about the upcoming challenge? Rumours abound that you've been spending a lot of time with Mr Krum in preparation"

"Miss Skeeter, since you seem to know who I am, you also know that I can not speak to the press without the permission of my Head of House, and that if you print anything I say, you will be breaking the law" Hermione took a step forward "And believe me, my family will not just let it slide like most others would" She stared at the reporter, forcing Skeeter to take a step back.

"Mr Krum - would you care to comment on your relationship with Miss Potter-Granger?"

"I don't think so" Karkaroff entered the tent from the other end and walked up to stand beside his student "And since Viktor is about to compete in a very difficult competition, I would ask that you leave him alone to prepare" Skeeter stared back at the Durmstrang Headmaster, then smiled.

"I think getting an interview with him after The First Task would be better anyway" She span on her heal and stalked out of the tent. 

_"Thank you, sir"_ Viktor bowed to his Headmaster _"I am afraid I might have resorted to somewhat less polite tactics"_

 _"I am here to protect my students, Viktor, from any danger they might encounter"_ He smiled as Viktor looked out of the tent towards the arena _"Well - almost any danger"_

 _"So I can't get you to do this for me?"_ Viktor snapped his fingers _"Darn"_ Karkaroff and Hermione laughed, while the other two Champions grinned.

"So - is everyone ready?" Karkaroff asked, switching back to English "Dumbledore will be in in a moment to explain The Task to you, and decide what order you go in" Four nods of assent came back, then Karkaroff looked at Hermione "I am sorry you are involved in this, Miss Potter-Granger - if I had had my way, The Tournament would have been declared a draw, and another one started"

"That's possible?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Not directly, no" He shook his head "But the judges could have changed the three Tasks to be something else - three games of snap - and the entire thing could have been done in a day"

"So why wasn't it?" Fleur asked curiously.

"Of the five of us, only two agreed to do that. We were outvoted by the other three" He replied neutrally, glancing towards the tent entrance. Hermione followed his gaze, then rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess" Karkaroff nodded.

"So this is the way it is" He paused "And it was suggested that our stance - the two who voted for a draw - was more about self-interest than any desire for fairness" He shook his head, then continued in a slightly quieter tone "I have noticed you and my student have become a lot closer....."

"Headmaster" Viktor said in a low, warning tone, but Karkaroff raised his hands.

"All I was going to say is that I am quite happy about it" He looked at Viktor "Although I know I should not get involved in my students' personal lives, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, Viktor, and I am quite glad you have found someone" He smiled as the two students blushed "However, the same person who opposed the game of snap also voiced doubts about the two of you, so please be wary"

"Yes, Headmaster" They replied in unison, making Karkaroff smile again.

"And since Albus and Olympe are about to walk in, I will yield the floor to them" He smiled, then raised his voice "Good luck - all of you - and I will talk to you two after the event" He grinned as they all nodded, then turned as Dumbledore, Maxime, Crouch and Ludo Bagman walked in to the tent.

"Good morning!" Dumbledore smiled genially "In a few moments, you will be starting the first of the three Tasks, and so Mr Crouch will.... yes, Miss Delacour?"

"Professor Dumbledore - were you aware that a reporter named Rita Skeeter was allowed to come in to this tent and start asking us all sorts of questions?" Fleur asked in a neutral voice. Maxime turned to stare at the Hogwarts' Headmaster.

"Is this true Dumbledore? I thought we had agreed that the press would not be allowed to talk to The Champions except in formal settings?"

"I was aware that she was on the grounds - she is here to cover The First Task - but no, I did not know she had come here" Dumbledore shook his head "I spoke to her editor and made it clear the extent to which the press would have access - perhaps I need to do it again"

"Perhaps you would like me to do it?" Bagman asked with a friendly smile "Barney is a friend of mine - I might be able to convince him to keep her on a tighter leash"

"Thank you, Ludo" Dumbledore nodded, then turned to the other two Headteachers "I apologise - while Miss Skeeter is known for being ambitious, I hadn't realise just how far she might be willing to push the rules" He looked at the four Champions "You are, of course, under no obligation to talk to her, outside of the official press conferences"

"Thank you, Headmaster" Fleur gave a polite smile, while the other three merely nodded.

"Very well - Bartemius, if you would?" The younger man nodded, and stepped forward.

"Inside this bag are four tokens. If you could gather round..." He waited until they were in a circle in front of him "And Miss Delacour?" Fleur slipped her hand in, and pulled out a small circular token with a number one on it. She flipped it over, and found a picture of a red dragon.

"The Chinese Fireball - interesting" He offered the bag to Hermione. She pulled out a token with the number three, and a picture of a brown dragon.

"The Norwegian Ridgeback - oooh" Crouch held the bag between Lucy and Viktor. Lucy smiled, then gestured to Viktor, who nodded and pulled out another token.

"The Hungarian Horntail....." Crouch said quietly, then turned and held the bag out to Lucy, who pulled out the final token.

"And the Welsh Green" He smiled warmly "These tokens represent the challenge you are about to face. In the arena, there is a golden egg that you have to retrieve. This egg contains the clue to the next Task, and you will not be able to proceed without it" He grinned "However to get this egg, you have to get past a dragon - the type of each you will find on your token" Each of the Champions looked down at their tokens again "The order you go in is also determined by the number on your token, and - so that Miss Delacour doesn't lose out by going first, you must each remain in this tent until it is your turn"

"The arena is just being set up for Miss Delacour, so while we take our places at the judging table, someone will come and fetch Miss Delacour when it is her time" Dumbledore smiled "Good luck to you all!" He turned and swept out of the tent, followed by the other four adults. 

There were a few moments of silence, then Hermione turned to Fleur and Lucy.

"Anything close to what you were expecting?" She asked. The two girls shook their heads.

"We thought it might be a race, or a riding contest" Lucy replied, then added "Although neither of those were popular ideas"

"I thought it might be a survival thing" Fleur shrugged "See who can last the longest before running away?" She blushed at Viktor's amused smirk "But as Miss Doyle says - it wasn't my best moment"

"Call me Lucy" The Hufflepuff grinned, then looked at Viktor and Hermione "Have you two been working together?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded, taking Viktor's hand "I have no real desire to win, and just want everyone to come out of this alive, and more or less intact" 

"Why hasn't the...." Lucy started, then shook her head "The people who set the Tasks can't cheat, but we can?"

"If it isn't against the rules, is it really cheating?" Fleur smirked, glancing at Viktor and Hermione "I don't think the rules would stop two Champions working together, because they assume each Champion wants to win"

"That's what we came up with" Hermione admitted, then - with a glance at Viktor - added "Do you want to know what we came up with?" The other two girls looked at each other, then shrugged.

"We both know what we're going to do, so I don't see why not" Fleur nodded "And while I do want to win, I have to admit I don't want any of you to lose - if that makes sense"

"I want to win as well" Viktor admitted "But if I am beaten by someone better, I am not going to feel put out"

"MISS DELACOUR!" The Four Champions turned to see Professor Flitwick stood at the entrance to the tent "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Professor" She nodded, then - with a quick smile at the other three - she turned and walked out of the tent.

"And so it begins" Hermione said quietly.

xoxox

Harry and Luna watched as Fleur strode out in to the arena. 

"So - how do you think she'll do?" Luna asked quietly, not looking away from the lonely figure.

"Pretty good - she's got the Veela thing going for her, and from what I've heard she is pretty good at hexes" Harry shrugged, watching as Fleur drew her wand and approached the centre of the circle. They both fell silent as the cover over the cage vanished, followed by the cage a second later, leaving Fleur facing a full grown Chinese Fireball Dragon. 

"Vued Eper Te" Fleur yelled, and a beam of bright yellow light shot out of her wand. It hit the dragon between its eyes, and half a second later the creature bellowed in pain. 

"Blinding curse" Luna smiled "Interesting"

"You speak French?" Harry glanced at her, then looked back at Fleur who was ducking under the now randomly flailing tail.

"From the translation spell" She nodded with a smile, then winced as the dragon's tail shattered a rock, sending a chip flying in to Fleur's face "You didn't understand her?"

"Nope" Harry shook his head, then his eyes went wide as Fleur sprouted wings "Well - there's something you don't see every day" They both watched as Fleur flew over the head of the dragon, and down behind it.

"They don't usually do this in public" Luna remarked as Fleur grabbed the egg and flew backwards "She must be pretty determined" 

Fleur flew back over the dragon and landed a few feet away from the panel of judges. Her wings vanished and she walked up to the panel.

A second later, the cage re-appeared.

"And Miss Delacour completes the task!" Fudge's voice echoed around the arena "The judges will now confer, then announce their marks"

"Has anyone pointed out there are three British judges and only one from each of the other countries?" Harry whispered.

"Surprisingly, yes" Luna smirked "But the podium they are sat behind ensures a lack of bias and that they score fairly" 

"And the scores for Miss Delacour are...." 

Dumbledore raised his wand and flicked up a 5.

Karkaroff flicked up a 7.

Maxime flicked up an 8.

Crouch flicked up a 5.

Bagman flicked up a 6.

"Giving The Champion from Beauxbaton a score of 31!" The crowd burst in to applause and cheers as Fleur bowed and walked out of the arena.

"Not bad. But I think they might have marked low - as a starting thing" Luna said, then she took his hand and nodded towards the arena. He looked up, and sighed as Lucy walked in.

"Could we have done more to help?" He asked quietly.

"Would she have let you?" Luna replied. Harry shrugged.

"I suppose not" She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then she looked over the arena, and sucked in breath between her lips "What?"

"Cedric - yonder" They both looked over to where The Hufflepuff Seeker was staring down at the arena, a look of absolute dread on his face.

xoxox

"Miss Lucinda Doyle, representing Hogwarts' School" Fudge announced "Facing the Green Welsh" Cedric let a slight sigh of relief escape his lips, then he leaned forward, resting his hands on the barrier surrounding the seating area.

Welsh Greens weren't exactly friendly little puppies, but they were one of the more.... docile breeds. 

For a moment, Lucy stared up at the green dragon in front of her, then she raised her wand.

"INFLAMUS!" She yelled. Cedric grinned as a wall of bright white light shot in to the air, and Lucy used the distraction to duck behind a large rock.

"TARRAFAMUS!" She pointed her wand at the surrounding rocks, transforming them in to a pack of Jack Russell terriers. 

"Oh yes!" Cedric bounded to his feet applauding as the puppies ran around the arena. The dragon started jumping from side to side and ducking its head to snap at each one. 

"Come on Lucy - come on!" He whispered intently as she crept around the edge of the arena. He glanced back to where the dragon was still distracted by the transfigured dogs, then looked back as his girlfriend crept up behind the dragon.

As she reached the location of the egg, he realised he hadn't been breathing for nearly a minute, and let out a long slow exhalation of air, then quickly drew it back in as Lucy grabbed the egg and started to walk slowly backwards.

"RWARH!" The last of the terriers vanished in a burst of bright yellow flame, and - with a surprisingly smug look - the dragon took a step back. 

"Get out of there!" He yelled, even though he knew she wouldn't be able to hear him. Instead, she stared up at the back of the dragon's head, then raised her wand again, sending out a spray of small flying objects. A few seconds later, they started floating around in front of the dragon.

It snapped its head forward, and Lucy turned and bolted towards the edge of the arena at top speed.

As he reached the edge, Cedric let out a long, slow breath, then joined in the cheers filling the rest of the stadium.

"Miss Doyle completes the task!" Fudge cried jubilantly "And while it was in a slightly slower time than Miss Delacour, her use of transfiguration was fairly impressive and I have rarely seen a better casting of Darian's Light in my life" Cedric grinned proudly as Lucy walked over to the Judges.

"And Miss Doyle gets....."

Dumbledore flicked up a 7.

Karkaroff flicked up a 6.

Maxime flicked up an 7.

Crouch flicked up a 7.

Bagman flicked up a 8.

"....a score of 35, taking her in to the lead!" The stands exploded again, with everyone from Hogwarts applauding wildly.

"There will be a slight pause as the arena is reset for the second Hogwarts' Champion, Miss Hermione Potter-Granger" Cedric turned and pushed his way through the Hufflepuffs, heading towards the area where Lucy was sat.

xoxox

"I think your boyfriend would like to say hello" Fleur smiled, Lucy looked at her curiously, then turned as Cedric appeared beside her.

"Hello love" He said with a smile "Would it be entire inappropriate for me to worship at your feet?" 

"With everyone watching?" She gave him a seductive smile "Perhaps we should wait until we're alone" She looked out in to the arena "And I think you're going to want to watch this one" 

xoxox

"Hermione" Flitwick walked up to her "It's time" Hermione took a deep breath, then turned to Viktor.

"I know you think I am too young, but...." She looked at him for a moment, then he smiled softly.

 _"It's not that you're too young, but that I am too old"_ He replied quietly _"I don't want to be the one who makes you grow up before you're ready - to take your childhood"_ Hermione smiled fondly at him.

 _"You know the story I was going to tell you? About why the seven of us are friends?"_ Viktor nodded _"After this is over, I have a story to tell you. One that will possibly change your mind"_ He looked at her curiously, then smiled.

 _"That gives me even more of a reason to survive"_ He glanced at Flitwick, then slowly leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

A few moments later, he straightened up and she opened her eyes, smiling lovingly up at him.

"Hermione?" They both turned to see Flitwick still stood at the entrance to the tent. 

"Sorry, Professor" She blushed slightly, then looked up at Viktor "I will see you soon, my love"

"Take care - I'd hate to lose you" He kissed her on the cheek "Now - go kick some dragon ass"

"Sir, yes sir!" She gave him a snappy salute, then bounded over to where Flitwick was waiting "I'm ready"

xoxox

I strode out in to the arena, feeling like I could defeat anyone and anything that stood in my way. My first kiss - my first proper kiss! Who wouldn't be walking on air after something like that!

Then I saw the cage with the cover draped over it, and my mind snapped back to what I had to do.

"Miss Hermione Potter-Granger will be facing the Norwegian Ridgeback" Minister Fudge's voice cut through the fog in my mind, and, as the cover vanished and the cage disappeared, I raised my wand.

"Accio cloak!" I ducked behind a rock, then held up my hand. 

While I admit I am not as good as either of my siblings, or Bex, I have to say that the way I caught the cloak would have not been out of place in The World Cup. 

I undid the bindings and threw the cloak over myself. Once I was fully covered, I tapped myself on the head with my wand, and felt the familiar sensation of the scent changing spell flow over me.

I gave it five seconds to make sure, then I stood up and walked out from behind the rock. I stared up at the dragon, and grinned when I realised it wasn't paying any attention to me at all.

I glanced around the stadium, and almost yelled in surprise as my eyes flicked to the end of the Slytherin stands. 

I said a silent word of thanks to my friends, and then I raised my wand, and - thinking of my first kiss - whispered "Expecto Patronum".

The spectral image of my childhood friend shot out of my wand, appearing fully corporeal and real. She gave me a smile, then ran away and started jumping up and down in front of the dragon.

As Galinda predicted, the dragon went mental. It surged forward, straining at the chains holding it down and leaving the egg entirely unguarded.

Resisting the urge to yell in triumph - since the dragon had excellent hearing I thought it might be somewhat self-defeating - I ran over to where the egg was, picked it up, then ran up to stand in front of the judges.

"Thank you Emily" I whispered, then dispelled the patronus. A second later, I whipped the cloak off and held the egg up above my head.

For a few seconds, the entire arena was completely silent, except for the roar of the dragon as it was re-caged, then the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw stands burst into loud applause and cheering, along with the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. 

If you've never been applauded by nearly three hundred people at once, I can HIGHLY recommend it - it is quite a rush.

And then, just to make the day complete, I looked up at IT again. Sat at the far end of the Slytherin stands, The Clown was staring at me, looking so utterly and completely pissed off, that I couldn't help grinning.

"And the scores for Miss Potter-Granger are...." I admit - even though I had no real desire to win, I was curious what the five judges made of my performance.

A three? I rolled my eyes. Clearly I had pissed off Dumbledore more than I thought if he was willing to give me such a pathetic mark.

Moments later, I grinned again. Viktor's Professor had given me an eight, and Fleur's a six. Maybe they marked me down for using something outside of the arena - which didn't bode well for my boyfriend.

I almost gasped in surprise as Barty Crouch gave me an eight, and actually did let out an yell of joy as Ludo Bagman flashed up a nine! I mean - I knew I wasn't in first place, but the fact I was in second, by just one point, did make me feel kind of proud. 

"Which gives Miss Potter-Granger a score of 34, and moves her in to second place behind Miss Doyle" The stadium was filled with applause again as I bounded over to where Fleur and Lucy were sat. 

"Well done!" Lucy pulled me in to a hug, and - much to my surprise - Fleur did the same.

"Very impressive, Miss...." She started, but I waved my hand.

"Call me Minnie" I said before she could finish. She looked at me strangely, and I laughed "~Trust me - it's probably easier to pronounce than Hermione~"

"That is true" Fleur nodded "And that was very impressive" I grinned back at her, wondering if there was anything that could destroy my mood of jubilation. And then Fleur asked me a question, and I realised that yes - there was something.

"Can we expect the same from your boyfriend?"

xoxox

Hermione watched, fear gripping her heart, as Viktor strode in to the arena. The Durmstrang students were cheering heartily, while the rest of the stands were applauding politely. 

She knew she should be cheering as well, but watching the cover fall off - revealing the largest of the dragons so far - made her want to run down and help him.

"You can't" She glanced sideways and realised Cedric was watching her with a slight smile on his face.

"Can't what?"

"Can't run down and help him" She stared at him, confused.

"How did you know?" He smiled, then looked over at Lucy. Hermione followed his gaze, then smiled "I'm sorry - it never...."

"You've had a lot on your mind" He grinned kindly at her "I've only had to worry about Lucy - you get to worry about your boyfriend AND fight a dragon as well" She laughed.

"True" 

"And Viktor Krum gets the egg in the fastest time of The Task!" Hermione looked round in surprise to find Viktor holding up his egg in front of the judges.

"What the hell happened?" She exclaimed, then turned back to Cedric to find him grinning slightly.

"Two nights ago, your boyfriend came and asked if I would be willing to distract you while he was taking his turn" Cedric nodded down towards Viktor "He thought you'd prefer not watching him"

"But how did he know....." She started, then trailed off. Cedric watched her for a moment, then tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up "Yes?"

"You do know you trailed off halfway through a sentence, right?"

"What? Oh - yes" She shook her head "Sorry" She looked down at the judges flicked their scores in to the air, and smiled as she realised he'd got the same score as she had.

"So with The First Task complete, Miss Doyle of Hogwarts is in the lead, Miss Potter-Granger and Mr Krum are in second, and Miss Delacour is in fourth" Fudge smiled as he announced the results "The next task will take place in the last week of February!" There was a burst of applause and cheers as Fudge cancelled the amplification spell on his voice and walked over to the judges.

"Joint second place. Not bad, Miss Potter-Granger" Lucy smiled.

"Thank you" Hermione turned to Fleur "You did well - I'm sorry no one else agreed"

"I did okay" Fleur shrugged "Watching the three of you.... I think I am....." She trailed off, frowning, then continued in French "~Out of my depth~"

"Maybe you'll do better next time" Lucy grinned, then looked down at the egg "Any ideas?"

"I'd suggest hard-boiling, but I don't know if I have a pan big enough" Hermione said with a laugh, then she jumped to her feet as Viktor came over. She flung her arms around him "Thank you my dear" He hugged her back.

"For what?"

"For Cedric" She smiled up at him "He kept me talking while you were in the arena, and I missed it all" 

"Good" He kissed her on the forehead "I will thank him later"

"You are very sweet, you know" She paused "Can I call you sweet? It's not too insulting?"

 _"You can call me whatever you like, dearest"_ He bent over and kissed her softly on the lips _"Although if you could avoid things like kitten and snuggle-bunny, I would consider it a kindness"_ She burst out laughing, causing the other three students to look at her.

"Sorry" She blushed.

"So - what happens now?" Fleur asked, looking around.

"You may all return to the school" They looked round as Madame Maxime walked over to the group "There is a feast in around an hour, and I presume you would all want to have a shower first" She looked down at Fleur "I am very proud of you, my little flower"

"I came last" Fleur replied in a mournful voice, staring at the ground, but her teacher reached out and tilted her head upwards until their eyes met.

"~You did all that was asked of you, and were hampered by going first~" She said in a surprisingly soft voice "~Now go - freshen up, and I will see you at dinner, head held high~"

"Yes, Madame Maxime" Fleur bounded to her feet, looking slightly happier. She nodded to the others, then turned and left.

"Viktor - can you meet me and my brother in the entrance hall in about half an hour?" Hermione said quietly so that only her boyfriend could hear her "We have something to tell you"

"Of course" He smiled, then looked at Lucy "Congratulations, Miss Doyle"

"Thank you, Mr Krum" She smiled back, then together she and Cedric left the Champions area, followed a moment later by Viktor and Hermione.

xoxox

Half an hour later, Hermione led Viktor and Harry in to Myrtle's bathroom.

 _"We have a story to tell you, my dear"_ Hermione said after Harry had sealed the door _"I should have told you a while ago, but I was worried that - once you hear it - you wouldn't want to be friends with me"_ He raised one eyebrow curiously.

 _"Let me guess - you are secretly in love with Harry and want to marry both of us?"_ Hermione stared at him with a look of bemusement, while Harry bit his lip, trying not to laugh. A few moments later, Hermione grinned.

 _"How did you guess?"_ Viktor laughed _"No - I am not secretly in love with my brother, nor do I want to marry him"_ She glanced at Harry _"No offence"_

_"None taken"_

_"No - this relates to why the seven of us are so close, and to the fall of Lord Voldemort thirteen years ago"_ She paused _"You said you were worried about taking my childhood away from me? Well - someone already did that"_ He opened his mouth, but she held up her hand _"It's not what you think"_

 _"How do you know?"_ He asked curiously.

 _"Because it is not what anyone thinks"_ Harry said, a serious look on his face _"Just let her tell you our story"_ " Viktor nodded, then looked back at Hermione.

 _"Everyone knows how Lord Voldemort died"_ Hermione said, glancing at her brother _"But everyone is wrong"_


	24. Year 4 - Under The Rose

"McGonagall - three o'clock" Hermione looked up with a slight grin at Sally's pronouncement.

"You know how tempted I am to say that it's actually quarter past seven" She grinned at her friend.

"I actually do know that" Sally smirked.

"Then I will skip it, and move straight on to wondering if we can make a break for it, and escape before she stops us" Hermione looked around to find McGonagall stood behind her "That would be a no then?"

"Apparently so, Miss Potter-Granger" McGonagall stared down at her "Are you aware that The Yule Ball is two weeks away?"

"Yes, Professor" Hermione smiled "Given that it is all anyone is discussing, it would be hard not to notice" She smirked at Sally "Especially since four of us spent most of the last month looking at ball gowns" 

"And are you aware that the four Champions are required to lead off The Ball with the first dance?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Professor" Hermione nodded "And along with my dress buying I have been practising my dancing" 

"She has" Sally confirmed "Did you know that Xyon is a phenomenal ballroom dancer?" McGonagall looked at her expressionlessly "Well - he is"

"And I am sure he will excel himself on the night of The Ball, however there is a matter to discuss with Miss Potter-Granger that is slightly more important than Mr Longbottom's social life" 

"Of course" Sally grinned "Discuss away" McGonagall sniffed, then turned back to Hermione.

"While generally I would not concern myself with matters such as this, the point I am trying to make is that you will require a date to the dance, Miss Potter-Granger - otherwise you will not be able to take part in the first dance" 

"And that would be a bad thing?" Hermione asked curiously, trying not to grin.

"It would bring shame and disgrace on your house, your family and your school" McGonagall replied "Something I would think you would want to avoid"

"She is right" Sally nodded "You wouldn't want to bring shame on your family" Hermione snorted in amusement, then turned back to McGonagall.

"While I am not sure it is any of your business, I actually already have a date for The Ball, Professor, so you can put your mind at ease - I will not bring shame on the school, my family or The House of Atreus" She grinned "Is that all, because I really should finish my potions homework"

"If I may - who are you going to the dance with?" McGonagall asked, looking slightly apprehensive.

"She is going with Professor Snape" Sally said in a deadpan voice "That's why she wants to get her homework done - so he won't be bugging her about it during The Ball" 

"Very droll, Miss Perks" McGonagall shook her head "Miss Potter-Granger - may I ask who you are going with?"

"Not that I see what concern it is of yours, but I am going with my boyfriend, Professor" Hermione smiled.

"And who might that be?"

xoxox

Dumbledore stared across his desk at McGonagall.

"She is attending the dance with Viktor Krum?"

"Yes, Albus" Dumbledore leaned forward, interlacing his fingers under his chin.

"Are you aware of the problems this will cause?" He asked quietly "Is it serious?"

"I believe they have been.... friendly since Mr Krum first arrived at Hogwarts" McGonagall replied "And in recent weeks, they have been spending a lot of time together - including taking walks around the grounds, holding hands" She paused "And while I am not usually one to listen to gossip and rumour, a few staff have said they have observed them....."

"I believe the current idiom is necking" Dumbledore said, making McGonagall smile.

"So while I can not say if they will end up together, I would say that they are more than friends" McGonagall finished. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"This is going to cause problems, Minerva. Problems for The Tournament, problems for Miss Potter-Granger if her relationship with this boy gets out, problems for Harry when the world learns who his sister is dating...." He shook his head "Do you believe she could be persuaded to find a more suitable boyfriend?" She shook her head almost at once.

"Somehow I suspect the people Miss Potter-Granger would be willing to listen to probably wouldn't agree with us" Dumbledore smiled.

"And the ones that agree with us?" He shook his head before she could reply "Very well - the main problem this is going to create is for The Second Task" She looked at him curiously "It was decided that we would use each Champion's date as the object they need to find in The Second Task" 

"And if Miss Potter-Granger goes with Mr Krum....." McGonagall trailed off, nodding in understanding "Could The Tournament Judges change the rules? To prevent Champions from going together?" Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully.

"I could talk it over with Bartemius and Ludo" He nodded "And while it would not stop them spending the evening together, and would not prevent future problems in regard to her House, it would at least solve the issue of The Second Task" He stood up "If you would excuse me, Minerva - I think I should visit The Ministry as soon as possible"

xoxox

"Honey?" Sidney glanced at the note that the owl had just delivered, then turned to his wife.

"Yes, love?" 

"Percy Weasley is outside, and wants to talk to us" She stopped, then glanced out of the window.

"Did he say what he wanted?" She asked, still staring at the young man stood at the end of the drive.

"Not specifically, but he said it was to do with Minnie and Viktor" He handed her the letter, and she glanced through it "Should I let him in?"

"I don't see why not" She shrugged "We can still call a Code Black if it turns out he's up to no good"

"True" He nodded, then grinned "Okay then - lets go see what he wants"

xoxox

Percy smiled as Sidney and Jennifer approached the end of the drive.

"Thank you - I didn't know if you'd want to listen to me or not" He said gratefully.

"Ginny says you are one of the good guys, and we have learned to trust our children's instincts" Jennifer smiled, then held out her hand "Would you like to come inside?" He returned her smile, then took her hand.

xoxox

"So what would you like to discuss with us?" Jennifer asked as the three of them sat down in the kitchen "And - would you like a drink?"

"No - thank you" He shook his head "I can't stay long - they will miss me at work" 

"You're playing hookie?" Sidney laughed.

"Pretty much, yeah" Percy grinned at him "But after what I overheard earlier today, I think that you'll understand" He paused, and his smile faded "Professor Dumbledore came to visit my boss this morning"

"Your boss?"

"I work for Mr Crouch - one of the judges" 

"The guy Hermione thinks is a....." Sidney started, then trailed off, blushing slightly.

"You can say it" Percy laughed "I was assigned to him when I started at The Ministry - it wasn't my choice" He shook his head "Anyway - he had a visit from our illustrious Headmaster this morning. Professor Dumbledore was trying to convince him to add a codicil to The Tournament Rules" 

"Is that even allowed?" Jennifer frowned.

"Well - yes and no" Percy admitted "If three of the five judges agree, then some rules can be changed"

"And since Dumbledore has Bagman and your boss in his pocket, he will always get his way?"

"Pretty much" Percy nodded "However, it is only supposed to be used for certain areas of the rules"

"What areas?"

"Mostly to do with the safety of The Champions" Percy smiled "Or the safety of anyone watching any of The Tasks" He paused "Once, there was a vote to change a task when it became apparent that - if it was held - there was a good chance the majority of the crowd would die"

"How...." Sidney started, then shook his head "You know what? I don't want to know"

"Anyway - those are the only times that the judges can interfere, and they definitely can not interfere in The Champions' love lives" Jennifer and Sidney exchanged horrified glances, then turned back to Percy.

"He is trying to interfere in our daughter's love life?" Jennifer asked.

"He wants Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman to vote with him to prevent Hermione attending the dance with Viktor Krum" Percy said, nodding "He didn't mention her by name, but since his exact request was that the rules be amended to stop two Champions from attending The Ball together, I thought it was fairly obvious"

"Did he give a reason?" 

"Well - he told Mr Crouch that if two Champions came together, there would be a lot of press coverage suggesting that they are working together to cheat" Percy paused "But given what I know about Dumbledore, you can be pretty sure that is not his actual reason" He tilted his head to one side "At least not his only one" Jennifer and Sidney both leaned back in their chairs, looking thoughtful.

"Well - we know he is obsessed with our son, because of The Prophecy" Jennifer said after a few moments "Could he be trying to keep Viktor away from Minnie so that he is kept away from Harry as well?" She realised Percy was staring at her in confusion "You know what - it doesn't matter. I take it there's something we can do about this?"

"There is" Percy grinned "If you can get a note to Madame Maxime or Professor Karkaroff, reminding them about the limitations to the rule changes, then they can use the rules to veto the change" 

"And you think they'll do that?" 

"According to Ginny, Viktor's Headmaster is happy that his student has found someone who makes him happy" He paused "Someone who makes Viktor happy, not Karkaroff, obviously"

"We were hoping" Jennifer laughed.

"And Madame Maxime is not a big fan of Dumbledore, and would probably jump at the chance to screw him over" He grinned "So if the two of them agree to help you, I think you can head this off" He paused "And, with that, I should be returning"

"Would you like us to keep your name out of this?" Sidney asked, and Percy nodded.

"While I might not like my boss, I do kind of like my job" He grinned "Plus if I keep my job, I can hopefully me of more help to you in the future"

"Then we will just mention it in an off hand manner, and see what the Heads make of it" Sidney smiled "Thank you - we are in your debt"

"Considering what you've done for Ginny, I think you have a long way to go before you are in my debt" He stood up "And I really should be going - my lunch hour is almost up, and I should be getting back" 

"I will walk you out" Jennifer stood up as well, then - at his surprised look - added "The wards work both ways - if someone doesn't come with you, you'll be knocked unconscious and catapulted across the road, and I think that would be a bad way to repay you for your help" 

xoxox

Blaise looked up from the library table, and blinked in surprise as the communications crystal light up. He glanced around, checking he was alone, then he pulled out his wand and tapped the crystal twice.

A moment later, Jennifer's image appeared over the top if it.

"Mrs Potter-Granger?" His confusion deepened "Were you looking for your children?"

"No, but thank you" Jennifer smiled "I need to talk to Professor Karkaroff or Madame Maxime, and I was hoping you could help me" Blaise stared at her curiously for a few moments.

"You don't want Snidge?" He asked.

"Dumbledore is trying to get the judges to change the rules so that Hermione can't go to The Ball with Viktor" Jennifer said, anger tingeing her tone.

"Okay then" Blaise stood up and started pulling his books together "Do you have a preference?" 

"I'd suggest Viktor's Headmaster, if possible" Jennifer replied "From what Minnie has said, he is very supportive of their relationship?"

"Pretty much, yeah" Blaise nodded "Okay then" He picked up the crystal, prompting a moan from Jennifer "Mrs Potter-Granger?"

"I think I'm going to disconnect - the movement is making me a little queasy" She closed her eyes "Can you call me back when you get there?"

"Of course" Blaise smiled sympathetically, then - as her image vanished - he slipped the crystal in to his pocket and picked up the rest of his books. 

xoxox

Half an hour later, Blaise walked along the gangplank of the Durmstrang ship, crossed to the main cabin and knocked. A few moments later, the door opened, and Karkaroff looked out.

_"Yes? What do you want?"_

_"Professor Karkaroff, I am here on behalf of Hermione Potter-Granger's mother - she would like to talk to you about her daughter and your Head-Boy"_ Blaise replied _"May I come in?"_ Karkaroff stared at him for a moment, then nodded and stood to one side. 

_"Thank you"_ He pulled the crystal out of his pocket as Karkaroff closed the door _"Mrs Potter-Granger is not magical...."_

"So it would be helpful if I spoke in English?" Karkaroff smiled and Blaise nodded. He tapped the crystal twice.

"Mrs Potter-Granger" He said in a commanding voice, and a moment later, Jennifer's image appeared again "I am in Professor Karkaroff's cabin, but I haven't told him what this is about" He stood to one side and the Durmstrang teacher moved in front of the crystal, looking at it with a slight expression of wonder.

"Professor Karkaroff - thank you for agreeing to speak to me" Jennifer smiled "I won't take up much of your time, but I thought I should let you know of something that is going to happen this evening" 

"Something that involves my student?" He asked, and she nodded "Please continue"

"Thank you" She smiled "It's like this...."

xoxox

"So - have you worked out what the egg means yet?" Ginny and Harry sat opposite Hermione in The Great Hall. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I've only had it five weeks" She said with a smile "And while I might well be the smartest witch of our generation, there are limits"

"Even when she is aided by the best seeker in a generation?" Ginny grinned, then whipped her hand up to catch the bread bun Hermione threw at her "Even if I'm not the best, you have to do well.... urk!" She shook her head as another bread bun bounced off it.

"Very impressive" Harry laughed "So - you aren't getting anywhere?"

"No" Hermione sighed "We've tried scanning it, touching it, casting numerous spells on it...." She paused, then blushed "I even tried talking to it in parseltongue"

"And that didn't work?" Harry asked curiously.

"Surprisingly, no" She shook her head "Our next plan involves subjecting it to the four magical elements" Ginny nodded, but Harry frowned.

"Magical elements?"

"Earth, Air, Fire and Water" Ginny explained "Back in the midsts of time people thought they were the building blocks of the world"

"And they actually learned the truth?" Harry exclaimed.

"Surprising, I know" Hermione nodded "Anyway - we're going to do the magical element thing after Christmas, since we wanted to take a bit of a break" 

"The next Task is only eight weeks after that" Ginny pointed out, but Hermione smiled.

"I know, but we've been working on it almost none stop for five weeks, and if we don't take a break, we're going to go mad" 

"How would we tell?" Harry grinned. Hermione smiled back at him.

"I love you too, brother of mine"

"He is loveable, isn't he?" Luna bounded over with Neville following at a slightly more sedate pace. She dropped a kiss on Harry's forehead, then looked over at Hermione "So how has my Jamie annoyed you this time?"

xoxox

"Madame Maxime - might I have a word?"

xoxox

"Lucy asked me to give you a message" Neville said, looking around and lowering his voice.

"She did?" Hermione asked, also lowering her voice.

"Yes" Neville paused, then blushed slightly. Ginny raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Cel? Something you want to share?" She asked with a sly grin. Neville smiled back, then turned back to Hermione.

"Lucy suggested that you might want to take a bath" He said, blushing again. 

xoxox

"Thank you for coming" Karkaroff and Maxime walked in to Dumbledore's office to find the Headmaster, Bartemius Crouch and Ludo Bagman waiting for them.

"You said it was urgent" Karkaroff sat down "Something to do with The Tournament" Maxime sat down next to him, and folded her hands on her lap.

"I don't know if either of you are aware of this, but it is becoming apparent that two of the Champions might be working together" Dumbledore said, watching for any reaction from either of the other Head Teachers, but when there wasn't any, he continued "We have spoken before, Igor, about the closeness between your Head Boy and Miss Potter-Granger" 

"I remember" Karkaroff nodded "If I recall, you accused all of my students of being followers of a mass-murdering maniac" Maxime's eyes widened slightly.

"It is my impression that they have now started dating, and that they worked together for The First Task" Dumbledore continued, ignoring Karkaroff's words "And that they are continuing to work together for The Second Task" He stared at Karkaroff. The Durmstrang Headmaster stared back, then shrugged.

"I don't generally concern myself with my students' love lives, Albus" He replied calmly "From what I have seen of her, Miss Potter-Granger is a very strong willed young woman and is very unlikely to put up with Mr Krum's attentions if she didn't want them, so I don't see that it is any of my business"

"And the accusation of cheating?" Crouch asked.

"What accusation?" Maxime asked curiously "I have heard no accusation of cheating"

"Miss Potter-Granger and Mr Krum are working together on The Second Task!" Bagman shouted "Albus just said so!"

"And that is cheating?" Karkaroff frowned.

"Yes!" Crouch and Bagman said in unison.

"Why?" Karkaroff and Maxime turned to Dumbledore and looked at him curiously "Albus? Are you accusing these two students of cheating?" Dumbledore smiled back at him.

"As you are both well aware, there are no rules prohibiting Champions working together" He said, still smiling "And while I think it might be somewhat against the spirit of The Tournament, I am also aware it is not something we can do anything about while The Tournament is in progress" He paused as the other two Headteachers nodded, then continued "However, there is the matter of public perception"

"The Tournament is supposed to be about strengthening the ties between the schools, yes?" Maxime asked.

"Of course" Bagman nodded.

"It is my understanding that Miss Potter-Granger, and her friends, have gone out of their way to make our students feel welcome" She nodded towards Karkaroof "Indeed - Miss Delacour and her sister speak very highly of them, especially...." She paused, as if thinking "Mr Zabini and Miss Lovegood"

"Yes, but...."

"I am also impressed with Miss Potter-Granger's study group, and am planning to introduce such a group when I return to school after The Tournament" She continued.

"That is as maybe, however...."

"And while two or more Champions working together might be unusual, it is not as if they can actually help each other during The Tasks themselves" She finished with a smile "The rules are clear on that, and I have made sure that Miss Delacour is aware of this"

"As is Mr Krum" Karkaroff nodded "He has also made sure Miss Potter-Granger is aware of this - he didn't want her trying to help him without knowing what might happen as a result" 

"And that is very wise" Dumbledore said firmly, making the other two Headteachers exchange amused glances "However when Miss Potter-Granger and Mr Krum appear at The Ball as a couple I am afraid it will cause a lot of unfavourable stories in the press, and problems within the wider community" 

"They are a couple, Albus" Karkaroff said seriously "What would you have me do? Tell my student who he can and cannot date?"

"Miss Potter-Granger is under age" Crouch said calmly "Would you really want to subject her to stories about her love life appearing in the press every day? To rumours and gossip about her and Mr Krum?" 

"Have you talked to Miss Potter-Granger about this?" Maxime asked "Or at least her parents?"

"I was hoping to protect her from any knowledge of this" Dumbledore replied smoothly "I thought that if we could ensure she does not attend The Ball with Mr Krum, then the stories might not emerge" Maxime stared at him with a slightly confused look.

"You asked us here to vote on whether or not Two Champions can attend The Ball together?" She asked, her tone dripping with disbelief.

"I thought it would be the best way....." Dumbledore started, but he trailed off as both Karkaroff and Maxime stood up "Do I take it you don't agree?"

"It is not a matter of agreeing or disagreeing, Professor Dumbledore" Karkaroff said with a shake of his head "The voting system was put in place to ensure the safety of The Champions and of the crowds. It was not put in place for individual teachers to dictate their will over the Champions" He glanced at the two Ministry representatives, then turned back "We are not going to vote the love lives of our students, and unless you have anything else to discuss, I believe our business is concluded" He looked at Maxime "Olympe?"

"I have nothing more to add" She smiled, then together they walked out of the office, leaving the three British wizards staring after them.

xoxox

"A bath?" Ginny and Luna stared at Neville in surprise "Why does Lucy want Snidge to take a bath?" 

"She didn't say" Neville admitted "But she also suggested that the Prefects Bathroom on the third floor might be a good place to do it" He leaned forward "She said to say that you would need to know the smell of dust after the rain" Hermione looked at him in confusion, then smiled.

"Thank you" She paused "Nis? GW? Would you like to come with me?"

"Of course" Luna smiled, and Ginny nodded. Harry opened his mouth, then closed it again "Jamie?"

"I was going to ask why she wanted you two instead of me, and then the whole bath thing clicked" He blushed. Luna grinned at him, then leaned over and whispered something in his ear that made his eyes go wide.

"Anyway....." He said, blushing an even brighter red "Oh look - Mr Finch!" They all turned to see Blaise stood at the entrance to The Great Hall, talking with Karkaroff. After a few moments, Blaise grinned, and shook the Durmstrang Professor's hand. 

"Any ideas?" Neville asked curiously, but everyone shook their heads as Blaise and Karkaroff parted company and Blaise turned and walked in to The Hall. He walked up to the table, then stopped as he realised everyone was staring at him.

"Yes - it is my real hair" He said. 

"That explains a lot" Harry grinned.

"We were just curious what Professor Karkaroff wanted with you?" Hermione asked. Blaise turned to her, and smiled.

"How about you ask me after Christmas?" He said softly. She stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay then" She looked around "Where is your better half? I have a favour to ask"

"I think she's with your better half, having a bit of a fly round the Quidditch Pitch" Blaise grinned.

"He's been wanting to do some more flying - ever since he out flew the dragon, he's been itching to get back on a broom" Hermione nodded, then looked around "Anyone else want to go and see how he's doing?" 

xoxox

"Was it anything we need to know?" Harry asked Blaise quietly as they all walked towards the Quidditch Pitch. Blaise looked ahead to where Hermione and Luna were engaged in a discussion about how much fire damage a broom could sustain before crashing, then turned back to Harry.

"No - not now at least" He smiled "I promise I will tell you all after Christmas, but for now, it's not important"

xoxox

"Jen? We've got a letter from Professor Karkaroff" Sidney fed the owl half a slice of bacon, then - as it flew out of the window again - he looked down at the note.

"Already?" His wife walked up beside him and read over his shoulder "Oh yes!" She exclaimed, then looked at her husband as he sighed "Hon? What's wrong?"

"I'm glad Dumbledore didn't get his way, but I have to admit - the idea of not letting my daughter go to a ball with a young man four years older than her did have some appeal" He said, a slight smile on his face.


	25. Year 4 - Halfway Out Of The Dark

Harry stood behind the sofa, watching as a stream of girls came down from their dormitories. And while he had no desire to be going to The Ball with any of them, he could not deny that there were plenty of beautiful girls in his House.

"Miss Brown, Miss Patil" He tilted his head politely as Lavender and Parvati walked past him. They returned his nod, then joined up with Dean and Seamus. He turned back to see Alicia and Angelina walk over to where Fred and George were waiting.

"No date, Potter?" He looked round to find Ron stood behind him.

"I am waiting for my sister - we are going...."

"You're going with your sister?" Ron burst in to laughter "What's the matter - did Loony get wise and find someone better" He looked Harry up and down "Wouldn't be hard, after all" Harry merely stared back at him, then turned back to the stairs.

"At least he has a date" Katie Bell nodded to Harry as she walked over to where her date was stood "I understand you will be spending the night here?" Ron blushed, causing Harry to bite his lip to prevent himself laughing.

"S'better than going with your sister" Ron snarled. Harry opened his mouth, then closed it again as Hermione appeared in the archway.

"My lady" He walked over and gave her a slight bow. She beamed happily at him, then took his proffered arm.

"Viktor said he would meet us down there" She said, looking around.

"Nissa and Lin will be there as well - everyone is meeting up in The Entrance Hall" He looked over at her "May I say you look amazing tonight?"

"You may" She grinned.

"You look amazing tonight" He said, making her laugh.

"Thank you. You look quite spiffy yourself" 

"Why thank you m'am" He mimed touching his forelock, then his face became slightly more serious "You know it will be a story"

"I know" She nodded "But there is something you should remember"

"Oh yes?"

"A creature from outer space wants to rip of our heads and spit down our necks, then use our bodies as marionettes in his theatre of pain" She said in the same, calm voice.

"Well - when you compare it to that...." He replied with a laugh.

"You've gotta have perspective"

xoxox

"Miss Lovegood, Miss Ginny" Flitwick smiled as the two Ravenclaws "If I may - you both look very nice this evening" 

"You may" Luna nodded, blushing slightly "You also look very dashing, sir"

"Thank you" He grinned "Are your young gentlemen on their way?"

"Jamie is coming down with Snidge" Luna said, glancing across to where Viktor was leaning against a pillar "And Xyon will be coming along with Bex and Mr Finch" She paused "And now I am worried that one day I'm going to forget my friends' actual names"

"Don't worry Susan, we'll remind you" Luna laughed as Sally, Neville and Blaise walked up to them. They each nodded to Flitwick, then looked around.

"Nothing from our Gryffindor contingent?" Blaise asked.

"Jamie said they'll be down shortly" Luna supplied "You know how long he takes in the bathroom" The others laughed. 

"Why is Viktor over there?" Blaise asked, glancing to where The Durmstrang student was now pacing back and forth "Didn't he want to join you?"

"I think he is worried about Miss Skeeter" Flitwick responded, pointing in to The Hall.

"She's here?" Neville asked in surprise "Dumbledore agreed to having a reporter in school?"

"I believe that he wasn't given much of a choice" Flitwick replied quietly "Getting The Tournament was quite a big coup publicity for Minister Fudge, and I think he is trying to make the most of it while it is going on"

"Wonderful" Ginny rolled her eyes "Are the Prewit-French laws in place?"

"Of course" Flitwick nodded "While Minister Fudge wants this to be a success, I suspect he doesn't want to anger the mower powerful members of The Wizengamot" He smiled at Ginny "Which does include your parents, Miss Potter-Granger"

"So Snidge and FB should be safe?" She asked hopefully.

"Assuming Miss Skeeter doesn't do anything underhand" Flitwick replied, then grinned as the others laughed "I will ask Pomona to keep an eye out as well" 

"Thank you" Ginny grinned.

"Wasn't Prewit Molly's maiden name?" Neville asked. Ginny nodded with a smile.

"My great Aunt Verity was one of the authors of the bill" She said proudly "Along with her friend Arthon...."

"Arthon?" Neville asked, but Ginny shushed him, pointing up the stairs. Everyone turned, and a reverent silence fell over the group as Hermione walked down the stairs, Harry a few steps behind her.

xoxox

Viktor took a deep breath, then strode past the assembled group as Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry stop, then take a few steps back.

"You look beautiful" He said quietly. Hermione smiled back at him.

"Thank you" She ducked her head bashfully "You look very handsome" He smiled back at her, then held out his hand.

"Would you accompany me to The Ball, my lady?" She tilted her head to one side, looking up at him.

"Yes, my Lord" She performed a polite curtsey, then took his hand.

They walked over to the rest of the group, and Hermione couldn't help blushing as she saw the looks on their faces.

"Thank you" She said, still blushing "And if I may return the compliment, you all look wonderful" She grinned as they blushed as well, then turned to Flitwick "Good evening, Professor"

"Miss Potter-Granger" He gave a slight bow, then looked at the others "If you would like to go inside, The Ball will be starting shortly" He saw Hermione look at him hopefully "Sadly that does not include you, Hermione"

"Rats" She snapped her fingers, while Viktor smiled fondly.

"Worried about leading off The Ball, Hermione?" Fleur asked as she and Roger Davies walked up to the couple.

"Maybe a little" Hermione replied "But having such a sweet and wonderful boyfriend makes it a lot easier" Viktor smiled at her.

"It is true" Lucy and Cedric came up from the other side, both smiling.

"Indeed" Fleur nodded.

"I'm glad we serve a purpose" Viktor said with a smile, making the other two boys laugh.

"Oh - you do more than that" Hermione turned and kissed him on the nose "You also hold my coat" Everyone laughed, then turned as Flitwick walked up to them.

"The Ball is about to start, so if you could make your way in to The Hall? Miss Doyle, then Miss Delacour, then Mr Krum and Miss Potter-Granger" He followed the three couples in, moving to stand to one side as the music started.

xoxox

"May I have this dance?" Hermione and Viktor turned as Harry and Luna walked over to them.

"You may, but wouldn't you rather dance with your sister?" Viktor asked, making Harry laugh. A moment later, he took Luna's hand and they twirled away across the dance floor. Harry and Hermione watched them for a moment, then he took her hand, and they started dancing.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Min?" He asked as they waltzed round the room.

"Min?" She raised her eyebrows. He smiled.

"As much as we hate to admit it, the nicknames are related to our war, and I wanted to leave that outside for the night" She smiled back at him.

"You are so sweet" She said, blinking suddenly "And, to answer your question, I am having a wonderful time" She looked over to where Luna and Viktor were laughing at a shared joke "He is....." She paused, then sighed "He is everything I've dreamed of"

"Really?" Harry smiled fondly "When you were little you dreamed about a Bulgarian Seeker who would be your competitor in a magical competition?" Hermione laughed.

"I wouldn't have phrased it exactly like that" She admitted, still smiling "But yeah - when Emily and I talked about our dream guy...." She trailed off, staring in to the distance. 

"Tall, dark and handsome?" Harry asked, and she nodded, blushing slightly "I'm glad you've found someone, sis" 

"And how are you and Luna doing?" She asked, and Harry grinned.

"Very well, thank you" He twirled her around, making her laugh "I have to admit, I never really thought about girls when I was young - mostly I dreamed of escaping from the Dursleys" She quickly pulled him in to a hug, then continued dancing "And as odd as it sounds, now that I have seen what a proper family is, I have to admit - I think I want something like that"

"And you think Luna is the one?" She smiled as he nodded "Then is it okay if I admit that - when we first met - I thought she was a little odd"

"Oh - she is" Harry grinned at the stunned expression on her face "But that's what makes her so perfect" Hermione stared at him for a few moments, then laughed. 

"You are very suited for each other, you know" He grinned.

"I do" She smiled back at him, and they continued to dance, paying no attention to the bug that flew away from them, towards one of the tables.

xoxox

Luna and Viktor walked back to the table the eight of them were sharing. 

_"You dance very well"_ Viktor said as he pulled out her chair.

 _"Thank you"_ " Luna smiled as she sat down _"You are very good as well"_

 _"Would you believe it is part of Quidditch training?"_ " He asked, sitting down next to her _"It helps with balance and agility and so on"_

 _"So if my Harry becomes a professional, he will learn to dance as well?"_ She smiled at the thought.

 _"I can't speak to British teams"_ He admitted _"But it definitely helped me a lot"_

_"I can tell"_ She smiled at him, then glanced out to see Harry and Hermione talking to Lucy and Cedric _"So - how are you enjoying the evening?"_

 _"I am having a lot of fun"_ He nodded _"Hermes is.... amazing"_ He blushed _"But I guess you know that already"_ She smiled.

 _"She is my best friend"_ Luna nodded _"She brought us all together, and we all love her for it"_

 _"Does she know?"_ Viktor leaned forward _"I mean - have you told her?"_

 _"Yes"_ She smiled _"But we're not talking about me"_ Viktor grinned.

_"Darn - I thought I might have distracted you"_

_"I was raised by a reporter and an unspeakable"_ Luna laughed _"It takes a lot to distract me"_ She paused _"Or - you know - a really shiny object on a string"_ He laughed.

 _"I will just have to try harder in future"_ He said with a grin, then, glancing across the room again, he smiled fondly _"I know there are some things we have to overcome"_

 _"You are older than she is"_ He nodded _"And you are from two different countries"_ He nodded again _"And there is the chance we might all be dead when The Dark rises"_

_"And she and I have two more fun and entertaining tasks to complete, either of which might see us ripped apart by whole host of dangerous creatures"_

_"True"_

_"But all that aside, I think we might have something"_ He looked over to the far side, and smiled as he realised Harry and Hermione were coming back _"Something that I'd like to continue"_ Luna smiled warmly at him.

 _"I know it might not matter, but the six of us would like to see it continue as well"_ She gave a quick glance to see where Harry and Hermione were, then looked back at him _"She's happier than I've ever seen her, and it is almost all because of you"_

 _"Only almost all?"_ He gave her a mock look of offence _"Is someone else making her happy?"_ Luna laughed.

 _"Bex did promise to get her a wicker baboon for Christmas, and she's always wanted one of them"_ She said in a slightly louder voice as Harry and Hermione walked up to the table. Viktor grinned, while Hermione stared at them curiously.

"Always wanted one of what?" She asked, making Luna and Viktor start laughing again.

"It's the butterbeer" Harry said with a smirk, then he pulled out Hermione's chair. She sat down, then suddenly waved her hand at the flowers "Sis?"

"Sorry - there was a bug crawling over the flowers" She said, gesturing at the centrepiece "Since we're going to be eating soon, I thought I'd get rid of it" 

xoxox

Sally looked over her shoulder, then sighed.

"Seriously? Tonight?" She said.

"My parents are going to make the announcement the day after tomorrow, Sally" Zach said seriously "They would like you to be there, but they are going to announce the betrothal whether you and your family are there or not"

"Why?" Sally stared at him "My parents are not going to sign the betrothal, and if you do go ahead and announce it, you will make your entire family look stupid" She paused, then smiled "This isn't like when we were little, Zach - my family is in the ascendency and has powerful friends and we will not just take this lying down" Zach stared at her, then smiled.

"The day after tomorrow, Sally" He grinned, then turned and walked off through The Hall. Sally watched him go, then turned back to the table.

"Something vexes thee, dear one?" She smiled, and turned to find Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Neville stood behind her.

"The cavalry?" She asked wryly "Were you really that worried he would do something?"

"We were more worried that you would" Ginny grinned at her, making Sally laugh.

"He says that his parents are going to announce our betrothal on St Stephen's Day - whether my family agree or not" She said calmly "I pointed out that announcing the betrothal would just make him and his family look stupid, since my parents wouldn't sign it, but he seems insistent" She shrugged "Hopefully he and his family will back down...."

"But if they don't?" Hermione asked "Is there anything we can do?"

"Not for the moment no" Sally shook her head "This is purely a family thing, and despite what I said to Zach, I'd rather not involve anyone else unless it's absolutely necessary" Hermione nodded, then Sally grinned "And now - food!" 

xoxox

The tiny bug flew away from the buffet table, and out in to the grounds. It skimmed across the tops of the bushes, and in to a deserted alcove near the main doors.

A moment later, Rita Skeeter emerged and looked around.

She walked over to the nearest bench and - pulling out her notebook - she sat down and started writing.

Half an hour later, she slipped the notebook back in to her robes, and set off walking back to The Great Hall.

xoxox

"Miss Potter-Granger, might I have a word?" Hermione nodded, then looked at the rest of the group at the table.

"If you will excuse me for a moment?" She said, then she stood up and went with Maxime in to one of the corners of The Hall.

"Are you having a good evening, Miss Potter-Granger?" Maxime asked. Hermione smiled.

"Yes, thank you, Professor" She paused "And if this conversation is about what I think it is about, you may call me Hermione"

"Very well.... Hermione" Maxime nodded.

xoxox

"What do you think they are talking about?" Harry asked as he and Luna watched Hermione and Maxime talking. 

"The use of seraphim wings in a the proper creation of a magic carpet" Luna said firmly, making him smile.

"Are you telling me that we will know when we need to know?" She nodded, smiling fondly.

"We trust her to lead us against The Clown" She said softly "Whatever else she might do, we should trust her in that as well" He looked at her, then nodded. 

"I'm just worried that she is taking too much on - that she's trying to do too much" She slipped her hand in to his, and squeezed it.

"She is strong enough to do this, but also wise enough to ask for help if she needs it" She smiled at him, and he smiled back. He looked down at her plate, then back up at her.

"Would you like to get some pudding?" She beamed at him.

"Oh yes"

xoxox

"....ready for the end of the year" Hermione nodded at Maxime's words.

"Thank you" She glanced back at the table "I would appreciate it if we could keep this between us - I haven't told them yet" She paused, then shrugged "I'm hoping it won't come to this"

"Hope for the best, plan for the worst?" Maxime smiled "A lesson most of us learn at one time or another, but not usually at such a young age" She looked down at Hermione "Are you sure there is nothing else you would like help with, Hermione?"

"Thank you, but no - the rest is.... the rest is personal" Hermione replied, then she paused "Thank you again for this. Just knowing the option is there....."

"You are most welcome" Maxime smiled, then looked over at the table "While it might not be my place to say, I think that you and Mr Krum make a very good couple. I'm glad Albus didn't get his way"

"Didn't get his way in what?" Hermione asked, looking up at her curiously. Maxime looked back at her, then blushed.

"It doesn't matter" She waved her hand "You should return to your friends, Hermione, and enjoy the rest of the dance" With a final nod, Maxime turned and swept away, leaving Hermione stood, looking thoughtful.

xoxox

"But since they are one of the seven Choirs, it is not only illegal to hunt them, but also almost impossible" Luna sighed "Which is why all the flying carpets have the same flaw and are unreliable"

"That makes sense" Harry nodded "Has no one found a substitute for seraphim wings? One that would work as well, but isn't impossible to get hold of?"

"There is a theory about nephilim wings" Luna admitted "Since they are similar, almost identical, to seraphim, people think they would work the same way. And they are not illegal to hunt"

"But...."

"The first and last attempt to capture and cage one of the host lead to the death of the the whole of the team trying to capture them" Luna sighed "After that the magical world decided they could live with unreliable magic carpets"

"I can understand that" Hermione walked back to the table, then walked round and looked down at Blaise. He looked up at her curiously "You are a very sweet young man - I hope you know that" He looked back at her, then blushed.

"I actually do know that" He admitted. She smiled fondly at him, then leaned down and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Thank you" She said quietly, then, straightening up, she turned back to Viktor "Would you care to dance?"

xoxox

Three hours later, she and Viktor walked, hand in hand, towards the Durmstrang ship. 

They stopped at the foot of the gang plank.

"I had a wonderful night" She smiled "Thank you" He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I enjoyed myself too" He replied, giving her a hug "Thank you for coming with me" She smiled back.

"We are staying for Christmas tomorrow, and going home on Boxing day. Would you...." She paused, then nodded "Would you like to come with us?"

"I think I would like that, yes" He smiled, then gave her another kiss, then looked around "Will you be alright? Walking back to Gryffindor Tower?"

"I'll be fine" She nodded "We generally meet in The Great Hall at around 11ish, to open presents before the feast"

"I will be there" He grinned, then - with a final kiss - turned and walked up the gang plank. She watched until he was out of sight, then turned and walked back towards the castle, unaware of the various eyes watching her from the dark.

xoxox

"She did return to Gryffindor Tower, Headmaster" Sirius smiled "However she did invite him to meet her parents on Boxing Day" Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully, then nodded.

"Miss Potter-Granger and her friends are staying in school tomorrow - perhaps you could stop by and visit them with presents?" He asked and Sirius nodded "While I would like to break them up and ensure that Harry isn't exposed to any more dark wizards, I am not sure that you can do it without it appearing obvious" Dumbledore let out a long sigh "For now, I would like you to keep up with your current assignment, and learn everything you can"

"Of course" Sirius stood up "And now, if you will excuse me, I have presents to buy" 

xoxox

"Are you certain about all this?" Barnabas Cuffe looked up from the story notes to face his best reporter "All of it?"

"Yes, Barney" She nodded, smiling brightly "Everything in there is true, and I will stand by it - all of it" Her editor gazed at her for a moment longer, then nodded.

"Okay then. We will run the stories tomorrow" He paused "And, while I have complete faith in you, I am also going to alert the company lawyers" He smiled "Just in case"

xoxox

The next morning Harry, Hermione and Ginny walked towards The Great Hall, all carrying an armful of presents each.

"We could try a song about Dumbledore" Ginny suggested "Oh come let us ignore him" Harry and Hermione laughed.

"You don't think that is too.... obvious?" Harry asked, but Hermione shook her head.

"He conspired with The Ministry to stop Viktor and I going to The Ball together" She said sharply "If he was acting for the safety of the school, or even the safety of our family, I might have been able to understand it" She stopped, then looked around "But he did it because it was MY choice, not his, and he does not like being the one who is not in control" She took a deep breath "I am done listening to him, and done letting him run my life" She smiled as they both nodded, then they started walking towards The Hall again.

"So - if not Oh Come All Ye Faithful, then what?" Ginny asked.

"Winter Wonderland?" Harry suggested.

"What the hell?" Hermione exclaimed. Harry turned to her.

"I don't know what one" Harry replied "Can you hum a few bars?" Ginny slapped him on the arm, then pointed in to The Hall. He followed her hand, and his mouth fell open in surprise as he saw his parents, Luna's father, Blaise's parents, Neville's Grandmother, Sirius Black and Sally's father stood with the rest of his friends.

"Good morning, sweetheart" Sidney said with a smile "And Happy Christmas"

xoxox

"Albus? Are you there?" Dumbledore looked round as his floo burst in to life and McGonagall's face appeared in t.

"Good morning, Minerva - Merry Christmas" He smiled.

"You should come down to The Great Hall" She replied quickly "There is something you should see" Dumbledore stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

"I will be there momentarily" 

xoxox

Hermione looked up from the newspapers in front of her.

"These went out this morning?" She asked.

"Yes" Daniel nodded "I only found out about this when my copy came"

"On Christmas Day?" Neville grinned.

"Owls don't celebrate Christmas" He said simply "And I'm willing to bet the staff at The Daily Prophet were willing to to work overtime to publish this" He gestured at the paper.

"The biggest story since Harry killed Voldemort?" Eric nodded in agreement "It wouldn't surprise me if Cuffe sold his soul to Skeeter to publish all this" Hermione sighed, then looked down at the papers again.

"I thought there were laws against this" Jennifer turned to the pureblood mages "That reporters can't interview children without their parents permission"

"There are" Eric nodded "And every reporter will stick to them, because the threat of retribution is universally understood"

"There are very few things that all the Houses agree on, but their own futures is something that unites them" Augusta smiled "Well - unites us, I should say"

"So how...." Sidney started, but Daniel cut him off.

"Given Harry and Hermione's position in our society, there are any number of Houses that would like to destroy them, or at least embarrass them" He said with sigh.

"*cough*Malfoy*cough*" Sally said with a smirk, making her father nod.

"If he gives his son permission to be interviewed, then this Skeeter woman isn't breaking any laws" Daniel paused, then added "And as for the other one - Mr and Mrs Smith are fairly insistent about all this, and I doubt they would stop Zachary from saying anything to prop up their cause" He frowned "And I suspect my wife wouldn't be too adverse either" Sally leaned her head on his shoulder.

"But some of these things....." Harry waved at the paper "She is quoting what Snidge and I talked about while we were dancing" 

"And, unfortunately, she makes that clear" Sirius said sympathetically "If someone...." He glanced at Sally with a slight smile "Like Malfoy heard you talking, then she can interview him and ask him what you said" 

"It's considered somewhat unethical" Eric shook his head "But, sadly, not illegal" There were a few moments of silence, which were interrupted by a voice from the door.

xoxox

Dumbledore approached The Great Hall, then stopped as he caught sight of the number of people at the end of The Hufflepuff table.

"Albus" McGonagall walked up beside him.

"I take it this is what you wanted me to see?" He asked.

"They all arrived at around the same time, and demanded to see their children" McGonagall replied "And when they handed me this...." She gave him a copy of The Daily Prophet "....I didn't think it wise to stop them" Dumbledore glanced at the paper in his hand, skimming it at first then going back and reading it more carefully. 

"You made the right decision, Minerva" He said, still reading through the second of the two stories on the front page "Do you know if they have any response planned?"

"I believe they are still discussing it" McGonagall replied.

"Very well" He nodded, then - handing the paper back to her - he strode forward in to The Hall.

"Good morning" He said brightly, walking up to the end of the table "I understand that you are here because of the stories in the paper, and I was wondering if I might provide some assistance in helping you craft a response?"

For a moment, no one replied, then Hermione opened her mouth, but closed it again when she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. 

"Thank you for the offer, Professor Dumbledore" Jennifer said calmly "However I don't think that we will be needing your help" She looked across at August and Eric "We have a number of advisers who are willing to help us, and who we actually trust to help us" Dumbledore stared at her.

"Mrs Potter-Granger - I understand that you are upset, but....." 

"Albus, we are quite capable of dealing with this on our own" Augusta said in a quiet, firm voice "Now - if you will excuse us?" Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully, then smiled.

"Of course" He gave a final nod, then turned and strode down The Hall towards the staff table. Augusta turned back to the group.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in private?" She said quietly. 

"I don't think Dumbledore is going to let us leave the school" Ginny said. Jennifer nodded, then a smile came across her face.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem" She grinned as Professors Flitwick and Sprout came in to The Hall.

xoxox

Two hours later, Augusta Longbottom looked around the classroom they had gathered in, and took a deep breath.

"So we are all agreed?" She asked. One by one, everyone else in the room nodded "And you all understand that - for some of us at least - there is no going back?"

"Yes" Daniel nodded, his hand resting on his daughter's shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Jennifer? Sidney? You are happy with the no comment stance?" 

"Yes" The two adult Potter-Grangers nodded, then Sidney continued "While I am not happy about my daughter's love life being broadcast across the country, there is nothing much we can do about it now" He paused "Unless, you know, there are any time travel spells we could use?" 

"All time travel spells were banned under the Calico Compact of 1632" Sally replied with a smirk "Although five years later, they were revoked when someone went back and stopped The Compact being signed, but then reinstated when someone from ten years after that went back to stop them from stopping it" Sidney stared at her with a slightly confused look, then he shrugged.

"Anyway - the House of Potter-Granger does not comment on stories about our children, especially not ones based on rumours and hearsay" He smiled at his three children. Augusta watched the interchange, then nodded.

"Very well" She turned to Eric "Do you have everything you need?"

"I think so, yes" He nodded "And not to press the point, but can I just check that everyone is happy I got suitable permission before printing the story?" A wave of laughter rippled through the room, but everyone nodded "Thank you" He looked at Daniel and Sally "This will run in the evening edition"

"Thank you Eric" Daniel smiled at him, while Sally merely nodded.

"If there's nothing else?" Augusta looked around the room again, then smiled "Then I suggest we all get some lunch - that is always assuming Albus will let us stay for lunch - and then enjoy the rest of Christmas" She paused, then looked at the children "After all, we never got to the presents" The seven children all grinned back at her.

xoxox

"Mr Krum? May I help you?" Flitwick called out as Viktor walked in to The Great Hall.

"I was supposed to meet Hermes.... Hermione here for lunch" He said, looking around "Have you seen her?"

"She asked me to tell you she'd be a little late" Flitwick smiled "Something came up that she and her siblings had to deal with, but she will be along shortly"

"Thank you" Viktor smiled, then sat down at the end of The Ravenclaw table "Oh - Merry Christmas, Professor"

"And to you, Mr Krum" Flitwick replied, then - looking over the young man's shoulders - he grinned "And I think it is going to get a little better" Viktor jumped to his feet, then turned as Hermione bounded over and threw herself in to his arms.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, noting the strange look on her face. She looked up at him, then smiled.

"Yeah - I think it is"


	26. Year 4 - For Every Purpose Under The Sun

"....and while you will have all seen the various stories in The Quibbler" Neville paused, looking around the Hufflepuff Common Room. After four weeks of rumour and speculation, he - along with Snidge and the others - had decided to put the record straight about the stories that had appeared on Christmas day, and the fallout from them. Glancing at Sally, he continued "....we thought you deserved to know the truth, direct from the horses mouth" Sally looked at him with a slightly amused grin "Not that I am calling Sally a horse, of course"

"Of course" Sally nodded.

"So - are there any questions?" He looked around, then smiled as Ernie raised his hand.

"What do we call you now?" He asked Sally. 

"Her Royal Majesty Lady Stardust, Ruler of The Universe!" Sally exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air "All bow before me!" She paused, then shrugged "Or, you know, Sally"

"I mean are you Neville's sister? His ward? His niece?" Ernie asked, grinning.

"Nothing so dramatic" Neville shook his head "We are, as we have always been, just friends" He glanced at Sally "The House of Longbottom hasn't allied or joined with The House of Perks - we have merely taken them under our protection" He looked around "And, before anyone asks, we are not doing this to gain any favours in return - and we would take it quite badly if anyone suggests otherwise"

"So - any other questions?" Sally asked.

"Is it true you and Blaise are secretly engaged?" A fifth year girl asked, making Sally roll her eyes.

"No - it's not true" She replied.

"What's going to happen to your mother?" A second year boy asked "I mean - since she isn't part of your House any more?" Sally looked at Neville, then turned back to face the rest of the students.

"Quite honestly - I don't care" 

xoxox

".....and while you will all have read various stories in The Quibbler and other, less reputable, newspapers, we thought you should hear the truth from the source" Hermione looked around the room "Finally - the study group continues tomorrow night after the evening meal" She grinned as a few people laughed and nodded "That is all we have to say on the topic, so you may now go about your business" 

"Have you figured out the egg?" A third year boy asked. Hermione looked at him, then blushed.

"To be honest, I had completely forgotten about it" She admitted, still blushing. A few more people laughed this time "But I promise, now that this.... brouhaha has been taken care of, I will put all my best efforts in to working out what it means, so once again I can risk my life for the glory of Gryffindor and Hogwarts" She grinned as nearly everyone laughed, then turned and walked up the stairs to the dorms, followed by Harry.

"So - that went pretty well" He said as they went in to his dorm room "Everyone seemed to be happy enough with the explanation"

"Almost everyone" Hermione sat down on his bed "Did you see the expression on Ron's face?" Harry shook his head "He was frowning the entire time I was speaking, and when.... oh - what was her name? The girl who asked about me and Viktor?"

"Demelza"

"When Demelza asked about whether Mum and Dad had interfered with Bex and Zach, his opinion was fairly obvious"

"So you think we should keep an eye on him?" Harry asked, and she nodded.

"If The Clown is using other mages as puppets - to get at us before The Reckoning - then he does seem like a perfect candidate"

"What about Zach?" Harry frowned "He wasn't exactly our biggest fan before this. I can't imagine he's going to like us any more now"

"And then there's Malfoy" Hermione added with a sigh "He's another prime choice for Pennywise to recruit" She flopped back on the bed, while Harry looked down at her "Okay - I'm officially depressed again" She stared up at her brother "As your boss, I command you to give me some good news" Harry paused, then grinned.

"The next Hogsmeade Weekend is two days before Valentine's Day" He said with a smile "And I think that, since Headmaster Karkaroff seems to be supportive of you two, you should be able to have a nice romantic day with Viktor" Hermione tilted her head to one side, then grinned.

"That is actually good news" She sat up, then kissed him on the cheek "Thank you, baby brother"

"You are most welcome" He paused "And while I don't want to bring the mood down, what are you going to do about the egg? The task is a week after Valentine's Day - about three weeks away"

"Oh - that" She bounced to her feet, grinning "I've already taken care of that" She glanced at her watch "In fact, the others should be coming any minute now" 

"Others?"

"Bex, Nissa, GW and I are all going to go to the Prefects Bathroom that Lucy suggest, and see what we can see" 

"The four of you? Together?" He asked, and she laughed.

"Before you start thinking too much about four girls sharing a bath, remember two of those girls are your sisters" She smirked as Harry blushed "Besides - since we are using a semi-public bathroom, we're all going to be wearing swimsuits" She paused "Don't want Cedric or Richard bursting in on us now, do we?"

xoxox

"Ready to go?" Luna looked across at Ginny as she dropped a modest one-piece suit in a bag.

"Yup" Ginny nodded, and handed Luna another swimsuit "Are we going via Hufflepuff?" 

"No" Luna dropped the suit in her bag, then slung it over her shoulder "Xy and Jamie are going to come with Snidge and Bex" She saw Ginny tense up "And then leave us to it" She laughed as her friend let out a sigh of relief "Oh come on - you didn't think...."

"No" Ginny replied hotly, then blushed.

"I could maybe see Xyon, but do you really think Snidge would bring your brother in to this?" Luna grinned.

"Well - when you put it like that...." Ginny shook her head "I guess I just panicked" 

"I promise I won't tell" Luna smiled "So - shall we?"

xoxox

"You don't have to walk with me, you know" Sally looked across at Neville.

"I know" He nodded. 

"But you're not going to return to the common room, are you?"

"Nope" He shook his head. She grinned.

"So what plans do you and Farm Boy have while the four of us are frolicking in the bath?" She asked, then snorted in amusement as Neville seemed to miss a step "Oh this is just too easy"

"FB and I are going out to The Quidditch Pitch" Neville said, ignoring her comment "We're going to do a bit of flying" He realised she was looking at him sceptically "I know - I am not much of a flyer, but I thought I might give it another try" 

"Sounds like a plan" She nodded "Is Nix coming with you?"

"I think he's studying" Neville replied "Do you think we should bring him along?"

"Nah" She shook her head "He wants to catch up on potions" She paused "And, if I'm honest, he rides a broom even less well than...."

"Me?" Neville laughed as she blushed "I'm sure he'd agree if he were here" He looked up as they reached The Prefects Bathroom "Seems we're the first ones here"

"Only just" Ginny and Luna walked down the corridor towards them "And Snidge and Farm Boy are on the way - we saw them coming up the stairs" Ginny stopped in front of Neville and kissed him softly on the lips "Hey"

"Hey" He grinned back at her, then kissed her again.

"Oh I did not need to see that" They both rolled their eyes as Harry and Hermione walked up beside them.

"So you don't want to do the same before you leave?" Ginny asked innocently. Harry looked Neville up and down, then turned back to his sister.

"I think I can live without it" He replied with a grin.

"You don't think I'm good enough for you?" Neville pouted. 

"I think you're way too good for him" Sally suggested. 

"Hey - what is this? Pick on me day?" Harry complained.

"Did you not get the memo?" Luna asked him, making him laugh.

"Well - in that case - I think we should leave you four to your bath, and I will go and teach Xyon how to float like a leaf on the wind" Harry said, still smiling. 

"Or fall like a rock in a river" Neville kissed Ginny on the forehead, while Harry gave Luna a proper goodbye kiss, then they both turned and walked down the corridor towards the main doors.

The four girls watched them until they were out of sight, then Hermione turned to the bathroom door.

"Petrichor" She said softly, and the door swung open. Smiling, she looked at the others "After you"

xoxox

"Are you sure about this?" Neville picked up the broom, then looked at Harry anxiously. Harry smiled back, holding his own broom.

"You said you wanted to learn to fly, Xyon" Harry grinned "You can't really do that without a broom"

"I know" Neville nodded, then looked at the broom again "Are you sure this is safe?" Harry grinned.

"We won't go too high, at least not for today" He said with a smile "And if you want, we can cast a charm to tie you to the broom, so if you fall, you won't fall too far" Neville looked at him, then nodded.

"Okay then - lets do it"

xoxox

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ginny pushed off from the side of the bath and shot across the large tub on her back. When she reached the middle, she flipped over, then swam back to the edge where Hermione was dangling her legs in the bath.

"Having fun?" Hermione grinned.

"We need to get one of these for home" Ginny said with a big grin. Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but Ginny continued "I know, I know - this room is nearly as big as our entire ground floor - but that's what magic is for!" 

"We can talk to Mum and Dad about it" Hermione couldn't help smiling "Although, rather than a bathtub, wouldn't a pool be better?"

"Oh yes!" Ginny leaned back until she was floating "That would be so co.... argh!" She shook her head as a small wave swept over her. She turned round to see Luna and Sally treading water in the middle of the tub.

"Do you have any idea how deep this is?" Luna said, a hint of wonder in her voice. 

"It can't be that deep" Hermione looked down in to the water "I can clearly see the bottom from here"

"I know" Sally exclaimed "And look" She stopped treading water, and stood up "I can easily stand up"

"But watch this!" Luna ducked her head under the water, and a moment later her feet shot in to the air, then vanished as she kicked downwards.

"How..." Hermione trailed off, staring in disbelief as Luna resurfaced "How can it be that deep?"

"Magic" Luna grinned, shaking her head back and forth "What else could it be?" Hermione grinned.

"Well - when you put it like that" She laughed, then she stood up, walked over to where her bag lay, and pulled out the shiny golden egg from inside it. She walked back to the side of the tub, then sat down on the edge again "So - any ideas?"

xoxox

"Waaaaaaaah!"

"Arresto Momentum! Encarus Demonta!" Harry cast the spells in quick succession, then sprinted over to where Neville was lying.

"So - that went well" Neville, lying flat on his back, stared up at him.

"You stayed up for eight minutes, Xy - that's better than before"

"I know" He sat up, dusting off his jumper "But I can't invite your sister to go flying for seven and a half minutes - she'll think I'm crazy" Harry looked at him curiously. 

"You're doing this for Nissa?" He asked. Neville looked at him, then nodded.

"Flying is a big part of your sister's life" He said with a smile "It's something she really enjoys - something she spends a lot of time doing" He paused, then shrugged "I'd like to be able to spend that time with her, rather than just watching from the stands" Harry gazed at him, then smiled.

"Okay then" He summoned Neville's broom over, and helped Neville to his feet "Lets try again"

xoxox

"Waaaaaaaah!" Sally waded over and slammed the egg closed. She let out a sigh of relief as it stopped screaming and silence fell in the bathroom again. She took a deep breath, and looked up at Hermione "How about we don't do that again, okay?"

"Okay" Hermione nodded, lowering her hands from her ears "And - you know - sorry about that"

"No worries" Ginny and Luna both lowered their hands as well "So - you can't just open it?"

"Seems so" Hermione nodded "I thought there might be something here that wasn't elsewhere - otherwise why would Lucy send us in here?" 

"Could she putting us on?" Luna asked. Hermione frowned, then shook her head.

"No" She said confidently "Even if she wants to win, she's not going to do it by screwing me over" She looked down at the egg, then let out a slight eep of surprise as someone flew over her head.

"The other girl opened it in the water" Myrtle said with a big grin "She did what you did - with the screaming and the yelling - then she put it in the water and opened it" Hermione watched as the ghost plunged in to the water then came flying back out again "She seemed very excited after she was done" Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, Myrtle" She picked up the egg, then slipped in to the bath. She looked at the other three girls, then lowered the egg into the water, and pried it open.

A few moments later, she closed it and looked up again.

"So - who here can breathe underwater?"

xoxox

Harry watched as Neville flew round the base of the three Lake Side goal posts, then he suddenly span round, wand raised.

 _"I know I am dating your sister, Harry, but is that really a reason to try to hex me?"_ Viktor laughed. Harry stared at him for a moment, then lowered his wand.

"Sorry" He blushed slightly "I thought we were alone out here, and...." He stopped as Viktor held up his hand.

"Do not worry about it" He looked over to where Neville was flying back towards them at a slow pace "May I join you?" Harry bit his lip, making Viktor blush "If you two would rather be on your own....."

"Oh - no" Harry shook his head "It's not that at all" He smiled "Xyon is just learning, and I am worried that he might get a little nervous in front of someone as famous as you" Viktor grinned.

"Maybe I could help?" He asked "I teach a lot of people during the summers"

"You do?"

"Bulgaria has a...." He paused, then shrugged _"A summer school program for children"_ He smiled "I have been a mentor there since I was fourteen"

"What does this.... camp?" Harry looked at Viktor, who nodded "Camp do?"

"We teach the children about flying, about Quidditch, about The World Cup and about the league" He explained "It runs for four weeks, two weeks for each group, and is open to anyone aged eleven and up" He grinned "I think it's why our National team is so good, and why we beat you so well in the last World Cup" Harry laughed.

"That would explain it" He grinned, then turned as Neville flew up beside him, wobbled, nearly fell off and then put his feet firmly on the ground "Xy - Viktor was just saying he teaches children to play Quidditch and fly during his free time in the summer, and offered to help" Neville looked the Bulgarian up and down, then smiled.

"As long as you promise to take it easy on me, I'll take all the help I can get"

"Excellent" Harry clapped his hands together while Viktor laughed.

xoxox

Hermione looked at her friends, then over at the egg on the side of the bath.

"Everyone ready?" She asked, then blinked in surprise "Does my voice sound odd?" 

"No...." Sally replied, then laughed "But mine does"

"No, Luke - I am your father" Luna said in a deep voice, then giggled "That is so cool"

"This wasn't mentioned in the book" Ginny looked at them apologetically "It just said the bubblehead charm would let you breathe underwater"

"Don't worry about it" Hermione held up her hand "As long as it works, I really don't care what my voice sounds like" She picked up the egg "Everyone ready?" They all nodded, and - one by one - lowered their heads under the water.

xoxox

"Zabini!" Blaise turned to see who'd shouted his name, then rolled his eyes and kept on walking "Hey - I'm talking to you"

"And I'm ignoring you" He replied, turning to face Zach "So, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to that" He turned away, but Zach grabbed him.

"I'm not finished" Zach snapped "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to us, Zabini" Blaise stared back at him coolly "Well?"

"Well what?" 

"I'm waiting for an answer" Zach yelled.

"You didn't ask a question" Blaise continued in the same, calm tone.

"You ruined my family, Zabini - you've made us a laughing stock" When Blaise didn't respond, Zach took a step closer, coming almost nose to nose with him "And you've made Sally rip her family apart - all over nothing" Blaise continued to stare back at him.

"I'm sorry" He said, making Zach sneer.

"So you admit it's your fault?"

"I'm sorry that you can't see the truth. I'm sorry that you can't get over the fact that Sally doesn't feel that way about you, and that you can't get over your obsession with my girlfriend. And I'm sorry that you feel it necessary to point the finger at everyone else, while ignoring the real cause of your problems" Zach stared at him, then raised his wand. Blaise raised one eyebrow, but made no other move.

"You think you're so special, don't you, Zabini?" Zach sneered "Best friends with The Boy Who Lived - not many Snakes can say that" He laughed "And sucking up to the pureblood elite and the heroine of the mud..... of the muggle-borns" He shook his head "Trying to make enough friends on the side of light so people will ignore your parents' sins?" Zach stared at him, getting more and more angry, then he pointed his wand directly at Blaise's face.

"If we weren't in school, I would make you sorry" He said intently "And trust me - one day, I will"

"I'm sure you will" Blaise replied calmly "Are you done threatening me? Because I have somewhere to be"

"Oh what's the matter, Zabini - scared?" Zach waved his wand back and forth, smiling slightly "Are you worried I'm going to hurt you?" He jabbed his wand forward, but Blaise didn't flinch "well - run along then. Run along you coward" Blaise stared back at him, then, without replying, turned and walked down the corridor. 

"Well that was suitably impressive" Zach span round, wand at the ready, then lowered it.

"Oh - it's you" He said, then frowned "How did you get in to the school?"

xoxox

"This is so weird" Luna looked at each of her friends through the shimmering water in the bathtub "I don't think I could ever get used to this"

"I think it's kind of cool" Sally smiled, waving her hand around in front of her "How long does this last?"

"Usually about an hour or so" Ginny replied "The bubble will last for longer, but then you run out of air" She glanced at Hermione "It said something about it turning to poison"

"Carbon Dioxide" Hermione nodded "Which I guess makes sense - after a while there would be no oxygen in the bubble"

"So we should hurry up?" Luna asked, suddenly looking concerned. Hermione smiled, and nodded, then she looked down, and pulled the egg open.

"Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took.  
But past an hour - the prospect's black  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back"

The four girls stared at the egg for a few minutes, then Luna shook her head.

"That doesn't make any sense" She said, then stood up and cancelled the bubblehead charm. The other three girls follow suit.

"I think it means that someone is going to steal something, and Snidge will have an hour to get it back" Sally said.

"Oh - I know that" Luna nodded, still looking confused.

"So what...." Ginny started, then trailed off as Luna interrupted.

"Why would the mer-people steal something of Snidge's? Daddy says they are usually very trust worthy and not at all inclined to feloniousness"

xoxox

"Are you certain you can assure their safety?" Maxime stared at Dumbledore.

"I have the agreement of the chief, and I will put all the necessary spells in place to ensure they are in no danger" Dumbledore smiled "So - do you agree?" She stared back at him, then nodded reluctantly "Thank you" Dumbledore turned to face the Durmstrang Headmaster "Igor?"

"I agree" He said "They are best friends, so I think he will be a suitable choice"

"Thank you" Dumbledore smiled.

"Who did you pick for your two students?" Maxime asked.

"Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter-Granger" Dumbledore replied "Mr Diggory is dating Miss Doyle, and Mr Potter-Granger is Miss Potter-Granger's younger brother"

"You did not consider her sister?" Karkaroff asked curiously. 

"It didn't occur to me" Dumbledore shrugged "I suppose she would do equally well, but I have decided to go with Harry" Karkaroff gazed at him for a moment then nodded "I hope I don't have to remind you that you can not tell them?"

"We understand our responsibilities, Dumbledore" Maxime snapped, rising to her feet "I will ensure Miss Delacour is delivered in time for The Task" 

"As will I" Karkaroff rose as well, then turned and walked out with Maxime.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Karkaroff turned to Maxime.

"We will need a story to tell our Champions, as well as Miss Potter-Granger and Miss Doyle" He said quietly. She looked at him for a moment, then nodded.

"If Gabrielle does not turn up to support Fleur, Fleur will wonder where she is" She paused "And from what I have observed of Miss Potter-Granger, she is equally close with her brother"

"As as the rest of her friends" He nodded, then glanced back up the stairs "Do you think he is ignoring this problem, or that he hasn't realised it?" Maxime shrugged.

"I do not really care either way" She replied "So - how can we get round our oaths without making it obvious?"

xoxox

"Close your eyes" Viktor said softly "Close your eyes and grasp the handle of your broom in both hands" Neville looked at him, then at Harry. 

"What do you have to lose?" Harry shrugged.

"You could take pictures of me and post them all over the noticeboards" Neville replied. 

"True" Harry grinned "But how about I promise to only post them on the Slytherin ones" Neville laughed.

"Seems fair" He closed his eyes and grasped the broom tightly. 

"Now think about Ginny" Viktor glanced at Harry "How you feel about her, what it feels like to hold her hand, to kiss her, to...." Harry raised his hand, and Viktor smiled "To stand next to her" Neville nodded, and a slight smile came across his face "Now imagine she is stood on the edge of a cliff, and you are at the bottom of it" Neville tilted his head back, still keeping his eyes closed.

"The cliff is about five hundred feet high - and Ginny is stood right at the edge" Viktor paused "She is about to lose her balance - you have to catch her" Harry looked at Viktor nervously "You have to catch her, Neville" Viktor, then he took a step forward moving him right next to Neville.

"NOW!" He yelled. Neville yanked the broom back and shot upwards. Harry watched in amazement as his friend flew above the level of the stands, then even higher. He opened his mouth to yell, but Viktor shook his head.

"He'll be fine" Viktor said quietly "Just let him realise on his own" He paused, then added "And be ready with the spells, just in case" Harry nodded, and held his wand up.

xoxox

"So the question remains - what are they going to take?" Hermione looked around her friends as they changed back in to their robes.

"Something you'd be willing to risk your life for" Sally said "Something important" Hermione looked thoughtful, then sighed.

"The only thing I can think of is fighting Pennywise" She said "But....."

"But Dumbledore doesn't know about that, and if he was willing to stick The Clown underwater you would probably enjoy letting him drown" Luna said with a laugh "Plus the concept of fighting IT is little abstract" Hermione grinned.

"What about...." Ginny started, then trailed off "No - never mind"

"What did I tell you about silly ideas?" Hermione said, brushing her hair.

"That they include Dumbledore using a teapot at the speed of light" Luna said, making Hermione laugh. Ginny grinned, then took a deep breath.

"You said that you'd only risk your life to kill Pennywise?" She said, and Hermione nodded "Well - I think there's one other thing you'd be willing to die for" Hermione looked at her thoughtfully, while Luna and Sally both nodded in understanding.

"My friends" Hermione exclaimed quietly after a moment. She turned to face the three of them "If any of you were missing....." She trailed off "He is going to take one of you?"

"My guess would be Nissa" Sally nodded "While you love us all equally, I think he'd see your family as more important than your friends"

"And since he is utterly obsessed with Jamie, I don't see our beloved Headmaster risking his life" Luna added. Hermione looked at Ginny, who nodded in agreement.

"Well - okay then" Hermione sighed "So the question now becomes - where can I practice swimming underwater for an hour while fighting off mer-people and dragging the unconscious body of my sister behind me?" She paused "Which is not a question I thought I would be asking when I woke up this morning"

xoxox

"Is that.... Xyon?" Blaise asked, staring at the figure flying around the goalposts.

"Yup" Harry nodded.

"But...." Blaise started, then trailed off "But...." He tried again, then shrugged and gave up.

"It seems Viktor is a very good teacher" Harry said, making Viktor blush slightly.

"Apparently so" Blaise continued to stare in wonder as Neville flew back towards them, then landed beside them. He jumped off the broom, and bounded over to them.

"Thank you" Neville said to Viktor "Thank you so much"

"I live to serve" Viktor nodded, grinning widely.

"How?" Neville stared at the broom, then back at Viktor "How?" Viktor smiled.

"Most people who have problems with flying are either afraid of getting hurt, or afraid of heights, or afraid of falling" He said simply "Hermes told me about your first flying lesson - when the broom got out of control?" Neville nodded.

"It didn't end well - I broke my ankle and spent a night in the hospital wing" Viktor smiled sympathetically.

"I thought that if you could get your mind off what could happen to you, and instead put it on what could happen to someone you care about....." 

"...I would think about flying, not about falling off" Neville shook his head "When you say it like that, it seems so obvious" He grinned again "Thank you" 

"You are welcome" Viktor looked at Blaise, but the young Slytherin shook his head.

"I am happy to keep my feet on the...." He trailed off, then drew his wand. Harry and Neville did the same, while Viktor looked at him curiously "Viktor - if you want to leave, you should go now"

"Leave?" Viktor looked round, then drew his wand "That is him?"

"That's him" Harry nodded, staring at the distant form of The Clown. For a few moments, Pennywise stared back at them, then - with a single wave - he turned and bounded away in to The Forest.

"We should go" Neville said quickly "We should find Snidge and the others" Harry nodded, and together the four friend turned and walked back to the castle.

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, they met the four girls walking down the stairs to The Entrance Hall. 

"Are you okay?" Harry said quickly, looking at each of them.

"We're fine...." Hermione looked at him curiously "Why?" Harry looked around, then turned back to her.

"We saw IT out on The Quidditch Pitch" Blaise said "We thought IT might be coming to you four" Hermione nodded, then smiled.

"We haven't seen it - we've only just finished in the bathroom" 

"Oh - okay" Harry nodded "Did you learn what you need to know?" Hermione paused, then nodded.

"Yeah - we did" She sighed "And it's not good"


	27. Year 4 - Four Rooms (A Romantic Interlude)

Hermione looked up from the table, her eyes misting with tears.

"Thank you" She said, her voice slightly husky "All of you" She looked at the six people sat around her "I can't....." She trailed off "Thank you"

"We love you, Min" Blaise said simply "Now, and forever" She smiled back at him, then wiped her eyes. 

"And I love you all" She looked down at the book on the table "You mean everything to me, and...." She looked up again, but stopped.

"We know" Sally smiled fondly "We all feel the same" Hermione closed her eyes again, letting a few tears run down her cheeks, then she wiped her eyes for a second time, and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. 

"The Second Task starts in a week, and both Viktor and I want to do one more run through" She paused "But we have a different plan for tonight - one that involves all of us"

"You do?" Harry glanced at the others "Because...."

"Because it is Valentine's Night, and you want to spend it with your sweeties?" Hermione grinned as all six of them blushed the same light pink "Do you have any idea how cute all of you look right now?" She laughed as they all went slightly more red "Anyway - cuteness aside, Viktor and I were talking about tonight, and we'd like to take you all to dinner" Her friends exchanged glances, then Ginny looked back at her.

"What....."

"Do you trust me?" She asked, and they all nodded without thinking about it "Then trust me now. Come to The Room of Requirement tonight at seven o'clock. Study group is cancelled for the night - for some reason it seems people don't want to study tonight"

"You don't say" Blaise grinned.

"So if you skip the evening meal, and meet us tonight outside the Room of Requirement" They were still looking at her curiously, so she grinned "Trust me - you won't regret it"

xoxox

"Will they come?" Viktor asked as he and Hermione walked down the corridor together. He had met her after breakfast, knowing that what Harry and the others had planned for Hermione was for the seven of them alone.

"I think so, yes" She smiled "At least I hope so - they do so much for me, and I just want to repay them, even if it is only a little" He looked down at the book she had in her hands. She followed his gaze, and smiled "I know - they would probably say it is the other way round"

"I was going to say...." He smiled, then kissed her on the cheek as they reached her class "Enjoy your day, and I will see you tonight" She kissed him back.

"You too, Viktor" With a final squeeze of his hand, she turned and walked in to the Transfiguration Class.

xoxox

"What do you think she has planned?" Harry asked as he, Ginny and Luna walked towards The Room of Requirement. 

"Well - considering everything we know about your sister, and add in to that all the stuff we have learned about Viktor, and knowing that we are going to The Room of Requirement and that it involves all eight of us, I have to say I have absolutely no clue" Harry and Ginny stared at Luna with twin looks of bemusement, making her burst out laughing.

"What did we miss?" Sally asked as she, Neville and Blaise walked up behind them.

"We were just discussing what Snidge is planning" Ginny replied.

"Unfortunately, it seems that when the smartest witch in a generation comes up with a secret plan to surprise her friends, it's actually kind of hard to work out what that plan is" Luna grinned.

"What did you come up with?" Sally asked "Because so far we have nothing" 

"That's more or less what we have too" Ginny admitted. She paused "Is Snidge really this smart, or are we just being a little dumb?"

"I'd like to say she is that smart, but I think we all know the truth" Neville laughed, then they turned the final corner and found Viktor and Hermione waiting for them outside The Room of Requirement.

"Good evening" Hermione grinned "The Room is waiting for you, so if Harry and Luna would like to go in first, followed by Blaise and Sally, then Neville and Ginny" She paused "Make sure you give the door time to shut on the previous couple before you enter" Harry and Luna looked at her curiously "Have I ever lead you wrong, brother of mine?" Harry opened his mouth, but Luna squeezed his hand, and he shut it again. 

"Come on, Jamie - lets see what we shall see"

xoxox

Harry and Luna emerged in to pitch black, which was then flooded with soft light as the door closed behind them.

"Wow" Harry exclaimed quietly "Is this...."

"Yes" Luna nodded, looking around in awe "It's Rivendell"

xoxox

Blaise and Sally emerged in to pitch black, which was then flooded with soft light as the door closed behind them.

"Oh my" Sally looked around, then turned to Blaise "Is this...."

"Yes" He nodded "I mean - I've never been here, but my parents have shown me a lot of pictures" He gazed around the village square "It's the village of Zabini" He paused "It's my home"

xoxox

Neville and Ginny emerged in to pitch black, which was then flooded with soft light as the door closed behind them.

"How...." Ginny shook her head in wonder and disbelief "How did she...."

"I don't know" Neville slipped his arm around her "And you can ask her later" He looked up at the castle in the distance "For now - lets just go and explore" 

xoxox

Three hours later, a ghostly form of Hermione appeared to each of the couples, telling them it was time to go. 

xoxox

Harry and Luna emerged in to the corridor to find Hermione and Viktor waiting for them. Without a word, Harry pulled his sister in to a hug, while Luna did the same for Viktor.

"Thank you" Harry whispered "That was...." He paused, then realised words would not do it justice. Instead he kissed her on the cheek. 

"You are welcome" She smiled, kissing him back "The others will be out in a moment, then we'll all go in to get back to our Common Rooms"

"Can I ask...." Luna looked at Hermione and Viktor.

"We went to Atlantis" Viktor said with a smile, while Hermione beamed with pleasure "And had high tea with the last King"

"We attended the feast to celebrate the victory at The Fjord" Luna couldn't helping smiling back "It was amazing"

"Is Arwen as pretty as the book suggests?" Hermione asked, but before Luna could reply, Harry interrupted.

"Since I only had eyes for Lin, I couldn't really say" He said, making Luna blush and Hermione and Viktor smiled fondly.

"You are very sweet" Luna kissed him softly, then they turned as Neville and Ginny emerged from the room. Much like the couple before them, the two newcomers went straight to Hermione and Viktor and pulled them in to tight hugs.

"Thank you" Ginny said, releasing Viktor to hug her sister.

"You are welcome" Hermione said, then looked at Neville, who was slightly flushed "Enjoyed the fight, Xyon?"

"Fight?" Luna looked at them with a slight smile "You and Nissa...."

"Nissa and I helped the High King of Narnia defending the Ford Of Beruna" Neville said, still grinning "And then attended the feast to celebrate their coronation" He looked at Ginny, who was looking back at him with the same expression.

"It was amazing" She said "Fighting side by side with Xyon, Susan and Lucy..." She turned round and hugged her sister again.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourselves" Hermione smiled, then turned as Blaise and Sally emerged. A second later, she found herself engulfed in a twin hug from both of them, which only relaxed when Sally moved on to hug Viktor. When they turned, they found the other four looking at them in anticipation.

"We went to the village of Zabini in northern Italy" Sally said quietly "And then to St Mark's Square in Venice" She looked across at Blaise "A small romantic meal in a square side cafe, and a ride along the canals" Blaise smiled back at her.

"My parents grew up there, but left ten years before I was born" Blaise explained with a smile "I have always wanted to visit" He looked over at Hermione "Thank you"

"You are welcome" She smiled, then she looked at the group "While I know we'd all like this night to go on forever, it's past ten o'clock and we should be getting back to our rooms" She glanced at the door, then back to the group "If you'd all like to go back inside, we can open doors to where we need to go"

xoxox

"Ravenclaw Dorms" Luna said when they had all re-entered the room, and a door appeared in front of her. She turned, then walked over to where Hermione was standing, hand in hand with Viktor "Thank you" She gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, then turned and walked through the door.

"Thank you" Ginny said, kissing her sister, then following Luna.

One by one, her friends followed suit until only Harry and Viktor were left.

Harry looked at his sister, then walked a little way down the room. Hermione smiled, then turned to Viktor.

"I will see you in the morning" She said softly. He smiled.

"Thank you for this evening" He said "I have had a wonderful time" She smiled back.

"So have I" She kissed him softly, pulling him in to her arms. He kissed her back, then they both straightened up.

"Sleep well" He said, then took a step back "The Durmstrang Ship" He said, and a door appeared between them. He opened it, and she saw him walk forward and vanish.

"I love you" She said quietly, blushing slightly as she said it. A moment later, she shook her head to clear it, and called out to her brother. He turned, then bounded over.

"Thank you" He said again, kissing her cheek "Lin and I really enjoyed ourselves" She smiled back at him, then looked up at the roof.

"Gryffindor Tower" She said. When the door appeared, she opened it, and they walked through it, vanishing as Viktor had a moment before.


	28. Year 4 - The Second Task

Striding purposefully down the corridor, Hermione glanced to her left, then her right, smiling at the three people were walking with her.

They had known it was coming, of course - all four Champions had worked out what was going to be taken, and each had made a fair guess at who. 

Guesses that were confirmed earlier that morning.

**flashback**

"Dean? Is my brother up yet?" Hermione asked as Seamus and Dean came down from the boys' dorms. 

"He isn't here?" Dean replied in surprise "His bed was empty, and he wasn't in the bathroom" Hermione bit her lip.

"Had his bed been slept in?" She asked quietly.

"It was made, but that's not unusual - he always makes the bed in the morning" Seamus said.

"Side effect of living with his previous family" Hermione shook her head "But you don't know if he came to bed or not?" Both boys shook their heads.

"Sorry" Dean apologised "But won't you see him at The Second Task?" 

"Looks like" Hermione said to herself, then she blinked "Thanks" She grinned, then turned and bounded back up to her dorm.

Pulling out the communications crystal, she placed it on the bed in front of her.

"GW? Are you there?" She said quietly. For a moment, nothing happened, then the crystal flared to life.

"Snidge? Is Jamie with you?" Luna's voice came through.

"No" She replied "Is Nissa...."

"I'm here" Hermione smiled as Ginny's voice came through the crystal as well "Dumbledore picked FB? Really?"

"Unless one of the others is missing, it looks like it - yes" Hermione nodded, even though they couldn't see her "Nissa - can you get in touch with Team Hufflepuff? GW - talk to Mr Finch. I'm heading down to The Great Hall to talk to Lucy, Fleur and Viktor" 

"We'll get on it, and get them down to The Hall" Luna's voice sounded serious, which put a slight flutter of fear into Hermione's mind.

"Thanks. I will see you soon" She cut the communications before they could reply, then she got to her feet.

**end flashback**

She had found Viktor waiting outside the common room, and learned that his bunkmate Iyla was missing. 

Five minutes later, they had encountered Fleur and Lucy.

**flashback**

"Every morning since I arrived at this school, my sister has met me for breakfast" Fleur said quietly "On the morning of The First Task, she brought me breakfast in bed" 

"And this morning?" Viktor asked.

"I haven't seen her" Fleur sighed "They've taken her, haven't they?" 

"Yes" Harry nodded, then looked at Lucy "Cedric?"

"No one has seen him since I said goodnight to him last night" She replied "His bed hasn't been slept in, and we did a fairly comprehensive search of our common room" Hermione sighed.

"So at least we know" She paused, then a sly smiled came over her face "None of the teachers told you, right?" The three of them shook their heads "So Fleur - for all you know, your sister is missing? Missing in a foreign country?"

"Yes" She nodded.

"And if your sister was missing, you would want to do something about it, wouldn't you?" Fleur looked at her blankly for a moment, then smiled.

"Yes - I think I would" She nodded. 

"My brother is also missing" Hermione grinned, then looked at the other two "And given the number of deaths and.... other things we have had in recent years, the fact Cedric is gone is cause for concern, don't you think?" Lucy grinned back at her.

"So, Hermes, what are you thinking?" Viktor asked. Hermione turned to him, and smiled a smile so full of mischief that he actually laughed.

**end flashback**

xoxox

Maxime and Karkaroff exchanged glances as Dumbledore stood up to talk to the students assembled in The Great Hall. Neither of them had seen their Champion this morning, and both were starting to worry about what Fleur and Viktor were up to.

"The Second Task will be contested in The Black Lake, and a number of viewing platforms have been set up in the area that The Champions will be competing in" Dumbledore paused to let a ripple of chatter go around the room "The exact details of The Task will be explained just before the start, so that no one Champion can gain any overt advantage" He looked around The Hall, then frowned slightly as he realised none of The Champions was actually present. 

"The Task starts at ten o'clock, but I would advise you to get there early to get a good view" He smiled benevolently "But, for now, you should enjoy your...." He stopped as the doors to The Great Hall flew open, and The Four Champions walked in, all looking determined and very angry.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY BROTHER, DUMBLEDORE?" The Headmaster stared at the approaching figures in disbelief for a few moments, then took a deep breath.

"Miss Potter-Granger...." He started, but didn't get any further.

"My sister is also missing" Fleur looked across at her Headmistress "Do you know where she is, Madame Maxime?"

"Cedric Diggory and Iyla Karrakin also can't be found" Hermione added in a normal voice "Four students are missing Professor Dumbledore, including an eight year old girl. And given what happened to Colin, to Cho and to Professor Lockhart, you can see why we are worried about this" She stared at him intently, demanding an answer.

"Miss Potter-Granger...." He started, then paused "Could you give me one moment?"

"By all means" She folded her arms across her chest, but made no move to walk away. Dumbledore turned and walked over to where Karkaroff and Maxime were sat.

"I realise that we generally require the votes of five judges, but if neither of you have any objection, I believe we should tell them" 

"I have no objection" Maxime said, nodding.

"By all means" Karkaroff added.

"Very well" Dumbledore turned back to the four Champions.

"I take it that you have worked out what you have to do for The Second Task?" He asked carefully.

"We have to retrieve an object from The Lake" Hermione nodded "What does that have to do with our missing friends?" Dumbledore took a deep breath, then continued.

"It was felt that if you had to go after an object - a simple belonging - that you might not be willing to give your all to get it" He paused "So we decided to take the thing we thought you would value the most" All four Champions stared at him with increasingly angry looks.

"You took my under age brother and stuck him at the bottom of the lake without his parents' permission?" Hermione asked, nearly shouting.

"My sister is eight years old" Fleur turned to Maxime with a hurt look of betrayal that was only partly an act.

"They are perfectly safe" Dumbledore said quickly "They have numerous protection spells and safety spells, and while you do only have on hour to save them after The Task starts, they will be automatically returned should you fail"

"You took my under age brother and stuck him at the bottom of the lake without his parents' permission" Hermione said in a quieter voice that somehow conveyed a lot more anger. Dumbledore stared back at her, then shrugged.

"Yes, I did" He said "And if you want to get them back quickly, I suggest you do your best in The Task" Hermione stared at him for a moment longer, then turned to the other three Champions.

"Well - at least we know where they are now" She said with a slight smile "And while I am not happy to learn that my brother has been kidnapped and held against his will, I am willing to trust that our illustrious Headmaster is not going to let them die" She tilted her head to one side "Well - more or less" Viktor smiled, while Fleur and Lucy laughed.

"So we should go ahead with this?" Viktor asked, looking at the others. They each nodded in turn "Okay then" He smiled "Miss Doyle, Miss Delacour - we will see you down there?" 

"Of course" Lucy replied, while Fleur nodded.

"What about me?" Hermione asked with an amused smile.

"I am hoping you would consent to take a walk with me" He smiled, taking her hand. 

"By all means" She nodded to the other two Champions, then - with a final look of loathing thrown in Dumbledore's direction - she and Viktor walked out of The Great Hall, hand in hand.

xoxox

Forty minutes later, they stared out from the shore of The Black Lake. Five huge wooden towers, each with six viewing platforms, had been constructed to hold the crowd of students that were going to watch, while a sixth, smaller tower, with just two platforms on, stood a little way in front of the line of five.

"Miss Potter-Granger, Miss Krum" Professor Sprout was stood by a boat "If you would like to come with me, I will take you to the Champions' platform"

"What if I don't?" Hermione asked curiously "Dumbledore said that my little brother would come back whether I do or not, so what if I just sit here, twiddling my thumbs?"

"You have to attempt each Task, Hermione" Sprout said quietly "If you don't, you will feel some adverse affects"

"Swell" She rolled her eyes, then climbed in to the boat. Viktor sat down next to her, then Sprout sat in the bow and pulled out her wand.

"Hold on" She smiled, then tapped the bow of the boat. A moment later, it shot off across the lake towards the middle platform.

xoxox

"How are we going to watch them, exactly?" Sally asked, looking around. She and the other four friends had found a place on the top of one of the platforms, and were now looking down at the surface of the lake.

"Stare really hard?" Ginny suggested with a laugh "Or maybe the water will become crystal clear?" She looked over to the right, then pointed "Snidge and Viktor - yonder" The boat carrying the two Champions arrived at the middle platform, and they watched as Hermione and Viktor climbed out of it on to the platform.

"Do you think the crystals will work under water?" Blaise asked, grasping the communications crystal in his pocket "If she needs help?"

"Even if they could, what could we do?" Neville replied "We can't transport her, or Farm Boy, back here, and we can't go to them" He paused "Although, you know, that would be kind of useful" He looked at Ginny "Do you think...." He trailed off as a few students walked up beside where they were stood ".... that your parents might be able to help?"

"My parents?" Ginny frowned, then - following his gaze - suddenly nodded "I'll talk to them after this is over" She paused "Although I don't know how often we can ask them for help before they reach the limit of their ability" 

"Still - if you don't ask, you don't learn" Sally grinned, then her smile faded as a group of Hufflepuff students came up the ladder to the platform "Oh... swell" Blaise looked around to see Ernie, Justin and Zach walking over to the right hand side of the platform. 

xoxox

As Hermione and Viktor climbed up on to the platform, Hermione let out a slightly dejected sigh. Viktor followed her gaze, then - resisting the urge to smile - looked across at her.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked quietly.

"In all the time I was planning for.... love?" She blinked a few times in surprise, then gave him a wide, beaming smile "You called me love?"

"You object?" He asked with an amused smile.

"What? No" She shook her head "But...." She trailed off "You've never called me 'love' before" She paused "I like it" He smiled back at her.

"You were going to tell me what was wrong?" He asked, still smiling. Hermione looked at him, then blushed. 

"You'll think it's silly" She said, not meeting his eyes. He reached out and slowly tilted her head backwards until she was looking at him.

"I'll risk it" He said with a slight smile. She looked back at him, still blushing. She pointed over to where Fleur and Lucy were stood, then she gestured to herself.

"In all the time I was preparing for this, I never thought about what we'd be wearing, or what two fully grown witches would look like in swimming costumes" She bit her lip "Compared to them, I look like an eight year old boy" 

"And what if I like eight year old boys?" Viktor asked, then blushed bright red as Hermione burst out laughing _"I swear that sounded a lot better in my head"_

 _"I would imagine"_ " She said, then she laughed again _"But thank you"_

_"For?"_

_"For what you said"_ She kissed him on the cheek _"And for being so sweet"_ He smiled back at her.

 _"I know you worry about your age, but you really shouldn't"_ He leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

xoxox

Fleur nudged Lucy, and they both looked over as Viktor whispered in Hermione's ear. As they watched, she blushed brighter and brighter, even though she was smiling widely. 

"Do you think they know how adorable they are?" Fleur asked with a warm smile.

"Probably not" Lucy returned her smile "But when you were in your first flush of love, did you know how cute you were?" She rolled her eyes as Fleur smirked "Well - you probably did, but I was talking about us mere mortals" Fleur laughed.

"I admit I am not the very model of a modern school girl" She said with a grin, then they both looked over as Viktor and Hermione walked up to them, hand in hand.

"So - here we are again" Lucy smiled.

"At least this time we don't have to deal with that reporter woman" Fleur said.

"Tell me about it" Hermione grinned "If I never see her again it will be too soon" She glanced at Viktor "I suppose we should change?" He nodded, then pulled out his wand and transfigured his clothes in to a form-fitting full body suit. Hermione gazed at him until Fleur gave a slight snigger, then she blushed and looked away. 

"Sorry" She said, then transfigured her own clothes in to a modest, one piece suit.

"Very nice" Lucy nodded "Do you know the warming charm?" 

"I know how to create a small ball of fire" Hermione replied "But...."

"The incantation is Ferme Flagrato" Lucy said "It will charm the suit to keep you warm" She gestured at the lake "I think you'll need it"

"Thanks" Hermione smiled, then paused "This doesn't violate the helping thing, does it?"

"No" Fleur shook her head "I know it can be a bit confusing, but it seems there is a difference between passive assistance and active" Hermione nodded, paused, then shook her head. Fleur smiled "If I were to have distracted the dragon while you were trying to get your egg, that would be active assistance, and against the rules"

"Okay"

"But if you were injured and I jumped in to get you out of the line of fire, that would be passive...."

"And be perfectly alright" Hermione nodded "Okay - I think I get it" She looked at Lucy "Either way - thank you" Lucy smiled back.

"I want to win, but not at the cost of you lying frozen to death at the bottom of the lake" She said, making Hermione laugh.

"That's nice to hear" She looked around, then back at the other three Champions "So - when do we start?"

xoxox

"I know there are mer-people down there, but what else lives in The Black Lake?" Ginny asked, staring down at platform where the four Champions were waiting to start.

"There's the giant squid" Neville said "And Professor Lupin taught us about Grindylow that inhabit the deeper parts" 

"And there are suggestions there are as yet unknown creatures in the deepest depths, where no one has been" Luna added "Although, since no one has been there, how would anyone know what was there?"

"Here there be dragons" Sally said with a slight smile.

"You think there are dragons down there?" Neville asked in disbelief.

"It's a muggle expression" Blaise smiled "They used to put it on maps of the world in places where no one had explored" 

"The suggestion being that there might be monsters beyond the known world?" Ginny asked, and Blaise nodded.

"What about.... what about IT?" Sally asked after a moment "When we saw IT come, we saw IT land in the very centre of the lake" She stared down at the surface beneath them "Do you think....." She trailed off, not wanting to finish her thought.

"We've never seen IT under the water, but...." Luna paused.

"But?"

"But while we are fairly sure that Snidge and Jamie can't be touched, there are six other people" Luna finished "One of whom IT has seen with us quite a lot" The others fell silent for a few moments, then Blaise shrugged.

"Unless we are willing to tell Dumbledore, or one of the other judges, there isn't a lot we can do about this right now" He said quietly "And even if we do tell them, what are the odds they'll actually believe us?"

"Twenty four thousand, six hundred and one against" Luna said in a deadpan voice, making everyone laugh. 

"Okay - so we wait and see what happens" Ginny said, then she looked around "Although I still don't get how....." She was interrupted by the sound of a loud fanfare, and four giant mirrors appeared, floating between the observers platform and the Champions'. 

"Welcome!" Fudge's magically enhanced voice filled the area "Welcome everyone to The Second Task of The Tri-Wizard Tournament" He paused as a wave of cheers filled the air "Earlier today, something was taken from the four Champions, and now they have one hour to get it back" He paused "This is purely a race against the clock, rather than against each other, although there will be challenges to face once they get in to the lake"

xoxox

"In order to allow you to watch the progress of the four Champions, we have set up these mirrors that will follow each of the Champions" Hermione span round to stare at the other three people in surprise.

"Did you know about this?" She asked. 

"No" Lucy shook her head "But I thought they'd have to do something like this - otherwise people will just be looking at the surface of the lake for an hour or so" She looked at Hermione curiously "What's the problem?"

"I am a little worried about people having the ability to watch me at any time, possibly without me knowing" Hermione replied then, glancing around, she lowered her voice "Dumbledore is already obsessed with me and my family, and I'd rather not be worried that he can spy on what we're doing"

"Then you can relax, Miss Potter-Granger" Professor Flitwick walked up to the four of them "The charm that will link you to one of those mirrors" He pointed outwards to where the four mirrors hung in the air "Comes in two parts" He raised one hand, and opened it to reveal four rings "The first is that you each have to wear one of these rings, and the second is a spell that will only work with your consent" He paused "If you remove the ring, it cancels the spell and it needs to be renewed, again with your consent" Hermione looked at him intently.

"So there is no way he could use this?"

"No, Hermione, there isn't" Flitwick replied "It is a charm of my own making, and it only works under those conditions" She looked at him for a moment longer, then nodded.

"Sorry to be so suspicious, but....." He held up his hand and smiled.

"I understand" He held out one of the four rings "If you would?" She glanced at Viktor.

"I know taking a ring from another man isn't what girlfriends normally do, but forgive me this one time?" Viktor laughed.

 _"Since I am going to take one too, how could I do anything but?"_ He asked. Hermione took one of the rings and slipped it on her finger. A moment later, the other three Champions did the same.

"Does everyone consent to the spell?" He asked, then - when they nodded their heads - he added "I'm sorry, but you have to say the words 'I consent'" 

"I consent"  
"I consent"  
"I consent"  
"I consent"

"Scarlea Videyo" Flitwick said, then smiled "Okay - I am done" He waved his wand three times, then slipped it in to his robes "If you will allow me, I will wait here until The Minister has finished"

xoxox

"And now - introducing The Champions once again" Fudge's voice returned "From Durmstrang School, Viktor Krum!" The five friends burst in to applause as Viktor's image appeared in the first mirror.

"From Beauxbatons Academy, Fleur Delacour!" The second mirror lit up, and while the five friends applauded again, Sally and Luna let out slight snorts of amusement.

"What?" Neville looked at them, then followed their gaze as Sally nodded to the other boys on the platform. Zach, Ernie and Justin were all staring, mouths agape, at the image of the Beauxbatons' student "Oh" He grinned.

"Why..." Sally asked, then stopped as Neville tapped the pendent under his jumper "Oh - okay. I suppose that would make sense" 

"And from Hogwarts School, Miss Lucinda Doyle and Miss Hermione Potter-Granger!" The final two mirrors lit up, and the five friends started applauding wildly and cheering again. 

"Champions - are you ready?" All four images nodded "Then - on the count of three" Fudge paused.

xoxox

"THREE" Hermione pulled out her wand.

"TWO" She looked across at Viktor, and smiled fondly at him. He smiled back at her.

"ONE" They both walked to the edge of the platform, along with Fleur and Lucy.

"GO!" Hermione conjured the bubblehead charm, then dived in to the water. A moment later, she felt another body splash in next to her, and smiled as she watched Viktor transform in to a shark. 

For a few seconds, they stared at each other, then Viktor flicked his tail and swam away. Hermione smiled, then, with another wave of her wand, made flippers appear on her feet. 

"Guide me Farm Boy" She said, then watched as a beam of light shot out of her wand, down in to the depths "Well - okay then" She slipped her wand in to her costume, and then kicked off, swimming in the direction the beam of light had shown her.

xoxox

"What are those... things on the end of her feet?" Sally asked curiously.

"Flippers" Ginny and Harry replied at the same time, then Ginny continued "They make you swim faster for the same amount of kick" 

"How?" Neville stared at Hermione's image.

"Because they are larger than her normal feet, they interact with the water better" Ginny said, then - still receiving a few blank looks - she shrugged "Snidge can explain it better - it's all to do with surface area and size and force and so on" She paused "Wow - I have knowledge. Who knew?"

"A Ravenclaw with knowledge - almost unheard of" Blaise smirked, then laughed as Ginny swotted at his arm.

"You're not too big for me to throw you over the edge, you know" She said with a pout. Blaise looked over the size of the railing, then looked back at Ginny.

"Good point" He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek "Sorry" She grinned at him, then they all turned back to the mirrors.

xoxox

Hermione continued swimming downwards, stopping every so often to pull out her wand and recast the locating charm. 

"This is kind of peaceful" She thought as she adjusted her direction once again "Getting The Room to simulate a giant pool was nice, but it really doesn't compare to this" She swam along for a few minutes, wondering if her parents would consider getting a swimming pool put in.

"They don't like spending FB's money on themselves, but...." Her thought was interrupted as a shadow passed over her. She flipped on to her back, and let out a surprised yelp as she saw the giant squid gliding past. 

"That's..... that's magnificent" She said to herself "Hagrid really should look in to getting a submarine and bringing people down here for lessons" She turned over again, and started swimming downwards. 

xoxox

"Oh my!" Sally pointed to Fleur's mirror, where the Beauxbatons' student was being swarmed by Grindylow. They watched in silence for a few moments as it became more and more apparent that she was going to lose.

"What will happen to her sister?" Neville asked "Will she come back at once, or spend the rest of the hour down there?" 

"Hopefully Dumbledore will show some compassion...." Luna started, then stopped as Fleur apparently decided to give up, and started swimming back up to the surface.

"Dumbledore? Compassion?" Blaise shook his head "I think you've got the wrong Headmaster"

xoxox

Hermione let out a small yell of triumph as she saw what appeared to be the ruins of an old stone temple come in to view, in the middle of which three people were bobbing around, secured to the lake floor by chains.

She did a quick scan of the group, then smiled as she realised Iyla was missing. 

"Go Viktor!" She thought to herself, then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lucy Doyle swim down to the group. Kicking forward, she watched as Lucy severed the chain holding Cedric to the ground, and swam away, pulling him behind her.

"Two down" She thought, and swam over to where Harry was floating. She looked around, then glanced at the watch on her arm.

"Thirty minutes left?" She glanced at the young Veela girl next to Harry, then looked around again.

xoxox

"What's she waiting for?" Sally asked quietly.

"For Fleur" Ginny replied "She doesn't want to leave Gabrielle down there if Fleur isn't coming"

xoxox

After five minutes, Hermione looked around again, then pulled out her wand.

"Guide me Fleur Delacour" The beam of light shot straight up. Hermione sighed, then looked at her brother.

"Forgive me, brother of mine" She said, then, pointing her wand at the chain holding Gabrielle down, she yelled "DIFFINDO!"

xoxox

"Miss Potter-Granger appears to be taking the wrong person!" Fudge said, his voice full of surprise "The second Hogwart's Champion looks certain to be disqualified as she completely ignores the rules of the Task!"

"Yes!" Ginny and Luna exclaimed at the same time, while Neville, Blaise and Sally all burst in to applause. 

"Are you lot mental?" Zach turned to stare at them "Didn't you understand what Fudge said?"

"We understood perfectly" Blaise said with a grin.

"So why are you so happy she's going to be disqualified?" Zach continued "Some friends you are!" Blaise stared at him, then shrugged.

"She's doing the right thing - if you can't understand that, then explaining won't help" He paused "Even if they disqualify her, I will never be more proud of her than I am now"

"Me too" Ginny added, and the other three nodded in agreement. Zach stared at them, then shook his head.

"You're as mental as she is" He said with a sneer.

xoxox

Maxime and Karkaroff exchanged amused glances as Dumbledore stared in disbelief at Hermione's progress. While they were both sure she had doomed any chance of winning the Tournament, they were both very impressed at the choice she had made.

xoxox

Fleur stared at the mirror, tears misting her eyes. Even though she knew Gabrielle was perfectly safe, the fact that her little sister was being rescued was enough to make her want to jump for joy.

There was a ripple of motion on the surface, and a second later, Viktor's shark head broke through the water. As he swam towards the Champions' platform, he transformed back in to human, helping his now awake best friend along.

Fleur scrambled to her feet, and bounded over to the edge of the platform.

"Let me help" She said as Viktor and Iyla reached the edge of the tower. Iyla held his arms up, and together Viktor and Fleur pulled him out of the water. When he was safely aboard, she turned and helped pull Viktor out as well.

"I'll get some towels" She said, sprinting away to the other end of the platform. She returned a moment later with five large, fluffy towels, and handed one to each of the young men.

"Thank you" Viktor smiled, then he looked around "Your sister?" Fleur sighed.

"I was attacked by the Grindylow" She said "I couldn't get past them, and had to turn back" She paused "But I think Gabrielle will be here shortly" She pointed up to Hermione's mirror. Viktor followed her gaze, and then smiled.

"That's my girl" He said softly.

xoxox

Lucy broke the surface of the water, then turned as she felt Cedric start to struggle beside her.

"Ced - stop. You're okay" She said calmingly, then smiled as he stopped splashing around looked at her.

"You...." He tilted his head to one side "You look very strange, my love" She laughed.

"You don't think the gills make me look sexy?" She asked with a grin.

"Well.... no" He shook his head, then glanced downwards "That costume, however...."

"Down boy!" She tapped him on the nose "We should get over to the platform and see what's going on" She looked him up and down "Are you okay to swim?"

"Yup" He grinned, then leaned over and kissed her softly "Thank you for saving me" 

"You are most welcome" She replied, then they both started swimming towards the platform.

xoxox

At the bottom of the lake, a figured - almost entirely cloaked in shadows - swum towards the ruins of the stone temple. 

IT had watched as the French girl was driven back - the grindylow it had driven to distraction had swarmed the poor girl who was only trying to save her sister. 

And now - now IT would enjoy the tasty meal she had been forced to leave behind. 

xoxox

Lucy smiled as Viktor and Iyla lifted her out of the water, and as Fleur wrapped her in a towel.

"Thank you" She said gratefully, then - catching sight of the last mirror - she blinked in surprise "That's not Harry"

"It seems my girlfriend was unwilling to leave an eight year old girl in the water longer than necessary" Viktor said, a proud smile on his face. Lucy grinned.

"That does sound like her" She looked up at the platform above them, then back at the other two Champions "She's going to be disqualified, isn't she?" They both nodded.

"But I think she will consider it a price worth paying" Fleur said after a moment, then a sly smile came across her face "Unless....."

xoxox

IT swam up to the temple ruins, then stopped, staring in disbelief and anger at the person bobbing around in front of him.

The boy. The first of The Other's Champions. The boy who he had tried - and failed - to kill fourteen years before. 

For a moment, he contemplated trying to kill the boy again, but dismissed the idea almost at once. The Prophecy that bound the seven children to him also bound his hands until it was fulfilled. He could no more touch the boy than he could kill The Other.

Had the girl foreseen this? Had the know-it-all-bitch left her brother behind because he was protected, while the veela girl was not? Or had it just been her goody-goody nature that made her save the most vulnerable first?

The inklings of fear IT had felt a few years before now started to return. IT had to find out the truth, and soon.

With a final glance of loathing at the boy, IT turned, and swam off in to the darkness.

xoxox

"Miss Potter-Granger returns, with Miss Delacour's sister" Fudge's voice said with a slight hint of annoyance "And with that, The Second Task comes to its conclusion, with all that remains is the scoring" 

Hermione pulled her arms tighter around the little girl she was holding - she thought Gabrielle would wake up any second now, and would probably struggle a little when she did - and looked up at the platform for any sign of her brother.

xoxox

"There!" Ginny pointed downwards as there was a brief flash of light on the Champions' platform. When it faded, Harry was stood there, looking around in surprise. 

"Can we let her know?" Luna asked, but Sally smiled and shook her head.

"We don't need to" She pointed to where Hermione was helping Gabrielle on to the platform, all the while staring up at her younger brother.

xoxox

"Thank you!" Fleur pulled Hermione in to a hug "Thank you!"

"It was nothing" Hermione waved her hand, but Fleur stopped her.

"It was not nothing" She said firmly "You gave up your chance to win to save her from being down there any longer than necessary - you may even have saved her life" Hermione blushed, then nodded her head.

"I suppose" She said "But I knew if I picked my brother over her, then....."

"Then I would never have forgiven you" Harry said from behind her. Hermione turned, and Harry pulled her in to a strong hug.

"I'm sorry I left you, but..."

"You did the right thing" Harry said, kissing her cheek "I would have done the same thing" He paused "Except since I can't swim and hate the water, I probably wouldn't have made it two feet without giving up" She snorted in amusement as she let go of him "Is she okay?" They both turned to see Gabrielle holding tightly on to her sister. When she noticed them, she smiled bashfully and walked up to Hermione.

"~Thank you, Miss Potter-Granger~" Gabrielle said very quietly.

"~You are most welcome, Miss Delacour~" Hermione smiled, kneeling down to hug the young girl "~And you may call me Minnie~"

"~Yes Minnie~" Gabrielle kissed her softly on the cheek, then turned and scampered back to her sister. Hermione straightened up, then turned to Viktor.

"Hi" She said with a smile.

"Hi" He said back.

"You can just kiss her, you know" Harry said, rolling his eyes "I will even look the other way" He paused, then added "You should probably take your ring off, though" He said, gesturing at her hand. Hermione looked down at it, then up at him.

"How...."

"You've never worn a ring in your life, sister of mine" He smiled "I took a guess" She smiled.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be a Ravenclaw?" She asked, then she reached down and pulled the ring off her a finger. A moment later, the other three Champions did the same, and all four mirrors went dark. Hermione smiled, then she walked up to Viktor, and kissed him very softly. 

Harry rolled his eyes, while Lucy, Fleur and Gabrielle all sighed romantically.

A few moments later, they were interrupted by a polite cough from Professor Flitwick.

"I'm sorry to intrude, Miss Potter-Granger, Mr Krum, but the judges would like to talk to you, Miss Potter-Granger, and Miss Delacour" He said quietly "Two of the judges have raised the possibility of collusion during this Task, and, before they hand out the marks, they would like to clear up any misunderstandings" Hermione rolled her eyes, while Fleur put her hands on her hips.

"She did not cheat, Professor Flitwick" She snapped "If your Dumbledore can not understand why she would save my sister instead of her brother, that is his problem" Lucy, Viktor, Harry and Cedric all snorted with laughter, while Hermione simply smiled.

"I would tend to agree, Miss Delacour" Flitwick replied, unperturbed by her rant "However since I am not in charge, my view doesn't actually count for all that much" Fleur stared at him, then blushed slightly.

"My apologies, Professor" She said quietly "I did not mean to take it out on you" Flitwick nodded "Are we needed now?"

"Yes"

xoxox

"So you had no idea that she was going to rescue your sister?" Crouch looked at Fleur intently.

"For the tenth time, no - I had no idea" Fleur shook her head "Until I saw her on the mirror, I did not know Hermione was going to save Gabrielle"

"So you didn't conspire to cheat and break Tournament rules?" Fleur took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"No - we did not conspire to cheat and break Tournament rules" Crouch stared at her, then leaned back in his seat.

"Miss Potter-Granger, why did you decide to ignore the rules for The Task and bring back Miss Delacour's sister?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because I didn't think Fleur was coming, and I didn't think leaving an eight year old girl down there was a good idea" Hermione replied.

"You were assured she would be perfectly safe, Miss Potter-Granger" Dumbledore said calmly "I also find it hard to believe that it was only her welfare you were concerned about - if you truly thought she might be in danger, would your brother not be in equal danger?"

"Yes" She nodded.

"And yet you left him behind"

"Yes" She nodded again. Dumbledore stared at her, then shook his head.

"Miss Potter-Granger, you admit to breaking the rules of the Task - can you think of any reason you should not be disqualified?" Hermione tilted her head to one side, looking thoughtful.

"No" She said after a few minutes "I broke the rules, and am happy to accept no score. But don't punish Fleur for what I did - she had nothing to do with it" Dumbledore gazed at her for a moment longer, then nodded.

"Very well - you can both return to the other Champions now. We will announce the scores in a few minutes"

xoxox

"What's taking so long?" Ginny asked "Snidge got back twenty minutes ago!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen - I am now happy to announce the scores for The Second Task" Fudge's voice burst in to life again, causing Ginny to roll her eyes.

"Or, you know, just tell me to shush"

"Shush" Neville said, kissing the top of her head.

"Following her decision to ignore the rules of The Task, Miss Potter-Granger was disqualified and receives no points" Sally grinned as Ginny and the others let out a chorus of boos, then looked over her shoulder as Zach let out a loud laugh. 

"Despite showing a strong command of the Chamaltha Charm, Miss Delacour failed to reach her goal, and consequently failed The Task. However because of her strong attempt, she is awarded twenty five points" The French students let out a slightly muted cheer, while the rest of the crowd gave her some polite applause.

"So Snidge gets there and back, and rescues someone, and yet gets less points than someone who didn't even make it to the temple?" Neville shook his head "What do you want to bet Dumbledore had something to do with that?"

"Miss Doyle's use of gillyweed let her complete the task in the second fastest time, and gained her a score of thirty eight points" Most of the stands burst in to wild applause.

"And finally, Mr Krum provided a master class in animagus transformation, and completed the task in the fasted time. For this achievement, he has been awarded first place with a score of forty five points" The Bulgarian students cheered, along with Sally and the others.

"And that concludes The Second Task. The third and final Task will take place in the last week in May, where the winner of The Tournament will be decided!" Fudge paused "Thank you for coming, and enjoy the rest of your weekend!"


	29. Year 4 - A Goblin At Hogwarts

Neville, Sally, Blaise and Luna were sat on the lawn outside the school, looking at the main gates. It was near the end of the Easter holiday, and they were waiting for Hermione and the rest of her family to return to school.

"Did they say when they'd be back?" Sally asked, staring up at the sky "And doesn't that cloud look like a dragon?"

"They should be walking through the gate any minute now" Blaise replied "And I think it looks more like a skrewt" 

"Do you think they'll do anything?" Neville tilted his head to one side, looking thoughtful "And it's a tentacula" 

"Daddy thinks they're wasting their time" Luna said matter-of-factly, then grinned as the other three turned to look at her "Sorry - that came out more... direct than I meant it" She paused "And it's a Albion Narwax" 

"Why are they wasting their time?" Neville asked, rolling on to his front to look at Luna. She stared back at him with a slight smile, and he grinned "Yeah - I know why they're wasting their time"

"Iyla and Cedric were both of age" Luna said, glancing at the gate "And even Farm Boy admitted he agreed to be a hostage"

"After Dumbledore threatened to put Nissa down there" Blaise said with a snarl.

"Which pretty much leaves just Gabrielle" Luna finished.

"Who was the responsibility of Madame Maxime" Sally said, and Luna nodded.

"And, since Dumbledore hasn't really broken any laws, it would come down to people choosing between Snidge and her family and the great and glorious Headmaster of Hogwarts - vanquisher of Grindelwald and saviour of the known universe" Luna flumped back on the ground "And we can all guess how that would end"

"And you'd all be right" Hermione's voice made them all turn round to see her, Harry, Ginny and their parents walking across the grass towards them. The four friends got to their feet and bounded over. Luna pulled Harry in to a hug, while Neville folded Ginny in to his arms. Hermione looked around, then rolled her eyes.

"That's the trouble with dating an older guy - he's always off having adventures when you need him" She said.

"Well - if you just want a hug" Blaise threw his arms around her and kissed her cheek, making her laugh.

"Thank you sweetie" She grinned, then turned to her parents "Do you want to do this now?"

"If she is available, yes" Sidney nodded.

"I'll take you to her quarters" Hermione nodded, then turned back to the others "I'll see you all later?" The group nodded, then Hermione and her parents walked off towards the school. Luna looked at Harry.

"Something we should know?" She asked curiously. Harry smiled.

"Mum and Dad are planning a holiday to France this summer, instead of America, and are getting some advice about the magical community from Madame Maxime" He took her hand "There's also the chance we might spend a few days with Fleur and Gabrielle's family - apparently they are now both big fans of my sister"

"You spending part of your summer with two gorgeous young women?" Luna raised her eyebrows in amusement "I'm not sure I like this" He grinned back at her.

"You know there is only one girl I have eyes for" He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I know, and some day you'll have to introduce me to her" Harry burst out laughing.

"So - did they even bother to listen to you?" Blaise asked when Harry calmed down. Harry glanced at Ginny, then they both turned back to the group.

"Oh yes - they listened" He said in a strongly sarcastic tone "They did nothing but listen" 

"Every person we spoke to was very sympathetic to our complaints, and said that yes - it was a terrible thing that Dumbledore had done this - but that they were not really the person to help" Ginny added in the same tone "The only person who came close to being of any help was Madame Bones"

"She told us that, if we really wanted to press this, she would help, but that we would be wasting our time and making a lot of enemies in the process" Harry finished, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jamie" Luna hugged him again "But at least you made your complaint, and if Dumbledore does anything else that is.... troublesome, maybe more people will be willing to do something" Harry looked at her fondly.

"Thank you, Lin" He kissed her softly "You always know what to say" 

"It's a talent" She grinned.

xoxox

"So, you can imagine that after today we are more certain than ever that we want to do this" Jennifer sighed as she, Sidney and Hermione sat in Maxime's office.

"To say the least" She paused "I have already tendered a formal apology to the Delacour family, and am willing to accept whatever retribution they feel is suitable"

"Retribution?" Sidney looked at her in surprise "Why...."

"Oh - yes, you wouldn't know" She shook her head "My apologies - I should have explained" She paused, formulating her thoughts "The Delacour family is one of the oldest lines in France, and one of the most politically powerful" She smiled "If they decided to, they could use this incident to demand my resignation and even exile" 

"Oh my" Hermione gasped, but Maxime held up her hand.

"It is very unlikely that they will. Despite all the power they command, they are one of the most well liked and well beloved families in our society" She smiled, then turned to Hermione "In all the arrangements, there is something we haven't discussed yet - when do you want to do this?" Hermione let out a short laugh.

"If it was up to me, I would say tomorrow" She replied "But, unfortunately, there are other.... factors that will affect the timing" She paused "I would say that we have to stay here until at most the end of our fifth year, but hopefully it will be long before then" Maxime looked thoughtful.

"Very well - I will put everything in place now, but leave it open ended?" Hermione nodded "And who will it involve?" Hermione bit her lip hesitantly.

"Unfortunately, that's slightly more complicated"

xoxox

"So - what did we miss while we were all off on holiday?" Ginny asked as the six students strolled down to the lake.

"Nothing much" Neville replied "I mean - we talked almost every night" He smiled fondly, remembering some of the conversations.

"What was the thing with Zach?" Harry asked, looking across at Blaise and Sally. Sally rolled her eyes while Blaise let out a snort of derision.

"Zach spent a good portion of the holidays making comments about the three of you" Luna said brightly "For reasons that are not entirely clear, he seems to blame the fact Bex didn't want to marry him on you - or should I say your sister"

"Snidge?" Harry paused, then shrugged "Okay - I can see that"

"I think he was bitten by the fraggles when he was young" Luna said sympathetically "Whatever the reason, he has spent a lot of time commenting on Snidge's performance in The Tasks thus far"

"Let me guess - most of it is not complimentary?" Ginny said, her eyes flashing.

"To say the least" Neville shook his head.

**flashback**

"Where's your mistress, Zabini?" Zach sneered as Sally and Blaise walked down the steps from the front doors.

"His mistress?" Sally stopped, then looked at Blaise "Are you tiring of me already, my dear?"

"To be fair - you've seen McGonagall when she was younger - how could I resist?" Blaise grinned back. Sally stared at him, then turned to Zach.

"Firstly - I thought I'd made it clear we didn't want to talk to you any more. Secondly...." She paused, then looked at Blaise "McGonagall? Ew!" She turned back to Zach "Thirdly - why do you care?"

"Just curious if she is ever going to come back" Zach sneered "After cheating on The First Task and making a total hash of the second one, there's apparently a pool going as to whether she will be too scared to come back to school" Sally and Blaise stared at him, noticing that Neville and Luna had walked round the corner and come to a stop just out of sight of Zach. 

"You think she is afraid?" Blaise asked, then burst out laughing. Zach stared at him, his expression becoming more and more angry.

"Stop it!" He yelled "Stop laughing at me" Blaise's laughter trailed off, and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry...." He paused "But the idea of Snidge being afrai..." He started laughing again, while Sally looked at him fondly.

"Stop it" Zach snapped, then he pulled out his wand "I SAID ST...." 

"Oh no you don't, sonny boy!" A voice yelled out from behind them. Sally flinched as a bolt of white light shot past her head and struck Zach. There was a flash of bright light, making all four of them close their eyes, and - when it faded, then opened them again to see....

"Is that a rabbit?" Blaise asked, staring down at the small, white creature in front of them.

"Apparently" Luna and Neville walked up "Professor Moody doesn't seem to appreciate him trying to curse you"

"Damn right" Moody stalked up to them, staring down at the rabbit "Now - what shall we do with you?" He flicked his wand, and the rabbit rose in to the air "Fancy a trip, you coward?" He flicked his wand to the right, and the rabbit flipped over.

**end flashback**

"So what happened?" Ginny asked, smiling slightly.

"He waved the rabbit about a bit more, but then Professor McGonagall heard the commotion" Neville said with a sigh.

**flashback**

"Alastor - what are you doing with that rabbit?" McGonagall asked.

"Teaching" Moody replied. McGonagall stared at him for a moment, then at the rabbit, then back at Moody.

"Is that..... Is that a student?" She asked, her voice rising in disbelief.

"Technically it's a rabbit" He replied in an offhand tone.

"Alastor!" She yelled "We do not use Transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Albus told you that!"

"He might have mentioned it" Moody shrugged "But I caught this young.... person in the act of cursing someone in the back" He dropped the rabbit to the floor, then turned it back in to Zach.

"Mr Smith - are you alright?" McGonagall asked, going to help him up. Zach stared back at her, then up at Moody.

"You're mental!" He said, taking a step backwards "Mental!" He turned and bolted away. McGonagall turned back to face Moody.

"Alastor...." She started, then glanced at the assembled students "Come with me" She said, then stalked off towards the school. Moody looked at the students, gave them an amused wink, then walked off after McGonagall.

**end flashback**

"What happened after that?" Ginny asked, trying not to laugh. Sally grinned.

"Zach hasn't come near us since, so hopefully he's learned his lesson" She said.

"What about Moody?" Harry glanced towards the school "Any punishment?"

"Not that we've heard" She replied "But unless Dumbledore is going to kick Moody out, I doubt we'd be told anything"

"True" Harry nodded, then paused "He really turned him in to a rabbit?"

xoxox

Madame Maxime looked up from her notes, then nodded.

"Very well. I will make all the appropriate arrangements, and I will keep them as secret as I may" She paused "While I am not in a position to ask favours, I believe that Miss Delacour might be able to help you with this - or her family, at least"

"We'd rather not involve any more people than necessary, Madame Maxime" Jennifer replied "The more people who know...."

"The less likely it is to remain secret" Maxime nodded "I understand"

"But we will keep it in mind" Jennifer added "And if we learn more about Fleur that would indicate she's trustworthy, we'll strongly consider it" Maxime smiled.

"She and her sister are in your debt, and her family are honourable, but I understand your caution" She glanced at her pad again "If there is nothing else?"

"No - that about covers it" Sidney smiled, then glanced at his daughter "Sweetheart?"

"Unless you'd like to tell me what The Third Task will entail?" Hermione asked with a grin, then held her hand up "I know - I know, it would be cheating" She paused "May I ask you something about the last one?" Maxime looked at her curiously "Who decided my fate? That I should be disqualified?" She paused "Was it a majority vote?"

"Sadly not, no" Maxime shook her head "In most cases, it does require a majority, but during The Tasks themselves there are very strict guidelines" She paused "Igor, myself and Ludo wanted to reward you for what we considered your heroic and unselfish actions, however both Mr Crouch and Dumbledore were insistent that you broken the rules and...." She trailed off.

"And I did" Hermione nodded "To be honest, I thought that was the case, and I knew what might happen when I took Gabrielle" She shrugged "Thank you for being honest with me - and don't worry - I don't blame you" Maxime smiled, and Hermione turned to her parents "Okay - I'm done"

xoxox

Harry glanced at his watch, then looked over at Ginny, who nodded back. He grinned, then turned to the rest of their friends.

"Snidge should be wrapping up her meeting now, and she wanted to meet us in The Clubhouse" He said brightly "We arranged something during the holidays, and it is kind of time sensitive, so we should get going"

"Is it a fun thing?" Sally asked, looking at him excitedly.

"I'd rather let Snidge explain, if that's okay?" Harry replied. Sally pouted at him, making him grin "And no - that won't work on me either" She pushed out her lips even further, and he laughed "Bex, my girl, I live with two sisters - do you really think I haven't developed an immunity to the female pout?" Sally laughed.

"I suppose" She smiled slyly "But I do know something that might work" She looked over at Luna "GW? Do you think you could.... convince him?" Luna looked at Harry, then back at Sally.

"I think I could, but I think we should trust him" She paused "But if you'd like to try your sexy pout on me, I might be able to be convinced otherwise" Sally stared at her with an amused look, then laughed.

"I'll wait" She replied, then burst out laughing when Luna pouted at her. 

xoxox

Hermione led her parents in to The Chamber, and they walked in to the centre of the main area.

"This seems like a good place" She said, looking at her parents "We can all stand well out of the way, and when he arrives, he should have enough room to land" Jennifer and Sidney both nodded "Okay then - lets set it up"

xoxox

"%OPEN%" Sally watched as Blaise hissed in parseltongue, and smiled as The Chamber opened. Of all her friends, her boyfriend had had the most trouble learning the snake language - something they had found amusing, given his House. He stepped inside, and she followed him, only to crash in to him inside the door when he stopped abruptly. 

"Sorry" He took a few steps to the side, and she caught sight of what he'd been looking at.

"Well.... okay" She stared at the assembly in the middle of The Chamber, then up at Hermione and her parents "Transport Enhancers?" Hermione laughed.

"More or less, yes" She nodded "But if you give me five minutes, I promise I will explain everything" Sally smirked.

"You and your brother are so much alike, it's kind of scary at times" She grinned, then turned to see Harry and Luna carrying some chairs and a table out from Slytherin's study.

"If you'd all like to take a seat" Hermione said, glancing at her parents "I will explain what's going on" She paused, then looked around "Are you sitting comfortably?"

"Yes" Everyone chorused back, making her smile.

"Then I'll begin" 

**flashback**

_While both Farm Boy and I were otherwise occupied at the time, Nissa told us about Xy's suggestion - about being able to locate each other when necessary._

_We mentioned it to our parents, and they were equally happy about the idea. As much as they hate the position we are in, they will do anything they can to help us - any of us - regardless of what it might cost or involve._

"Is there such a spell?" Sidney asked, looking at his three children.

"There are some locating spells, but they are generally vague" Hermione replied "The point-me spell will give you the direction, but not distance or path"

"And the Guide Me spell will produce a beam of light that you can follow, but again it is only line of sight" Ginny added. 

"So if someone is missing, you can get a vague idea of where they are, but not how to get to them" Jennifer nodded "Is there any method of going directly to them, or bringing them to you?"

"Again - there are, but they are not all that good" Hermione sighed "The standard summoning charm can summon something, but only if there is a clear path from A to B" 

"The way you summoned Harry's cloak?" Sidney asked, and his daughter nodded.

"But if it is locked in a room, or buried underground" She added "Then it wouldn't work, because it won't be able to find a way out" 

"How....." Jennifer started, then laughed "I know that spells can't be smart or stupid, but I can't think of a better way to phrase it" She shook her head "Anyway - how smart is it?"

"What do you mean?" 

"If you put it in a maze, where there was a way out but it was ludicrously complicated, would it work?" Jennifer asked. Hermione looked at her, furrowing her brow.

"I don't know" She said after a few moments "We'd have to try some experiments" She paused "But either way, it is really not advisable to use it on humans unless there is no other choice" 

"So what we need is a proper locating spell and a proper summoning spell, that could be used to bring someone back or at least guide you to them?" Sidney asked. 

"Yup" Hermione paused "Mum? Dad?"

"Yes, dear?"

"How are you relations with The Goblins?"

xoxox

Zaglog stood up, smiling as Hermione and her family entered his office at Gringotts.

"Regents" He nodded politely "Miss Potter-Granger, Master Harry, Miss Ginny" He gestured to the chairs "Please take a seat"

"Thank you" Hermione smiled, then the five of them sat down around the table.

"Miss Potter-Granger, may I say that I have been very impressed at your performance so far?" Zaglog said when they had settled down. Hermione blinked in surprise.

"You've been following The Tournament?" She asked.

"Of course" The goblin nodded with a wide grin "Quite aside from the fact you are the secondary heir to one of our major accounts, we have a number of betting pools going over the various outcomes" He smiled "So far I am doing quite well out of it" 

"I'm glad someone is" Hermione said under her breath, making Zaglog laugh.

"My apologies - sometimes I get carried away" He took a deep breath "So - how may I assist the House of Potter-Granger this fine day?"

**end flashback**

Blaise stared at her in awe, while the others merely smiled.

"When Teeny said you had good relations with The Goblins, I really had no idea...." Blaise said, still looking slightly awed "How did you manage it?"

"We just treated them like we treat everyone else - as equals and people worthy of respect" Sidney said with a smile. Blaise stared at him, looking confused.

"Huh?"

"It's a long story involving someone named Cable" Sally explained "I'll tell you later" Blaise looked at her, then shrugged.

"Okay" He looked back at Sidney and Jennifer "Hold on - does that mean a goblin is coming here?" 

"Yup" Jennifer nodded, glancing at her watch "In about five minutes"

"Cool" He smiled "Why?"

"He's coming to cast a pair of spells on all your pendants" Sidney said "When each one has been upgraded - for want of a better phrase - it will allow you to summon anyone to your location, or be summoned to someone else's location if necessary" He smiled at his daughter.

"And Gringotts are willing to send someone here to do it?" Sally asked in surprise.

"The alternative would be that we send the pendants there" Ginny said quietly "Which would leave us without them for two or three days"

"Ah" Sally nodded, then her eyes lit up "Does this mean we get to watch him cast the spells?" As she finished, there was a flash of pale light.

"Sadly not, Miss Perks" Zaglog said from the centre of The Chamber "While my superiors are willing to share this magic, they are not so willing to teach it to others"

"We agreed that you would let Zaglog take the pendants and do his work in Slytherin's study, then get them back when he is done" Jennifer said calmly. Sally looked at Hermione, who nodded.

"So we shouldn't leave The Chamber until it's finished?" Luna asked.

"Dumbledore and Snape haven't tried to read your minds for a while now, but we'd rather not take the risk" Sidney nodded "So - if you could...." One by one, the seven friends slipped the pendants from around their necks and handed them to Hermione's father "Thank you" He turned and handed them to Zaglog, who smiled.

"If you will excuse me, this should take around half an hour or so" He nodded, then paused "Although there is one minor problem that will have to be solved first"

"Which is?" Hermione asked in a friendly manner.

"Where exactly is Slytherin's Study?"

xoxox

"Are your family really going to France this summer?" Luna asked as she and Harry walked along one of the tunnels. Harry smiled.

"You don't think we're telling the truth?" She looked at him with a slight smile.

"I think that if you are going to tell your friends a lie, it is far easier to do if you plant it in the middle of a truth" She replied, still smiling "And that since I am certain that you, Nissa and Snidge do not like lying to your friends, you would have to have a very good reason to do it" Harry gazed at her, then laughed.

"This is what I get for dating a daughter of Rowena, I suppose" He paused "Do you trust me?"

"Of course"

"Do you trust Snidge?"

"With my life"

"Then trust us now when we tell you that we are planning a holiday in France, and that Madame Maxime is helping us with that" Luna stared at him for a few moments, then nodded.

"If you get the chance, you should see the magical viewing platform on The Eiffel Tower - apparently it is truly a once in a life time experience" She grinned "And the magical quarter is something not to be missed"

"I will pass that along" He grinned back, then took her hand "So - would you like to explore a little further, or should we be getting back?"

xoxox

"How will this work?" Neville asked Ginny as they walked, hand in hand, through one of the tunnels "The summoning part I mean?"

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him "The specific magic, or...." He blushed.

"Will you be able to summon me to your bedroom?" He asked after a few moments. Ginny laughed.

"No" She shook her head, still laughing "The summoning part is sort of a misnomer" She paused, then - with a final laugh - continued "If I wanted to summon you, I would cast the spell on my pendent, which would trigger the spell in yours. You'd then be able to respond to that spell and it would bring you to me" She smiled "Or you could send back a message saying you can't come" He grinned.

"So no way to prank me and bring me to The Great Hall in the middle of a shower?" He laughed.

"Sadly, it seems my sister is not really the pranking type" Ginny sighed. Neville raised his eyebrows curiously, causing her to add "At least when it comes to the six of us" 

"Which is something the six of us are quite grateful for" Neville smiled "But, and I know that Snidge will have thought of this, what with her being the smartest witch and all, but what if someone can't respond? If they're tied up or gagged?"

"You are just full of interesting questions today, aren't you?" She grinned.

"I'm dating a daughter of Ravenclaw - I have to try to keep up, don't I?" He laughed as she blushed.

"Well - you're right. Snidge thought about the possibility of someone being kidnapped and held against their will, and her crystal has an extra spell attached to it that can forcibly summon someone" Ginny paused "We - the five of us - discussed it at great length, and decided that it might be necessary" Neville opened his mouth, but Ginny held her hand up.

"If she is kidnapped, she can force her crystal to take her to someone else" She paused "And if, Merlin forbid, she passes beyond the veil, the powers on her crystal will devolve to the next one, and so on and so on and so on" She sighed "As much as she hates to think about it, she is now thinking like a general, and planning for the future" She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I know it sucks" He said softly "And I know if you, or I, or anyone else could take this position from her, we would" He felt her nod against his shoulder "But since we can't, how about we make it as easy as possible for her" She nodded again "Of course - I have no idea how to actually do that, but at least the idea is sound" He grinned as she burst in to laughter.

xoxox

"So Viktor came to stay with you during the holidays?" Blaise asked. Hermione smiled.

"Yeah" She grinned "He even came to Church with us on the Sunday, which was a bit of a surprise"

"What did he make of it?" Sally asked.

"I think he was more or less okay" Hermione nodded "I mean - I don't think he's going to continue when he returns home, and I am not sure we turned him in to a believer...." She trailed off, then smirked "And he couldn't understand why you can't drive a car to heaven just because the Lord doesn't sell petrol" She realised her friends were looking at her as if she was crazy "And I'm guessing he isn't the only one"

"Muggles can drive a car to heaven?" Blaise shook his head in confusion "Really?" Hermione opened her mouth, then stopped as there was a ping from her pocket. She pulled out the crystal, tapped it and smiled as her mother's face appeared.

"Zaglog is done" Jennifer said "You can all return now, and pick up your pendants. Oh - Min?"

"Yes mother?"

"Zaglog said he wanted to talk to you before he returns to Gringotts. You and your siblings"

"Okay mum" Hermione nodded, then the crystal went dark. She turned to the other two "Looks like you'll have to wait for the car story"

xoxox

Zaglog looked at the three Potter-Granger children intently.

"I have discussed the situation you told me about with my bosses...." He held up his hand as Hermione opened her mouth to object "They will keep it as confidential as I will - however given the nature of the discussion I had to talk to consult with other members of the bank who were higher up than I was. If you wish me to resign for that, I will" Hermione stared back at him, then shook her head.

"No, that's okay" She said softly "And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way - force of habit I guess"

"Then we will call it even" Zaglog grinned a toothy grin "But, as I was saying, after discussions about your situation, I believe I have found a solution, even though it is somewhat unorthodox" 

"Tell us" Hermione looked up at him "The worst we can do is say no"

"Actually, the worst you can do is have me kicked off your account, withdraw all your money, bankrupt Gringotts and start a rebellion the likes of which hasn't been seen in nearly eleven centuries" Zaglog replied in a deadpan voice, making the three children laugh "However I don't think that will be your reaction" He paused "At the moment, Harry is the primary Heir to the House, while Hermione and Ginny are the secondary and tertiary Heirs"

"Yes" Hermione nodded.

"We'd like you to nominate the rest of your group as what are known as Quillary Heirs - that is, members of your extended House who have documented rights to act as Heirs should the need arise" He paused "This would have to be done in secret, and while you can tell the people involved, it should not be advertised beyond that"

"Because people would start to wonder just why a House needs so many Heirs?" Ginny asked, and Zaglog nodded.

"The Wizengamot would almost certainly launch an investigation, and while The Goblin Nation is not answerable to that bunch of...." He paused as the three children laughed ".... I am afraid that you three are, as are your friends and their families" He paused "I would also suggest talking to Mr Krum, and possibly even the elder Miss Delacour" Hermione gasped in surprise "I know - it is going a little further than you might currently like, however I am right in understanding that all seven of you intend to go into the black when the time comes?"

"Yes" Harry nodded.

"Then you should plan for the remote possibility that all seven of you might not return" Zaglog's tone was kind, but Hermione still shivered "Of course, if I or my brethren can do anything to assist you, we will only be too willing" Hermione smiled.

"Thank you - I am sure we will take you up on that offer sooner or later" Zaglog returned the smile.

"But, in the meantime, we will draft the papers, and send them for your parents, and your, signatures"

"Our signatures?" Ginny asked in surprise "Why do you need our signatures?"

"Because we're nominating Heirs who will control the family, and so the current Heirs have to be consulted and show they have been" Harry said, glancing at Zaglog. The Goblin nodded.

"Your friends do not need to sign, although - as I said - it might be wise to advise them of the possibility, so that they aren't overly surprised should...." He trailed off "Anyway - I will return to Gringotts now, and the papers should arrive over the next week or so" He glanced at Hermione "That will be time enough?"

"More than enough" She nodded, standing "Thank you - for the pendants, and for everything else"

"I live to serve, Miss Potter-Granger" He bowed deeply, then turned and walked out of the study. The children followed him, and watched as he stepped in to the circle and vanished. 

"Mum, Dad - everyone" Hermione waited until they were all paying attention "We're almost done, but there are one or two things we have to talk about"


	30. Year 4 - Carols and Corpses

Dumbledore stared at the group of students assembled in his office, then sat down behind his desk and folded his hands in front of him.

"You know why you are here" He said.

"Actually - no, sir" Hermione replied "Professor McGonagall just came and dragged us in from the grounds and brought us up here" She looked at her friends "Any ideas?"

"Well - we were having fun in a somewhat noisy and rambunctious manner" Luna suggested.

"And you were holding hands with the Dark Prince of Bulgaria" Harry added.

"Not to mention we were doing homework on a weekend" Ginny said, then looked at Dumbledore "We're sorry, Professor - we promise never to do our homework on the weekend again" She paused "In fact - just to make sure - we'll never, ever do homework again" Hermione glanced over at Flitwick and Sprout, and smirked at their amused expressions.

"Thank you for your suggestions, but I was referring to the incident with Mr Smith" Dumbledore frowned "You had a confrontation with him this morning"

"That?" Hermione looked at him in surprise "Do you want to get our side before you punish him?" 

"Punish him?" McGonagall asked in surprise "You use a dark and dangerous curse on him, and you think HE is the one who should be punished?" 

"Pardon me?" Sally turned to face her "We did what?"

"Mr Smith said that you ganged up on him and cast several unknown spells" Dumbledore said calmly "He gave a fairly accurate description of all the spells" Hermione stared at him for a moment, then let out a soft laugh.

"Did Mr Smith happen to mention what he was doing when we supposedly cast these spells?" She asked quietly.

"He said that he was walking down to meet some of his friends in the quad" Sprout supplied helpfully. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So he left out the ten minutes he spent calling Sally a slut and Blaise a bastard?" Neville asked "And the ten minutes after that he spent ranting about Hermione and her mudblood ways infecting good and decent mages?" Both Sprout and Flitwick gasped in surprise, while Dumbledore merely stared the group intently.

"I will look in to your claims later, however now we are discussing your use of dark magic against a fellow student" He said seriously. Hermione reached in to her robes and pulled out a role of parchment.

"Did Mr Smith tell you the incantations we used to cast these 'dark spells', Headmaster?" She asked.

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded.

"Were they anything list this?" She handed him the role of parchment. Dumbledore unrolled it and read through it.

"This does seem to match what Mr Smith told me, yes" He looked up and realised Hermione was grinning at him "Is there something you'd like to tell me, Miss Potter-Granger?"

"One moment" She looked at Sprout "Professor - would you mind taking a look at the list I gave to the Headmaster?" Sprout looked at her curiously, then took the list that Dumbledore was holding out. She looked through it, then looked back at Hermione.

"These are the evil, dark spells you cast?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, Professor" Hermione nodded. Sprout handed the list to Flitwick who glanced through it and burst out laughing.

"I take it that Mr Smith has never been to a muggle church?" He asked, still laughing.

"Apparently not" Hermione smiled at him "Although I thought most purebloods would know at least some Latin"

"Hey - if it's not a spell or a family motto, what's the point?" Sally asked with a smirk "It's not like anyone speaks it any more"

"True" Hermione nodded, then looked back at the two professors "Since the Headmaster doesn't appear inclined to believe anything I tell him, may I prevail upon one of you to explain what that list is?"

"Of course, Miss Potter-Granger" Flitwick nodded, then turned to Dumbledore and lifted the parchment up in front of him.

"The first line translates, more or less, as Begotten, Not Created, while the second, I believe, means Choirs Of Angels" He said, smiling slightly.

"The third and fourth should be read as one" Sprout said, reading over his shoulder "Word Of The Father, Now In Flesh Appearing"

"And the last two are probably the most recognisable" Flitwick paused, then added "At least to people who have some experience in the muggle world" Dumbledore frowned slightly "Come And Behold Him, Born The King Of Angels" Dumbledore continued to stare at him "It's a Christmas Carol, Headmaster - a song that muggles sing during the Winter Solstice" Flitwick glanced at Hermione "Your influence, I assume?"

"Yes, sir" She nodded "I learned the Latin lyrics when I was seven - Emily and I were going to sing them as a duet" She sighed as Harry reached out and took her hand supportively "Since then, they've stayed with me"

"So, Headmaster, you can see that Miss Potter-Granger and her friends have nothing to answer for - especially now that we know the language Mr Smith was using" Flitwick stared at Dumbledore. The Headmaster stared back, then turned to the seven friends.

"You are all dismissed" He said curtly.

"And what about Zach?" Sally asked. Dumbledore turned to the Head of Hufflepuff house.

"Pomona, will you be able to deal with Mr Smith?" 

"Oh yes" Sprout nodded with a slightly predatory smile "I am sure he and I will have a long talk about his behaviour"

"Thank you, Professor" Sally smiled, then she and the others stood up and left the office.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Sally looked across at Hermione.

"You're still worried about what he might do next, aren't you?" Hermione asked, and Sally nodded "Well - we'll keep an eye on him, as much as we can, and hopefully Professor Sprout will put the fear of Merlin in to him and he'll leave us alone" She realised Sally, Blaise and Ginny were all staring at her with varying looks of disbelief "Yeah - I know. But what else can we do?"

xoxox

A few nights later, Viktor dropped his quill on his parchment and sighed.

" _I understand that the politics of the magical world are important, and that we need to learn about history to make sure we don't repeat them_ " He paused " _But what I don't understand is why your History of Magic teacher thinks that nothing happened in your society other than mages and Goblins occasionally beating the crap out of each other_ " Hermione, Luna and Harry laughed.

" _He is a tad obsessed_ " Luna nodded " _But, to be fair, most of what we'd consider to be history happened after he died, so he might not know anything about it_ "

" _True_ " Viktor smiled, then glanced at Hermione " _Are you nearly finished?_ "

" _Yup_ " She put down her quill and looked at her brother " _Can you tidy up?_ " He smirked at her, making her roll her eyes "Yes, I know"

"~Just so long as you realise that you weren't speaking English~" He grinned "And yes, I'll tidy up"

"Thank you, little brother" She smiled, then turned back to Viktor " _Shall we?_ "

xoxox

" _You speak parseltongue?_ " Viktor asked as he and Hermione walked through the grounds towards The Forbidden Forest. 

" _Yes_ " She nodded " _It's a long and complicated story involving a diary, a Dark Lord, a man named Lucius and my little sister_ " She paused " _To be honest, it's not as helpful a skill as you'd think_ "

" _Really?"_ " 

"%Yes%" Hermione resisted the urge to laugh as Viktor took a step back " _It does sound a tad disturbing, doesn't it?_ "

" _What did you say?_ " He asked curiously.

" _Yes_ " She replied "%Although, you can use longer sentences, but honestly it's not worth the effort most of the time%" She paused "Although, you can use longer sentences, but honestly it's not worth the effort most of the time"

"Why?" 

"I know it will come as a surprise, but snakes are REALLY boring" Viktor laughed.

"Really?"

"Oh god yes" She exclaimed "Their topics of conversation are generally limited to the thing they just ate, the things they are going to eat, where the nearest warm place to sleep is, when they last slept and when they're going to sleep next" She shrugged "All in all, they are the least exciting animals I have ever spoken to" She paused "Which, okay, isn't saying much but still - you'd think there would be the snake equivalent of Shakespeare or Stephen King" 

"But you do have a language you can use to conduct secret conversations" Viktor gave her a sly grin "Just the seven of you"

"A secret language that terrifies the crap out of anyone who hears it and which would mark us all as the darkest of dark wizards?" She laughed.

" _Well, sure, when you put it like that, it's bound to sound bad_ " Viktor joined in her laughter.

"Did you know there is a written version of the language too?" Viktor stared at her curiously.

"Snakes in Britain don't have arms and hands, do they?" He asked, looking around warily.

"No - just the normal one thousand legs" She grinned "But apparently one of the Four Founders turned it in to a written language by writing phonetically, and used it to write most of his books"

"The ones in your Clubhouse" He nodded "I had wondered about the squiggles" He smiled "Do you use that as the secret language?"

"Yup" She nodded "And it works doubly well because - as you said - most people who see it think it is just random squiggles, and ignore it" She pulled a notepad out of her robes "I know it is somewhat.... pretentious, but I have started using it for making notes and so forth" She flipped the pad open "These were all my ideas about what the next task might entail" Viktor looked through the lines and lines of squiggly writing, then back up at his girlfriend.

"You think we're going to have to fly to the moon as well?" He grinned "It must be love" Hermione smiled back at him.

"I guess it argh!" 

"Hermes?" He knelt down beside her, taking her hand "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" She dusted the dirt off her hands "My pride has taken a bit of a beating, but aside from that" She winced as she put her hand down to push herself up "Ow!" He turned her hand over and looked at it.

"You've got a bit of a cut - you should probably get it seen to, in case it gets infected" He helped her up "What did you trip over?" She looked around.

"I think it was a branch, or a stump, or..." She trailed off, then - in a much quieter voice - added "Or possibly a dead body" He followed her gaze, then took a step forward "What..."

"I am just going to see who it is" He said carefully. She nodded, and he walked over to the body. He pulled out his wand, and slowly turned the body over.

"Who is it?" She asked, pulling out her own wand and glancing around.

"It's one of the judges" He said lowering the body to the ground "Mr Crouch"

xoxox

"So, how did Mr Smith respond to his punishment?" Flitwick asked as he handed Sprout a cup of tea.

"He...." She started, then trailed off as bright silver ball of light shot in to the room. A moment later, it turned into a seven year old girl with curly hair.

"Professor Flitwick - Viktor and I are out in the grounds and have found the body of Mr Crouch. We are staying with it until a teacher comes. Please come quickly" The patronus vanished, leaving the two teachers staring at each other.

"Pomona - could you find the Headmaster? I think he is going to want to know about this" Flitwick asked, jumping to his feet. She nodded, and bolted out of the room. He walked over to the door and pulled down his cloak, then followed her down the stairs.

xoxox

Harry and Luna looked up from the table in Slytherin's study as two copies of Emily appeared next to them. The two patronuses looked at each other, then one of them vanished.

"Farm Boy, GW - Mr Crouch is dead. We found the body and are waiting for a teacher. Get in touch with Mum and Dad and Eric - this will be a story and we want to make sure it comes out the right way" Emily vanished.

xoxox

"STUPEFY!" 

"PROTEGO REFLEXA" Blaise dived to the ground as the stunning spell he had thrown at Sally came shooting back towards him "STUPEFY!" A second later, he saw the red bolt of light coming towards him, but realised he couldn't do anything about it. The last thing he noticed was a flash of silver from his left, then the stunning spell hit him, and he fell unconscious.

"ENERVATE!" Ginny called out from the sidelines, and a few moments later, Blaise sat up, shaking his head slightly.

"Sorry, Nix" Sally bounded over and kissed the top of his head "I guess I got a bit over excited"

"No worries" He half pushed himself up, then lowered himself down again "Maybe not just yet" Neville conjured a pillow behind him, making him smile "Thank you, Xy"

"My pleasure"

"Hey - how did you add the flash of silver to the spell? And what does it do?" He looked up at Sally, who had sat down next to him.

"Silver?" She asked, then looked round "Oh - that wasn't me" They all followed her gaze to find four Emilys standing patiently in a line, waiting for them.

"Snidge?" Ginny said hesitantly. A moment later, three of the Emilys vanished, and the fourth started speaking.

"We've found the body of Mr Crouch near The Forbidden Forest. He's been murdered. We're waiting for Professor Flitwick to come down. Be careful when returning to your rooms, especially Mr F" Emily vanished, and the four students turned to look at each other.

"Mr Crouch? Murdered?" Sally blinked a few times "Who...."

"We should go to The Clubhouse" Blaise said, giving his girlfriend and apologetic glance "Farm Boy and GW are down there, and I think Snidge will come there first when she's done" He stood up, grabbed Sally's arm, then smiled "Maybe we should go there slowly"

xoxox

Flitwick strode across the grounds, his face not displaying any of the worry he felt. The murder of a senior member of The Ministry was worrying, but his more immediate concern was what Albus would make of the body being found by Hermione and Viktor.

Hermione's position as one of the Heirs of House Potter-Granger gave her some level of protection, but unless the Headmaster was willing to give her his protection as well, the press would have a field day.

"Who's there?" A voice called out from the darkness ahead. Flitwick slowed his pace, then held his hands out to either side of his body.

"Professor Flitwick" He said clearly "Is that Mr Krum?"

"Yes, Professor" Hermione's voice came back "It's us. Come on over and join the party" He smiled slightly at her tone, then walked over to where the couple was standing.

"My apologies, Professor" Viktor said "I was just...."

"Don't worry about it, Mr Krum" Flitwick held up his hands "I admire your caution" He looked down at the body "Have you...."

"He was murdered" Hermione said quietly "We don't know how, but I am fairly sure he didn't die a natural death" Flitwick pulled out his wand, and began casting a number of diagnostic charms. A few moments later, he let out a curse, startling both Hermione and Viktor.

"My apologies" Flitwick said, looking up at them "But Mr Crouch was tortured to death, using a number of evil curses, most of which are considered the vilest form of magic" He looked around "If whoever did this is still around, I would feel safer with you two being inside - with your friends, with staff.... hell - with anyone who can stand between you and this madman" 

"We don't want to leave you alone, Professor" Hermione said, looking around "If he comes back...."

"Then I will make him very, very sorry" Flitwick's tone was quiet, but both of them could sense the determination and hardness in it.

"Okay" Hermione nodded, then - taking Viktor's hand - she glanced at Flitwick again "You're going to have to pretend you didn't see this part, Professor"

"See what?" He asked in a flat tone. She grinned, then reached in to her robes, and grasped the crystal around her neck "Take me to Harry" She said, and a moment later she and Viktor vanished.

Flitwick stared at the space they had occupied for a moment, then with a renewed look of determination, he started casting a number of enchantments around the area he was standing in.

xoxox

".....which is why we came here" Hermione finished explaining the situation to her friends "Now we have to go up to The Great Hall, so that when Dumbledore and the others come looking for us, they'll be able to find us"

"Okay" Harry stood up "We talked to Mum and Dad, and to Luna's father, and they are waiting to hear what happens next. Eric is pretty sure that Dumbledore isn't going to make anything out of this - he has nothing to gain by trying to suggest you or Viktor had anything to do with this"

"But...."

"But Daddy also mentioned that the incomparable Miss Skeeter might not be so reticent about writing various articles" Luna added "And after The Second Task, where Mr Crouch was one of the two that argued hard for you to get no points....." Hermione shook her head, smiling.

"She's really going to suggest that I killed someone because they gave me a crappy score in a Tournament I didn't want to enter in the first place?" She laughed "Let her talk - let her write as many articles as she wants. I don't care what she says about me, and while I can't speak for the rest of you, I am pretty sure you don't really care all that much either" She looked around, and when no one contradicted her, she smiled "Okay then. Lets go"

xoxox

Dumbledore stared down at the body, then looked up at Flitwick.

"Headmaster - while it is possible that Mr Crouch was taken entirely by surprise, I think there is the possibility that he knew whoever killed him" Flitwick said quitely "The sheer number of spells, and the apparent gaps between the castings, means he should easily have had time to fight back"

"Barty was not a well man" Dumbledore pointed out "He has been complaining of feeling very tired over the past few months, and he hasn't been his best since he retired from The DMLE"

"Where he was one of the most well respected Aurors, before he was promoted" Flitwick pressed his point "And even if he had let himself go a little, it would be hard to find someone who could do this to him without him at least attempting to resist" He paused "I couldn't have done it" Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well" He looked around "Filius - if you could take the body to the infirmary, then join me in my office. I will want to speak to Miss Potter-Granger and Mr Krum" He looked at Sprout "If you could find them for me, Pomona?"

"Yes, Headmaster" She nodded, then turned and started walking back to the castle. Flitwick looked at the body, then up at the Headmaster.

"I will transform the body, temporarily, Headmaster" He said "I wouldn't want any students seeing it"

"Of course, of course" Dumbledore nodded, then turned and walked out in to The Grounds. Flitwick watched him for a moment, then pointed his wand at the corpse.

"Feraverto Implanta" He said, and the body transformed in to a necklace of glass beeds. He picked it up, and slowly put it in his pocket.

xoxox

Sprout reached the main entrance to the castle, then stopped as Flitwick walked up beside her.

"Tell them that I provided them with a portkey to take them back to The Great Hall" He said quietly, looking around "Miss Potter-Granger will understand"

"Okay" She smiled, then turned and headed towards The Great Hall while he walked towards the Infirmary.

xoxox

"Miss Potter-Granger, Mr Krum" The two students stood up as Sprout walked up to their table "Would you come with me, please?"

"Of course" Hermione nodded, taking Viktor's hand.

"Have you recovered from your portkey trip?" Sprout asked as they walked out of The Great Hall "Filius said you were a little hesitant about taking a portkey from where he found you to The Great Hall - I just want to make sure you are feeling alright" Hermione smiled.

"Yes, thank you, Professor" She nodded "Will Professor Flitwick be joining us?"

"Yes" Sprout said with a smile "Along with Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Karkaroff" She glanced at Viktor "Since you were there, Mr Krum, we took the liberty of informing your headteacher"

"Thank you" Viktor smiled.

"Have you learned anything else?" Hermione asked as they walked up towards the Headmaster's office "Any idea about who?"

"No" Sprout shook her head "We know that he was tortured to death, but neither Filius nor the Headmaster have been able to determine who it was, or where he might have gone next"

"Is Professor Dumbledore going to bring in The DMLE?" Viktor asked "If there is someone on the grounds who is willing to use this kind of magic, are the students going to be protected?" Sprout shrugged.

"Unfortunately, that's not my decision, Mr Krum" She sighed "Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore are in charge of school security, and they have the final say"

"What about The Dementors?" Hermione asked "I remember Dumbledore.... sorry - Professor Dumbledore opposed them, and they were still stuck here"

"The Minister of Magic can insist, but after the outcome of last year, it is very unlikely he would do it again" She paused "And as long as we are talking in private you may call the Headmaster whatever you want to call him"

"Anything?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow at her, and Sprout laughed.

"Anything you would be willing to say in front of your parents" She amended, then rolled her eyes as Viktor burst out laughing.

"That really doesn't limit it much, Professor" He said, chuckling at Hermione's expression. Sprout shook her head in amusement.

"Either way - while you are free to express your opinion as you see fit, I would suggest at least trying to pretend you respect Albus while you are in this meeting" She said, still smiling "It will make life a lot easier for all of us"

"Very well then" Hermione nodded "I will do my best to pretend I respect the Headmaster" 

xoxox

"So who could have done it?" Neville asked as he, Sally and Blaise walked back towards the Slytherin common room.

"I know what Dumbledore is going to say" Sally said with a smirk "Although quite how he is going to explain Voldemort sneaking in to the grounds to murder a Ministry official without anyone noticing" 

"He'll find a way" Blaise grinned "He is remarkably good at rationalizing the most amazing things until they seem to make perfect sense" 

"Anything to avoid blaming it on the real problem" Sally nodded "Although I can't see why IT would want to kill Mr Crouch" She looked at the other two "He's clearly not trying to help Snidge in The Tournament, and he was one of the ones who forced her in to it in the first place"

"Maybe IT was just bored?" Neville suggested "I mean - making evil plans to destroy the seven of us and take over the world can only take up so much time, and I doubt there are other evil space monsters IT can go out drinking with" Sally stared at him in amusement.

"An Evil Spacemonsters' bowling league?" She asked with a snort of amusement "I'd pay to see that"

"Still - if Dumbledore keeps blaming it on Voldemort, then at least he won't blame it on the real cause" Blaise said with a smile "Because can you imagine what our fight would be like if Dumbledore was in charge instead of Snidge"

"Oh dear god" Neville shivered at the thought "That's a fairly terrifying thought" 

"Tell me about it" Blaise replied "Dumbledore would be lecturing us on the sanctity of life and how we should try to reason with a monster that eats children and wants to kill us all"

"And how we should try to forgive it, rather than harbouring hate in our heart" Sally added, rolling her eyes.

"Plus we'd have to create a friendly nickname for him" Neville said, then added "Rather than the ones we usually use" The other two laughed.

"So - Dumbledore will blame Voldemort, and we blame Pennywise" Blaise said after a few moments "What if we're both wrong?"

"Then I guess we should keep a look out for yet another person who wants to kill us" Sally said with a grin, then added "Maybe we should start keeping a scrapbook?"

xoxox

Viktor and Hermione followed Sprout in to the Headmaster's office and sat down in front of the desk. 

"Can you tell me anything more than Professor Flitwick has told me?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the two students.

"Other than we didn't see anyone around when we found the body, no sir" Viktor shook his head.

"Why were you out walking at such a late hour?" Karkaroff asked from behind them.

"We were just discussing the next Task" Hermione said, half turning to face the Durmstrang Headmaster "We haven't had much time to ourselves recently, so we thought we'd take advantage of the nice evening"

"And you are both feeling okay?" Sprout asked "I mean - it must have been a bit of a shock...." She trailed off as Hermione held up her hand.

"It wasn't my first dead body, Professor" She said quietly "And at least this one was had both its arms" Dumbledore stared at her curiously for a few moments, then leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk.

"Very well - if you have nothing more to tell us, then there is just one more thing to discuss" He paused, then folded his hands together "This is a school matter, and it will be handled by the school"

"Sir?" 

"I know that you have friends in The Ministry, and in the press, but I would like to think that you would be willing to let us handle this before it becomes general knowledge" Dumbledore looked at them intently "I trust you understand me?"

"Yes, sir" Hermione nodded "I promise that we will not be the first ones to talk to the press about this"

xoxox

"Do you think he knows you were lying?" 

"Probably not" 

"Cool"


	31. Year 4 - On The Night Before

"Glorious now behold him arise!  
Bone and blood and flesh sacrifice!  
Our Lord cries Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
we all reply!"

Hermione, Harry and Ginny stared at Luna in total bemusement.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say what in the world was that?" Ginny said after a few minutes. Luna looked at her with a pretend pout.

"After our.... adventure with the wonderful Mr Smith last month, I got curious about Christmas Carols" She said after a few moments "So, for the past few nights I've been writing a few of my own"

"And you came up with a parody of We Three Kings?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"I also have a version of White Christmas and a very odd version of Realms Of Glory" She paused "Would you like to hear them?" The three siblings exchanged glances.

"Maybe later" Hermione smiled "Viktor, Fleur and Lucy will be down in a few minutes - Dumbledore, Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff are going to talk to us about The Third Task"

"Aren't they doing it a little early? You've got a whole twenty four hours before you are due to start it - couldn't they give it another eighteen hours or so?" Harry said with a laugh.

"Of course not" Lucy said, coming in from The Entrance Hall "If they tell us now, we've got a day to become more and more terrified about what they're going to do to us" 

"~Whereas if they don't tell us until half an hour before, then we might all go in to it singing la-la-la~" Fleur added. 

"So they are going to show you to scare the crap out of you?" Ginny asked in an amused tone.

" _Of course_ " Viktor strode in, then walked over and stood next to Hermione "Good morning, my love" He kissed her on the cheek, then turned to the rest "Good morning, my fellow sacrificial lambs" Lucy and Fleur stared at him with matching grins.

"You are very...." Fleur paused "~chipper~" She looked around, and the others nodded "....this morning"

"It's a glorious day!" Viktor clapped his hands together "The sun is out, the sky is blue, and in twenty four hours, we get to risk our lives in another stupid attempt to gain immortality and fame" He grinned "How could you not find wonder on such a day as this?" Fleur looked at him for a moment, then turned to Hermione.

"This is all your doing, you know" She said with an amused grin.

"I actually do know" Hermione smiled back proudly "So - what kind of sick, twisted torture do you think they've got designed for us this time?"

"Well - we've had fire and water so far" Lucy said "Maybe something to do with earth or air?"

"They're going to throw us off the Astronomy Tower and see who bounces the highest?" Viktor suggested with a smirk.

"Or who can save themselves from hitting the bottom of the chasm below" Fleur added.

"Maybe they'll just make us recite an epic poem in public" Hermione said brightly "You know - something like 'I'll tell you o' Battle of 'Astings, as 'appened in days long gone by"

"~When Duke William became King of England, and Harold got shot in the eye~" Hermione stared at Fleur incredulously.

"How....." She started, then shook her head "How do you know that poem?" Fleur grinned.

"Beauxbatons has a slightly different approach to teaching than Hogwarts does" She replied "We learn magic, of course, but we are also taught a number of non-magical classes, including maths, history and - in this case - English" 

"But what about the...." Hermione stopped as Fleur raised her hand.

"The translation spell works for hearing another language, but it takes time to work for speaking" Fleur explained "And so if we want to talk to someone in the UK, we need to be able to speak English as well as understand it when it's spoken"

"So how does Stanley Holloway fit in to this?" Harry asked.

"If I only spoke the Queen's English in a perfect Home Counties accent, how would I understand anyone with a broad accent?" Fleur replied "We were given a number of different poems from the various regions of the country so we could get used to the differing accents" She paused "I admit that because of my family background, I did more studying than most of the rest of my class - I am expected to go in to our Ministry and so will have more contact with other nations - but the majority of Beauxbatons' students can speak at least three languages"

"Wow" Ginny said in amazement "Why can't we have a system like that? I'd love to learn more about my parents' world and other languages" Fleur bit her lip.

"Would you really like an answer to that?" She asked after a moment. Ginny, along with Harry, Hermione, Luna and Lucy all nodded, while Viktor slipped his hand in to Hermione's "It's because your society wants it that way" She glanced at Viktor, who nodded.

"I know that Durmstrang has a reputation, and I admit it is not entirely undeserved, but we are also taught other languages and more about the mundane world" He said "Our government believes that - unless we are willing to wall ourselves off from the magical world completely, we should learn about the mundane world so that - when we do have to interact with it - we are not confused or bemused beyond reason" 

"Your Ministry of Magic is regarded as being entirely insular and isolated" Fleur continued "And more than a little arrogant and smug"

"Why?" Hermione looked at her with interest "I mean - I know every country thinks they are the best, but why is Britain singled out?"

"That's just it" Viktor smiled "Take Bulgaria - we think we are the best at certain things, but we know that in regard to - say - dragon rearing - we are decades, maybe even centuries behind Romania. So we ask them for help when we have problems, and in turn we provide them assistance with things they don't know much about"

"We have some of the best magical construction companies in the world" Fleur added "But after the last two wars that devastated our country, we are somewhat reticent to train new Battle-Wizards or other....."

"Offensive?" Ginny suggested, and Fleur nodded.

"Other offensive magics" She continued "We know it puts us in a weaker position, and so we make alliances with other countries in return for our skills in construction"

"And Britain doesn't do this?" Viktor and Fleur shook their heads "Why?"

"No one is really sure" Vitkor admitted.

"And it is not the kind of question that comes up at diplomatic meetings" Fleur added with a laugh "Generally, if you walk in and ask 'Why are you so smug and arrogant?', it doesn't exactly set the right tone" Hermione snorted in amusement.

"I'll have to try it the next time Dumbledore summons us to his office to pontificate on whatever is bothering him at that particular moment" She said, smiling slightly.

"If you are going to do that, Miss Potter-Granger, would you be kind enough to let me know in advance?" Hermione froze, then turned slowly to find Snape standing at the entrance to The Great Hall "I believe it would be quite entertaining to what"

"Professor...." Snape held up his hand.

"As you and your brother have so forcefully pointed out, Miss Potter-Granger, whatever you discuss in your own time is your own business, and not something I have any interest in" He smiled slightly "However entertaining it might prove to be" His smile faded "Now - if you have finished discussing the world of politics and international affairs, I have been asked to bring the Four Champions down to The Quidditch Pitch" 

xoxox

"Well..... okay" Hermione stared in surprise at the sight before her, then glanced at Lucy "So - how are we going to break the news to our favourite seekers?"

"I was thinking Owl Post from Australia" Lucy replied with a grin, still staring at the place where - up until the day before The Quidditch Pitch had stood.

The stands that had encircled the pitch had been removed - replaced by one long line of of stands stretching off in to the distance.

Directly in front of them were four mirrors - the type that had been used during the previous task - and beyond them was a series of one foot high hedges.

"A hedge maze?" Fleur looked at the layout of the plants in front of them.

"Apparently" Viktor looked across the width of it "And a fairly complex one at that" He glanced at Hermione "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Because you are wise beyond your years, my love" She replied, tightening her grip on his hand. The Four Champions continued to look over the maze until Dumbledore walked up behind them, accompanied by three of his fellow judges, Minister Fudge and three other people Hermione instantly recognised.

"Percy?" She let go of Viktor's hand and bounded up to Ginny's brother.

"That's Judge Weasley to you, Miss Potter-Granger" Percy gave her an amused smile, then pulled her in to a hug "How've you been, Min?"

"Oh just wonderful" She replied in a deadpan tone "Fighting dragons, rescuing fair maidens - the usual" Percy laughed "So - Judge Weasley?"

"Following Mr Crouch's death, I have been temporarily promoted to take over his job" Percy said proudly "Which means I will be part of the panel for the next task"

"Aren't you a little young?" Hermione asked "I mean - to be the Head of a Ministry department?"

"It's a little unusual, yeah" Percy nodded "But to be honest, no one else wanted the job. Magical Co-Operation isn't the sexiest department in the Ministry and it rarely leads to anything else"

"But you plan to change that?" She asked, making him laugh again.

"But of course" He grinned "How else will I become the youngest Minister of Magic in history?" She grinned back at him.

"Are you going to see Ginny before you leave? I know she'd want to say hi"

"It depends on the schedule" Percy looked over to where Dumbledore was apparently getting ready to speak "And on that note, I will bid you goodbye for now, as I think our Lord and Master wants to get started" He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek "See you soon" Hermione nodded, then walked back over to Viktor.

"Friend of yours?" Viktor asked with a fond smile.

"Ginny's brother - one of the four she is still speaking to" Hermione nodded "He was Mr Crouch's assistant, and is now apparently the Head of Magical Co-Operation and the fifth judge" Viktor smiled, but before he could reply, Dumbledore stepped forward.

"As you are all aware, The Third and final Task takes place tomorrow night" He gestured to the hedge maze behind him "Tomorrow night, The Tri-Wizard Cup will be placed in this maze, and it will be your task to find it. The first person to touch the trophy wins The Tournament" He paused for a moment "But it will not be as simple as merely navigating your way around the maze"

"That's probably good" Hermione said to Viktor in a sotto whisper "I mean - if the hedges are only going to be that tall, we can probably step over them" Viktor sniggered in amusement, while Dumbledore frowned slightly.

"Thank you for your input, Miss Potter-Granger, but the hedges will be fully grown by tomorrow night" He said slightly sharply "But the challenge I was referring to will be the number of magical creatures that will be seeded in the maze, ensuring that you must use all your arts and skill to find The Cup before your opponents"

"What kind of creatures?" Fleur asked, looking at her Headmistress "Ones we can defeat, or at least escape from?"

"There will be nothing that is beyond the range of a Tri-Wizard Champion" Maxime replied, then glanced at Hermione, but didn't say anything. 

"We have set up a number of spells to ensure that you won't be in too much danger" Karkaroff added "And, like the previous task, everyone will be watching your progress in the mirrors" He waved at the four mirrors in front of the stands.

"And a number of staff and other appropriate adults will be on hand to provide assistance should you need it" Dumbledore finished "While we want The Task to be challenging and taxing, we have no desire to see any of you end up dead"

"Think of the bad publicity" Lucy said quietly enough so only the other Champions heard it.

"Finally, your entrance in to the maze will be determined by your current score - the Champion in first place will enter, then each of the other Champions will wait a second for each point they are behind and then enter" Dumbledore looked at The Four Champions "Are there any questions?" Hermione raised her hand "Yes, Miss Potter-Granger?"

"Why is Miss Skeeter here?" Hermione asked, not looking across to where the reporter was standing, notepad at the ready. 

"Miss Skeeter is here to do another article in her series covering The Tournament" Dumbledore replied "She'd like to interview each of you about your experiences in The Tournament so far, and how you think you'll fair in the final Task"

"No" Hermione shook her head "I'm not going to talk to that woman"

"It is a part of your duties as a Champion" Dumbledore said, his tone become more serious "You can not refuse without risking the consequences" Hermione tilted her head to one side, then shrugged.

"Have you consulted my parents about this, Headmaster?" She asked, a slight smile on her lips "Because if you force me to talk to that woman without their permission, my mother and father will see you in court and trust me - they will win" 

"I also do not want my student talking to that reporter" Karkaroff walked up behind Viktor "After the stories she published about Viktor over Christmas, I would prefer someone more...." He glanced at Skeeter, then turned back to Dumbledore "Ethical to report this story"

"I find that I must concur" Maxime added, resting her hand on Fleur's shoulder. Dumbledore stared at them, then looked at Lucinda.

"Are you also going to refuse, Miss Doyle?" He asked sarcastically.

"Of course not" Lucy grinned at him "I will be happy to talk to Miss Skeeter about my impressions of how The Tournament is being run, about how the other Champions are being protected from media intrusion by their Head teachers and how the Hogwarts' Champions don't seem to warrant such protection and have to resort to blackmail to protect their privacy" She stared at Dumbledore, still grinning "And since I am the only one being interviewed, I have no doubt Miss Skeeter will let me talk and talk for as long as I want - she has to fill up those column inches somehow" Hermione and Fleur snorted in amusement, while Viktor simply smiled.

"Very well" Dumbledore turned and stalked off, while Hermione turned to face the other two Head teachers.

"Thank you" She said, smiling gratefully at them, then turned to Lucy "And when did you learn to be so sneaky? Are you sure you don't have any Slytherin in you?"

"Nah - that would be Sally, if the rumours about her and Blaise are true" Lucy replied in a deadpan tone, making Hermione explode in to a fit of surprised coughing.

"Are you alright, Hermes?" Viktor asked, looking at her in concern.

"I'm fine" She waved him off, then turned back to Lucy "That was just mean!" She said with a laugh.

"I know" Lucy replied "But it was also quite a lot of fun" Hermione grinned.

"I suppose" She paused "You do know I am going to get my revenge, right?"

"Oh yes" Lucy nodded.

"Good" Hermione smirked, then turned as Dumbledore came back over.

"Miss Skeeter has decided that she can write her piece without interviewing the four of you, so you may all return to The Great Hall to finish lunch" He said flatly "There will, however, be a reception for your families and friends tomorrow afternoon before The Tournament begins, and she will be in attendance there" He glanced at Hermione, opened his mouth, then thought better of it, and walked away without saying anything.

xoxox

"Min - would you like me to accompany your parents tomorrow night?" Percy asked as the assembled group were walking back up to the castle.

"They're invited?" Hermione asked in surprise "Seriously?"

"Well - yes, and no" Percy smirked "The reception is for family and friends of The Champions, and as one of the people who is now responsible for organizing this little party, it would be part of my duties to issue invites and make sure people can get here" Hermione stopped, then threw her arms around him.

"Thank you" She said sincerely. He smiled.

"Well - if I can't help out my favourite sister's sister's parents, what good am I?" She laughed as she let him go "But now, sadly, I have to be going - time and tide and buttered eggs wait for no man, least of all an acting Head of Department" He bowed politely, then turned and walked towards the main gates.

Hermione watched him go, then turned to where Viktor was waiting for her.

"So - will I get to meet your family tomorrow as well?"

xoxox

"Sirius, Remus" Dumbledore nodded politely as the two friends entered his office "Thank you for coming"

"Of course, Albus" Sirius smiled "How can we help you today?"

"The Third Task tomorrow night" Dumbledore paused "The maze is almost complete, and tomorrow we will be putting up a number of exclusion wards so we can move the various animals and creatures in"

"Makes sense - you don't want anyone finding out before you do it" Remus nodded.

"If you are free, would you mind helping with that?" He looked at Remus "Following last year, I know you are an expert on a fair number of these creatures, and I would appreciate as much help as possible" Remus smiled "And Sirius, you are fast and fully capable of handling any problems that might come up if the animals try to make a break for it"

"Is that likely?" Sirius leaned forward "Is the school in danger?" 

"No - nothing like that" Dumbledore shook his head "But.... well earlier today, I had to refuse Miss Skeeter a story I had promised her, and I don't want to risk the possibility of anything happening that might cause more bad publicity"

"What was the story?" Remus asked curiously.

"She was supposed to interview the Four Champions, but Miss Potter-Granger refused, and Karkaroff and Madame Maxime followed suit" Dumbledore said darkly.

"And Miss Doyle?"

"She implied that any interview she gave would be about the treatment Miss Potter-Granger has received, and that neither I, nor the school, would come out of it all that favourably"

"But can you blame her?" Remus glanced at Sirius, then continued "Not Miss Doyle - although her loyalty to her fellow Champions is quite heart warming - but I meant Miss Potter-Granger" 

"I know she didn't want to participate in the Tournament, but....." Sirius started, but Remus cut him off.

"I'm not talking about that, Sirius" He said sharply "That Skeeter woman has made Miss Potter-Granger's life a misery since this whole thing began, and the stories about her over Christmas, not to mention the most recent one about Barty Crouch...." He shook his head "I think that young Miss Potter-Granger has showed great restraint in not having Miss Skeeter fired and brought up in front of The Wizengamot" Dumbledore and Sirius gazed at him "What?"

"Nothing" Dumbledore shook his head "Anyway - we are starting at about ten tomorrow morning - if you could be here by about nine thirty, that would be most helpful"

"Of course" They replied in unison, then stood up, and turned to leave.

"Sirius - if I could just have a moment?" Sirius nodded.

"Remus - I'll see you at home?"

"Sure" Remus smiled, then turned and left the office. When the door closed, Dumbledore pulled out his wand and cast a few silencing spells.

"Headmaster?" Sirius raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Just a little precaution" Dumbledore smiled, then put his wand on his desk "I just wanted to find out how things are going with Harry"

xoxox

Hermione looked at Blaise and Sally hopefully.

"So - you don't mind?" She asked after a moment.

"Mind?" Sally smirked "Not having to spend an evening with a bunch of hoity-toity posers and Ministry suck-ups?" She paused, then realised all six of her friends were staring at her with varying degrees of amusement "Which I am just realising would include your parents, Nissa's brother and your boyfriend's parents who you will be meeting for the first time" 

"His older brother and his aunt" Hermione supplied "His parents are away on...." She trailed off, frowning "Actually, he didn't tell me what they were going to do - he said something about the KCA but told me I'd be better off not knowing"

"The KCA? Really?" Luna stared at her with a surprised expression.

"You've heard of them?" Hermione asked. Luna looked around skittishly, then gave her a bemused smile.

"Heard of who?" Hermione looked at her, then laughed.

"Never mind - it's probably not important" Hermione turned back to Blaise and Sally "So - you really don't mind that I want to invite Xy and GW?" She picked up her glass.

"I think it's brilliant!" Sally grinned "You, Nis and Farm Boy get to spend the evening with your snuggle-bunnies, while Nix and I don't have to deal with that Skeeter woman or any of the other Ministry people" She glanced at Blaise, then turned back to Hermione who was taking a drink "It's a brilliant and cunning plan, Miss Potter-Granger. Are you sure you don't have any Slytherin in you?" A second later everyone leaned backwards to avoid the fountain of orange juice that Hermione spat out.

xoxox

"I understand your concern, Albus, however I am not sure what we can do about it" Sirius leaned back in his chair "And besides, Krum will be gone by the end of the year"

"Are you so sure, Sirius?" Dumbledore leaned forward, looking intense "The Granger girl appears to be quite fond of him, no one in her family seems to care what she is doing" He paused "Of course, if we could find some way to ensure that Krum leaves in disgrace, then Harry and his parents might not be so eager to welcome him back in the future"

"That still leaves the problem of the Zabini heir" Sirius pointed out "Regardless of what you can do about Krum, I don't see the Zabini boy going anywhere - especially not after that episode at Christmas"

"That is something to be concerned about, however there is no indication that Mr Zabini intends to marry in to the House of Potter-Granger" Dumbledore replied "And, while he might not be a Gryffindor, Mr Zabini has shown no inclination to being heavily involved in the dark arts"

"So what do you plan to do?" Sirius asked "As you said - the Granger girl seems to be quite fond of him, and I don't have to point out she has shown very little inclination to listen to your advice"

"I am aware of that, Sirius" Dumbledore replied "Which is why I believe a different way would be necessary" He leaned forward with a sly smile "That is, if there is someone willing to do whatever it takes to protect Harry's future"

xoxox

"So - one more night" Hermione and Viktor walked, hand in hand, towards the Durmstrang ship "One more night before it's all over" Viktor smiled.

"Any regrets?" He asked.

"Not getting to watch the dragon eat Dumbledore" She replied with a grin "That would have been kind of fun" Viktor laughed "How about you?"

"Honestly? I don't regret a single thing" He squeezed her hand "Despite the danger, and the whole life and death struggle thing, this year has been one of the best of my life" Hermione turned to face him and kissed him softly.

"I think so too" She said quietly, then she sighed "So - what happens next?"

"One of you dies" They both span round, drawing their wands, and found themselves face to face with an eight year old blonde girl with a friendly smile on her face. Viktor stared at her in confusion, then looked over at Hermione, who was staring at the girl with a mix of fear and loathing.

"You leave him out of this, Penelope" Hermione said, forcing her voice to be calm "This is between us" Penelope stared back at her, then looked over at Viktor.

"Good evening, Viktor" She said "Has your young lady friend told you who I am?" Viktor stared back at her.

"You are the.... the thing that killed Emily?"

"Yes" Penelope grinned "I tore her apart - ripped her limb from limb" She paused, grinning "And tomorrow, when you are least expecting it, I will do the same to one of you" 

"You can't...." Hermione's voice wavered slightly "You can't touch me - not until The Reckoning"

"Are you so sure of that?" Penelope walked up to her, until they were face to face "Draco nearly got the little patch-girl last year. Are you sure I can't get to you, dear Mindy?" Hermione stared back at her, impassively, making Penelope smile "You're getting braver. Used to be you couldn't look at me without bursting in to tears" She gave a Hermione a mocking clap "How much do you think that bravery will serve you when I am ripping you in half?" Hermione took a step forward, her eyes filled with fire.

"You are going to die screaming, and I am going to watch" She said in a completely calm tone. Penelope gazed back at her, then leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Be seeing you" She whispered, then turned and dived in to the lake, leaving Hermione and Viktor staring after her.


	32. Year 4 - The Third Task

" _Hermes, may I introduce you to my brother, Vlaramir, and my aunt Ariadne_ " Viktor smiled " _Vlaramir, Aunt Ari - my girlfriend Hermione Potter-Granger_ " Hermione gave a short bow, smiling nervously.

" _Viktor has told us a lot about you in his letters_ " Ariadne smiled warmly, then laughed " _Oh do relax, young lady - we're not going to bite you_ " Hermione's smile warmed up.

" _Sorry_ " She blushed slightly " _But the combination of meeting you and the upcoming.... adventure has got me a little on edge_ "

" _We understand_ " Vlaramir smiled, glancing at his younger brother " _Viktor's letters have been getting steadily more dark with every one that he writes" Viktor rolled his eyes, smiling at his brother, while Hermione smiled fondly at him._

" _I wouldn't have been able to get through all this without Viktor's help_ " She said, slipping her hand in to his " _You have a truly wonderful nephew_ "

" _That is true_ " Ariadne nodded, then smiled slyly " _And we will introduce you to him should you ever come over to visit_ "

xoxox

"Sorry I was a little late" Percy, Sidney and Jennifer strode towards the main doors "It turns out that, despite the fact The Tournament is almost over, there is still a lot of work to co-ordinate everything" He paused "Which wasn't helped by fact Mr Crouch left the job somewhat suddenly"

"Have you learned anything new about that" Jennifer asked as they approached the main doors.

"The DMLE is still investigating, but from what I can gather, they know nothing more than they did the night it happened" He sighed "I realise that Mr Crouch was not what you would call a good and decent person, but no one deserves to die like that, whatever they may have done" Sidney and Jennifer exchanged glances, but stayed quiet until all three had entered the school.

"The reception is in The Great Hall" He said, turning to his left "And again, sorry about the being late...."

"Don't worry about it, Percy" Jennifer smiled "What came up today anyway?"

"It turns out that along with all the family and friends that are coming to watch The Third Task, we also have the French and Bulgarian Ministers of Magic, and a few of their entourage" He sighed "The DPC was thrown in to a bit of chaos and it turns out that - because it is connected to The Tournament - it's my job to calm them down and sort them out"

"DPC?" Sidney asked.

"Diplomatic Protection Corps" Percy paused at the doors to The Great Hall "A branch of The DMLE that is solely concerned with protecting foreign dignitaries" He smiled "Organizing protection details with four hours' notice is not as fun as you might think"

"But you did it?" Jennifer smiled at him "You sorted it all out?"

"I did" He nodded proudly "Everyone will be fully protected, without any drain on the Aurors" He paused "Which, given the security around The Maze, is probably a good thing" He reached to open the door, but stopped when Jennifer rested her hand on his arm.

"I know you are bound by the rules and magics of The Tournament, but can you just tell us one thing?"

"I can try" 

"Is she going to be safe?" Jennifer asked quietly. Percy looked at her sympathetically.

"Your daughter is smart, resourceful and brilliant - while she sometimes eschews the description Smartest Witch in a Generation, it is not entirely misplaced" He said sincerely. Jennifer smiled.

"That wasn't an answer, young Percy" He blushed.

"I know" He admitted "This is going to be the hardest of the three Tasks, but but given her performance in the previous two, and the fact she is undeniably gifted, I honestly think she will do fine" 

"Honestly?"

"Honestly" He nodded. She smiled.

"Thank you" She took Sidney's hand "Ready?"

"Ready" He grinned.

"Then lets go" 

xoxox

" _Is your family here?_ " Ariadne asked, looking around.

" _My brother and his girlfriend are talking to Lucy, over yonder, while my sister and her boyfriend are talking to Fleur and her family_ " She turned, then smiled " _And if you will excuse me...._ " She gave a polite nod, then turned and skipped across The Hall until she threw herself in to her mother's arms.

"Hello sweetie" Jennifer kissed the top of her daughter's head "Sorry we're late" Hermione straightened up, waving her hand dismissively.

"I'm just glad you are here" Hermione smiled, pulling her father in to a hug. 

"Us too, darling" Sidney hugged her tightly "So - how you doing?"

"Oh - you know - facing danger, mayhem and imminent death" She paused "So about usual" They both smiled at her.

"And how's the party?" Sidney said, taking her hand as they walked through The Hall.

"I've met some of Viktor's family - his aunt and his older brother" She smiled "They seem quite nice, and don't seem to dislike me, which is also nice" She paused "And so far the six of us have managed to avoid that Skeeter woman"

"She's here?" Jennifer looked around, then narrowed her eyes as she saw the blonde reporter walking across The Hall towards them.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Potter-Granger" Rita Skeeter said, smiling ingratiatingly "I was wondering if you had a moment to discuss the latest Wizengamot bill about muggle rights"

"Miss Skeeter - we are here to support our daughter and her boyfriend in The Tournament, not to discuss politics or anything else" Jennifer replied calmly "So, if you will excuse us, we are going to talk to some of the other guests" Before she could reply, the three Potter-Grangers walked off, leaving her standing alone in the middle of the room.

xoxox

" _Viktor - you've already met my parents_ " Hermione smiled " _Ariadne, Vlarimir - my parents, Sidney and Jennifer. Mum, Dad - Viktor's older brother Vlaramir Krum and his Aunt Ariadne_ "

" _It's a pleasure to meet you_ " Ariadne smiled " _Viktor has been very complimentary about both of you - especially during the kerfuffle over Christmas and that evil wench of a reporter_ " Jennifer smiled.

" _Thank you, Madam Krum_ " She replied in hesitating Bulgarian " _It's been a pleasure - your nephew is a good and decent young man, and - based on the way he is blushing - about to burst in to flames_ "

" _MOTHER!_ " Hermione exclaimed, making Sidney, Ariadne and Jennifer all laugh.

" _Sorry, honey_ " Jennifer grinned " _But it's in the parenting handbook that we have to embarrass our children_ "

" _You have that handbook in Britain as well?_ " Ariadne asked with a grin " _I thought it was a Bulgarian invention_ "

" _Oh dear lord_ " Viktor rolled his eyes, then turned to Hermione " _How do you feel about meeting Fleur's parents?_ "

" _I can't think of a single thing I would rather do more_ " They walked off, hand in hand, leaving their family grinning behind them.

xoxox

Ninety minutes later, Minister Fudge walked to the front of The Hall, and raised his hands for silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I may have your attention?" He looked around "The Third and final Task of The Tri-Wizard Tournament is going to start in around half an hour, and the Four Champions have a few last minute preparations to go through. So if you would like to start making your way out to the stands, you will be able to observe The Task from there"

xoxox

"We'll see you soon, sweetie" Sidney kissed his daughter on the cheek "Give 'em hell"

"Yes, Daddy" She hugged him, then turned to her mother and hugged her too "I will see you after Viktor kicks all our asses" Jennifer laughed.

"Very confident, aren't you?" She smiled.

"Yup" Hermione grinned, then glanced over at her brother and sister "Mum, Dad - can you give us a few minutes?" Sidney followed her gaze, then nodded.

"We'll see you at the maze, sweetheart" He said, kissing her cheek again. 

"Thank you Dad" She looked over at Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville "I need to talk to you in private for a moment" 

"Okay" Harry nodded, then the five of them walked over to a corner of The Hall "What do you want?" Hermione looked around, then pulled out her wand and put up a silencing ward.

"Penelope came to visit me last night - both me and Viktor" She said quietly "She told us that either he or I would be dead at the end of this task"

"But...." Luna started, then stopped as Hermione raised her hand.

"She admitted she can not kill me herself, but that if I let a creature kill me, or kill myself, she will spare Viktor" Hermione continued, and Luna nodded "Obviously I have no intention of doing that, but just in case, I want to make sure we can protect Viktor and get him out of the country" 

"I'll talk to Mum and Dad during The Task" Ginny nodded "See if we can ask The Goblins for help" 

"Okay" Hermione looked over and saw the other Champions lining up "I have to go" She paused "Make sure you are all sat together - I don't want anyone to be alone" 

"We promise" Harry leaned over and hugged her "If you need us....." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Okay - get along. I want you all to have the best seats when Viktor emerges victorious" They all nodded, then turned and walked out of The Hall. Hermione cancelled the silencing spell, then walked over to join Viktor, Lucy and Fleur.

"So - everyone raring to go?" She asked.

"Oh yes" Lucy grinned "We few"

"~We happy few~"

" _We gang of feckless morons_ " Hermione laughed, then she glanced out of the doors, checking they were alone.

"I know we are in direct competition, but I'd also like to see us all come out of this alive" The others nodded "So - no attacks on each other? And we don't leave anyone to die?" 

"Agreed" Fleur said with a smile, while Lucy and Viktor nodded.

"Then I would say let the best man win" Hermione grinned "But perhaps I should say best person?" Viktor smiled.

"I will not take it personally, my sweet Hermes" He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I talk to the others...." She started, then stopped as Dumbledore and Fudge came back in to The Hall.

"If you would like to come with us, we will escort you to the staging area"

xoxox

"Professor, we need some help" Flitwick looked round to see Luna and Sally running up to him "Don't ask why, but we need two portkeys that will take us to Snidge's house" Flitwick gazed at them, then nodded.

He pulled out two coins from his robes.

"Portus" He said, then handed them to the girls "If you use Viktor's pet name for Hermione, they will take you to her front room" 

"Thank you sir" Luna grinned.

"But you should be aware - if you use them to help Hermione in The Tournament, it will be considered cheating and might cost her greatly" 

"We understand" Sally nodded "I promise it won't be used to cheat or do anything to hurt Snidge" 

"I didn't think it would be, but...." Flitwick shrugged.

"Thank you again" Luna smiled.

"You're welcome" He smiled back "You should take your seats - they'll be starting very soon"

xoxox

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the third and final Task of The Tri-Wizard Tournament!" Fudge' magically enhanced voice reverberated through the evening air, prompting a massive burst of applause from everyone in the stands. 

"So, with no further ado, please welcome The Four Champions to the arena" Fudge paused "In first place, from Durmstrang School, Viktor Krum!!" There was mild applause as Viktor bounded in to the arena, waving his hand.

"In second place, six points behind, the first Champion from Hogwarts School - Miss Lucinda Doyle!!" The stands erupted in cheers and applause as Lucy walked in to the arena, grinning broadly.

"In third place, twenty three points behind, the Champion from Beauxbatons Academy, Miss Fleur Delacour!" Fleur strode in to the arena to mild applause, and came to a halt next to Lucy.

"And in fourth place, forty five points behind, the other Champion from Hogwarts, Miss Hermione Potter-Granger" Hermione walked in to join the other three, waving at the crowd.

"As with the previous Task, you can follow the Champions' progress on the four mirrors - like thus!" The mirrors all lit up, showing each of the Four Champions.

"Viktor Krum will enter first, then each of the other Champions must wait one second for each point they are behind - meaning Miss Doyle will enter first, then Miss Delacour and finally Miss Potter-Granger. The winner will be the first person to reach The Tri-Wizard Chalice, placed somewhere in the maze"

xoxox

Sirius glanced around, then slipped in to the maze. Once Fudge finished speaking, Krum would be coming in.

"He'll never know what hit him" Sirius said to himself, smiling slightly.

xoxox

"So, we begin" Fudge paused "On your marks"

Viktor looked across at Hermione, who was smiling nervously at him.

"Get set" 

He smiled back, then drew his wand.

"GO!"

He sprinted towards the maze entrance, well aware that Lucy would be coming up behind him quickly. 

As he crossed the threshold, the hedge sealed up behind him, and he realised he was on his own.

xoxox

Hermione watched as, one by one, the other two Champions vanished in to the maze. After the hedge had closed up behind Fleur, she looked up at the three mirrors.

They appeared to be making some progress, and hadn't encountered any of the creatures yet.

"Then again - it's been what? Thirty seconds?" She thought, glancing at her watch "I guess the more sinister and scary monsters are further in" 

"And - finally - Miss Potter-Granger will enter the maze" Hermione walked forward to the entrance that had appeared, and pulled out her wand. 

"Three. Two. One! GO!"

Hermione took a deep breath, then stepped inside the maze. 

xoxox

"imperio"

xoxox

Harry squeezed Luna's hand as the hedge closed behind Hermione.

"She'll be...." Luna stopped, then let out a surprised curse "Look - Viktor's mirror!" Harry turned to stare at the left hand mirror.

"Why would it go dark?" He asked after a moment. 

"Viktor would have to have taken his ring off, so no one can see him" Neville replied from behind him "But why....."

xoxox

Fleur looked around a corner, then slowly stepped out along another passage, pointing her wand ahead of her.

"~Is it possible Dumbledore was just trying to scare us?~" She thought to herself "~That there aren't just any....~" A rumbling growl came from a side passage ahead of her "~Oh swell - me and my big mouth~" She pressed herself against the wall, sliding along until she reached the corner.

xoxox

"STUPEFY! STUPEFY!" Lucy walked slowly backwards, firing stunning spells at the skrewt coming towards her "STUPEFY!" The skrewt flew backwards, then fell on its back, knocked out.

"Well - that was suitably entertaining" She said, leaning against the hedge "And when I find Hagrid, I'm going to smack him silly for breeding those damn things"

xoxox

"Do you think she knows we can hear everything as well as see it?" Sally whispered to Blaise, who smirked.

xoxox

Hermione sprinted down one of the passages, then skidded to a halt at the sight that confronted her.

xoxox

"A Sphinx?" Jennifer gasped in surprise "They're real?"

xoxox

"Who dares confront me?" The Sphinx stared down at her with a look of contempt. 

"My name is Hermione Jane Potter-Granger, daughter of Jennifer and Sidney" Hermione bowed respectfully "I am commanded to go in to the maze. May I pass?"

"You may attempt my test. If you pass, you may pass" The Sphinx smiled "But if you fail...."

"You'll eat me?" 

"No" The Sphinx laughed "I'll just make you go another way"

"Oh - okay then" Hermione blushed "I will attempt your test, if I may?"

"Very well" The Sphinx smiled "My first is a hundred, my second a lion. My third describes a situation so fine. My fourth and my last is the Sun God so high. So now, tell me please - just who am I?"

xoxox

"~DIFFINDO!~" Fleur cast a series of cutting charms, driving back the plant that was trying to attack her "~DIFFINDO! DIFFINDO!~" She took a few steps back, then sent a small ball of fire into the plant, following it with a burst of water.

A few seconds later, she lowered her wand, letting out a sigh of relief.

"~Why I ever thought this was....~"

" _Accio ring!_ "

xoxoxo

"What?" Luna turned to Harry as Fleur's mirror went black "First Viktor, now Fleur? What's going on?"

xoxox

"~What....~"

" _CRUCIO!_ "

xoxox

"Time is running short, little one" The Sphinx stared down at Hermione, looking slightly amused "Do you have an answer, or must I turn you away?" Hermione looked up at it desperately, then blinked a few times.

"No - no! I know the answer!" She grinned "A hundred in Roman Numerals is C" The Sphinx stared back at her impassively "And one of the most famous lions is the constellation of Leo" She paused, but The Sphinx didn't respond "The Sun God was named Ra, and my father always says that Dumbledore seems to have all his explanations down pat, whatever that means" She grinned "The answer to your riddle is Cleopatra" The Sphinx stared at her moment longer, then smiled.

"You may pass, young Champion" It waved its hand, and the hedge beside it shifted away, revealing another passage "Be careful - the way ahead is darker still" It looked her up and down "But your bearing suggests you have seen something of the darkness"

"Oh - you have no idea" Hermione smiled "But no doubt this will be a lot of fun as well" She gave a little wave, then walked past The Sphinx in to the passage that it had opened up.

xoxox

Lucy looked around, then leaned back against the hedge.

"So - which way now?" She said quietly. She looked off to the left "Back the way I came to Hagrid's skrewts?" She turned and looked down to the right "Or in to the unknown?" She took a deep breath, and stared moving along to the right.

xoxox

Viktor strode down the passage way. Torturing the French witch-bitch had been quite fun, but now greater sport awaited. 

Hogwarts had managed to get two Champions in to The Tournament, but once he was finished, everyone would see he was the rightful winner.

He grinned, and picked up his pace.

xoxox

"Fleur?" Hermione knelt down next to the student from France, staring at her in worry. The young woman was quivering and shaking from head to toe, and moaning slightly.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, stroking the other student's hair.

"Torture curse" Fleur replied, still shivering "Hit from behind" She took a deep breath "Help..."

"Of course" She laid Fleur down again, then raised her wand and sent a stream of red sparks up into the air "Someone will come for you, sweetie, just wait here" She paused "I have to find Lucy and Viktor - if someone is using the unforgivables, they might be in danger" She kissed Fleur's forehead "Take care" Hermione straightened up, then bounded away down the passage. Fleur rolled on to her side and stared after her.

"No... Viktor..... evil...." Before she could finish, she passed out.

xoxox

"Should we...." Harry asked, tapping the crystal on his chest. Luna bit her lip.

"We should let her sort it out" She said quietly "If we charge in there without a plan, we could do more harm than good"

"But there's someone using unforgivable curses!" Harry whispered intently.

"I know" Luna took his hand "But there's nothing we can do - not until we know"

xoxox

Hermione sprinted down the passage, then skidded to a halt as she heard a scream from her left. 

"Lucy!" She turned, wand raised, and charged down the passage until she reached a large clearing.

"INFLARAMUS!" She yelled, sending a burst of flame towards the horse-sized spider that had pinned Lucy in a corner. The acromantula backed off slightly, turning to stare at her.

"Go!" Hermione yelled at Lucy "I'll hold it off"

"Are you mental?" Lucy yelled back "You can't hold off a giant spider by yourself!"

"And you can?" Hermione yelled with a slight laugh "You'll get your ass kicked from here to hell and back"

"Then count to three and blast it with a burst of water" Lucy yelled "On my mark" She paused "NOW"

xoxox

"What is she doing?" Jennifer grasped her husband's hand "Why don't they run?"

"ONE!"

"If they run, it will get one of them" Sidney replied, not taking his eyes of the two mirrors "Neither one of them wants it to be the other" Jennifer laughed softly.

"Why did we raise such a wonderful daughter? Why couldn't we have raised an utterly selfish bitch?"

"TWO!"

"Because we...."

"AGUAMENTI!"  
"INCENDIO!"

"....wanted the best" Sidney finished, then stared in disbelief as the spider turned and scuttled out of the clearing "Bloody hell"

"Oh YES!!!" Neville jumped out of his seat, punching his fist in the air "That was amazing!!"

xoxox

Lucy walked across the clearing, and stopped in front of Hermione.

"You realise you're going to have to hand in your Gryffindor membership badge now, right?" She asked with a grin.

"And here I was thinking you'd be joining us" Hermione laughed.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore and see if we can trade places" Lucy grinned, then looked around "So - I guess we should get back to fighting?" 

"Yeah" Hermione let out a sigh "So - do you want to stun me and run off? Or shall we just go in different directions?"

"Well - stunning you does sound kind of fun" Lucy smirked "But since you are almost certain to beat me in a fair fight, I saw we go our own ways" Hermione grinned.

"So - you want to go left right?" She asked. Lucy looked around, then, without another word, set off running to the left. Hermione stared after her, then laughed "I guess that answers that question" She turned, and ran off in the opposite direction.

xoxox

Viktor looked in to the clearing, and smiled. The Tri-Wizard Chalice was sat in the middle, glistening in the gloaming. 

Disillusioning himself, he squatted down and leaned against the hedge.

They'd be here soon enough, and then - then he would do what he needed to.

xoxox

Hermione pressed herself against the hedge and slowly edged away her along to the next crossroads. Taking a deep breath, she peered round, then let out an involuntary gasp of horror.

xoxox

Ginny jumped to her feet, but stopped as Luna grabbed her arm.

"Don't look" She said quietly, making Ginny stared at her in confusion "Listen" Ginny frowned, then turned back to the mirror. 

xoxox

Hermione stared at Pennywise, wondering when the clown was going to make IT's move.

After a few moments, when IT didn't move, she took a step closer, then looked IT up and down.

"Very convincing" She said with a slight smile "But you lack the gravitas to pull it off"

xoxox

"It's a boggart?" Ginny asked in surprise, looking at Luna.

"When have you ever known IT to be quiet when confronting anyone?" Luna grinned.

xoxox

Hermione stared at the boggart for a moment longer, then raised her wand.

"Are you going to get out of my way, or am I going to have to banish you?"

xoxox

Fudge stared at the mirror, then leaned over to Dumbledore.

"Does she really think that's going to work?" He asked quietly. Dumbledore smiled.

"She has always been a little deluded, Minister, but...." He trailed off, mouth falling open in surprise as the boggart slowly drifted backwards and off to one side, turning to watch as Hermione walked past it. 

xoxox

Viktor looked round as he heard someone approach, then smiled as he saw Lucy come round the corner. 

Silently, he summoned her ring and threw it away, then he jumped to his feet, and ran carefully across the clearing, then turned to wait for her to come closer.

xoxox

Lucy grinned as she saw the pale white light of The Chalice at the end of the path she was on.

"Oh yes!" She whispered, then started running towards it, wand raised for any attack.

xoxox

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise as Lucy bolted past the passage she was in, then slowly stuck her head round the corner.

"The Chalice" She bit her lip, wondering if she could beat Lucy from where she was. Almost at once she dismissed the idea - Lucy was far more athletic and fit than she was, and she wasn't going to be the first to break the agreement they'd made.

She stepped out on to the path, and began to jog after the older girl.

xoxox

Lucy barrelled in to the clearing, then skidded to a halt as she saw Viktor charge in from the far side.

"So - it comes down to this?" She asked, then threw herself to the ground in surprise as he threw a bone-crushing hex at her "What the hell?"

"Get up bitch!" Viktor yelled "Get up and face me like the Champion you say you are!"

xoxox

Hermione skidded to a halt as she heard Lucy's scream echo down the passage towards her. 

"No no no no no" She whispered to herself "Not her - please...." Pausing only to rip the ring from her finger, she raised her wand and ran towards the clearing.

xoxox

"What are you doing?" Lucy yelled back, then quickly cast a shield charm in front of her, deflecting a blasting curse in to the nearest hedge.

"I'm WINNING!" He grinned back at her.

"And what do you think Hermione will make of this?" Lucy jumped to the left, then started backing away "Do you think she'll love you after you kill me?"

"That child?" He laughed "When I win this thing, I will have all the women I want!" He raised his wand to throw another curse at her, then stopped, a look of absolute terror on his face.

"What? Realising what you've....." She started, then she heard a low, chuckling laugh behind her. Raising her wand, she turned slowly on the spot until she was face to face with a..... a clown?

"Hello sweetie" The clown said, smiling dementedly at her.

"Who....."

"My name is unimportant" He said, still smiling "What is important is that I know something you don't know" He tilted his head to one side, then laughed. A moment later, he started singing in a high pitched voice "I know something you don't know! I know something you don't know! I know something you don't know!"

"What?" She yelled "What do you know?" The clown looked at her, then grinned.

"I know why he is trying to kill you" He pointed over her shoulder. She started to turn her head, when he added "And it doesn't matter, because I'm going to kill him anyway.... just after I kill you" She whipped her head back to find herself facing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

"AVADA...." Viktor's voice bellowed from behind her, but before she could hear whether he finished the curse or not, the clown ripped her head from her body.

xoxox

".... KEDAVRA!" Hermione's eyes widened as she heard her boyfriend's voice finish the killing curse. Raising her wand, she increased her speed.

xoxox

Pennywise held up his hand and plucked the killing curse out of the air.

"How...." Viktor stared at him, eyes wide with fear.

"Magic" In three steps, Pennywise bounded across the clearing, ripped the wand out of the wizard's hand and held him up by the neck.

"Go on then - kill me!" His victim hissed.

"Ah - not yet, my dear friend" Pennywise smiled, caressing Viktor's cheek "I think your death deserves a wider audience"

xoxox

Hermione sprinted in to the clearing, then skidded to a halt, letting out a scream at the sight that confronted her. The Clown stood opposite her, holding her boyfriend by the neck. At his feet, Lucy's head gazed sightlessly at her.

"I'm glad you could come, my dear" Pennywise laughed, then - with one single, swift motion - he broke Viktor's neck, and dropped him to the ground.


	33. Year 4 - The Chosen

_"I'm glad you could come, my dear" Pennywise laughed, then - with one single, swift motion - he broke Viktor's neck, and dropped him to the ground._

For a few moments, Hermione stared at the dead body of her boyfriend. Then, with almost infinite slowness, she raised her eyes until she was face to face with Pennywise.

"Why?" The Clown stared back at her, a slight smile on his lips.

"Because play-time is over, Mindy" He opened his mouth, revealing a set of razor-sharp teeth.

"I am done screwing around, little girl, and let me tell you - this last year's gonna seem like a picnic compared to what I'm going to do to you. You and all your friends" He walked up to her and leaned down, until they were face to face "The reckoning is dawning, Dear Mindy, and trust me - I am not a fan of easy death and I am going for the big finish" She stared back at him, anger burning in her eyes. Then she took a step back, and let out a long, slow breath.

"You have one chance, Pennywise" She said calmly.

"One chance to do what?" Pennywise asked, his smile fading.

"One chance to leave"

"Leave where?"

"To leave this planet" Hermione smiled "To leave this planet and go back to whatever rotten, stinking, diseased pile of garbage you call home, and leave my people alone"

"Or else?"

"Or else me - and my little friends - will destroy you" Pennywise stared at her, then threw back his head and laughed.

"Destroy me?" He laughed again "You? You are going to destroy me?"

"Yes" Hermione's voice was so calm and measured that Pennywise felt a very faint stirring of fear, and took a step back.

"Really?" He sneered, realising he sounded less confident than he had a moment before. Hermione took a step forward, forcing him to retreat a few steps more.

"At the start of the year, The Sorting Hat gave me a message" Staring calmly at him, she reached in to her robes, pulled out the amethyst necklace she had worn every day since her second year at Hogwarts and tapped it twice "A reminder of an old saying"

"You are getting your guidance from a piece of old cloth?" The Clown attempted to sneer at her, but his voice wavered slightly.

"The saying that demons run when a good man goes to war...."

She paused as her friends appeared in a line behind her, all with their wands raised and fire in their eyes.

"....so imagine what happens when seven of them do"

The Clown stared at them, then turned and ran in to the maze, vanishing from sight.

Hermione stared after him for a moment, then walked slowly over to where the body of her boyfriend lay.

"Oh my god" Luna exclaimed "Is that...."

"IT killed him" Hermione said quietly, reaching down to close Viktor's eyes "Him and Lucy"

"Oh sis" Harry knelt down beside her, and put his arm around her waist. For a moment, she continued to stare at Viktor, then she slowly got to her feet, Harry standing with her. Taking a deep breath, she looked at her friends.

"I know you want revenge. So do I. I know you want The Clown dead. So do I" She paused "There may be nothing we can do at the moment, but trust me - the day is coming when we'll go into the black" She smiled "And then we will settle this - once and for all"

**TO BE CONCLUDED**

xoxox

**a series of images flash up, one by one**

A newspaper headline reading "DARK LORD RETURNS! KILLS TWO!"

Lightening strikes the Astronomy Tower.

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Nott lined up, receiving badges marked with an "I".

A dementor attacking a wizard in a black robe.

Dolores Umbridge stood at the front of The Great Hall, addressing the students.

Harry and Luna looking down at a dead body with red hair.

A coffin draped with a Gryffindor crest.

A massive eruption of water shooting out of the black lake.

The seven friends, dressed as pirates, stood at the doors to The Great Hall.

The Quad alight with spell-fire.

Hermione staring in horror at a patronus version of herself.

Harry, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Blaise and Sally on their knees in a circle around Hermione.

Hermione and Umbridge staring at each other in the DaDa classroom.

A wave of fire ripping through The Forbidden Forest.

The seven friends standing outside a plain, wooden door in an underground tunnel.

A giant spider crashing through the main doors to Hogwarts.

The Three Broomsticks exploding in a massive ball of flame.

Six patronus Hermione's running through an underground tunnel.

**"Into The Black" comes to its stunning conclusion**

Neville, Sally and Blaise facing off against McGonagall, Snape and Sprout.

Hermione and Ginny facing off against Flitwick, Dumbledore and Umbridge.

**"Into The Black : The Reckoning"**

Sally, Blaise, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Luna and Neville stood in a line, facing Pennywise in a massive underground chamber.

**COMING SOON**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers**
> 
>  
> 
> Harry Potter (et al) belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> "IT" (et al) belong to Stephen King.
> 
> Penelope Bailey belongs to Mike Resnick.
> 
> "V" (et al) belongs to Alan Moore.
> 
> The Alien belongs to Dan O'Bannon (as far as I am aware).
> 
> Middle Earth (et al) belongs to JRR Tolkien.
> 
> Narnia (et al) belongs to CS Lewis.
> 
> The story belongs to me, and I would take it badly should you claim it as your own, or attempt to profit from it in any way. You can repost it on other sites, but you must post the entire story as is, with no modifications (including the complete text of this disclaimer).
> 
> In addition, I borrow/steal a lot of phrases & quotes that I have stolen from various books, shows and so on (including Dr Who, Peter, Paul and Mary, Morecambe and Wise and others). However, as there are a lot of these, I am not going to disclaim them individually, because I am fairly certain I would miss some.
> 
> The same also applies to any characters that aren't mine (aside from those listed above) - they remain the property of their original owners, and I am merely inviting them over to play for a while.
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes**
> 
>  
> 
> No extra notes this time - anything I say would only spoil the final part, and I am sure none of us wants that.
> 
> I will attempt to answer questions in reviews, or in the mailing list, should anyone have them, but only in so far as I won't spoil the grand finale :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Shameless Plug**
> 
>  
> 
> I have set up a yahoo group - http://uk.groups.yahoo.com/group/angelholme_ff/ - which will be used to keep people up to date with the various stories I am writing. Feel free to join :)


End file.
